My Wonderwall
by Pottercita
Summary: Qué todo pasa con el tiempo, dicen. Qué el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian también dicen. Pero el cielo, también se cansa de ver la lluvia caer... Harry sólo quería empezar de nuevo, con ella... Y Ginny sólo lo quería a él. [H&G] Entren RR!
1. Al final siempre estoy contigo

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo I. Al final... siempre estoy contigo.

_Hello, can you hear me? __Am, I getting through to you…_

Corría por una calle oscura, desierta, fría e interminable... Escuchaba sus voces llamándolo; sí, eran sus voces, pero no podía verlos, sólo escuchaba decir su nombre; eran apenas susurros que se confundían con el frío viento que azotaba la calle, pero conforme avanzaba, las voces se hacían más perceptibles y más fuertes, ya no sólo eran murmullos, también lo llamaban a gritos... Y entonces, una terrible desesperación e impotencia lo invadían, lo hacían correr para encontrarlos, girando de vez en cuando sobre sí mismo, para percatarse que no estaban detrás de él o a su lado...estaba cansado y temblaba de frío, pero sabía que no podía detenerse, no hasta encontrarlos...

Cuando llegaba al final de la calle, con tristeza descubría que esa calle, lo llevaba a otra igual de larga, sombría y desierta, que volvía a imponerse ante él, retándolo a descubrirla. La miraba exhausto, pero con la esperanza de por fin hallarlos seguía corriendo, alertando todos sus sentidos para intentar captar las direcciones de donde aquellas voces provenían, pero no, aún no había rastro de nadie. Sus fuerzas estaban cediendo, ya no podía; -_un poco más_- se repetía cada vez que sus piernas parecían que de un momento a otro, lo colapsarían sobre el asfalto... Ya no podía seguir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo... tal y como tantas veces la vida le había enseñado... hacer cosas que no podía, pero que tenía que hacer. Era más fuerte que él... –Un poco más, sólo un poco más- se decía a sí mismo. Todo se vuelve más difícil cuando las cosas no tienen sentido, lo sabía, pero también sabía que debía continuar.

Atento, ante cualquier señal visible que le indicara hacía donde ir, escucho esa voz... la reconoció al instante, porque hasta ese momento no lo había llamado, e inconscientemente él había estado deseando escucharla más que a ninguna otra... De pronto sintió como una extraña sensación brotaba desde su pecho y recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo renovando todas sus energías... al tiempo que en un extremo de la calle, empezaba a distinguirse una pequeña y brillante luz que resplandecía dibujando un camino hacía él. Y sin pensarlo fue caminando hacía ahí...

Las voces callaron, pero ya no importaba. La oscura calle poco a poco se desvanecía y todo era iluminado por el maravilloso resplandor que emanaba la fuente de luzSesentía en paz e indescriptiblemente tranquilo. Mientras se acercaba, la luz se hacía más grande, más cálida y más radiante, quería tocarla, tenerla cerca... Comenzaba a cegarlo, pero ya no podía, no quería parar. Cuando al fin estuvo cerca de ella, se detuvo en seco. –No, no es posible- Pensó. Se acercó y la miró, ella sonrió.

Sí, era ella...radiante, con esa sonrisa llena de vida que sólo era característica de ella e indescriptiblemente hermosa. Le temblaron las piernas, y no por el cansancio ocasionado por el recorrido... Ella extendió sus brazos hacía él, invitándolo a terminar con el pequeño espacio que aún los separaba, y en ese momento Harry, olvidó todo... ¡qué importaba la misma vida en ese momento, si ella estaba ahí!...

Mientras ella lo miraba y sonreía, Harry sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero tampoco importaba; entonces se aproximó a ella sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, no hacían falta palabras. No pudo más y la abrazó, la abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Nunca podría haber descrito el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en todo su cuerpo al sentirla así, con él... sólo para él.

-_Quédate conmigo_- Le dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, mientras la apretaba contra él. Permanecieron así unos segundos, o quizá fueron horas, no lo sabía pero el tiempo nunca era suficiente - Por favor -.volvió a decir él. No era una petición, era una suplica, pero ella no respondía.

Así, contra su voluntad, se separo unos centímetros para poder mirarla... Y ella le devolvía una mirada llena de ternura y amor -_Siempre estoy contigo, siempre_- le dijo; volvió a sonreír y justo cuando la tomaba una vez más entre sus brazos, con todas las fuerzas de las que se creía capaz... Ella se desvaneció...

_Let me be the one that shines with you,_ _and maybe we can slide away…_

Harry Potter despertó una vez más sobresaltado, sudando frío y temblando... Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, intentó controlar su respiración, pero estaba demasiado agitado para cerrar los ojos otra vez. Se incorporó sobre su cama hasta quedar sentado y recargado sobre la cabecera, buscó sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche y los puso sobre sus ojos, su habitación estaba oscura pero algunas luces provenientes de afuera se filtraban por la ventana, volvió a inhalar fuerte y miró hacía su izquierda, 3:48 A.M. indicaba el reloj despertador colocado junto a su cama. Se apoyó una vez más y cerro los ojos, pero las imágenes del reciente sueño aparecieron otra vez. -¿Qué pasa?- pensó, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su cabeza para calmarse.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry miró a su costado y la vio junto a él... El sueño salió por completo de su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír. La miró, dormía tan tranquila, como si el mundo también lo hiciera. Le encantaba verla dormir, su rostro era tan pacífico, que le transmitía serenidad, descanso, consuelo y aún dormida, tanto amor!

Se deslizo por la cama hasta quedar a la altura de ella, y la observó - Es tan bonita - pensó, y como por inercia comenzó a trazar un camino por su rostro con un dedo, acariciando suavemente su frente y nariz, para detenerse a dibujar el contorno de en sus labios y dibujar su contorno¡esos labios que tanto le gustaban! Ante ese contacto, ella hizo un gesto pero no despertó, Harry sonrío y la besó.

Al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, abrió pesadamente los ojos y lo miró, el le devolvió una mirada traviesa y ella esbozo una sonrisa. –Harry... no crees...que... es un poco... tarde... para...?- Dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por articular las palabras.

-Mmm, aún está oscuro...- Respondió él con un tono de invitación y señalando hacía la ventana.

Ella se levantó un poco y miró hacía el reloj – Amor, son las 3:50, de verdad... porqué no dormimos ahora y mañana por la mañana... – Dijo ella entrecortadamente por el sueño, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Harry, no respondió, pero la miró fijamente...

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por abrir más los ojos - Cielo¿estás...bien? – preguntó ella al darse cuenta como Harry la miraba. Él asintió y ella insistió - ¿estás seguro?-.

-Lo siento, sólo tuve un mal sueño... y -suspiro- quería confirmar que estabas conmigo.- Dijo él al darse cuenta de la repentina preocupación de ella.

- Yo siempre voy a estar aquí ¿ok, siempre- Ella contestó y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. –Ahora, duérmete y abrázame que tengo frío-.

Harry se recostó, se quitó los lentes, pasó un brazo sobre la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacía su pecho; ella lo abrazó y él la apretó contra él, en ese momento cerro los ojos y se sintió tranquilo. Por unos minutos se quedó pensando en cuán afortunado era por tener a esa extraordinaria mujer a su lado esta noche y cada noche; y una vez más pensó en mañana y se dijo a sí mismo -Si, mañana será otro día-.

_There's not a lot to say, __about the things caught in my mind…_

Volvió a moverse y por poco cae de la cama, abrió los ojos y una delgada línea dorada se filtraba a través de las cortinas, lo cual indicaba que era hora de levantarse, con pesadez alargó un brazo hacía la mesita para tomar sus lentes y pudo escuchar el sonido del caer del agua proveniente del cuarto de baño, se incorporó totalmente y miro hacia su lado, aún se podía notar la silueta dejada por el cuerpo de su mujer sobre la cama; Harry tomo la almohada y se la llevo hacía la nariz para aspirar ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, como tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella. ¿Había acaso algo de ella que no le gustará? no, definitivamente no.

Se levantó de la cama y sigilosamente entró al baño, con la intención de sorprenderla, pero sus planes se frustraron cuando la vio saliendo de la tina envuelta en su bata de baño.

-Talvez mañana tengas más suerte- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, con un tono divertido.

-¡Mañana! Todo es mañana contigo- Contesto él, fingiendo molestia mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-Buenos días amor, yo también te quiero- Respondió ella mientras le correspondía el beso. Él sonrío y se separó de ella para colocarse frente al espejo.

-Aún tengo sueño- Le dijo a ella mientras bostezaba- Talvez falte al trabajo para dormir un rato- Siguió diciendo mientras colocaba pasta dental en su cepillo.

-Pues eso no lo pensabas anoche¿cierto?-

-Uno tiene necesidades, sabes?- Dijo Harry para defenderse, al ver la cara de diversión que ella ponía.

-¡Ok, Señor-mis-necesidades-son-primero!- Dijo ella sonriendo- Pero no, no puedes faltar, hoy tienes asuntos importantes, el mundo te necesita...

-Claro¡Qué haría el mundo sin mí!- Contesto Harry con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Vamos, amor. Es tu trabajo y tu adoras lo que haces, siempre lo has hecho ¿no, no dejes que un mal sueño arruine tu día.- Le dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras los dos se observaban en el espejo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a cepillar sus dientes.

Ella se separó de él y abrió un cajón del tocador para sacar una crema. Mientras la untaba sobre su piel, se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo- Amor¿recuerdas se aproximan mis vacaciones?- Harry quién seguía cepillando sus dientes, asintió. –ella hablo otra vez- Bien, pues... ¿recuerdas también que prometiste que tomarías las tuyas para poder salir de viaje juntos?- Harry volvió a asentir, mientras enjuaga su boca, -Bueno, pues... he pensado que quizás, no sé, si tú quieres claro... podríamos ir a visitar a mis padres... -Harry quién veía el reflejo de ella hizo un gesto para que continuara. –Hace mucho no los vemos, y bueno, tu sabes ellos te adoran Harry y estoy segura que se mueren de ganas por vernos, aparte aún no conocemos a mi nuevo sobrino-.Termino de decir entusiasmada.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras ella lo miraba esperando su respuesta. –¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Contestó ella.

-¡Claro, hace mucho no vamos a tu casa y... definitivamente creo que necesitamos un descanso de la ciudad y un cambio de aire nos va a hacer mucho bien, y tienes razón es hora de que conozcamos a ese nuevo miembro de la familia.- Dijo Harry, asegurando su respuesta.

-¡Oh, mi amor! Yo sabía que aceptarías- Dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, llenándolo de besos. - ¡Mis vacaciones empiezan en dos semanas y entonces tendremos un mes totalmente para nosotros, no sabes cuánto lo espero!.-

-Será en dos semanas entonces- Contestó Harry, dejándose consentir por ella.

-Gracias mi amor, te amo- Le dijo ella al fin.

-Yo también Sam, yo también- Le respondió Harry, mientras la abrazaba.

_Maybe I will never be, all the things that I want to be…_

Este es mi primer FF! y por supuesto tenía que ser sobre Harry y Ginny (que me encantán! y juntos aún más!), así que espero todas las críticas posibles de su parte, tanto buenas y malas! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Buena suerte y hasta pronto

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

**Capitulo II.** **Buena suerte y hasta pronto...**

La Madriguera, Agosto 31, 1997.

Hola, sé que talvez es demasiado pronto para esto, hace apenas unas horas te fuiste, pero...ya te extraño.

Por aquí sigue lloviendo... y todo como siempre. Aunque empiezo a desesperarme y no dejo de pensar... cómo estarás? así que no, no estoy tranquila! No podría estarlo. Lejos de eso, no pasa nada, solo que ahora creo que el tiempo pasa más lento...

No puedo decir que no estoy triste, porque mentiría, sabes que lo estoy. Lo siento, prometimos ser fuertes... y en verdad, no es mi intención hacer más difíciles las cosas... sólo estoy tratando de encontrarles sentido para entender porqué tienen que ser así... porque tuviste que irte y renunciar a todo... porque yo tuve que quedarme y renunciar a ti.

Ya sé que no has querido lastimarme... sólo que esta vez no había opciones. Y aunque por ahora no sepa la razón exacta porque la que te has ido, puedo imaginarlo y también lo entiendo... pero es que me cuesta tanto pensar en que seré únicamente testigo de los días que vendrán, ya sabes... "lo que al tiempo se le deja, al tiempo se le queda"... mi madre siempre lo dice y me temo que tendré que reconocerlo...

Mañana regresaré al Colegio, y todo será tan diferente... qué voy a hacer sin ustedes tres? Qué voy a hacer sin ti?... trato de imaginar ese mágico lugar sin tu presencia y lo único que veo, es a mí. Porque aunque en mucho tiempo no estuvimos juntos, sabía que estabas ahí y ahora... tendré estaré ahí sola...

No sé si algún día me arrepentiré por no haberte seguido, por no haberte obligado a llevarme contigo... no lo sé. Sólo sé que hice lo que esperabas de mí, porque querías protegerme... Y entonces tendré que esperarte, aunque no entienda bien... pero no temas, no te culpo de nada.

Hoy cuando te fuiste, aún no amanecía... estaba despierta. No dormí en toda la noche, por primera vez en mi vida no quise ver la luz del día, porque sabía que entonces te irías... hubiese dado mi vida, porque la noche de ayer fuera eterna, porque te quedarás... por verte y tenerte junto a mí siempre, por sentirte en mí cada día, todos los días... por mirarte dormir abrazado a mí mientras sueñas talvez con nuestro mundo perfecto, un mundo sólo para los dos... No, no quise dormir, por miedo a despertar y descubrir que estaba en un sueño, no dormí, porque quise guardar y disfrutar cada minuto de mi primera noche contigo, de tu primera noche conmigo...

Por eso, cuando despertaste y abriste tus ojos, yo cerré los míos. No quería verte, no podía verte ir... porque entonces te habría seguido, y te habría pedido que no te fueras, y tú... tú fácilmente te habrías quedado... pero, cuándo nos han gustado las cosas fáciles? No, aunque hoy me duela pensar en lo qué fue, lo que es y lo que podría ser, tenía que dejarte ir... Y entonces, deje que creyeras que estaba dormida... te despediste, pude sentirte, pero me quedé inmóvil, no pude hacer nada... sólo escuché tu voz, escuché tus promesas mientras te alejabas... saber que piensas volver algún día...

Y con un adiós, con un te amo y con mis labios en tus dedos... me quede así, para no pronunciar las palabras, que dan tanto miedo... Te vas y te pierdo.

Así que si así ha de ser, adelante... hoy los recuerdos son mi premio de consolación. Quiero creer que esta historia continúa... sólo cambiarán lentamente las caras, los días y los sueños, sin poder olvidar lo que dejas y lo que has aprendido...pero sé que nos encontraremos un día. Creo que hemos empezado a entender lo complejo de la vida... tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí...

Y una última cosa nada más... la más importante... me harías un favor?...REGRESA, POR FAVOR REGRESA!... No importa cómo, ni cuando, sólo regresa, regresa...yo estaré aquí. Lo sé, prometí no llorar...lo siento.

BUENA SUERTE Y HASTA PRONTO!

Cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien... Te amo.

Ginny.

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! No sé cuántas personas realmente lean el capítulo completo, pero si así lo hacen PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS! DE VERDAD SON IMPORTANTES PARA QUE YO PUEDA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! Y MIL GRACIAS A QUIÉNES HAN DEJADO RWV POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! A UDS, ESTE CAPÍTULO!


	3. A cada momento presente y sutil

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo! Y porfis dejen críticas, en verdad son importantes!

**Capítulo III. A cada momento...presente y sutil.**

_I disappeared in you,  
and you… disappeared from me?_

_"... Y el mal tiempo continúa azotando la mayor parte del viejo continente. Incesantes lluvias siguen afectando ciudades como Londres, dónde el Servicio Metereológico Británico reporta que este frente lluvioso se extenderá por varios días más, seguiremos informando" para The Weather Channel, Mariel Richardson._

- No sé, cómo los ingleses pueden vivir con tantas lluvias.- Samantha tomó el control remoto de la mesa y cambió el canal. Acababa de entrar al desayunador de la casa que ambos compartían.

- Hey, yo estaba viendo eso!.- Repuso Harry quién se encontraba desayunando en ese momento.

- No me gusta ver noticias por la mañana, ya lo sabes, aparte qué nos interesa lo qué esté pasando en Londres o en China.- dijo ella mientras buscaba un canal que le gustara.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su taza de café, y bajo la mirada hacía la primera página del Diario Local Matutino que tenía entre las manos. Una vez que Samantha tomaba el control, era imposible ver lo que a él quería.

- Por Dios, qué no hay otra cosa qué aparte de horribles noticieros?- Exclamó Samantha, después de recorrer varios canales y encontrar en todos el mismo formato de programación.

- A la gente le gusta estar informada.- Argumentó Harry.

- Pero es que todo son malas noticias! Digo, tu crees qué en realidad a las personas les importe lo que está pasando al otro lado del mundo?- dijo ella mirándolo.

- Mmm...si. Dijo Harry con firmeza.

- Por favor, el mundo no se va a acabar porque llueva en Londres- repuso Samantha con disgusto- Es sólo una ciudad vieja y para mi gusto muuy aburrida (**1) **- En realidad da lo mismo que se caiga el cielo o que salga el sol por allá! Por suerte tú decidiste cambiar y ahora vives en una verdadera ciudad- ahora sonaba orgullosa- ¡definitivamente nada como Chicago!.

Harry la miró fijamente por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Volvió hacia la lectura del diario.

- Y bien?- Samantha se colocó frente a Harry.

- Qué? Respondió Harry sin levantar la mirada.

- Amor, cómo qué?- Le quitó el periódico a Harry de las manos e hizo que la mirara. ¿Qué te parece?-.

Samantha lucía un ajustadísimo vestido rojo, con unos zapatillas a juego. Llevaba su rizado cabello suelto y le sonreía tontamente. Era muy guapa y tenía estilo. Provenía de una de las mejores familias de Chicago. Era elegante y distinguida, siempre atenta y agradable y tenía la gracia de caerles bien a todos. Sin contar con que poseía una sonrisa (en ocasiones exagerada, pensaba Harry alguna veces) que paralizaban a cualquiera. Y aunque era dos años mayor que él, llevaban una relación que cualquiera consideraría excelente.

- No te parece que está demasiado ajustado?.- Dijo Harry al notar, como el entallado vestido se le pegaba visiblemente en las curvas.

- Bien, eso significa que te gusta!- Exclamó emocionada, contorneándose en una vuelta para modelar su atuendo.

- Pues...- A Harry no lo convencía del todo- Tienes algo importante hoy o porqué te has vestido así?.

- Nada importante, sólo una reunión con algunos padres, ya sabes.- Le respondió sin importancia, mientras se servía café.

Harry se preguntó por un momento, si ese era el atuendo ideal para una reunión con padres de familia de un Kinder, del que Samantha era directora y dueña, pero no se lo dijo y volvió retomar la lectura del Diario.

- Por cierto, no sabes quién se casa el próximo mes? Volvió a hablar Samantha. Harry la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Claire Thomas, la recuerdas?.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Qué memoria tienes! Ella salió con mi primo Ben hace algún tiempo, la conocimos en el Baile de Caridad que organizó mi tía Lucy el año pasado, llegó acompañada de sus padres, unos señores muy respetables por cierto- dijo ella diplomáticamente.

- Ya.- Fue toda la respuesta de Harry, y es que si algo le incomodaba de su novia era que le hablará sobre las importantísimas personas que conformaban la Elite Social de Chicago, con quienes ella frecuentaba; y es que por más que se esforzaba nunca se acordaba de nadie, o más bien no le interesaba.

- Pues va a casarse!- dijo de manera intrigante- Y aunque no conozco al novio, supongo deben quererse mucho para tomar una decisión así...

Harry supo lo que venía después de eso.

- Por supuesto, que ella ya debe sentirse preparada para dar tan importante paso.. y es que casarse no es cualquier cosa... tienes que estar seguro de querer hacerlo y sobre todo de que has encontrado a la persona correcta.- Repuso mirando a Harry fijamente, pero él no le sostuvo la mirada. Sólo cambió de página y asintió.

Ella se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana. - Harry, yo sé que tú idea sobre el matrimonio es un poco... diferente, y... y que, bueno que no crees que sea tan importante firmar un papel para demostrarle a alguien que quieres estar con esa persona... pero, bueno no sé, talvez tú...- No se atrevía a terminar lo que quería decir.

- Sam- Harry dejó el periódico en la mesa.- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto muchas veces y sabes que yo veo eso del matrimonio, como una formalidad nada más...-

- Lo sé, pero eso es algo... algo... importante para mi y aunque tú lo pienses así, me gustaría estar segura de que quieres estar conmigo para siempre, de que me quieres realmente y ...

- ¡Lo siento Sam, pero no vamos a discutir esto otra vez...- Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

- No, Harry por favor no te enojes!- Samantha lo tomó del brazo- Perdóname sabes que no dudo de ti, pero ...-

- Pero qué?... Sabes que no me gusta que desconfíes de mí Samantha!.- Exclamó Harry indignado.

- Yo... lo siento y... y no desconfío es sólo que tengo tanto miedo de perderte Harry!- se llevó las manos a la cara y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas- ¡que no soportaría la idea de que algún día me dejaras, no sé que haría! Te amo tanto que me moriría sin ti!-. Sollozó y se abalanzo a los brazos de Harry.

Harry la abrazó y se pensó en sus palabras antes de responder.

La apartó un poco para verla a los ojos. - Sam, escúchame- respiró y continuó- No tienes porqué pensar esas cosas, porque eso no va a suceder Ok?- Ella asintió y el siguió hablando- Yo quiero estar contigo y porque... también te quiero entiendes?- Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a él.

- Y yo... yo no voy a irme a ningún otro lugar Sam, no tengo porqué.- Harry suspiró y cerro los ojos, sabía que si.

_'Cause still there's a little bit of you,  
In everything of me…_

Estacionó su auto frente a un pequeño edificio que mostraba en la entrada "Bufete Jurídico Jhonson's y Asociados". Llevaba más de 20 minutos retrasado.Samantha siempre conseguía retrasarlo más de la cuenta y esta vez con el pretexto de la reconciliación por la pequeña discusión de la mañana, tuvo que ceder sin poner excusas. Bajó del auto y una voz a sus espaldas las llamo.

- Hey Potter, otra vez tarde. Se te pegaron las sábanas otra vez?- Un atractivo hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de Harry lo saludó.

- Hola Steve!- Harry y él estrecharon sus manos- Si, es algo tarde, pero por lo menos yo tengo razón para retrasarme y tú? qué me puedes decir, nada bueno cierto?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Ah, digamos que me entretuve por ahí- respondió Steve distraídamente.- Aunque a ti ya se te está haciendo costumbre no?- Ahora él era el divertido y Harry lo miraba un poco sonrojado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, saludando a las personas que se encontraban a su paso. Subieron por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas respectivamente.

-Cómo va el caso Jerkins, se complicó un poco no?- Preguntó Steve.

-Pues estoy en eso, hubo algunos problemas pero espero que en estos días se resuelva, quiero dejarlo listo antes de irme de vacaciones con Sam.- respondió Harry.

Steve pareció sorprendido.

-Te vas de vacaciones... y con Sam?-

-Si, en unos días.-

- Buen Día Sr Potter.- Dijo una mujer cuando los dos hombres llegaron frente a sus respectivas oficinas que quedaban una frente a la otra.

- Buen Día Suzzane, cómo está todo?- Contestó Harry a su secretaria.

- Muy bien, le deje todos los documentos para la Junta de Avenencia con los Rochester sobre su escritorio.-

Harry abrió la puerta de su oficina y se giró hacia Steve que caminaba lento y parecía contrariado.

- Steve, pasa algo?- preguntó Harry al notar la cara de su amigo.

- Eh, no lo siento.- Dijo al ver cómo lo miraban Harry y su secretaria.

- Te quedaste muy pensativo por un momento, y eso no es bueno en ti- Sonrió Harry.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa un poco forzada.-Eh, Harry podemos hablar un momento?- le preguntó a Harry.

-Claro- Harry terminó de entrar a su oficina, camino hacia su escritorio, se quitó el saco y lo puso en el respaldo de su silla, se sentó y comenzó a sacar papeles de su portafolios. Steve lo miraba.

- Y bien, qué pasa?- dijo Harry sin notar la forma inquisitiva como su amigo lo miraba.

- Así que va enserio, no? - Steve habló al fin.

Harry levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.- Qué?-

-Lo de, bueno... ya sabes, lo de tú y Samantha.-

Harry no entendió como habían llegado al tema de él y su novia, y porqué su amigo había hecho esa pregunta.

-Pues claro, que es enserio, pero a qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó.

Steve dejó su portafolios en la silla y empezó a caminar a lo largo de la oficina. - Pues, es que bueno, me preguntaba... es decir... no me mal interpretes, pero me gustaría saber qué diferencia hay entre las mujeres que te he conocido y ahora Sam...- Steve sonaba más contrariado que nunca.

Harry miró a su amigo aún sin entender y respondió - Mira, no sé a dónde quieres llegar y me gustaría que me lo dijeras porque realmente no entiendo qué quieres decir, sabes bien que Sam es importante para mí, Steve llevó dos años viviendo con ella y no podría compararse con ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido.-

En ese momento algo en su interior alborotó miles de recuerdos, y era cierto, Sam era diferente y no podía compararse, enserio no podía, en su vida había estado con muchas mujeres, pero no. Ella, no era como ninguna... aunque realmente no se estaba refiriendo a Samantha.

- Harry llevamos varios años de conocernos cierto? y podemos decir qué somos amigos no?- Steve se paró frente a él.

- Si- dijo Harry quién empezaba a exasperarse, no sabía dónde quería llegar Steve.

- Harry yo- continúo Steve- yo siempre he respetado y apoyado tus decisiones pero Sam, también es mi amiga. Y no me gustaría que la lastimaras... y...quiero saber exactamente qué planes tienes con ella.-

Harry, conoció a Steve en la Universidad y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Y aunque Harry no llevaba una vida tan "activa" en todos los sentidos como su amigo, se llevaban bastante bien. Harry sólo salía contadas veces de fiesta con él, y en una de esas ocasiones, ambos conocieron a Samantha quién era la sobrina del principal socio del Bufete para el cual hoy trabajaban. Se hicieron grandes amigos, pero como en todos los tríos, al final alguien sobra y Sam y Harry pasaron a hacer algo más que amigos.

- Qué es lo qué te preocupa exactamente Steve?- Harry pareció entender el punto.

- Sólo quiero saber qué futuro planeas con ella, en caso de que tengas pensado un futuro claro...- Dijo Steve sarcásticamente.

- Claro que tengo planeado mi futuro con Samantha y no utilices tus sarcasmos conmigo porque...

- Piensas casarte con ella?- Steve lo interrumpió.

Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante, tomó unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y se los mostró agresivamente a su amigo.

- Mira, para esto se casa la gente! para que en unos años se divorcié y todas esas estupidas promesas se vayan al diablo?- Harry estaba enojado.

- Porque tienes que llevar todo a los extremos Harry? Porqué no mejor admites que tienes miedo...- Dijo Steve a la defensiva.

- No tengo miedo Steve, sólo que esa es mi forma de ver las cosas y me gustaría que tú y ella las respetarán...

- Y porqué no empiezas tú respetarla a ella y ceder un poco...-

- Steve, agradezco tu preocupación pero te pido que no te metas en asuntos que sólo nos corresponden a Sam y a mí.- Harry se puso de pie.

Steve lo miró extrañamente, tomó su portafolios y antes de salir se volvió hacia Harry.

-Sólo espero que la hagas feliz Harry, ella se lo merece. Y que de verdad todo esto no tenga nada que ver con ese misterio de tu vida. Steve lo lanzó otra mirada fulminante por última vez y sin decir más, salió de la oficina de Harry, dejando a este más que molesto.

_Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?…_

La avenida Hilton, estaba insoportable. Filas y filas de autos, intentando pasar convertían aquella importante arteria en un completo caos. Harry no avanzaba. La maldita junta con los Rochester, había terminado como una competencia por ver quién gritaba más fuerte. Su celular se había quedado sin batería. Tenía calor, hambre, sueño y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.; y para colmo debía regresar a su oficina por unos documentos que había olvidado, y que era necesario analizarlos en casa.

Eran más de las 6:30 y poco, a poco la hilera de autos iba desahogándose, pero aún estaba lejos de su oficina. _Ventajas y desventajas de una gran ciudad_- Pensó. Miró por el retrovisor y se conmovió un poco ante la imagen que le devolvió el pequeño espejo de él, no le gustó para nada. Lucía cansado, estaba más delgado y sus ojos... ya no eran los mismos de antes. Respiró profundo y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento de su auto, y es que realmente para él no había sido un buen día, ya que dejando a un lado el fracaso del caso Rochester, no podía dejar de pensar en las conversaciones con Samantha y con Steve.

Porqué el matrimonio era tan importante para ellos?... Él creía, que sólo era un trámite para darle gusto a los demás. Realmente no era algo trascendental. Durante su corta experiencia como abogado, había visto a parejas que en un principio se habían jurado amor eterno, despedazarse, odiándose y queriendo ver al otro muerto. Para eso servía el matrimonio? Talvez se había formulado, una idea extrema sobre el tema, y si unos años atrás se lo hubieran preguntado habría dicho que era lo que él también quería, pero ahora... no, ahora no.

Entró nuevamente al edificio, y notó que ya sólo había unas cuantas personas se encontraban en él. Llegó al piso de su oficina, visiblemente fastidiado. Sin embargo, no notó que su secretaria se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlo llegar.

-Sr. Potter, no pensé que regresaría- Dijo Suzanne poniéndose de pie súbitamente al ver llegar a su jefe.

-Yo tampoco esperaba regresar Suzzane, pero olvide unos documentos- Harry había entrado a su despacho y se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Eh, bueno si claro.- La secretaria lo siguió pero se notaba nerviosa.

-Sabes dónde están los documentos que mandamos traer de Atlanta para el caso Jerkins?- Harry revolvía papeles y papeles sobre su escritorio.

- En el archivero señor.- Suzzane se frotaba las manos y lo veía entre preocupada y nerviosa.

En su búsqueda en el archivero, Harry se encontraba de espaldas y no notaba que su secretaria se encontraba todavía ahí, como esperando el momento oportuno para decirle algo.

- Pasa algo?- Preguntó después de un momento de sentir la presencia de Suzzane.

- Eh, bueno Sr... eh... no realmente no mucho...- dijo con voz titubeante-

- Entonces?- Inquirió Harry y siguió buscando los papeles.

- Es que bueno Señor, yo no sabría que iba a regresar a la oficina y lo traté de localizar en su celular pero estaba apagado y...

Harry de espaldas metía y sacaba carpetas, intentando encontrar lo que buscaba. Hizo una seña con la mano para que Suzzane siguiera hablando.

- Es que alguien vino a buscarlo...-ahora sonaba más nerviosa- una mujer.-

- Quién era?- preguntó Harry sin darle mayor importancia.

- Pues, no lo sé exactamente Señor...-

-Te dijo qué quería?- Harry de espaldas seguía abriendo y cerrando cajones del archivero.

- Pues... no exactamente... me, me dijo que era un asunto... personal- Suzzane sabía que Harry era muy especial para sus asuntos personales. - Ella dijo que era... que era una vieja amiga suya Señor...y bueno, yo.. yo eh... -su voz empezaba a temblar- Sr. yo, ella me pidió que la ayudara a localizarlo y... dijo que era muy importante..

Harry por fin había encontrado los papeles y los estaba revisando. - y quién era?-

- Bueno, yo nunca antes la había visto señor, pero por su acento de inmediato me di cuenta que era extranjera... después dijo que venía de... de Londres.-

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho y se giró de inmediato hacia su secretaria.

- Y yo... yo le di la dirección de su casa...

Estacionó su auto lo más rápido que pudo. Vio las luces encendidas de su casa. Pensó en Samantha y se le heló la sangre. Ella ya estaba en casa. Corrió hacia la puerta y antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves para abrir. La puerta de entrada se abrió y Samantha lo recibió. Su expresión era insondable.

- Escuche el auto y vine a abrir- Dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en lo mejilla. Harry tenía miedo de lo que le esperaba.

- Tienes visita, me dijo que era amiga tuya... de Londres- Samantha lo miró de una forma extraña- y la dejé pasar está en el living.

Los cinco pasos que separaban la puerta de entrada del living, se le hicieron eternos, las piernas le temblaban y por un momento dejó de respirar.

- Hola Harry- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry, al tiempo que en su interior un torbellino de sentimientos se agolpaban por salir.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
the way to make it back…_

(1). No comparto la opinión de Samantha sobre Londres, definitivamente no!

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y a los que no también... pero ojála lo hicieran para que sepa si les está gustando! Saludos a todos y trataré de actualizar más rápido, mi inspiración ha regresado! GRACIAS!


	4. Pero, volverás sé que volverás

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

**Capítulo IV. Pero, volverás sé que volverás... **

Howgarts Septiembre 1, 1998.

Más de un año desde ti y todo un mundo para mi... Los recuerdos? intactos un día más... y aunque sé que me esperan más noches largas y frías, ésta como todas mis noches, también quiero compartirla contigo.

Primer día en mi último año en el Colegio... sin muchas novedades. Y aún cuando todo el mundo celebra que la guerra por fin ha terminado, presiento que mi guerra personal, entre mi corazón y mi razón, entre tenerte o dejarte ir, entre seguir o detenerme, entre hablar o callar... aún está por comenzar...

Ojalá estuvieras aquí, para verlo... Todos festejan. Quienes habían olvidado sonreír, lo han vuelto a hacer. Todos han vuelto a salir a las calles ahora tranquilas. Todos vuelven a hablar de cosas alegres y de los días felices que están por venir. Howgarts? también ha vuelto a ser ese mágico y fantástico lugar de antes... todos vuelven a estar seguros, porque tú los has salvado. Hoy para ellos tú eres el héroe, aunque para mi siempre lo has sido...

Y tú cómo estás?... bien? ya lo creo... Cómo estoy yo? pues ya ves, ni bien ni mal... una vez más desde este sitio donde siempre, siempre pienso en ti... volviendo a escribir, a sentir y a pensar en silencio, acompañada sólo por el inmenso vacío que siento otra vez sin ti... Sólo yo, tratando de entender las cosas... aunque falle en el intento. Porque una vez más, mil preguntas vienen a mi cabeza... y porque una vez más soy incapaz de responderme. Porque una vez más vuelvo a sentirme sola... y porque sé que esta vez es diferente.

Te fuiste... si, otra vez y sin explicaciones. Pero no te preocupes, puedo conformarme con saber que estás bien y que estás a salvo... porque todo ha terminado. Y porque sé que te has ido para sentirte mejor... Porque estoy segura que cuando al fin regreses no volverás a irte, y entonces podremos estar juntos... aunque ahora duela un poquito volver a guardar las ilusiones, los sueños y las palabras para otro momento...

Mamá dijo que te veías bien, que solo necesitabas descanso y reacomodar tus sentimientos. Es natural, salvaste al mundo!... a nuestro mundo! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de no volverte a ver... y en verdad me siento tan feliz por ti, que si pudiera, saldría corriendo en este mismo momento al lugar donde te encuentras... y entonces te abrazaría y te besaría hasta quedarnos sin aliento, pero sobre todo te diría cuánta falta me has hecho y lo mucho que te quiero... aunque sé que lo mejor esperar, a que vuelvas.. porque sé que volverás, no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero estoy segura, volverás...

Por eso tengo que guardar mi miedo... el miedo a perder todas las promesas que hicimos, a que todos nuestros sueños se olviden, ese miedo a perderme y perderte... porque eso no pasará. Te esperaré, lo prometí cuando te fuiste y vuelvo a prometerlo ahora, porque sé que la espera sería inútil y asfixiante, si no supera cuánto me has querido... y que en parte has hecho todo esto por mí..

Y por favor no te preocupes, si los demás no lo entienden... porque aunque nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, aquí estoy yo para entenderte, porqué se que aún me quedan muchas cosas por aprender sobre ti... pero ya habrá tiempo, lo sé. Sabes que los cambios no me espantan, aunque a veces amenacen...

Sé que has dicho que te ibas, porque necesitabas tiempo para entender todo lo que ha pasado, tiempo para ti y para poder sanar todas tus heridas. Y en verdad sé que tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, sólo esperaba que ese proceso lo pasaras conmigo, aunque no sé si era mucho pedirte. Sólo hubiera querido verte, un momento, sólo un momento. Pero no, no importa de verdad, porque sé que tu estás siempre conmigo y que donde estás ahora, sabes que estoy contigo, lo sabes verdad?.

Voy a seguir, por los dos. Porque sé que no quisieras verme mal, ni mucho menos. Y aunque me mate no saber, cuándo regresarás, seguiré aferrada a ti porque lo fui contigo y por lo que fuiste conmigo... tengo tanto dentro de mi, tengo un porvenir y ese será mi motor, porque al final me hice más grande con tu amor, y aunque sé que voy a sentir el dolor un tiempo más, sé que llegará el día en que ya no duelas más, voy a seguir luchando por los dos... voy a decirle adiós al miedo, es hora de crecer...

Y lo siento, otra vez estoy llorando... pero no puedo evitarlo porque a veces al hablar de mi, termino siempre pensando en ti, supongo que es así como empiezo, a contar lo que quiero decir de verdad...

No tengo más que decirte por ahora, mis compañeras de cuarto han llegado y quieren que apague las velas, es tarde y mañana, mañana será otro día y tendré calma, y podré encontrar las fuerzas que hoy me faltan, hoy necesito llorar...

Por favor cuídate y recupérate pronto, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo... y en verdad no te preocupes, algún día espero poder aceptar, las cosas que tanto me cuesta entender... ya cambiará nuestra suerte, lo sé...

Volverás, sé que volverás... y ojalá que donde estés sepas que estoy contigo. Te has ido para volver a sonreír, y si tú sonríes yo también sonrío.

Espero tener noticias tuyas.

Te extraño...

Ginny

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! 1000 disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero salí de viaje y tuve que reescribir el capítulo varias veces! Ojalá les haya gustado, porque ha sido uno de los que más no ha costado a mi y a Ginny escribir :P Muchísimas GRACIAS! a todos los que siguen leyendo y espero más y más reviews! Un beso para todos!


	5. Lo que fue,lo que es,y lo q' no pudo ser

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo V. 

**Capítulo 5. Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que no pudo ser...**

_I wonder where you are now... _'_Cause in the morning I don't know what to do..._

Miraba a través del cristal de la ventana, era una noche realmente bonita... estaba plagada de estrellas. Sin embargo, él no se sentía con el humor de admirar algo de esa naturaleza. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Desde su llegada, había evitado a toda costa, encontrarse con esa mirada inquisitiva y penetrante. Prefería darle la espalda, antes que verla.

- Tienes una casa bonita- Dijo ella mientras se paseaba por el estudio de la casa de Harry y Samantha. Pero él estaba demasiado conmocionado aún, para contestar.

- Ella... también es bonita- Esta vez ella utilizó un tono más duro. Harry por fin volteó y la miró tomando un retrato de Sam entre sus manos. Lo miraba pensativa. - Aunque no pensé que te gustaran las mujeres así- Alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Harry la miró por un segundo, pero volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. No sabía qué hacer y tampoco quería mirarla.

Ella volvió a colocar el retrato sobre el escritorio y se quedó contemplando ahora las fotos que había en la pared, Harry y Samantha en la playa, Harry y Samantha en la nieve, Harry y Samantha en el campo, Harry y Samantha en su casa, y más Harry y Samantha en todos lados... Por unos momentos ella tampoco dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos minutos, que Harry agradeció enormemente, ella volvió a hablarle...

- Y yo qué tantas y tantas veces me preguntaba... si en todos estos años habías sido feliz- el semblante de ella mostraba una profunda nostalgia- me alegra darme cuenta de que lo has sido... -silencio-... Porqué lo eres... verdad Harry?- Volvió a lanzarle una mirada impaciente pero sólo se encontró con su espalda...

Y al cabo de unos momentos por fin Harry se atrevió a hablar - No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi vida- Se giró y la miró duramente.

- No, Harry jamás cuestionaré tu vida, talvez en algún momento lo hice, pero esta vez no... sólo intento entender porqué...-pero Harry la interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que entender, esta fue mi decisión y así estoy bien- respiró- No sé... no sé a que has regresado pero de una vez te digo que si has venido a intentar cambiar las cosas... yo... yo.. no lo voy a permitir- Dijo Harry con una seguridad que realmente no sentía.

- Tanto la quieres?- Dijo ella mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- A... quién?- Harry titubeó.

- A Samantha por supuesto. Así se llama no? o es que acaso hay otra?- Inquirió ella.

- No- Dijo rápidamente Harry- No hay nadie más.

- Y entonces... la quieres?- Ella se colocó frente a él y lo retó con la mirada.

- Ella... ella es muy importante para mí y... y... si, claro que la quiero...- Harry le sostuvo la mirada sin mucha convicción.

- La amas?- Preguntó ella.

- Yo... claro que la amo- Respondió un Harry no muy seguro.

- No te creo- Ahora ella le dio la espalda y camino hacia la ventana, por donde hasta hace un momento Harry miraba la noche.

- QUÉ NO ME CREES?- Harry comenzaba a perder la calma- ACASO CREES SABER TODO SOBRE CÓMO SIENTEN LAS PERSONAS, QUIÉN CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR SOBRE EL AMOR?-

- Alguien que sabe mucho más que tú por supuesto- Ella miraba las estrellas, sin la más mínima intención de confrontarse con Harry, lo conocía y sabía bien que era imposible discutir con él.

Harry respiró e intento calmarse, quiso hablar pero ella lo hizo primero.

- El amor Harry, entre muchas cosas significa confianza- Se giró para mirar su reacción- Y tu no has confiado en ella-.

Harry sintió que un vació enorme se le hacia en el estómago. Sintió frío y miedo...

- Qué le has dicho?... ella no... - Dijo Harry nervioso.

- Tan poco me conociste durante los años que compartimos?- Ella lo miraba calculadoramente.

- El tiempo cambia a las personas, te conocía entonces pero ahora...- Harry intentó parecer igual de frío que ella, pero no lo logro...

- No Harry, no te equivoques... el hecho de que TÚ hayas cambiado, no quiere decir que todos lo hayamos hecho. Es cierto que el tiempo pasa y no en balde, se lleva muchas cosas pero también te deja otras, puede ser tu peor enemigo, pero también puede ser tu mejor amigo... aunque realmente lamento, lo que ha hecho contigo...- Terminó ella mirándolo con tristeza.

- No tienes que lamentarte por mí, yo estoy bien como estoy ahora, me gusta la vida que tengo y amo a la mujer con quien estoy y...- Harry no pudo terminar, porque ella lo interrumpió.

- Una vez más lamento estar en tu contra, puedes decirme que estás bien ahora y que te encanta la vida que llevas, pero no me digas que estás enamorado de esa mujer, porque no te creo- El tono de ella era frío y lastimero.

- Tú no sabes la manera en qué siento- Harry no iba a ceder ante las pretensiones de ella.

Ella lo miró una vez más - ... Talvez Harry... talvez ahora ya no te conozca, pero en algún tiempo llegue a conocerte y mucho. Estuve contigo en muchos momentos y viví muchas cosas a tu lado. Te conocí, lo sabes... y sabes que de todas las facetas que conocí de ti, yo- dijo señalándose a si misma- conocí a un Harry enamorado... a quien le brillaban los ojos y quién sonreía...- Ella caminó otra vez hacia la pared donde colgaban las fotos y volvió a mirarlas.

- Era sólo un adolescente, no entendía muchas de cosas de la vida...- Dijo Harry mirando hacia ningún punto en particular.

- Si, puede ser que fueras sólo un adolescente, pero eras feliz.- Respondió ella, analizando las fotos- Y sé que ahora, has dejado de ser ese niño y que te has convertido en un hombre pero... al hombre que tengo frente a mi ahora, no lo es- Suspiró tristemente. - Porque también conocí a una mujer que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que habría dado todo por ti- y ella dijo señalando una foto en la pared de Samantha- Tampoco se ve así...

Harry no pudo articular una palabra. Se alejó unos pasos de ella y se sentó en un sofá cercano. Era demasiado, no sabía que responder y ella lo desarmaba con sus conjeturas_. No ella no tenía razón_- Se dijo así mismo.

- A qué has venido?- Dijo Harry frotándose la cara con las manos, en señal de desesperación.

- Tú lo sabes, lo has visto- Respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía sin quitar la mirada de las fotos, de los momentos "felices" de Harry y su novia.

- Lo he visto?- Preguntó Harry sin entender.- No sé de qué me estás hablando Hermione.-

- Me alegra que aún recuerdes mi nombre- Sonrió maliciosamente Hermione y se giró hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

Harry ignoró el comentario.

- Contéstame a qué has venido?- Insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

- Porqué te niegas a aceptar lo qué fuiste y lo qué aún eres?- Preguntó Hermione con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

- No lo niego, pero eso es mi pasado. Dejé todo atrás... renuncié a todo- Harry agacho la mirada- Ahora tengo una nueva vida, es todo...-

- Regresarías si...?- Dijo Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió tajantemente.

- No, Hermione... lo siento pero si has venido hasta aquí para eso, has perdido tu tiempo. No pienso regresar.- Dijo terminantemente Harry desde el sillón mirándola de pie.

- Ni siquiera... por ella?-Dijo Hermione.

_And someday you will find me, __I'm caught beneath you…_

Subió las escaleras de su casa lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga... su amiga? Aún después de tanto tiempo la consideraba su amiga?. Definitivamente tenía que replantearse muchas cosas sobre su vida en esos momentos. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, lo cuál lo alivió un poco al pensar que Samantha estaría ya dormida.

Entró silenciosamente a su habitación y camino hacia el armario. Se desvistió y se puso la ropa de dormir. Camino despacio hacia la cama y se acostó sigilosamente para no despertar a Samantha.

-La pasaste bien?- Harry notó de inmediato que Samantha lo había esperado despierta.

-Te dije que no me esperaras despierta- Dijo Harry metiéndose bajo el edredón.

- Es guapa- repuso Samantha irónicamente.

- Sam, porqué no dormimos y mañana hablamos con calma te parece?- Harry se incorporó totalmente de su lado de la cama y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir, pero Samantha no iba a permitirlo.

- Es tan buena como yo?- susurró Samantha sobre el oído de Harry- lo disfrutaste cielo?-.

Harry se incorporó totalmente.

- ¡De qué estás hablando Samantha?- Harry entendió lo que ella había querido decir, pero no lo podía creer.

- Al menos tienes buenos gustos- Samantha encendió la lámpara que tenía en el buró y se levantó de la cama. - Una amiga no?- Se volvió hacia él evidentemente enfurecida- claro... por lo menos la llevaste a un hotel bonito? o se conformó con uno de los moteluchos de paso que están sobre la autopista?-

Harry la miraba atónito.

- Qué tal lo hace?- Volvió al ataque- Seguro que es de esas que aparentan ser mujeres que no rompen un plato... pero en el fondo son unas...-

- CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE NO CONOCES SAMANTHA?- Harry estaba ya muy molesto- HERMIONE ES MI AMIGA, ELLA ESTÁ CASADA! Y CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!- Harry de pronto se sintió decepcionado, es cierto que le había guardado muchos secretos a Samantha sobre su pasado, pero jamás le había dado ningún motivo para que ella pensara que él le era infiel... nunca!

- Y DESDE CUÁNDO MALDITA SEA, EL ESTAR CASADA- Samantha se bufó ironicamente- TE IMPIDE ACOSTARTE CON OTRO EH?- ya no podía contener sus gritos- AL FIN Y AL CABO SU ESPOSO DEBE ESTAR EN INGLATERRA NO?- PORQUÉ ES DE ALLÁ CIERTO?- Su cara estaba roja de furia y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry.- CLARO Y COMO SU MARIDO, EL CUAL DEBE SER UN IDIOTA NO PUEDE VERLA, ELLA ESTÁ APROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VENIR AQUÍ A MI CASA- dijo señalando el piso de la habitación- A... BUSCARTE PARA QUE TE REVUELQUES CON ELLA... ¡ES UNA GOLFA!- Terminó de decir Samantha de la manera más humillante que pudo.

Harry se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó frente a ella. Samantha era su mujer en ese momento, y la respetaba; pero Hermione había sido su mejor amiga y compañera de incontables aventuras, ella y Ron lo acompañaron incluso casi hasta la muerte. Y sobre todas las cosas, él sabía que a pesar del tiempo Hermione no había cambiado, ella seguía siendo una buena persona y una excelente mujer y no permitiría que ni siquiera Samantha la insultara.

- Escuchame bien- Tomó a Samantha por los hombros y la miró de una forma dura y fría, el mismo sabía que nunca la había mirado así.- Hermione y yo no hicimos nada, ella es mi amiga... nada más- La apretó más fuerte ante la mirada de desconcierto de ella- Ella vino aquí sólo a hablar conmigo y nunca, escúchalo bien Samantha...- remarcó sus palabras- Hermione haría eso y menos conmigo...tú no tienes ni idea de quién es ella y por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre ella- la soltó.

- Tan importante es para ti?- Samantha volvió al ataque.

Harry la miró desafiante una vez más - Si-.

- Fue tu amante verdad?- Preguntó ella.

- NO!- Dijo rotundamente Harry.- Y por favor ya no quiero hablar sobre esto.- Le dio la espalda y se volvió a meter a la cama.

- Y entonces a qué ha venido? Porqué la llevaste a un hotel?- Samantha no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar- Harry volvió a acomodarse en lado de la cama.

- MALDITA SEA HARRY- Samantha se dirigió hacia la cama y de un jalón quitó el edredón que cubría a Harry- HE SOPORTADO TODO EL MISTERIO DE TU VIDA DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS... HE SOPORTADO TU MALDITA INESTABILIDAD Y TUS ESTUPIDOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR... HE SOPORTADO LA ABURRIDA VIDA A LA QUE HE TENIDO QUE SOMETERME POR ESTAR CONTIGO - Samantha lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- PERO POR NINGÚN MOTIVO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ENGAÑES Y MENOS CON UNA ESTUPIDA GOLFA DE TU PASADO-.

Harry simplemente no lo podía creer, es verdad que habían tenido peleas y que a veces decían cosas fuertes, pero Samantha jamás se había quejado de su vida al lado de él y menos aún jamás sabía quejado de él...

- Nunca pensé que te incomodará tanto estar conmigo- Harry se sentía dolido.

- No intentes cambiármela Harry, no va a funcionar.- Contestó ella secamente.

- Lo siento Samantha no tengo nada que decirte, lo que ves en mí es... es realmente lo que ahora soy... y si no te gusta lo siento, pero tú me aceptaste así... pero no te preocupes aún estás a tiempo de reivindicarte y encontrar al hombre que te de y que sea todo lo que yo no soy y jamás seré...- Harry la miró tristemente.

- Harry yo...- Samantha se dio cuenta que Harry hablaba enserio.

- No Sam, no digas más... te agradezco que por fin hayas sido sincera y lo mejor es que ahora durmamos. - Harry tomó el edredón del suelo y se cubrió con él.

- Y hubiera preferido decírtelo de otra forma, pero ya que nos estamos sincerando...- respiró- No puedo acompañarte a ver a tu familia... tengo que regresar a... a Londres, me voy este fin de semana...

- QUEEE?- Gritó Samantha.

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide anymore…_

"_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 3. Atención, pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 3"._ Anunció la voz de una mujer en aglomerado aeropuerto de Chicago.

Hermione sabía que era muy tarde ya. Miró su reloj por enésima vez desde que salió del hotel y bufó. Se había jurado jamás tener que regresar a Chicago, sólo había estado unos días pero esos días habían bastado para que ella terminara odiando la ciudad. Demasiado tráfico. Demasiada gente. Demasiada contaminación. Nada de tranquilidad. Pensó Hermione. No regresaría ahí, ni aunque le pagaran.

- Harry vamos, es tardísimo y perderemos el vuelo- Dijo Hermione apresurando a Harry quién caminaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

- Hermione, tenemos unos minutos de tolerancia, tranquilízate por favor- Harry lucía cansado. Y es que desde la llegada de Hermione y tras las monumentales discusiones que había tenido con Samantha cada noche desde ese día, no había podido dormir bien.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Chicago, daba miedo. Gente corría, subía y bajaba por los pasillos, escaleras, entradas y salidas. Personas llegaban y otras partían. Era imposible no chocar contra alguien, en medio de un mar de personas y maletas.

Ya habían registrado sus pasaportes y su equipaje. Ambos caminaban uno cerca del otro, mientras se dirigían a la puerta de acceso, pero su recorrido realmente estaba resultando difícil debido al tráfico de personas que se encontraban en el hall de aeropuerto. Lo cual estaba exasperando a Hermione quién desde hacía bastante tiempo no utilizaba aquel medio de transporte. Por lo cual Harry tuvo que sostener por el brazo a su amiga, para pasar más rápido entre la gente.

- Harry me estás apretando demasiado- se quejó Hermione después de unos minutos de recorrido.

- Pues si hubieras elegido otro vuelo a otra hora, no tendríamos que esquivar a toda esta gente- se defendió Harry.

- Pues entonces hubieras hecho tú la reservación- Ella levantó un poco la barbilla, en su característico tono diplomático.

Harry, recordó ese gesto tan de ella y una leve sonrisa, se dibujó en su cara, lo cual captó Hermione, quién le sonrió abiertamente.

- Sabes que odio volar Harry, prefiero la forma habitual...- dijo Hermione.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero ya no estoy acostumbrado a eso y no me habría sentido cómodo- respondió Harry, quién con sólo la idea de volver a sentir aquella extraña sensación le causaba miedo.

Sin embargo, Hermione no lo notó y continuó hablando - Si me hubieras dejado contactar a alguien del Ministerio Estadounidense ahora mismo estaríamos en Londres usando la red ...- SSSSH- La calló Harry.

- Por favor Hermione, no puedes hablar de eso con tanta gente alrededor- la regañó Harry.

- Antes no te importaba, ni tampoco te avergonzaba admitir quién eras - Dijo Hermione, perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro y soltándose de su amigo.

- Las cosas han cambiado- Harry la miró tristemente- Y vamos, sino quieres que perdamos el vuelo-.

Siguieron caminando hacía la sala de abordaje, una vez ahí una empleada de la línea aérea los esperaba para recibir sus boletos.

-Buenos Días- Les deseó la empleada.

- Lo sentimos, pero en verdad tienen una ciudad complicada y el tráfico nos ha retrasado terriblemente y...- Hermione entregó los dos pasajes y devolvió el gesto.

- No se preocupe, adelante- Asintió la empleada. Hermione sonrió y entro hacia el acceso.

Avanzó un poco mirando la contaminada ciudad en la cual ahora vivía Harry y jurándose una vez más, no volver a regresar ahí. Ansiaba estar en Londres ya.

- De verdad Harry, no es que no sea una ciudad atractiva pero no sé cómo puedes vivir aquí... es tan, tan... contaminada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.- O dime tú piensas qué?- Preguntó ella girándose hacía donde creía que estaba Harry.

Giró 180º y con dolor comprobó que Harry aún seguía en la puerta, no la había cruzado. La empleada de la aerolínea miraba extrañada a Harry, sin poder entender porqué motivo él no cruzaba la puerta.

La mirada de Harry estaba totalmente perdida. Sabía que si un paso más, era decisivo. Era como volver a cruzar a un portal, qué hacía varios años él mismo había cerrado. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué encontraría cuando llegara a Londres? Todo estaría como él lo había dejado?. No, no lo creía. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él debatiéndose entre seguir y enfrentar el fantasma que lo acechaba todos sus días, o darse la vuelta, seguir con su vida como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Debía renunciar de una vez por todas a lo que había sido, y ya no podía ser?... estaba preparado para eso?. Cómo podía saberlo?.

Pensó en Samantha y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Él sabía que ella no merecía. Le habían dolido enormemente sus palabras la otra noche, le había dolido el silencio de Samantha. Pero también reconocía el sacrificio que ella hacia sólo por estar con él. Sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte, pero el hecho de haberla visto casi desecha por su partida, lo hacia sentir demasiado mal. Le había fallado?... A ella también?

Reaccionó y miró a Hermione quién lo miraba tranquilamente... Y de pronto todo se detuvo. Harry parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que nada ni nadie a su alrededor se movía. Por un momento tuvo pánico y no supo qué hacer. Volvió a mirar Hermione quien caminaba lentamente hacía él. Ella lo miraba fijamente.

- Qué has hecho?- Preguntó Harry con miedo.

- Un pequeño encantamiento- Dijo tranquilamente ella.-

Harry volvió a mirarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin contacto alguno con la magia. Y volver a presenciar un auténtico acto de magia, lo desconcertaba de sobremanera.

- Detuviste el tiempo!- Dijo Harry alarmado, preocupado y aunque no lo quiso reconocer admirado. Era cierto que no usaba la magia desde hace mucho, pero que alguien pudiera detener el tiempo hasta él podía reconocerlo.

- No detuve el tiempo, nadie puede detenerlo... sólo hice que la velocidad de nuestras moléculas se redujera, es complicado para explicarlo.- Respondió Hermione sin darle importancia y respiró profundamente.

-Escúchame Harry... Sé que talvez lo que vine a pedirte es demasiado para ti, pero tú sabes que eres el único que puede hacer algo.- Hermione se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros- Te necesitamos Harry, y... esto- volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro-... esto es lo último que te pido que hagas en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez nos unió-.

Harry y ella se miraron a los ojos. Y él comprendió que a pesar del intenso miedo que lo estaba ahogando, a pesar de todas las dudas, y sobre todo a pesar del tiempo, debía regresar. Asintió ligeramente y Hermione sonrió.

Las personas y todo alrededor de ellos, volvieron a adquirir moviendo. Hermione lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron hacía el avión que ya los esperaba.

- Estos son sus asientos- les indicó una sobrecargo, acompañándolos hasta sus asientos.

- Muchas gracias- Respondió Hermione colocando su bolso en el portaequipajes.

- Puedo ofrecerles algo?- Preguntó atentamente la sobrecargo.

- Para mí sólo agua- Dijo Hermione acomodándose en el asiento de la ventanilla.

- Y para usted?- La aeromoza se dirigió a Harry.

- Agua, está bien.- Harry contestó desganadamente tomando el asiento junto a su amiga.

- Por supuesto, en un momento la traigo.- Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la sobrecargo volvió con 2 botellas de agua fría para Harry y Hermione.

- Aquí está- se las entregó respectivamente.

- Disculpe - Preguntó Hermione- pensé que éramos los últimos pasajeros en subir, porqué no despegamos entonces?- Dijo impacientemente, quién estaba dispuesta a hacer volar el avión con un movimiento de su varita (1), si no se iban cuánto antes. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar lo más pronto en Londres.

- Oh, lo siento pero tuvimos una llamada de la central de último momento, estamos esperando a un último pasajero, en cuanto aborde despegaremos.- Se disculpó y volvió a perderse por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto Harry seguía muy callado. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

- Tranquilo- Hermione golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Harry- ya verás que en unas horas cuando estemos en Londres, te sentirás mejor y...-

- Lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo una conocida voz para Harry. Tanto él como Hermione creyeron morir.

- Hola amor! lo siento pero no podía dejarte ir sólo a Londres, iré contigo- Dijo Samantha con el tono más natural del mundo, tomando el libre junto a Harry.

_Sorry…I couldn't change __what's been and gone…_

(1). Digamos que Hermione se ha vuelto una bruja demasiado buena:P

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! 1000 GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Sé que son muchos los que entran y pocos los dejen reviews, pero a quienes lo hacen en verdad muchísimas GRACIAS! Me inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo!

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, igual está un poco lento pero así tenía que ser para dar paso a lo que sigue! Qué pasará en Londres? Espero sigan leyendo, muchos saludos! Y a partir de este capítulo trataré de actualizar todos los jueves o antes si es posible! 1000 GRACIAS:D


	6. Frío y novedades desde Paris

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo! 

r ¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

**Capítulo VI**

**Capítulo 6. Frío y novedades desde Paris. **

Paris, Octubre 3 1999.

Hola, cómo estás? En verdad, no sé cuántas veces te he preguntado lo mismo... pero en fin, aunque no quisiera parecer repetitiva, en verdad me gustaría saberlo... Por aquí? hace demasiado frío... por lo demás aún respiro...

Por fin estoy en Paris, Harry! puedes creerlo? yo aún, estoy tratando de asimilarlo! Ya sé que llevo aquí casi 2 meses, pero sabes que era uno de mis sueños venir aquí... La Academia está mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque nunca pensé que estudiar las leyes mágicas fuera tan complicado! y menos aún en una academia de mujeres! tendrías que verlo! la feminidad y delicadeza desaparece en muchas ocasiones...!

Y Paris? Increíble! Aunque por estas fechas ha empezado a hacer un frío terrible, la ciudad se disfruta mucho. Te encantaría en verdad! Obviamente, aún no la he recorrido como quisiera, pero cada qué puedo trató de conocer algo! Y es que en verdad nunca deja de sorprenderme!... los museos, las construcciones, las plazas, te enamorarías! Sobre todo cuando oscurece, la ciudad es bellísima!

Cada noche al salir de la Academia, me encanta caminar a orillas del Sena, es un recorrido maravilloso! el sonido del agua, la luz suave de los faroles alumbrando el camino, me relaja mucho... Y sabes? descubrí cerca de casa un café, "Deux moulins" es hermoso, romántico y exquisitamente francés! hasta yo podría decir que es mágico...! aunque creo que no podría darle tantos atributos, si no fuera porque, por alguna razón cada que veo ese lugar, siempre, siempre, nos imagino a nosotros dos sentados ahí, riendo y tomándonos un capuccino (el cual es excelente por cierto). Pero bueno, creo que es uno más de mis pensamientos irracionales hacia ti los que hacen que te imagine ahí... y aunque reconozco abiertamente que esta ciudad me encanta! extraño mi adorado Londres, pero si, respirar otros aires me ha hecho bastante bien...

Y bueno, por fin mis padres han dejado de escribir todos los días! Digo, no es que me moleste que se preocupen por mi... pero creo que han entendido que tengo edad para cuidarme sola y que estar en otro país haciendo algo que quiero, me hace feliz! Aunque por supuesto, los extraño horrores a todos! Eso por supuesto, te incluye a ti...

Tenía tantas ganas de escribirte Harry! pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, desde que llegue he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, que apenas tengo tiempo para medio dormir y medio comer... pero hoy finalmente pude darme tiempo y aquí estoy. Y es que hoy tenía que hacerlo, porque necesito contarte sobre algo... no, nada malo! al contrario...

Conocí a alguien sabes? Si, ya sé que en todo este tiempo he conocido a muchos... pero no te preocupes, no es lo que piensas! Aunque éste me cayó bastante bien... Se llama Erick, es hermano de Miranda, ya sabes la amiga con quien comparto el departamento. Merlín Harry, tienes que conocerlo! Y es que después de Fred y George no había conocido a alguien tan divertido como él!

Debo decirte, que al principio cuando Miranda me hablaba de su hermano, me negué a conocerlo porque tenía un poco de miedo a que fuera igual a ella... digo, Miranda es buena persona (demasiado loca a mi gusto, pero es linda). Así que después de llevar tanto tiempo insistiendo, ya no pude negarme y finalmente ayer lo conocí... Lo trajo a cenar y aunque no lo creas ha sido la noche más agradable desde que estoy aquí! Porque al fin pude entablar una conversación con alguien "normal" durante la cena (Miranda logra desquiciarme a veces, si yo soy un caos, ella me hace justa competencia).

Y aunque Erick no es mago, entiende y se interesa en todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo! Esto por supuesto gracias a Miranda, a quién cuida y adora con su vida (si, a mi también me recordó a mis hermanitos!) pero bien, el es muggle, y es cómo dijo mmm... publicista? Si, creo que si... bueno trabaja para la publicidad ya sabes, eso de cómo venderle algo a las personas o algo así y por lo que noté, le encanta su trabajo!

Es muy inteligente! Habla 5 idiomas! puedes creerlo? y dice que va a enseñarme un poco de cada uno! Habla muchísimo igual que yo, así que como te imaginarás nos pasamos horas y horas platicando... Él también es inglés, aunque ellos son de Birmingham. Pero ahora está en Paris, por cuestiones de trabajo, una campaña para un perfume me dijo, aunque en realidad también está aquí para vigilar a la loca de su hermana!

Y aunque aún no sabe cuánto tiempo va a quedarse, todo parece que será por un largo rato, porque hoy iba a buscar un departamento cerca del nuestro para alquilar! Lo cual tengo que agradecer enormemente, porque no sólo es el hecho de que ahora tendré a alguien con quien hablar de temas normales, sino que también está dispuesto a rescatarme de las terribles garras de Miranda por llevarme y traerme por cuanto bar, club o fiesta se le cruce! Así que como él conoce de arriba abajo la ciudad, ahora tendré un súper guía de la ciudad, porque me ha prometió llevarme a recorrerla toda! es genial no?

Ojalá lo conocieras, sé que te caería bien como a mí! Incluso creo que hasta podrían hacerse grandes amigos! Por supuesto gran parte de nuestra conversación fue sobre ti! o bueno al menos de mi conversación... obviamente él había escuchado hablar de ti! pero se asombró cuando le dije que yo era tu novia... eso me hizo un poco de ruido en él, porque casi se ríe cuando le dije que aunque lleváramos tres años sin vernos, yo aún sigo esperándote porque tú me prometiste volver! qué no se cuándo, pero que lo vas a hacer... parece que no lo entendió mucho y me dijo algo sobre el tiempo y las cosas que se pierden con él, pero en fin, supongo que no lo entiende porque no tiene novia y porque nunca se ha enamorado como lo hicimos nosotros, pero no importa, ya lo entenderá cuando le llegue la mujer de su vida... Por lo demás, estuvo bien todo. Imagínate, hasta cocina! Y no lo hace nada mal, (nada como mamá claro, pero se esfuerza)...

Y sabes qué? Prometió que mañana me llevaría al cine! ya sabes ese lugar donde se proyectan películas muggles, por fin voy a conocerlo! aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, porque nunca he estado en un lugar así y tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer, pero él dice que no hay que preocuparse, así que no lo haré y sólo lo disfrutaré! Vamos a ver una película, que según él va a encantarme, ya quiero que sea mañana por la noche para ir! va a pasar por mi a la academia, luego al cine y después a cenar a un lugar llamado " La brasserie du vieux Paris", así que ya te escribiré en unos días para contarte cómo me fue!

En verdad, nunca pensé poder congeniar con alguien tan fácilmente con apenas unos minutos de conocernos... porque pareciera que nos conociéramos de años, y creo que hasta nos tomamos mucha confianza... así que estuve pensando, en que talvez esta Navidad puedan ir conmigo a casa a pasar las fiestas, qué te parece? Él y Miranda siempre festejan solos desde que sus padres murieron hace 6 años en un accidente de autos, así que creo que sería una buena idea que fueran a casa conmigo, porque le encantó saber que tengo una familia tan grande y dice que estaría encantado de conocerlos! Y estoy segura de que a ellos también les gustará conocerlos... en una de esas esta Navidad por fin llegas a casa y así lo conoces... bueno quiero decir, los conoces! porque aunque Miranda esté loquita, estoy segura de que también te va a agradar mucho!

Así que por fin, le haré caso a Hermione y Miranda que siempre insisten en que debo continuar con mi vida y salir más! y así lo haré, aunque no te preocupes porque haga lo haga, jamás dejo de pensar en ti! Y pidiendo, que dónde estás tú ahora, sientas lo mismo... porqué aún hace frío y yo te necesito mucho... y estoy segura que si tuvieras la vista que tengo en este momento de la ciudad, también te quedarías...

Tengo que dejarte, mañana tengo que empezar temprano mi día y tengo un poco de sueño... por no mencionar el frío... ojalá tu no lo sientas tanto...

Hasta donde estás, todo mi amor y no olvides mirar al cielo cada noche, porque por cada estrella es un 'te quiero' de mi parte! Je t'embrasse...!

Te amo

Au revoir, mon amour!

Ginny!

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! Antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar antes pero bueno no andaba con muchos ánimos, pero en fin! Ya estoy aquí y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE A LOS POQUITOS (PERO SÚPER IMPORTANTES!) QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

Así que para DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CHISMES y/O ACLARACIONES: DEJEN REVIEWS... SON GRATIS:p ... Demasiada información de Erick no? sólo amigo o... qué pasará con él...? No se pierdan! Ya viene el otro capítulo! Saludos y Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	7. No lo olvides ahora estás conmigo

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

1000! GRACIAS A MaryGin, Adhara16, elarhy, gweasley41, Anelis Evans, Lady Neomi, Luthien y por supuesto a ELIi! POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS EN VERDAD SON IMPORTANTES! Y UNA DISCULPA PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO FUE PROBLEMA MÍO EL NO ACTUALIZAR, LA PÁGINA NO ME DEJABA... PERO YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

**Capitulo VII. En Londres, pero no lo olvides... ahora estás conmigo. **

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in, __warning sign…I missed the good part then I realized._

Algunas cosas nunca cambian... Edificios, casas y las mismas calles seguían ahí. Hombres, mujeres y niños tan conocidos como extraños, se movían por aquellas antiguas y enigmáticas calles de Londres. Todos y todo dibujando la perfecta imagen de una ciudad que lucía tranquila, fría y más triste que nunca... pero que aún sobrevivía.

Y en medio de aquel cotidiano movimiento que caracterizaba a la capital inglesa, un taxi proveniente del aeropuerto recorría la ciudad, bajo la fría lluvia que acompañaba la mañana, con un par de pasajeros a bordo, quienes mirando a través de los cristales empañados, contemplaban como la ciudad les daba la bienvenida... Sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos el estar en ese lugar, era lo mismo... Para una, era una desesperada acción por no perder a su amor, mientras que para el otro era reencontrarse con todo aquello que dejó, incluido un viejo amor?...

Así, se encontraba Harry Potter. Si, había regresado. Y contrariamente al panorama tranquilo que sus ojos le mostraban... cada movimiento, cada paso, cada metro avanzado, se convertían en filosas agujas que le perforaban lenta y profundamente el pecho. Miedo, desesperación y una terrible angustia acompañada de una sensación de impotencia lo controlaban. Intentaba poner su mente en blanco, relajarse y no pensar, pero resultaba imposible... Imágenes, recuerdos y experiencias saturaban su mente. Un nudo en la garganta lo ahogaba. Y aunque trataba de parecer sereno, por dentro se moría...

- Harry?- una mano fría le toco la cara y él se sobresaltó, recordando que traía compañía.

- Qué pasa?- contestó él saliendo de su ensimismamiento y encontrando unos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupados.

- Estás bien?- preguntó Samantha tocando la cara de Harry- estás pálido, te sientes bien amor?-

-Eh... yo si... porqué?- Harry se enderezó y le mostró una tímida sonrisa.

- Amor, estás pálido... qué pasa? fue el vuelo? o seguramente la pésima comida que sirven siempre las aerolíneas?- dijo Samantha, aunque Harry durante las horas de vuelo ni siquiera probó bocado.

- Eh... pues si... creo que fue el vuelo... ya sabes odio volar- contestó Harry con poca seguridad, volviendo su mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto. Pero no en balde, Samantha y Harry habían vivido juntos dos años para que ella lo llegara a conocer un poco. Así que notando la extraña actitud de su novio, ella le tomó la mano y lo hizo girar para verla.

- Amor...- respiró y comenzó a acariciar el cabello a Harry- sé que venir hasta aquí, después de tantos años es difícil para ti... pero... no me gusta verte así...- Harry la miró- yo sé que hay muchas cosas de tu vida que no sé Harry, pero...-volvió a suspirar y lo miró a los ojos- te amo Harry y no importa si algún día me cuentas tus secretos o no, porque yo seguiré amándote a pesar de todo, lo entiendes verdad?-

Definitivamente Harry no podía soportarlo. No obstante estaba pasando los momentos más angustiantes de su vida, para que en ese momento Samantha le hiciera una declaración de esa magnitud. Porque era cierto, Samantha lo amaba y el hecho de haberlo seguido hasta ahí era una demostración de lo grande de su amor hacia él... mientras que él... no podía más.

Samantha lo seguía mirando con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de Harry. Al tiempo que él intentaba poner en claro algo de lo que sentía, aunque en el intento se le fuera la vida...

- Escucha Sam..- intentó decir Harry, pero ella le puso un dedo en su boca y calló.

- No Harry, no digas nada...- Samantha bajó la mirada- sé que no quería que viniera contigo por alguna razón que desconozco y que en el fondo no me interesa... pero sabes que lo hice por que no puedo estar sin ti Harry, porque si tu me dejarás algún día... yo...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ... yo no sé qué haría Harry... porque tu para mi eres todo...- Harry iba a decir algo, pero ella volvió a poner un dedo en sus labios-... no por favor, déjame continuar, necesito decir esto...- Harry asintió no muy seguro de querer escuchar todo lo que ella iba a decirle.-

Samantha dio un largo respiro y apretó las dos manos de Harry contra las suyas.- Sé que no soy siempre la mejor persona, y que a veces me comportó de una forma que a ti no te agrada... y creéme que lo sé y que trato de lidiar con eso, aunque a veces falle...- las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas- pero tampoco soy una mala persona, creo que algo bueno debo tener para que te hayas fijado en mi- esbozo una sonrisa, mientras que Harry permanecía inmóvil- yo sé muy bien que no soy la mujer perfecta Harry, pero también sé que no quiero serlo, porque me conformo... con ser tu mujer... sólo eso...- y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Harry no podía hablar.

- Sam... yo... también te quiero...- dijo Harry después de un momento, aunque fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir. Pero pareció que para ella, fueron las que esperaba porque después de que él hablara, ella lo besó en la mejilla y se lanzó contra él y aferrándose a sus brazos. Harry sintió una dolorosísima punzada en el pecho. Porque a pesar de que por todos los medios se había negado a que Samantha viniera con él con él, ella le demostraba cuan importante era él para ella... muy a su manera, pero lo hacía. Y otra vez el miedo apareció... mientras la abrazaba, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró. El hecho de tenerla ahí con él, no era para nada reconfortante, al contrario. Le daba pánico que ella se acercara tanto a algo de lo que él se había alejado. Y en ese momento comprendió algo... que con esa visita 'alguien' inevitablemente, saldría lastimado...

Así, al cabo de unos minutos en los que Samantha se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry como si éste se fuera a escapar, el taxi estacionó por fin frente al Greenville House Hotel, un pequeño pero lujoso hotel situado en el centro de Londres, donde la pareja se hospedaría. Aunque la idea inicial era que Harry se quedara en casa de Hermione, la presencia de Samantha alteró los planes, así que tuvieron que buscar hotel, dejando que Hermione partiera sola rumbo a su casa, lo cual por supuesto alegró de sobremanera a la novia de Harry.

- Llegamos.- Dijo el taxista bajando del auto, abriendo la cajuela para sacar el equipaje.

Harry bajó primero del auto y ayudo a su novia a hacer lo mismo. Un empleado del hotel se acercó y dándoles la bienvenida, sacó el equipaje y acompañó a la pareja hasta la recepción. Mientras recorrían los pocos metros hasta el hall, Samantha seguía enganchada al brazo de Harry, quien ni siquiera lo notaba. Al llegar una atenta recepcionista lo atendió con su mejor sonrisa.

- Buenos días- Saludó la recepcionista a Harry y Samantha.

- Buenos días- contestó diplomáticamente Samantha, aún sostenida de Harry- así casi una hora hicimos una reservación a nombre de Harry Potter para dos personas y...- pero se detuvo al ver como la empleada del hotel, miraba a Harry sorprendida, aunque él ni lo notó porque tenía la mirada perdida - disculpa? - Preguntó Samantha de mala gana. - hey!- movió la mano frente al rostro de la aún conmocionada recepcionista.

- Eh... disculpe señorita es que...- respondió titubeante la empleada. - Es que qué?- dijo Samantha molesta- podrías dejar de ver a MI NOVIO- recalcó estas últimas palabras- y darnos nuestra habitación-.

La empleada se sonrojó, dio media vuelta y le entregó las llaves de la habitación.- El señor... Potter tiene que... que firmar aquí- dijo aún nerviosa y colocó frente a Harry un formato. Él que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, la ignoró involuntariamente hasta que Samantha discretamente le golpeó con el codo haciendo que reaccionará. Él lo tomó distraídamente, lo leyó rápido y firmó sin mucho interés.

- Gracias... su habitación es la 306... que disfruten su estancia en el hotel y la ciudad. Bienvenido señor Potter- y miró por enésima vez a Harry, quien por primera vez se percató de la forma en que la recepcionista lo miraba. Él asintió un poco incómodo y sin decir más se dirigió con Samantha hacia el elevador.

Una vez que dejaron la recepción y Samantha no dijo nada, Harry pensó que ella ya no diría nada, pero se equivoco ya que antes de entrar al ascensor, ella lo detuvo y le mostró una mirada dura a Harry.

- Sólo voy a decirte una cosa...- dijo seria- una cosa es que yo esté aquí porque te quiero y también que no te diga lo que pienso respecto a este viajecito- se mostró sarcástica-... pero tampoco voy a permitir que no me respetes Harry...- lo miró fijamente- ... porque no olvides una cosa querido... en Chicago, en Londres o en China YO- se señaló a si misma- ... YO SOY TU MUJER HARRY, NO LO OLVIDES! Y sin más, se metió al elevador dejando a Harry turbado.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change _

Cuatro horas desde su llegada al hotel y después de escuchar a Samantha quejarse todo el tiempo, por cosas como la elección de aquel hotel que les había recomendado Hermione (lo cual causó molestia mayor), el tamaño de la habitación, la forma de la tina de baño, el número de ventanas, la iluminación, la calefacción, la lluvia y hasta por la ropa que le haría falta para soportar el clima de la ciudad. Harry con pesar tuvo que añadir a su lista de malestares de ese momento, un dolor de cabeza que su novia le provocaba al escucharla.

Recostado en la cama, Harry se incorporó para mirarla. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando más pretextos para quejarse. Y Harry confirmó, la conclusión a la que tantas veces había llegado, en sus dos años de estar junto a ella... cuán imprevisible podía ser esa mujer, que de un momento a otro podía pasar de ser la novia más dulce, entregada y amorosa del mundo, a ser una mujer obstinada, caprichosa, desdeñosa y fría... movió la cabeza y aspiró profundamente. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil...

Desganadamente, se levantó y se puso un abrigo para salir, tomó el de Samantha quien se encontraba quejándose en el baño, porque había descubierto que no traía desmaquillante y antes de que comenzará a gritar otra vez, Harry le alcanzó el abrigo. Ella lo miró raro.- Vamos a comer algo- dijo Harry harto de escucharla.

- Pero yo... Harry cómo vamos a salir mira cómo está el clima y mi cabello con la lluvia se...- él la interrumpió- Está bien, si tú no quieres salir a comer entonces voy solo- dijo tranquilamente saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Ah no! Claro que voy contigo- y salió tras Harry.

- Ya te dije comeremos algo en el restaurante del hotel, para que no tengas que mojarte!- dijo exasperado Harry saliendo del ascensor, seguido de Samantha- pero y si no me gusta la comida?- ella aún seguía quejándose. Lo cual provocó que Harry perdiera la paciencia.

- Mira Samantha...- dijo enojado deteniéndose para mirarla - YA ME CANSE DE...- Harry? preguntó una voz detrás de él, que por mucho tiempo le provocó insomnio, tan sólo con recordarla.

- Harry?... eres tú?- dijo una hermosa mujer desde el umbral de la puerta que conducía al hall.

Harry no pudo siquiera articular palabra antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él y lo apretara en un efusivo abrazo del que él apenas podía moverse. Jamás pensó que la encontraría en ese lugar. Peor aún, jamás pensó encontrarla. Al cabo de unos segundos, en los que sintió l la mirada asesina de Samantha sobre él, Harry intentó zafarse de los brazos que lo oprimían, pero ella parecía no tener intenciones de soltarlo.

- Cho...- dijo conmocionado, apenas pudo soltarse un poco.

Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry se estremeció un poco al verla, pero no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada y percatarse de el abultado vientre de ella, que había sentido en el emotivo abrazo. Sin embargo, Harry no supo qué decir.

Cho notó la mirada de Harry en su vientre y se pasó las manos sobre éste. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo Harry- dijo con su característica voz llorosa. Alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente- Cómo estás Harry?... estás guapo...- se acercó más a él y le acarició una mejilla. Él abrió mucho los ojos y e intentó dar un paso atrás, temiendo por su seguridad al esperar la reacción de su celosa novia, quien de inmediato se paró a un lado de Harry jalándolo con fuerza del brazo.

- No nos han presentado- habló Samantha, aniquilando a Cho con la mirada- Soy Samantha, Samantha Jhonson LA NOVIA DE HARRY...- dijo con suficiencia-... y tú eres?- preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a Cho, quien ni se inmutó.

- Cho- respondió sin darle importancia, ya que seguía mirando atentamente a Harry. Y justo cuando Samantha iba a decir algo, Harry intervino.

- Y... cómo estás tú... Cho?- dijo al fin Harry.

- Muy bien... ya ves...- miró su vientre y lo acarició tiernamente- me casé y...- volvió a mirarlo-... todo está muy bien!- suspiró- pero tú Harry?... supongo que viniste... a verla cierto?-

Harry se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esto. - Yo... cómo lo sabes?- dijo apenas él.

- Hermione me lo dijo...- Cho lo miró con tristeza.- antes del bebé trabajamos juntas y ahora nos llevamos bien...- suspiró- y bueno Harry... no hay que ser adivinos para saberlo...era de suponerse que tratándose de alguien tan especial para ti... tú regresarías...- No, no digas nada...- dijo Cho al ver que Harry iba a decir algo- ... sé que yo nunca tuve ninguna relación con ella... pero la conocí y de verdad espero que todo salga bien Harry.-

- Eh... yo... gracias- dijo Harry más confundido que nunca. Cho sonrió.

- Harry, mi esposo es el dueño del hotel y si necesitas algo... lo que sea sólo pídelo está bien?- Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, sonriéndole abiertamente y sin importarle que Samantha estaba a punto de lanzársele a golpes...- es más, si así lo quieres podemos ambientar la habitación magi...- CHO!- gritó un hombre desde la entrada. Lo cual agradeció enormemente Harry al pensar que Cho estaba a punto de decir algo para lo que él aún no tenía explicaciones.

- Liam!- contestó Cho sonriente al hombre que la llamaba.

- Hola cielo!- dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y más o menos de la altura de Harry. - Hola amor!- saludó Cho a su esposo con un beso.

- Qué haces por aquí? sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por la calle- dijo cariñosamente Liam tomando a Cho por la cintura.

- Es que Maggie me llamó y me dijo algo que no podía creer, así que tuve que venir a confirmarlo por mí misma- Cho miró a Harry. Quién habría aprovechado aquel momento entre la pareja para escapar, de no ser porque Samantha quién aún lo sostenía fuertemente, se había quedado mirando al recién llegado.

- Así y quién es?- Liam miró a Harry, y de pronto hizo un sonido de exclamación! Harry quiso que se abriera la tierra para hundirse en ella.

- No puede ser!- Liam soltó a Cho- HARRY POTTER! - gritó visiblemente conmocionado.- Amor, es Harry Potter!- volvió a mirar a Cho y luego a Harry.

- Es un honor! - se acercó, tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó efusivamente. Liam, Liam Neeson - Es que no puedo creerlo, HARRY POTTER EN MI HOTEL! No podría tener mejor publicidad que esto! Es magnífico!- dijo aún sosteniendo la mano de Harry con sus dos manos.

- Eh bueno... yo- repuso Harry nervioso-... no quisiera que- NO! no digas nada por favor! Lo que necesites sólo pídelo, es más en qué habitación estás? Porque puedo ofrecerte la Suite Presidencial y por supuesto todo corre por cuenta de la casa!- indicó Liam emocionado!

- No... no es necesario estamos bien en donde estamos.- Harry se soltó de su entusiasmado interlocutor. - Pero amor yo creo que...- dijo Samantha pensando en aprovechar la posibilidad, ya después de le pediría explicaciones a Harry...- NO! ESTAMOS BIEN!- miró serio a Samantha- y si nos disculpan tenemos que...- pero el marido de Cho no lo dejo terminar... - Harry de verdad es un honor tenerte aquí y si no es mucha molestia, claro y si tu quieres crees que podrías dejar algún recuerdo personal, ya sabes como prueba de que realmente estuviste aquí...-

Harry lo miró, y después miró a Cho quien veía conmovida la escena.

- Lo siento pero yo no...- dijo Harry siendo interrumpido una vez más por Liam- por favor Harry, todos aquí saben tu historia- Harry se tensó- y hasta yo que soy muggle puedo asombrarme de...-

- Muggle?- preguntó Samantha mirando a Liam sin entender. Harry sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía.

- LO SIENTO, PERO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- Dijo serio Harry, esta vez él tomó a Samantha del brazo- ME DIO GUSTO VERTE CHO- y le lanzó una mirada que alarmó a Cho, pero que la hizo comprender la situación al instante.

_Nobody said it was easy, __but no one ever said it would be so hard…_

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Talvez si lo hacía, más pronto llegaría. Sentía demasiado frío, miraba hacia todos lados y no podía distinguir nada. La lluvia cada vez era más fría y caía sobre su cuerpo como agujas. Pero seguía avanzando. Al cabo de unos minutos, su ropa mojada se pegaba a su piel y la incomodidad que le producía alentaba sus pasos. Sabía que estaba cerca. Ya había estado muchas, muchas veces ahí antes...

No supo cuánto camino, quizá sólo unos minutos o talvez fueron horas. El panorama, siempre el mismo. No había señales de la calle que buscaba. El frió y la lluvia cada vez eran más fuertes. Su desesperación iba en aumento, porque a medida que avanzaba sabía que algo no andaba bien. Esta vez estaba solo. Ellos no estaban.

Agotado, sintió que sus piernas se rompían si daba un paso más. Cayó de rodillas sobre el asfalto, y sintió la misma sensación de caer sobre hielo. Se sintió derrotado. Intentó controlar su respiración para poder pensar. Y entonces un agudo dolor inundaba su pecho, lo traspasaba y lo desbarataba.

- Dónde estás? - dijo en susurró. - por favor ven... déjame verte... sólo un momento, sólo un momento- y sintió como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la fría lluvia que mojaba su cara.

- Te necesito... sé que fue mi culpa... y lo siento... lo siento, lo siento... LO SIENTO!- gritó mirando al cielo. - por favor... ven! sólo un momento, sólo ahora... por favor! Sé que estás aquí... siempre lo has estado... tú y sólo tú... por favor ven, te necesito...- y dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que aligeraban su dolor ,sus ojos se perdieron en un punto en la nada.

- Harry- dijo una suave voz detrás de él. De inmediato se giró hacia ella, se levantó y todo su dolor desapareció. Ella estaba ahí, radiante, hermosa y sólo para él...

- Estás aquí- dijo Harry aún con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Más tristes que nunca. Harry se acercó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

- Eres hermosa- Harry hablaba en un susurro, mientras la admiraba. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró triste. - Te amo- dijo Harry apretándola contra él y rozando sus labios. Pero esta vez no eran los labios cálidos, que siempre probaba cuando la besaba. Esos labios que él adoraba estaban fríos y ella temblaba. Él se separó un poco sin soltarla, y la miró.

- No tengas miedo... ahora estamos juntos... ahora estoy contigo- dijo él para tranquilizarla, volvió a acercarse y esta vez la besó con fuerza. Pero de inmediato sintió una extraña sensación. Mientras sus labios se fundían con los de ella, sintió como el cuerpo de ella cambiaba. Su aroma no era el mismo. Sus caricias eran diferentes, extrañas. El sabor de su boca tampoco era el mismo. No pudo más y se separó de ella.

No pudo decir ninguna palabra al verla. Y se dio cuenta que ella era el frío que sentía en ese momento, el que sentía siempre.

- Si Harry, porque ahora yo soy tu mujer... te dije que no olvidaras... Tú lo quisiste así.- Y Samantha lo miró triunfante, mientras que él se moría...

Despertó al instante. Tenía el cuerpo sudado y unas náuseas impresionantes. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Samantha no estaba. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que la luz blanca de la mañana, se ahogaba bajo las cortinas. Tomó su reloj de pulsera y miró la hora, 7:12 A.M. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de agua. Se enjuagó la cara varias veces. Y luego miró hacia la imagen que el espejo le ofrecía de él.

Estaba pálido, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma extraña. Tenía ojeras y lucía visiblemente cansado. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca. Miró su pecho desnudo y se centro en una pequeña cicatriz que tenía a la altura del corazón. Y la recordó. Esa cicatriz se la había defendiéndola... habían amenazado con ir por ella. Él nunca lo hubiera permitido y entonces lo hirieron. Dejando aquella marca con él, para siempre. Porque él que lo hirió, pareció hacerle un regalo. Era pequeña y roja como ella y tenía la forma de una "G", era ella...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse... y el agudo dolor que lo atravesó durante el sueño, se hizo real. Tan real, que Harry sintió romperse. Porque cada milímetro de su cuerpo gritaba, agonizaba y él no podía hacer nada. Tenía miedo. Y no sabía cuánto bien, le estaba haciendo estar ahí.

Regresó a la habitación y se recostó. Tenía hambre, ya que después del inesperado encuentro con Cho y su esposo, tuvieron que regresar a la habitación y pedir comida ahí. Después tuvo que inventar mil cosas para callas las insistentes preguntas de Samantha sobre la actitud, de la oriental y su marido. Entre ellas dijo que "muggles" llamaban a todos quienes no estudiaban en su escuela, lo cual pensó Harry no había mentido. Después de un momento en el que intento serenarse, miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y hasta ese momento se extrañó de no ver a su novia ahí. No sabía dónde podía haber ido a esa hora y con esa lluvia y sin la ropa adecuada y sin...

El sonido del teléfono lo sorprendió. Volvió a mirar la hora, 7:21. El timbre del teléfono resonó. Samantha pensó él.

- Samantha, dónde estás?- dijo Harry tomando el auricular.

- Hola Harry... siento decepcionarte pero no, no soy Samantha...- contestó apagada la voz al otro lado de la línea. Y por tercera vez en aquel tortuoso viaje, Harry se quedó sin respiración al oír aquella voz.

- Harry?... sigues ahí?- preguntó la persona en la otra línea, al notar que Harry llevaba varios minutos sin contestar. - Estas malditas cosas muggles, creo que ya se descompuso- dijo la voz exasperada.

- Eh... si... yo... hola- contestó Harry casi sin voz.

La otra persona suspiró- se me había olvidado cómo era tu voz, aunque es distinta claro...- perdón por llamar a esta hora, sé que es muy temprano, pero necesitaba hablarte...-

- No... no te preocupes- dijo Harry más nervioso que nunca.

- Sé que te sorprende que te busque... pero pensé que ayer que llegaste tú me buscarías, aunque te entiendo... sé que vienes con alguien...

- Yo...- dijo Harry - No Harry, no te preocupes Hermione me lo dijo y - volvió a suspirar- está bien... después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y tenías todo el derecho... no tienes que darme explicaciones. - Harry pudo notar la melancolía en su voz.

- Y... cómo estás?- preguntó Harry, para cambiar de tema, aunque realmente este tema lo alteraba más.

- Pues ya ves... no está siendo fácil. Pero confío en que saldremos de ésta.

- Yo lo siento en verdad...- dijo Harry apenado.

- Está bien, no tienes la culpa ni tú ni nadie... estás cosas pasan y pues hay que hacerles frente.

- Si- Contestó Harry para nada convencido. Y después de eso un largo silencio se hizo.

- Bueno, creo que ésta no es la mejor forma para que hablemos verdad? Si lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero quería hablarte antes de vernos...

- DE VERNOS?- repuso Harry alarmado.

- Si, porqué? Es que acaso no quieres verme Harry?-

- No... digo si... es que yo pensé que sólo Hermione vendría y...-

- Ah, no en ese caso estaremos por ti a las 9 como quedó Hermione, creo que me hará bien salir...- dijo tranquilamente.

- Está bien, nos vemos a las 9.- respondió Harry sin muchas opciones.

- Pero antes... una cosa más-

- Si?- dijo Harry.

- Sé que para ti también es difícil... pero gracias por estar venir Harry, contigo aquí para mí será más fácil...y no te preocupes por lo demás, te prometo que nadie te pedirá explicaciones...- Hubo otro silencio, porque Harry se quedó sin palabras. Y quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea, entendió el silencio.

- Bien, nos vemos en un rato entonces...- y sin más colgó, dejando a Harry al borde una crisis de angustia, miedo y nervios. Tragó saliva y respiró profunda y lentamente. Era seguro, hoy la vería... pero cómo sería? No lo sabía.

Después de recibir la inesperada llamada, Harry se bañó y se cambio. De Samantha ni se acordaba, pero justo cuando se estaba poniendo el abrigo para salir, se abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando ver a una sorprendida Samantha.

- Harry... qué... qué haces despierto? - Samantha venía con ropa de calle, pero no tenía rastros de haber andado bajo la lluvia, pero era visible que no esperaba encontrar a su novio despierto.

- Eh.. yo tengo que salir Sam y escucha- Harry que no le dio importancia al aspecto de su novia, se colocó frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir más ella habló- está bien amor- le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Harry- no te preocupes si tienes que salir hazlo!- le sonrió y Harry se extrañó de la actitud de su novia.

- Ve tranquilo amor- Harry arqueó una ceja- ya sabes amor la lluvia, no la soporto. Pero ve tranquilo ya después podrás llevarme a algún lugar bonito - y le acarició el mentón a Harry.

- Bien, entonces me voy... No sé a qué hora regresaré, pero supongo que será por la noche, así que si ves que es tarde, no me esperes despierta.- dijo Harry aceptando la propuesta de novia antes de que cambiara de opinión. Le dio un beso en la frente a Samantha y salió de inmediato de la habitación.

Una vez que Harry cerró la puerta, Samantha se quedo contemplando el lugar por el que había salido su novio. Contó hasta diez y al ver que Harry no regresó, sonrió. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato telefónico, lo tomó y marcó un número.

- Si?- Contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- Harry se fue... puedes venir ya- y colgó el teléfono.

Mientras tanto, para Harry cada paso que daba le costaba uno más que el otro. Llegó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón para que éste subiera. Sus manos temblaban. Cuando el elevador se abrió ante él, entró y sintió como si las paredes se hicieran más pequeñas. Y antes de que el elevador descendiera hasta la planta baja. Harry respiró y se dio cuenta de que era inevitable lo que pasaría ese día. Y así salió para enfrentarse a lo que por tanto tiempo había hecho a un lado...

Caminó hasta el hall, sintiendo las miradas de varios de los presentes sobre él. Le incomodó, pero tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Llegó al hall y no pudo dar un paso más... Hermione lo miró y le sonrío abiertamente y ahí junto a ella... esa cabellera pelirroja que lo miraba expectante...

_So never mind the pain, __because the truth is, that I miss you so…_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... Harry regresó a Londres y creo que está sufriendo mucho no:( si, lo sé pero era necesario... por otra parte quise reivindicar un poco a Cho, no es que me interese pero quería que Samantha se diera cuenta de lo cotizado que es Harry! en fin... espero sus comentarios!

Así que para DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CHISMES y/O ACLARACIONES: DEJEN REVIEWS... Un beso y prometo que si mañana miércoles gana México... subo cap el fin de semana nada más de pura felicidad! jaja un beso a todos!  
Sandra!


	8. Crónica de una boda anunciada

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo! 

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

**Cap**.** VIII**

_La Madriguera, Agosto 12, 2000._

**Capítulo. 8 Crónica de una boda anunciada. **

Una vez más... Hola amor! Cuántos veces he saludado de la misma forma? Ya ni yo lo recuerdo... pero ahora eso no importa, hoy te escribo para contarte todo lo que pasó el día de ayer... Sí, fue mi cumpleaños, pero no sólo eso... La boda de Ron y Hermione, si... puedes creerlo? POR FIN SE CASARON! y aunque aún no entiendo, la razón por la cual no estuviste aquí, en algo tan importante... estoy segura de que te gustaría saber cada detalle de lo que pasó, te daré una reseña completa para que lo imagines como si hubieras estado aquí...

Fue tan bonita Harry!... por supuesto era algo que ya todos nos esperábamos! Y creo que si hay dos personas que sabíamos que esto pasaría, éramos tu y yo... Siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero ya sabes Ron siempre ha sido un lento! Aunque ahora por fin están felices y... juntos.

Hermione estaba preciosa, con su vestido blanco y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, entrando del brazo de su padre, se veía radiante!... supongo que así debe verse una mujer que va a casarse con el amor de su vida no?... y sabes? no pude evitar imaginarme a mí, del brazo de papá y a ti esperándome al pie del altar el día de nuestra boda... puedes imaginarlo también? crees qué sea así de bonita? No, talvez más! pero, ya llegará el día...

... Y Ron bueno, él estaba demasiado nervioso, imagínate casi se desmaya a la hora de dar el "si", por suerte papá estaba junto a él para sostenerlo, aunque creo que después de mi, él fue quién más te extrañó, creo que todos incluyéndolo, siempre nos imaginamos que tú estarías con junto a él en este día... pero al final todo resultó bien y terminaron jurándose amor eterno... obviamente todas lloramos!.

Todo fue hermoso... la ceremonia, mi casa llena de flores, los invitados, y por supuesto la fiesta! y qué fiesta!... Desde que se casó Bill y Fleur y luego Charly con Sophie, no había visto mi casa tan espectacular! Inundada de rosas blancas y girasoles (son las flores favoritas de Hermione!)... y el clima estaba de lo mejor... había un sol increíble!

Hubo demasiados invitados! y si quieres saberlo, creo que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie se veía tan feliz como ayer! Por supuesto que de la familia muggle de Hermione vivieron algunos, aunque sólo estuvieron un rato... pero todos celebraban! Entre los invitados por supuesto vinieron Neville y Luna, quienes según ella todavía no tienen planes para casarse, aunque aquí entre nos, parece que Neville opina lo contrario! pero se les ve felices, ya viven juntos y creo que quieren conocerse un poco más antes de tomar la decisión definitiva... Seamus vino con Lavender (parece que ella por fin superó su noviazgo con Ron! y aceptó que el amor de la vida de mi hermano es Hermy!) están saliendo!... Dean también estuvo aquí con Parvati, ellos se casaron hace más de un año, creo que ya lo había escrito en una carta anterior... Lee Jordan con su Zoé su novia, Collin y Dennis con sus respectivas parejas (unas gemelas alemanas muy guapas! aunque un poco altas para ellos!). Susan Bones y Michael Corner... lo recuerdas? no te preocupes! ahora ellos están juntos y también ya formaron una familia. Por supuesto Hagrid no podía faltar y la noticia fue que llegó con Mme. Maxime! creo que eso me huele a algo más que una amistad!

Los miembros de la Orden también estuvieron aquí! Lupin y Tonks vinieron con Aaron su hijo y Tonks embarazada otra vez! Kinsley sólo estuvo un rato (aún trabaja para el Primer Ministro Muggle). Moody y su cara de pocos amigos, aunque creo que también se divirtió... hasta la profesora Mc Gonagall con algunos otros profesores de Howgarts vinieron! Todos entusiasmados porque una de sus mejores alumnas se casaba...

Y bueno mis hermanos, ya sabrás... creo que la fiesta seguiría hasta ahora, si no fuese porque mamá los paro! Bill tuvo que marcharse porque Fleur que ya está de casi 6 meses de embarazo se sentía cansadísima, eso sin contar que Paul su hijo mayor, junto con el hijo de Tonks y Remus y los dos de Percy casi destruyen la casa! son unos diablitos...! Charly y Sophie también tuvieron que irse temprano, porque ella en cualquier momento explota! así que supongo que por estos días seré tía nuevamente... todos queremos que sea una niña, pero como van las cosas creo que también será un niño (parece que nadie me quitará el trono como la ÚNICA MUJER WEASLEY!)... pero los que definitivamente se llevaron la noche como siempre, fueron Fred y George! porque adivina? por fin, VAN A CASARSE! ya era hora no? después de todo lo que Angelina le ha soportado a Fred y lo que Jessica la novia de George le ha aguantado desde que lo conoció hace dos años, era totalmente justo para ellas! así que por obvias razones, todos festejaron doblemente!

Nos hiciste tanta falta Harry... y sabes? ayer comprobé mi teoría de que no sólo yo te extraño horrores! Porque TODOS TAMBIÉN LO HACEN! creo que no hubo nadie que te conociera y me conociera, que no me preguntara por ti... y Harry cuándo regresará?... y Harry cómo está?... y Harry qué es de su vida?... creo que después de Ron y Hermione, tú fuiste el protagonista...! realmente te echamos de menos! pero no te preocupes mi madre nunca que nunca dejó de hablar de ti, pudo disculpar tu ausencia con todos! y después de contarles lo mucho que te extraña y cuánto te quiere, creo que los convenció!

Erick y Miranda también estuvieron aquí... Miranda con su novio en turno, ya sabes esa mujer cambia de nombre como cambia de botellas de shampoo. Erick que aún no tiene novia, vino conmigo y nos la pasamos excelente!... Imagínate que hasta descubrí que entre sus mil talentos, es un estupendo bailarín... así que casi tuve que amenazarlo con dejar que cocine siempre Miranda, para que nos pudiéramos sentar! Pero creo que nos divertimos muchísimo!... pero lo que más gusto me da, es que se lleva increíble con mis padres, ellos lo adoran Harry! y afortunadamente a mis hermanos también les agrada mucho, es más ya le propusieron enseñarlo a jugar Quidditch, a lo cual por supuesto él se negó terminantemente porque le dan pánico las alturas, y bueno siendo muggle es lógico que la idea de volar en una escoba le asuste un poquito no crees?...

Por lo pronto, Miranda tuvo que irse hoy por la mañana, porque su novio es medimago y lo necesitaban urgentemente en St. Vincent el Hospital Mágico de Francia, así que como buena novia lo acompañó!... Erick y yo nos quedaremos unos días más en casa, talvez hasta que finalicen las vacaciones de verano que tengo en el Instituto... la verdad es que estar con mi familia aunque sea unos días me encanta! y aparte disfrutar la comida de mamá es lo mejor! así que posiblemente vayamos a Hogsmeade y al Callejón Diagon, incluso también a Londres Muggle, Erick dice que tengo que conocer muchos lugares para divertirme... y sabes? creo que me gusta... bueno, quiero decir que me gusta estar con Erick y no Erick en sí... me entiendes? es que en estos días he descubierto en él, a una persona increíble Harry, un gran compañero... imagínate a veces cuando estoy con él, siento como si estuviera contigo! Porque me hace sentir tan segura, y porque me cuida y se preocupa tanto por mi... y hasta a veces creo que si no fuera por ti, ya me habría enamorado de él hace mucho...

Espero haberte dado todos los detalles posibles, es que pasaron tantas cosas! pero ya habrá tiempo para contártelas yo misma... y de verdad lo espero Harry, porque... empiezo a tener dudas. Sé que no debo porque confió en ti! pero es que de repente he pensado que si no has venido para la boda de tus dos mejores amigos que era algo realmente importante... qué tendrá que pasar para que regreses? tendría que pasarme algo malo a mi o mi familia?

No, lo siento sé que no debo pensar en esas cosas, pero a veces se me hace tan, pero tan difícil vivir sólo de esperanzas... pero te amo Harry y seguiré esperando... Tengo que bajar, mamá insistió apoyada con Erick en "celebrar" mi cumpleaños hoy con un pequeño pastel, así que ante esa exquisita tentación no puedo resistirme... te quiero Harry.

Te extraño, Ginny.

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

HOLA A TODOS! Antes que nada 1000! Gracias a todos los que siguen el FIC, desde el principio y los que lo empezaron después también! Me da mucho gusto que cada vez más personas lo lean, aunque si todos los que lo leen dejaran RVW, esto sería la sensación :P!

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, porque la verdad a mi nop! jaja! pero en fin tenía que ser así... Así que para DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CHISMES y/O ACLARACIONES: DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS! Y como veo que ya más personas leen, voy a ponerme un poquito exigente... DESPUÉS DE 8 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO! Así que sean buenos y dejenme su opinión! Jeje!

Y esperen el próximo capítulo el regreso de Harry a la Madriguera y por supuesto el reencuentro con... bueno ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS!

Besos con muchos nervios, EN ESPERA DE NUESTRO PRÓXIMO PRESIDENTE PARA MÉXICO!

Sandra!


	9. Pero en mi vida, hay cosas que

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, y el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo IX. Pero en mi vida, hay cosas que jamás podré olvidar... **

_I know something is broken, and I'm trying to fix it Trying to repair it, anyway I can…_

No pudo avanzar más. Miles, millones de veces talvez había recreado en su mente aquella escena. Pero justo ahí, en ese momento no supo qué hacer. Continuar y enfrentar las cosas, o darse la vuelta y seguir la vida que ya se había trazado. Pensó en lo que el tiempo había hecho en él y en las dos personas que en ese momento lo miraban expectantes. Recordó esos años felices vividos en aquel mágico lugar que lo vio crecer y madurar más rápido de lo qué el esperaba... Y entonces, las imágenes de la hipotética vida que soñó tener al lado de ellos, aparecieron en su mente como un grito desesperado de todo lo que había dejado de ser...

Miró a Hermione, para qué ella como tantas veces, le pudiera dar una idea sobre qué hacer. Pero ella sólo sonrió y lo animó a actuar. Harry dio dos pasos hacía donde se encontraban y sin saber cómo, por fin pudo vencer aquel miedo que representaba mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que le devolvían la misma mirada de incertidumbre que tenía él...

Fue una milésima de segundo quizá, Harry nunca lo supo... pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, supo que había cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo podía llevarse... porque más que amigos, ellos habían sido hermanos... aún lo eran. Ron Weasley sonrió y Harry sintió que una parte de él, que había dejado su cuerpo hace mucho, regresaba... Harry lo abrazó. Así se quedaron durante un largo rato, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Estaba claro que sobraban las palabras.

Hermione miraba conmovida y a punto de las lágrimas la escena. Ella también había fantaseado incontables veces con aquella imagen y hoy por fin la estaba presenciando ... era real. Harry Potter había vuelto. Mientras los veía recordó a esos dos pequeños que se conocieron en la estación cuando a penas tenían 11 años, y que habían crecido y estado uno al lado del otro incluso en momentos de muerte... esos dos chicos testarudos y obstinados hasta la raíz que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, estaban ahí... juntos otra vez.

Poco a poco se separaron. Y los dos sonrieron como aquella vez en el compartimiento del tren, cuando se presentaron. Ron le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír y le puso la otra en el hombro.- Bienvenido Harry.- él le devolvió el gesto con la misma sonrisa. Hermione conmovida hasta el llanto, se acercó a ambos y los abrazo.

- No saben cuántas ganas tenía de verlos así de nuevo...- dijo Hermione, mientras que su marido y su mejor amigo le correspondían al abrazo, creando una tierna escena que conmovía a todos aquellos que pasaban por el lugar...

Después que Hermione pudo soltarlos, los tres comenzaron se sonrieron. Para Harry era como volver a respirar después de haber estado un minuto bajo el agua. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que darle explicaciones a Ron del porqué se había marchado, pero ese... definitivamente no era el momento...

- Bien vamos! el auto está afuera Harry. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ahora porque el camino hasta Ottery St. Cathpole es largo y... esta lluvia no ayuda mucho. Y bueno... ya sabes hay que llegar para avisarle que pasamos por St. Mungo- Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron quien bajo la mirada- ... y que todo está listo listo para el viernes... - Ron asintió cabizbajo y Harry pudo notar su tristeza, pero no fue capaz de decirle algo a su amigo.

- Vamos amor...- ella lo acarició-... tienes que ser fuerte, ella tiene que verte bien- sonrió melancólicamente, Ron la miró y asintió.

Hermione tomó su bolso de una mesita situada en la sala del Lobby, e hizo un gesto con el cual tanto Ron como Harry, entendieron que debían tomarla del brazo. Así salieron los tres amigos.

Esperaron un momento a que el empleado del Hotel, trajera el auto de Ron... mientras tanto Harry lo miraba de reojo. Había cambiado. Estaba más alto y su cuerpo ya no era el de ese chico de 18 años que vio por última vez. Su cabello estaba peinado de una forma diferente, las pecas de su nariz se notaban más, pero su mirada también era diferente... Casi nunca había podido tener secretos para con él, y la forma en qué lo había mirado en el hall, le hizo pensar a Harry cuánto podría ocultarle esta vez...

Una vez que el auto estuvo disponible, Ron subió del lado del conductor y Hermione junto a él, Harry subió en la parte de atrás y de repente tuvo una sensación de desasosiego cuando notó que no sabría de qué podrían hablar en el camino hacia aquella casa que tanto había extrañado...

_If you're lost you can look, and you will find me, time after time…_

Tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo de la habitación. Aún se encontraba en pijama y acostada en la cama. Eran más de las 11 de la mañana y sabía que él llegaría de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, no sabía si quería verlo o no, en verdad hacia mucho que sus sentimientos hacia él, la confundían. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pensando en los acontecimientos de los próximos días. Tenía tanto miedo... porque si algo salía mal... _no, nada tiene porque salir mal_, se repetía. Pero de algo estaba segura, ya nada sería igual.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos.

- Pasa- contestó de la cama.

- Hola niña!- dijo su amiga desde la puerta, a ella siempre le había gustado llamarla así. Ella sonrió. - cómo amaneció hoy la bella durmiente?.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Como todos los días... otra noche sin dormir, ya sabes...- suspiró.

- Es normal... pero tienes sabes que tienes que descansar, estás más pálida que de costumbre.- Le acomodó un mechón del rojo cabello.

- Está aquí verdad?- su amiga asintió. -... bien, dile que me de unos minutos para vestirme... ahora bajo.- su amiga sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Sin mucho ánimo, se incorporó poco a poco de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo, miró su reflejo y comprobó lo dicho por su amiga. Y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a verse más delgada, más pálida y más desencajada cada día, hoy se notaba un poco más. Contempló fijamente sus ojos que la miraban más tristes que nunca. Y sin poder evitarlo, unas frías lágrimas atravesaron sus mejillas.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero era inútil... no podía dejar de llorar. Volvió a mirar su reflejo.

- Todo va salir bien... todo va a salir bien.- se dijo a si misma.

_Here I am and I'll take my time, __I'll be round, but I'll be loving you always, always…_

Al salir de Londres, tomaron una larga y solitaria carretera que los conduciría hacía su destino. Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte tenía miedo de lo que pasaría al regresar después de tantos años, pero por otro deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible porque no encontraba demasiado incómodo el hecho de compartir un espacio tan pequeño como ese, con dos personas que él pensaba ya no lo conocían... pero conforme el auto avanzaba por el desértico y lluvioso camino, Harry cayó en la cuenta que no tenía idea de cuan lejos podía estar ese lugar, porque él nunca había llegado ahí por carretera...

Llevaban más de una hora en el auto, y el ambiente propiciado por unos largos y muy incómodos intervalos de silencio, comenzaba a hacerse más y más pesado para los tres. Hermione en varias ocasiones intentó entablar una conversación sobre temas como el clima o cómo había cambiado la ciudad en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, sus dos acompañantes quienes de pronto parecía que habían olvidado su emotivo encuentro una hora atrás, se habían propuesto no hablar el uno con el otro... y ella cansada de escuchar monosílabos o sonidos guturales, prefirió mantenerse en silencio también hasta que a unos cuantos metros vislumbró un pequeño restaurante de paso, con una estación de gasolina. Supo que había que aprovechar el momento...

- Mira amor, un restaurante!- dijo ella sobresaltando a Ron y a Harry.

- Tienes hambre?- preguntó Ron.

- Eeeh... no exactamente pero... - Ron la miró- ... tengo una emergencia Ron!- él y Harry se sonrojaron.

Ron estacionó frente al pequeño restaurante y Hermione bajó de inmediato. Los dos amigos hicieron lo mismo, considerando que él hecho de estar los dos solos en ese reducido espacio sería más bochornoso que nada. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el tejado del viejo restaurante para cubrirse de la lluvia que seguía cayendo cuantiosamente.

- Quieres algo?- preguntó Ron, mirando hacia el restaurante.

- Gracias, no tengo hambre.- contestó Harry.

- Yo tampoco...- dijo Ron acomodándose el abrigo, para cubrirse del frío. Y entonces Harry pensó que realmente su amigo había cambiado...

Los dos tenían la mirada perdida hacia la lluvia que se estrellaba contra el suelo del lugar, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de romper ese desgastante silencio. Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuanto se sentía tenso. Metió la mano a una bolsa interna del abrigo y saco una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un encendedor de plata. Ron no pareció darse cuenta del movimiento de Harry hasta que el humo del cigarro, llego a él. Lo miró.

- Ahora fumas?- preguntó Ron esquivando el humo. Harry asintió y se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo apagarlo si te molesta...- contestó Harry.

- No, está bien...- Ron volvió a mirar la lluvia poniendo atención en la carretera.- creo que ya falta poco... sabes que casi nunca vamos a casa en auto...- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Si- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- Sé que para ti también debe estar siendo difícil Harry...- Ron lo miró-... no, de verdad no tienes que decir nada...- suspiró- ... si te soy sincero, yo no quería que vinieras...- Harry se tensó- ... no, no me malinterpretes... yo no quería molestarte, por eso en un principio me opuse a que Hermione fuera a buscarte, pero al final...- sonrió tímidamente - ... me hizo ver que a ti te hubiera gustado estar aquí con ella... pero en el fondo sabía, sabía que regresarías, y aunque no me guste en nada la razón por la que has vuelto, de verdad quiero que sepas que me da gusto que estés aquí...-

- Ron... yo.- intentó decir Harry.

- No, Harry en verdad... no digas nada... no voy a pedirte explicaciones en verdad que no lo voy a hacer... porque imagino que tuviste y tienes tus razones para... haberte ido... pero no te preocupes, no fue fácil y si, me llevo mucho tiempo... pero entendí sabes?...- volvió a mirar hacia el frente-... después de todo, creo que una verdadera amistad se trata de eso no? ... de apoyar las decisiones de tus amigos sin cuestionarlos... sólo apoyándolos, aún cuando no lo entendamos...-

- Yo no... no sé que decirte Ron, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones porque yo...-

- No Harry, a mi no me debes nada...- dijo Ron tranquilo negando con la cabeza - ... de verdad, porque aunque me costó mucho aceptar que te habías ido... afortunadamente me diste mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y tratar de entenderte... - Ron hablaba sin mirarlo - ... y tampoco te preocupes por ella Harry- y él sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho-... ella también lo aceptó, no fue fácil para ella menos que para nadie...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ... y estoy seguro de que después de que todo esto pase... ella estará bien, lo sé...-

Harry se sintió mareado, confundido, triste... derrotado. - Yo perdí el control de las cosas Ron, yo no quise lastimar a nadie, no quise herirla a ella... un nudo en la garganta lo ahogaba.-yo... yo, me perdí Ron... y ahora...-

- Ahora tienes una vida... y está bien, te merecías ser feliz Harry. Y si aquí no encontraste esa felicidad, entiendo que tenías todo el derecho de salir a buscarla...- se miraron- ... me alegra que la hayas encontrado.- terminó Ron con voz segura pero que sonaba al mismo tiempo triste.

- Ron... yo sólo quería...- repuso Harry al ver la mirada de su amigo, pero él volvió a interrumpirlo negando con la cabeza.- No Harry, de verdad no tienes que excusarte, ni mucho menos disculparte... porque si ahora eres feliz...- y dio un largo y profundo suspiro- ... todos estos años que no estuviste aquí, en los que Hermione, mi familia y yo te necesitamos... habrán valido la pena...- Ron sonrió melancólico- y de verdad... gracias por venir Harry... esto será más fácil contigo aquí...

Los ojos de Ron se cristalizaron y Harry entonces comprendió que esto sólo era el principio... Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, desahogarse y abrazar a su amigo, quien a pesar de los años seguía confiando y creyendo en él, aún después que él había abandonado todo... Quiso decirle que le dolía no haber estado con él en esos años, quiso decirle que él también lo había necesitado y extrañado, quiso hablarle sobre la soledad que la causaba vivir una vida que nunca había soñado, quiso decirle que en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder de regresar el tiempo, para cambiar las cosas y esta vez nunca irse... quiso decirle que lo sentía tanto, tanto... pero no pudo... Simplemente se miraron intensamente y deseo que Ron, como tantas veces en su adolescencia comprendiera lo que él sentía y pareció que Ron emitió el mismo mensaje, porque ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y justo en ese momento Harry rogó con todas sus fuerzas, poder tener otra oportunidad... porque no sabía qué pasaría, pero estaba decidido a afrontarlo.

- Lo siento, me tarde?- dijo la voz de Hermione tras el hombro de Ron.

- No cariño, pero vamos talvez lleguemos antes de la hora de comer- respondió Ron girándose y dando un beso a su mujer. Ella asintió y miró a Harry, quien parecía perdido.

- Todo bien?- preguntó Hermione al mirar las caras de su amigo y marido respectivamente.- Si- respondieron los dos a la vez y subieron nuevamente al auto.

Los pocos kilómetros que aun distaban para llegar a la casa de los padres de Ron, fueron más soportables. Hermione decidió sintonizar la radio y eso aligeró notablemente el ambiente. Harry cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla, mientras a sus oídos llegaba un viejo tema... por un momento pensó que _The Beatles _describían lo que estaba sintiendo... _There are places I'll remember all my life_... ... ... _In my life I love you more._... (1) En mi vida, en mi vida... pero qué era su vida en ese momento? ya no lo sabía, porque todo se hundía para él. Pensando, sintiendo, añorando y desbaratándose poco a poco. De esta forma, no supo el momento en el que sucedió, pero abrió los ojos frente a él tenía aquella casa de forma poco convencional, que por tantos y tantos años lo albergó como un miembro más de la familia... Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, cuando notó esa ventana, su ventana... Y el recuerdo de aquella hermosa niña, que una noche antes se había convertido en mujer, despidiéndolo desde aquella ventana llegó a su mente. Fue la última vez que la vio...

- Llegamos- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta y sacando un gran paraguas de su bolsa, para cubrirse de la intensa lluvia que le daba la bienvenida a Harry.

Ron bajó rápido también y corrió hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. Harry intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sus piernas no funcionaban, le temblaban y de un momento a otro podrían tirarlo... hasta que con dificultad alcanzó la puerta. Ron abrió y le cedió el paso primero a su mujer y luego con un movimiento con la cabeza hizo entender a Harry que debía entrar.

Entró poco a poco cuidando sus pasos, para no romper los recuerdos que aún tenía de aquel lugar. Casi todo estaba como él lo recordaba, un poco más viejo y desgastado, pero todo igual... sus cortos e inseguros pasos, eran antecedidos por los de Ron, quien observaba cada movimiento de su amigo. Podía entenderlo... Hermione los condujo hasta el viejo salón.

- Porque no se sientan, y yo... subo a buscarla, debe estar en su habitación- dijo nerviosa, Ron asintió y ella salió con dirección a las escaleras.

- Bien, quieres sentarte o piensas quedarte ahí parado?- Ron sonrió.- quieres algo de tomar?- Harry más nervioso, negó con la cabeza. - Bien, yo voy por algo a la cocina... seguro no quieres algo?- Harry volvió a negar y Ron se dirigió a la cocina.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia un viejo sofá situado junto a la chimenea. Tenía que calmarse, pero ni sus nervios ni su cuerpo ayudaban mucho. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Apenas tardó unos segundos en abrirlos, cuando en el umbral de la puerta ella apareció...

Ella lo miró y le obsequió a Harry la mejor sonrisa que él pudo recordar desde que la conoció...

- Harry... volviste...- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

_And the hardest part was letting go, __not taking part, was the hardest part…_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

(1). La canción que escucha Harry es "In my life" by The Beatles! De ahí se deriva también el nombre del capítulo, y también es en honor a toda mi familia (todos fans de ellos!).

Hola a todas! OTRA VEZ MIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO! Y AUNQUE NO SE ME HICIERON MIS 8 RVW'S, AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LUTHIEN, ELARHY, SHEZHID, CAMILA Y POR SUPUESTO A ELI!

QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? BUENO, MALO, EN SUSPENSO OTRA VEZ? Siento decepcionar a los que pensaban que era Ginny, pero creo que también era importante el reencuentro con Ron no?... y bueno de todos modos Ginny ya está aquí, de hecho lo ha estado siempre jaja!

Esta vez no tuve mucho tiempo de contestar los rvw's pero les prometo contestarlos mañana ok? Un beso y espero sigan leyendo... Y COMO YO TMB ESTOY ESPERANDO EL TAN **ESPERADISIMO!** REENCUENTRO ENTRE HARRY Y GINNY! VOY A ADELANTAR CAPÍTULOS, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE ACTUALICE ESTE JUEVES! ok? porque los dos capítulos siguientes ya están, así que si ya quieren leer tanto como yo el reencuentro... A DEJAR REVIEWS Y MÁS REVIEWS!

UN BESO A TODOS Y ESPERO CRÍTICAS, COMENTARIOS, CHISMES, RECOMENDACIONES EN FIN...:P

Un beso, Sandra!


	10. Sobreviviré cómo? No lo sé

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

**Capítulo X**

**Capítulo 10. Sobreviviré, cómo?... no lo sé.**

Londres Diciembre 26, 2002.

Harry:

Hola... supongo que está de sobra que una vez más te pregunte cómo estás? cierto?... puesto que ahora estoy totalmente segura de que lo estás. Y sabes? dicen por ahí que todo sucede por algo, todo... y hacia días que quería escribirte, pero entre una cosa y otra no podía o no tenía mucho qué decir y cuando por fin encuentro el momento, también encuentro una razón, y aunque no la que me hubiera gustado...

Hoy me habría encantado escribirte para contarte sobre todo lo bueno que pasa por aquí... como lo bien que pasamos las fiestas todos juntos, o que conseguí el empleo que tanto había buscado! no es gran cosa a decir verdad, pero como dicen mis padres, por algo se empieza... o bien, la mejor noticia: regresé de Paris y por fin encontré el departamento que siempre habíamos soñado para vivir juntos! ya sabes... un edificio pequeño en el centro de Londres, paredes blancas y acabados en madera y lo mejor: con muchos ventanales enormes que iluminan todo el lugar! y la vista de la ciudad Harry, es hermosa, en verdad hermosa... estoy segura de que te habría encantado ver como se filtra la luz dorada de los últimos rayos de sol... era nuestro lugar perfecto Harry, en verdad lo era.

Pero bien, creo que a veces la vida no te ofrece la forma más sutil de decir: es hora de despertar, termino el sueño... abre los ojos y sigue adelante cierto? Y aunque pueda sonar extraño, en el fondo sabía que existía la posibilidad de que esto pasaría, después de todo ha sido mucho tiempo, sin embargo ahora que está sucediendo... no tenía ni idea de cuánto podía doler.

Qué puedo decirte Harry?... que duele? No Harry, no... en este momento ya no duele... en este momento mata. Me estoy muriendo, en este mismo instante me estoy muriendo. Y ahora es irónico pensar en todos los días y noches que me hundía pensando en que ya no podía caer más bajo, pero ahora comprendo que si... porque después de esto, lo demás se vuelve nada.

Si, supongo que esto seguía... Chicago Harry? vaya, y yo que pensaba ser la persona que más te conocía. Qué te hizo tanta falta aquí, que tuviste que ir a buscarlo allá? Sé que a estas alturas los cuestionamientos y todos los "porqués?" están de sobra... pero, porqué Harry? crees que me lo merecía? Yo que me quede aquí, donde tú me lo pediste... esperando, esperando, sólo esperando. Adorándote y cuidando cada detalle, cada palabra, cada recuerdo para conservarlo intacto hasta que tú regresaras... Imaginando y creando en mi mente el perfecto reencuentro.

Y entonces ahora qué hago? por favor dime qué debo hacer ahora? seguir esperando por ti? dejar pasar más y más años hasta ver si algún día decides regresar por lo que dejaste?... y si no lo haces Harry? entonces yo qué hago? Guardo todo en un cajón y sigo con mi vida? Y qué hago con las palabras? Con las promesas, con los recuerdos y con las malditas ilusiones que aún tengo sobre una vida contigo? por favor dime dónde pongo todo eso?... Y el tiempo? qué hay con mis minutos, mis horas y todos los días que he esperado por ti?... dime qué hago con todas las cosas que le he dejado al tiempo y que jamás me regresará. Pero sobretodo Harry... dime qué hago con todo el amor que siento y he sentido por ti casi desde que tengo memoria, qué hago con todo esto que me movía a seguir adelante y que me empujaba a ser fuerte... cómo me olvido del amor que te tengo y que en este momento me está quema y me ahoga?... Qué le hago a esto? se lo dejamos al tiempo? No, él ya se quedo con tanto de mi...

Qué fácil fue soñar... Sabes? sé que talvez no es el momento y tampoco estoy intentando darte la revancha, no... pero ayer recibí la segunda propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Erick, sólo que esta vez fue en casa de mis padres y frente a toda mi familia... Así, justo como tantas y tantas veces imagine que pasaría... con la diferencia de que la persona que me lo pediría serías tú. Y si, eso también me tiene tan mal... porque sé que yo soy la única culpable de esto, porque le di esperanzas cuando ni yo misma sabía si podía haberlas, empezando algo que sabía que tarde o temprano se desbocaría en esto... y siento tanto lastimarlo, porque si hay una persona que no merece sufrir por esto es él... y no, sé que talvez ya no te interese pero no, hoy le devolví el anillo. No puedo casarme con él...

Es bonita Harry? La quieres? te cuida tanto como yo lo haría?...Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos, pero dime... porqué así? Porqué tuve que esperar a enterarme por una conversación que escuche por casualidad entre Ron y Hermione. No sé que haré Harry, en este momento creo que ya no puedo sentir... estoy vacía, porque creo que finalmente nunca llegaste a saber cuánto te amo, de otra forma jamás te habrías ido...

Así es la vida no? supongo que esta vez me tocó perder a mí... pero está bien, sobreviviré. No me preguntes cómo, no lo sé... Y de verdad Harry, espero y deseo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, que seas feliz... y que todo esto valga la pena, porque de otro modo nada tendría sentido... incluso yo misma.

Pero bien creo que lo peor ya ha pasado y mañana será otro día y tendré calma Harry, espero tener las fuerzas que hoy me faltan, porque seré libre y volveré a pensar en mí, encontrando la forma de vivir sin ti. Pero hoy necesito llorar... Porque a pesar de todo no puedo remediar con nada, el hecho de que te amo... te amo más que a mí misma, más que a todo.

Te amo Harry... ojalá que alguna vez entendido cuánto. Pero está bien, ya sólo duele cuando respiro...

Ginny.

ææ ææ ææ ææ ææ ææ ææ

Se quedó un momento sin hacer nada, sólo contemplando el pergamino que tenía entre las manos... Era cierto, el tiempo se había quedado con muchas cosas de su vida y hacia mucho, que ella misma había reconocido que lo que al tiempo se deja, al tiempo se le queda...

Y sin poder evitarlo, unas finas lágrimas atravesaron sus mejillas, producto de las profundas cicatrices que habían dejado los recuerdos de ese gran amor... pero no, las cosas habían cambiado.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la sobresaltó. Rápidamente guardo la carta en una pequeña cajita de madera y cuidando que quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, no viese sus lágrimas, limpió su cara discretamente. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró sonriendo.

- Qué pasa, ya está la cena?- preguntó a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

- Si linda, ya está lista... te encuentras bien?- preguntó al notar la nariz roja de ella. Era inevitable, cada vez que lloraba tanto sus pecas como su nariz se encendían.

- Claro porqué lo preguntas?- dijo acercándose a él.

- Lloraste... - contestó el chico mientras la acercaba a él. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy preocupada, ya sabes...- él la abrazo.

- Lo sé linda, pero tienes que tener confianza... todo va a salir bien.- Ella correspondió al abrazo.

- Gracias por estar conmigo, en verdad significa mucho para mí- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Lo hago por que te amo...- y la abrazó más fuerte, como si tuviese miedo de soltarla porque ella escaparía-... todo lo hago porque te amo Ginny, te amo... - terminó de decir casi en un susurró al oído de ella.

- Gracias Erick... gracias.- contestó Ginny aún sujetada a los brazos de aquel hombre que estaba con ella en ese momento.

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

SALUT DES GENS!

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy puntualísima con la actualización... mmm les gustó el capítulo? Demasiado triste? Quieren matarme? Bien, ME LO MEREZCO, LO SÉ! Tengo que confesarles que cuando escribí el capítulo, lloré, si lloré! Creo que al final fue una catarsis también para mi, algo personal pero bueno lamentablemente Ginny fue mi válvula de escape, LO SIENTO!

Sé que es muy, muy triste... pero pónganse en el lugar de Ginny. Ustedes que sentirían si de repente se enteran que el amor de tu vida ya tiene a "otra" y tú aquí esperándolo? Es triste no? pero suele pasar, suele pasar... Y bueno el final, YA APARECIÓ GINNY! Con Erick, de verdad ya me urge saber qué va a pasar en ese "reencuentro"!

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Porque ahora que no pedí número exacto, ME DIERON LOS QUE PEDÍ EN EL CAP PASADO! Así que esta vez, tampoco lo haré, pero espero que sigan leyendo y me sigan dejando sus comentarios, ya saben DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CHISMES y/O ACLARACIONES: DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS! TODOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS OK?

Yo espero que la próxima actualización sea el Domingo por la noche (hora México) así que si se portan bien conmigo, yo estaré aquí puntualmente! Un beso, y ojalá que los lectores de "Fanautores" también puedan pasarse por aquí, porque según el administrador de todo HarryLatino, lo más probable es que la página esté funcionando hasta principios de agosto porque va a haber una actualización por parte de los administradores de la página, pero que si estos no la realizan antes del 4 de agosto FANAUTORES SE VA! y eso si que sería una tragedia... en fin, sea cual sea el resultado, ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ POR AQUÍ!

Un beso a todos y MIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO!

A bientôt, Sandra!


	11. Nadie dijo que sería fácil

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo! 

**Capítulo XI. Nadie dijo que sería fácil...**

_I hear you're feeling down.  
Can you show me where it hurt_s?

La impresión de verla así, fue más fuerte de lo qué el había esperado. Se quedo sin habla. Y al cabo de unos segundos en los que ella también lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry Potter se encontraba envuelto entre aquellos maternales brazos que tantas veces lo reconfortaron. Sin embargo, ella ya no era la mujer rebosante de vida y alegría que lo recibía siempre con marcada preocupación por el aspecto físico de él... no, definitivamente no era la misma. Molly Weasley estaba notablemente más delgada, demacrada y con un aspecto por el cual entendía la relevante preocupación de sus amigos...

Él tímidamente correspondió a tan efusivo recibimiento por parte de lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre. Y aunque sabía que la enfermedad que ocupaba a la mayor de los Weasley no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él, se sintió culpable... Por haber abandonado el hogar que aquella familia le había brindado, no como un invitado, sino como un miembro más... Una vez más los remordimientos, las culpas y los miedos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Podía sentir las sentidísimas lágrimas de Molly sobre él y una sensación de agujas clavándose lenta y dolorosamente lo cubrió completamente, porque sabía que el momento de enfrentarse con la naturaleza de su pasado... había llegado.

La señora Weasley lo soltó poco a poco, al parecer para ella también era casi increíble que Harry estuviera de regreso. Cariñosamente le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente...

- Mírate cielo, cuánto has cambiado...- más lágrimas-... estás tan guapo.- suspiró, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas... pero ven vamos a sentarnos hijo... hay tanto de que hablar...- Molly tomó a Harry por la mano y tiró de él hasta uno de los mullidos sillones del salón de los Weasley. Ron y Hermione quienes habían regresado de la habitación y la cocina respectivamente, habían observado atentos la escena e hicieron lo mismo.

Molly lo observaba tiernamente con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que Harry se reprendiera mentalmente por aunar a su enfermedad, otro malestar como ese.

- Estás muy guapo, hijo... estoy segura que tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ver en el hombre que te has convertido...- dijo Molly entrecortadamente. Harry aún no podía decir nada.

- Veo que ahora si te alimentas bien...- repuso Molly al notar el fuerte y marcado cuerpo que ahora tenía Harry - ... es buena la comida en Estados Unidos hijo?- preguntó Molly con cara de preocupación y Harry no pudo concebir que teniendo motivos mucho más importantes en los que pensar, la pelirroja mayor aún se preocupara por su alimentación.

- Me alegra tanto verte Harry..- le acarició el cabello y Harry sonrió tímidamente.- me da gusto que estés aquí hijo de verdad... no me hubiera gustado irme sin volver a verte...- Harry, Ron y Hermione se tensaron visiblemente.

- No... señora Weasley- al fin pudo decir Harry- ... no, diga esas cosas... usted se va a poner bien... - dijo Harry por primera vez. Molly se encogió de hombros como si nada.

- Lo sé cariño... pero de todas formas me hace muy feliz saber que todos mis hijos van a estar conmigo mañana... - suspiró tranquilamente y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Harry.- ... tienes hambre cielo? quieres comer algo? seguro que no has desayunado nada verdad? dame unos minutos y ahora mismo te preparo algo rápido...- Molly se paraba del sillón, cuando Harry la detuvo.

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley... estoy bien, de verdad- Harry la tomó suavemente de la mano y con un gesto la invito a sentarse de nuevo. Molly sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento.

Harry permaneció un momento en silencio, como esperando que todas las palabras que sabía tenía que decir le cayeran del cielo...- Yo quisiera... yo quiero decirle que siento mucho que...- pero no pudo terminar cuando Molly puso un dedo sobre los labios...-

- No digas nada cariño...- Molly negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.- ... estas cosas pasan y... pues esta vez me tocó a mi... pero no hay porque afligirse...- lo miró dulcemente.-... hemos vencido cosas más fuertes- Harry asintió-... y esta enfermedad no nos ganará cielo, lo sé. Tengo fe Harry, sé que es riesgoso... pero tengo fe. Mi corazón es fuerte y resistirá esa operación mañana... así como todos hemos resistido al tiempo y a los obstáculos- sonrió abiertamente.-... y ahora más que nunca porque estamos juntos, todos...-

Harry no pudo decir nada, sólo tomó las manos de Molly entre sus manos y las besó cariñosamente, mientras ella sonreía. Y aunque por dentro, la sola idea de que Molly Weasley quién lo había tratado siempre como a uno más de sus hijos, corriera altísimo riesgo debido a la intervención a corazón abierto que le sería practicada al día siguiente, como consecuencia de una avanzada enfermedad cardiaca diagnosticada dos años atrás y para la cual ni las pociones, ni ningún hechizo habían dado solución; la última frase pronunciada por la pelirroja también implicaba (al menos para él) un riesgo muy alto, y es que la idea de "estar juntos.. y todos", le aterraba.

- Pero vamos cielo, no hay porque estar tristes eh?... quita esa carita hijo, aquí no ha pasado nada malo, ni lo pasará nunca más...- le sonrió.- ... mañana entraré a esa sala de operaciones y verás que para el viernes estaré de regreso en casa y lista para preparar todo para el sábado...- suspiró melancólicamente...- quiero que todo salga bien... y bueno, creo que ahí podremos celebrar tres cosas- Harry la miraba.-... en primer lugar que yo saldré bien de esa operación, en segundo tu regreso por supuesto y bueno... lo principal y el motivo real de la celebración... la..-

- MAMÁ!- dijo Ron de repente sobresaltando a todos...- porqué no mejor vamos a comer algo... verás salimos un poco temprano de casa...- decía Ron nervioso...- y... no pudimos desayunar, verdad Hermy?.- Hermione asintió nerviosa dándole la razón a su esposo. La Señora Weasley rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza...

- Si hijo... sólo quiero asegurarme de que Harry se quedará aquí hasta el sábado...- se giró para mirar nuevamente a Harry...- porqué vendrás, verdad cielo?-preguntó Molly.

- Para el sábado?- Harry arqueó una ceja-... qué habrá el sábado?. Miró a Ron y Hermione que se miraron a su vez nerviosos, después volvió la mirada hacia Molly que lo miraba sorprendida... - lo siento, pero yo no sé que pasará el sábado?.

Molly miró a su hijo y a la esposa de este y abrió mucho los ojos.- Pero cómo?... es que ellos aún no te lo han dicho?- ellos la miraron y Molly comprendió.

- Decirme qué?- preguntó Harry intrigado al notar las caras de sus amigos...

_I wonder what it's all about,  
Everything I know is wrong…_

El frío viento que anunciaba la llegada del otoño en Paris soplaba en todas direcciones. El sol poco a poco se perdía y las luces de la Ciudad Luz comenzaban a brillar entre las calles. Podía sentir el viento golpeándole suavemente la cara, mientras contemplaba la hermosa vista que le obsequiaba el balcón de su viejo departamento... la torre Eiffel imponente como siempre, los sobresalientes de los viejos edificios, el sereno correr del Sena y los cientos de personas que transitaban por las calles, algunos acompañados, otros solos, algunos alegres, otros ausentes... pero todo y todos formando parte de la perfecta fotografía que quería mantener en su mente para siempre... porque talvez no sería la última vez que la viera, pero si era la última vez que para ella esa ciudad sería así.

Aunque dos años antes, ella no vivía más en ese departamento... siempre regresaba. Siempre que sentía que toda la tristeza acumulada en ella la ahogaba, siempre que sentía que perdía sus pasos, regresaba. Esa era su fortaleza, el lugar donde se sentía segura, donde podía pensar y llorar. Gritar y llorar. Odiar y llorar... y volver a llorar. Pero esta era la última vez, porque era hora de empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida... sin lágrimas, sin tristeza, sin soledad y sin tiempo perdido.

Y una vez más sin poder evitarlo, su vista comenzó a nublarse y dos finas lágrimas se desbordaron tristemente de sus ojos, mientras las sentía resbalar por sus frías mejillas. Pensó en que el momento había llegado y ya no había nada qué hacer... Ponía al cielo de testigo, que su espera había sido la más fiel que pero ya no podía, ya no...

- Linda, hace frío... porque no entras, vas a resfriarte...- dijo de pronto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien ahora entro...- dijo ella intentando cubrir su rostro con su rojo cabello suelto y despeinado por el viento, que brillaba intensamente con los últimos rayos de sol.

- Estás llorando otra vez?.. verdad?- preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos claros, colocándose junto a ella. Ella contestó después de unos segundos.

- Estoy preocupada... ya lo sabes.- respondió con hijo de voz.

- Vamos niña...- dijo su amiga poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.-... todo va a salir bien, tu madres es una mujer fuerte y seguro que saldrá bien de esta...- señaló sonriendo.

Ella suspiró profundamente, sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

- Tengo miedo... tengo miedo.- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada para contener las lágrimas.

La chica de ojos claros giró también su vista al frente.- Sé que esto para ti es más difícil que para nadie ... pero tienes que ser fuerte, lo has sido hasta ahora y tienes que serlo aún más mañana y pasado mañana... y todos los días que sigan..- repuso tristemente.

- Porqué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada?- dijo la pelirroja intentando sonreír.

- Porque si no, no serías Ginny Weasley... - contestó Miranda sonriendo.

Ginny esbozó una leve sonrisa y lanzó un suspiro más intenso y prolongado que el anterior.

- Todo estará bien Gin... te lo mereces niña.- Mirando miró a su amiga... - la mudanza llegará a las 10, acaban de llamar para confirmarme y para decir que mañana mismo tus cosas estarán en Londres...- Ginny asintió.-... les dije que sólo eran algunas cajas, un sillón y un armario, por eso será más fácil, por mis cosas vendrán más tarde... Versailles está más cerca... tienes todo listo?-preguntó Miranda.

Ginny quien seguía sin apartar la vista del frente, asintió.

- A qué hora sale su vuelo?- preguntó Miranda.

- Convencí a Erick y finalmente nos iremos en tren...- respondió Ginny mirando por primera vez a su amiga.- ... aún no me acostumbro a los aviones- sonrió- ... salimos a las 8 para llegar a Londres dos horas más tarde... la operación es por la tarde pero nos reuniremos todos en casa al medio día.- respondió Ginny con tensión en su voz.

- Bien, no creo que pueda levantarme pero bueno... ya sabes sólo llámame si necesitas algo está bien? Ya tienes el nuevo número.- Ginny asintió. - Todo va a salir bien ok?- Miranda se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó.- todo niña...- se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. - Mañana se decidirán muchas cosas Gin... y no me refiero sólo a la salud de tu madre lo sabes... pero... es tu decisión lo único que importa ok?... y pase lo que pase yo estaré feliz por ti... - volvieron a abrazarse.

- Se fuerte y ánimo... no será fácil, pero todo estará bien.- Miranda se separó y entraba a la habitación.

- Gracias.- dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.

- Límpiate esas lágrimas, a mi hermano no le gusta verte así y no tarda mucho en llegar. Sólo dile que no te desvele mucho, tienes que descansar niña... mañana te espera un gran, gran día...- le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta y se disponía a salir cuando Ginny la llamó.

- Miranda...- la llamó Ginny-

- Si?- contestó desde la puerta.

- No llegues tarde el sábado por favor... te necesito conmigo... para...- se aclaró la garganta-... para preparar todo.- terminó con media sonrisa.

- Ahí estaré Ginny- respondió Miranda con una sonrisa abierta.- ... eso no me lo perdería por nada.-

_When it gets cold outside,  
and you got nobody to love, think of me…_

La tarde transcurría en medio de ese cálido ambiente hogareño que proporcionaba la casa de los Weasley, pero que en ese momento a él le provocaba un terrible incomodidad... porqué él, otra vez y después de tanto tiempo, estaba una vez más ahí sentado tranquilamente con una parte de la familia, compartiendo como años atrás en los que cada verano lo hacía... y entonces? todo estaba bien? no harían ninguna pregunta? dónde estaban los miles y millones de cuestionamientos que pensó que le harían cuando él apareciera? porque todos actuaban como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? no les importaba? todos reaccionarían igual? TODOS?

Y mientras escuchaba sin poner atención como Molly hablaba animosamente sobre un asunto y otro. Harry recorría con la vista algunas de las fotos familiares que se encontraban en las paredes. Y aunque sólo conocía a unos cuantos, podía imaginarse quienes eran ese montón de niños pelirrojos que saludaban sonrientes al lado de un Weasley respectivamente, quienes sonreían llenos de orgullo junto a las que Harry pensó, eran sus mujeres. Una foto, otra foto y al final una larga y hermosa cabellera roja ondeada por el viento, que relucía bajo... Todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones lo abandonó. Harry se detuvo, se ahogo y luego se derrumbó. No fue capaz de mirarla directamente, aún cuando sabía que sólo era una imagen... no quería, no podía mirarla.

Intentó controlarse y que ninguno de los presentes notara su repentino malestar. No, ya no eran aquellos tiempos en los que sus emociones lo desbordaban y lo hacían subir casi a las paredes. Definitivamente no. Él era un hombre nuevo, Harry Potter tenía todo bajo control. Pero... PORQUÉ MALDITA SEA, HERMIONE LO SE LO DIJO ANTES DE LLEGAR A LONDRES?... ESTO ERA, LO QUE TODOS QUERÍAN? HUMILLARLO POR HABER ABANDONADO TODO?... Y PORQUÉ ELLA?... DÓNDE ESTABA AHORA?... PORQUÉ NO LE DABA LA CARA Y SE LO DECÍA ELLA MISMA?...

Rápidamente, notó como sus manos comenzaron a temblar y supuso que su semblante lo delataría. Sólo tenía que salir un momento y controlarse, si sólo eso...

- Eeeeh... disculpen- dijo Harry de repente-

- Si, cielo... qué pasa?- preguntó Molly preocupada.

- Tengo que salir un momento...- contestó Harry nervioso. Los tres lo miraron.- mmm... para... para fumar si...- se excusó.

- Fumar, cariño?- inquirió Molly extrañada.

- Eeeh, si Molly... ahora fumo.- y sin dar más explicaciones Harry salió de la casa.

La lluvia seguía cayendo intensamente, pensó que talvez había sido un poco grosero con Molly, pero acaso ellos no lo estaban siendo?... bueno, quizás no todo. Pero Hermione si, Ron también... y ella._ ELLA_?. Caminó a lo largo del pequeño porche que rodeaba la casa, intentando serenarse, pero conforme recordaba las palabras de la Sra. Weasley fallaba en todo intento y toda su impotencia iba a parar en un duro golpe que daba en los barrotes que sostenían al barandal.

- No es necesario que contribuyas al desgaste de la casa Harry... por sí sola está a punto de caerse... estás bien?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Si Hermione, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.- Repuso Harry sin mirarla.

- Harry...- NO HERMIONE, NO TIENES QUE DECIR NADA!- la interrumpió Harry subiendo la voz.

- Harry yo no... yo no quería- TU NO QUERÍAS QUÉ HERMIONE?-Harry por fin la miró.- CUÁNDO IBAS A DECÍRMELO EH? PARA ESO ME TRAJISTE? PARA ESO FUISTE A BUSCARME? ELLA TE LO PIDIÓ?- Harry había perdido todo el poco control que le quedaba.

- No Harry... no malinterpretes las cosas.- repuso tranquilamente Hermione.

- Qué no malinterpreta? Vamos Hermione te conozco y...- No Harry, es evidente que ya no me conoces...- interrumpió Hermione mirándolo fríamente, él sostuvo su mirada.

- Dime Harry... crees que la salud de Molly no importa?... acaso en los años que estuvimos juntos, crees que hubiera antepuesto algo así por la salud de una mujer de la que tanto tú como yo sólo hemos recibido amor y una familia?- Harry no pudo sostener la fría mirada y le dio la espalda.- Contéstame Harry... así lo crees?- él no contestó.

- Harry escúchame...- dijo Hermione con una voz más serena y después de unos segundos.- Harry mírame, por favor... quiero hablar contigo, no con tu espalda.- lo jaló tranquilamente de un brazo haciendo que la mirara.

Harry se giró, pero no la miró.

- Harry... yo... yo no quiero que pienses que esto ha sido premeditado...- suspiró, Harry la miró.-... cuando nos enteramos de lo que le sucedía a Molly fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos Harry... cuando íbamos a imaginar que una mujer tan fuerte como ella...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- ... ella que siempre nos daba ánimos a todos, que nos dio fortaleza cuando todos sentimos que todo estaba perdido.- señaló haciendo referencia a los duros años de la Guerra.- ... que ella podía morir.-sollozó- ... fue muy duro Harry, nos hiciste mucho falta.- Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor.

- Yo hubiera querido que supieras lo de la enfermedad desde el principio...- lo miró.- ... pero Ron no quiso que te molestáramos... que si tú te habías ido era por algo y que era mejor dejar las cosas así... pero al final, convencí a Ron de que me dejara ir a buscarte...- volvió a caminar.-... no fue fácil, ya sabes como es Ron cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza.- sonrió tímidamente.- ... pero supongo que en el fondo sabía que esto lo hizo pensar y quiso que tú también estuvieras aquí con Molly... aunque estoy segura que lo hizo porque realmente te necesita con él en estos momentos Harry...-

- Esa es la única razón por la que te fui a buscar... - Harry la miró.- Ron aún no se acostumbra a las cosas muggles y Gi... bueno yo era la única persona que sabía donde estabas.- dijo rápidamente.

- Y porqué no me dijiste todo cuando hablamos Hermione?... porqué esperar hasta enterarme así?... aunque por supuesto era de esperarse.- terminó rápidamente al darse cuenta que se estaba delatando él mismo. Ella lo miró tristemente.

- Iba a hacerlo Harry... de verdad lo iba a hacer. Pero cuando llegué por ti a Chicago me di cuenta de cuánto habías cambiado...- caminó lentamente hacia una banca situada en el porche y se sentó.- ... no es que no me alegre por ti Harry, de verdad me da gusto que seas feliz.- dijo la última palabra con un tono extraño.-... pero en el fondo también me entristeció ver que ahora tenías una vida completamente diferente a la que habías soñado y con una mujer tan diferente a la que...-Hermione por favor!- interrumpió Harry.

- Si, ya sé lo siento... es sólo que es difícil creerlo Harry.- él la miraba de pie.- ... por eso tomé la decisión de no decirte nada, talvez no fue la mejor idea que he tenido- sonrió.- pero pensé que si tu ya tenías una vida completamente armada... ya no te importaría saberlo.- lo miró intensamente y él se puso nervioso.

- No... no, no es que me importe saberlo Hermione... sólo me tomó por sorpresa es todo- dijo Harry fingiendo estar seguro, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

- Estás seguro Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro que estoy seguro, ya te dije yo sólo...- No me refiero a eso Harry.-dijo Hermione.

- Entonces?- Harry arqueó una ceja.

- Antes de llegar a Londres me dijiste que te gustaba la vida que tenías ahora... en verdad estás seguro de eso?-

Harry la miró y sintió hundirse poco a poco... y es que porqué después de tanto tiempo, esa mujer que ahora tenía enfrente siempre lo cuestionaba? Y lo peor de todo, es que nunca se equivocaba.

- Claro que estoy seguro Hermione y una vez más te pido que no me cuestiones, ya no soy el mismo de antes y...- Está bien Harry- dijo Hermione levantándose de la banca- ... tendré que creerte.-

- Pues no veo porqué no tengas que hacerlo- dijo fríamente Harry.

- Bien... iré adentro, en un rato más nos iremos, no me gusta dejar a mis hijos tanto tiempo solos, ya deben extrañarme y a Ron no le gusta manejar de noche y menos con lluvia.- Harry asintió y se giró para mirar la lluvia.- No te quedarás... cierto?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, no veo porqué tenga que hacerlo... después de la operación regresaré a Chicago.- contestó con la mirada perdida. Hermione se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de sujetar el picaporte se detuvo.

- Estarás bien?- preguntó de espaldas a él.

- Claro que si... no te preocupes.- dijo Harry secamente.

- Está bien Harry, no lo haré... pero ten cuidado si? - sonrió sin mirarlo. Harry se giró para encontrarse sólo con su espalda, sin poder notar su sonrisa.

- Cuidado porqué?- preguntó extrañado. Ella volteó y lo miró.

- Porque... podría abrirse el cielo.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. (1)

_When the tears come streaming down your face,  
When you lose something you can't replace…_

La mañana estaba fría, podía sentirlo. Miró a su costado y se encontró con un pequeño reloj de madera que indicaba las 6:30 AM. Hora de levantarse. Sin embargo, sentía como una extraña fuerza se lo impedía. Se aferró a las sábanas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo en ese momento, para no salir nunca de su refugio... pero sabía que había llegado el momento y el día, ese que tantas y tantas veces había esperado en vano. Era el momento, pero no había duda, nada sería ya como ella alguna vez lo había imaginado.

Después de casi 30 minutos, se encontraba casi lista frente al espejo del baño. Miró sus ojos, su piel, sus labios y su cabello preguntándose si estaba lista? No, jamás lo estaría, pero... estaba pensando en su madre?... _mmm ni ella misma lo sabía._

- Vamos Ginny Weasley... por última vez seamos más fuertes que nunca.- se dijo a si misma.

- Ginny, linda estás lista? Es hora el taxi ha llegado.- dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

- Si, dame un segundo ya voy- contestó Ginny mirándose por última vez a los ojos.- No más ojos tristes Ginny, no más.- y se regaló a si misma una sonrisa lo más abierta que pudo, intentando ganarle a todas emociones que amenazaban seriamente en desbordarse.

Abrió la puerta del baño y fue recibida por un sonriente Erick que como cada vez que la veía la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Estás preciosa- dijo embelesado por la belleza de la pelirroja.

- Gracias- Ginny se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- El taxi nos está esperando, tomaremos algo en la estación para desayunar te parece?- Ginny asintió.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la calle donde un taxista ya los esperaba con su equipaje a bordo.

- Bonjour - saludó el taxista a la recién llegada, abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Bonjour- respondió gentilmente Ginny, pero antes de subir se detuvo y se giró para mirar por última vez su viejo departamento, miró el balcón y recordó cada noche de las que había visto pasar sus días y sus noches pensando en él...

- Linda, tenemos que irnos- dijo Erick apresurándola. - Estás lista?- ella dejo de mirar su antigua morada y lo miró a él...

No, definitivamente no lo estaba...

Do you miss me? I hear you say you do,  
But not the way I'm missing you…

Y en otras notas, la reina del Pop, Madonna ha confirmado que se encuentra ya en la etapa de pre-producción de su nuevo material discográfico en el que contará con la colaboración de artistas de la talla de... (2)

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó en un solo movimiento, sin lograr enfocar nada debido a la poca visibilidad de la gozaba sin anteojos. Apenas podía percibir a una mujer rubia sentada en un sillón rojo frente a él y hablando estridentemente. Buscó a tientas sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche y se los puso.Y con profunda molestia pudo comprobar que el televisor estaba encendido, manteniendo un volumen que despertaba a cualquiera.

- Samantha!- dijo Harry entre dientes.

Se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes y después buscó su reloj de pulsera situado en el buró que dividía las dos camas. Lo miró y se quitó el edredón que lo cubría, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño donde escuchaba que Samantha cantaba.

- Samantha porqué no me despertaste?- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de golpe. - Ya viste la hora qué es?. SON LAS 10 SAMANTHA, LAS 10! TE PEDÍ QUE ME DESPERTARAS A LAS 8, PORQUÉ NO LO HICISTE?- gritó.

Ella quien se encontraba tras la cortina de baño, aún con shampoo en el cabello se asomó. - Es necesario que grites?- preguntó tranquila. Harry la miró y enojado le dio la espalda.- Y si, si lo hice. Te llamé varias veces pero no despertaste y como ayer llegaste tan tarde y no me dijiste nada... supuse que lo mejor era dejarte dormir un rato más.-

- Pues hubieras insistido... ahora ya estoy tarde.- tomó el cepillo de dientes y comenzó a cepillarse- y por favor apúrate, necesito bañarme.-

- Y porque no mejor vienes aquí y nos bañamos juntos- dijo Samantha con voz melosa.

- No Samantha y por favor apúrate quieres? - contestó Harry molesto.

- Oye... si no te fue bien ayer a dondequiera que hayas ido, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo!.- y volvió a perderse tras la cortina.

Una hora más tarde Harry salía a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a una histérica Samantha que gritaba quien sabe que cosa. Tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el hall.

- Buenos días Sr. Potter- dijo atenta la recepcionista al ver a Harry acercándose.

- Buenos días, quiero saber si el auto que pedí está listo? - preguntó Harry.

- Claro que si señor aquí están sus llaves, nuestro botones lo acompañará, el auto está afuera-. Sonrió amable la recepcionista.

- Gracias.- respondió Harry.

Salió hasta el estacionamiento del hotel y el frió le golpeó la cara. Y justo en ese momento cuando algo su estómago dio un salto dentro de él. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Era el día, el momento había llegado...

Pero aún llovía... aunque si, como dijo Hermione podría abrirse el cielo.

But it's never too late,  
to start again, take another breath…

- Es que ni una vez en la vida, tu hija puede ser puntual mamá?- preguntó Ron exasperado, sosteniendo a un niño pelirrojo de unos dos años que era a su perfecta imagen y semejanza. - ... me estoy desesperando y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy nervioso, verdad Paul? - su hijo lo miró y sonrió-... empiezo a tener hambre.-

- Oh, vamos Ron acabas de desayunar!- dijo Hermione acercándose a su esposo y quitándole a su hijo de sus brazos. - tu padre es mala influencia.- le dijo al pequeño sonriendo.

- Claro, aparte con este tiempo el camino está desastroso y el taxista debe conducir despacio- contribuyó el mayor de los Weasley.- estoy seguro que ya no tardará... y bueno, recuerden que también... también falta Harry- dijo Arthur nervioso, todos se miraron y nadie dijo más.

Muchos nervios y quince minutos más tarde, se oyó un auto estacionar. Todos miraron hacia la puerta, que se abrió dando paso a una hermosa mujer pelirroja antecedida por un guapo chico de ojos claros.

- Lo siento, lo siento...- dijo Ginny Weasley al entrar rápidamente...- pero el camino está horrible.- le dio su bolso a Charly que estaba en la puerta para recibirla y sin mirar para otro lado corrió a saludar a su madre.

- Perdón, mami ... no quisimos retrasarnos pero la lluvia- su madre la abrazó.

- No te preocupes mi niña, lo importante es que ya estás aquí...-

- Bien, entonces... nos vamos? - Todos se miraron nerviosos y nuevamente el motor de un auto deteniéndose de escucho a fuera.

- Eeeeh... si linda en, en un segundo nos vamos.- Molly respondió a su hija, cuando por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos la puerta de la casa Weasley se abrió.

- Disculpen el retraso, pero el camino hacia aquí está- dijo Harry Potter entrando al salón.

Sus miradas se encontraron... Y todo sucedió en un segundo.

_'Cause nothing lasts forever  
even cold this rain…_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

1:- Honor a quien honor merece así que la frase es de la película "Meet Joe Black" cuando Bill le habla a su hija Susan sobre el amor y lo importante que es arriesgarse para vivirlo. Una de las mejores frases y las mejores películas, en mi opinión.

2:- Desconozco si Madonna por esas fechas sacó o no algún disco, y menos si lo hizo con colaboración de alguien en particular, así que si algún megafan de Madonna lo lee, sorry! pero es que la idea aplicaba! 

HOLA A TODOS!

ANTES QUE NADA 1000 GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPÍTULO PASADO Y DEJARON REVIEWS! Y UNA SÚPER DISCULPA PORQUE NO ME DIO TIEMPO RESPONDERLAS (Soy una persona horrible!) pero entre una cosa y otra no me dio tiempo! 1000 GRACIAS Y PERDÓN, YO LES RESPONDO ESTA SEMANA! Y APARTE INTENTE SUBIR EL CAP DESDE EL DOMINGO PERO LA PÁGINA NO ME DEJABA...

Y bien? Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que muchas de las dudas que tenían desde el principio hayan quedado resueltas en este capítulo... Creían que era Ginny la que estaba enferma? Naaa! Ya ha sufrido bastante no? y bueno aunque realmente la enfermedad de Molly no es lo que importa en el fic, si fue el detonante para que Harry regresara... ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito (según yo) y estoy re'emocionada porque ya quiero saber qué pasará...

Y por fin! EL REENCUENTRO! Qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé todavía, pero espero lo sepamos todos antes del fin de semana...! VIENE LO MEJOR! 1000 GRACIAS A Oromalfoy, Camila, Alely, Elarhy, Lutien, Guadalupe (si leo tus mails!) y of course a Eli! por dejar reviews espero que lo sigan leyendo... YA NO HAY MÁS CARTAS, TALVEZ UNA PERO NO ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE ok?

Así que para dudas, comentarios, chismes, aclaraciones ya saben REVIEWS! Y si, seguimos esperando a fanautores, ni modo! GRACIAS POR LEER!

Besos, Sandra!


	12. Podría abrirse el cielo

**Esta vez no habrá aclaración... Sólo FELICITACIÓN! **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO HÉROE FAVORITO: HARRY POTTER! Y A SU CREADORA JK ROWLING, POR CREAR "MAGIA" EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS Y PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE SIN ELLA, ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO LO MISMO... **

**Capítulo XII. Podría abrirse el cielo... **

Aire. Fue lo que en ese instante hizo falta en el viejo salón de los Weasley. Por un momento pareció que todo y todos se habían detenido para contemplar ese encuentro. Nadie se movió, nadie respiró y nadie habló, talvez durante unos cuantos segundos, quizá varios minutos o posiblemente horas, nadie nunca lo supo...

_I've been searching for you,  
Now that you are walking right through my door …_

Y de repente el mundo se desvaneció ante sus ojos en un instante, para darle paso a la imagen perfecta de una hermosa mujer. Era ella. Ginny, su Ginny. La niña que hacía casi ocho años no veía, y que hoy era toda una mujer hermosa. No podía parecerle nada menos que hermosa, mucho más de lo que él había podido imaginar en sus más atrevidos sueños...

Permaneció inmóvil. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía al llamado de atención que hacía su cerebro para que al menos respirara. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Harry creyó que incluso había olvidado como respirar... Y así, los millones de sensaciones y sentimientos que se concentraban en su mente y su corazón, provocaron en él una inquietud más allá de lo racional. Su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho e iría corriendo hacia ella... Hubiera dado su vida porque sus piernas hubieran respondido al imperioso llamado que les hacía para moverse y acortar la distancia entre ellos y una vez cerca la tomarla en sus brazos, abrasarla y besarla una vez y otra vez y así siempre...

Pero su miedo, fue más grande. Y esos deseos y palabras que pensó alguna vez poder decir para cuando llegara ese momento, se ahogaron dolorosa y silenciosamente en su garganta...

_You're all I need… you're everything._

Una milésima de segundo, nada más. Fue justo el tiempo necesario para que esos ojos verdes que fueron su devoción tanto y tanto tiempo, derrumbaran esa barrera que el dolor y la tristeza le habían ayudado a construir y que hasta ese momento había creído infranqueable. Si infranqueable para todos, pero no para él...

Aire, fuerza, temple y sobre todo cordura. Se pidió tener a si misma para poder soportar tenerlo a escasos dos metros de distancia y ni siquiera poder tocarlo. Harry, Harry, Harry. Si era él, Harry el real. No aquel que buscaba en sus sueños y con el que fantaseaba reencontrarse cada noche... Hoy estaba ahí, frente a ella mirándola con esos ojos verdes, que jamás se habían visto tan tristes.

Y en ese lapso de tiempo incontable en el que sus miradas se encontraron después de ocho años, Ginny trató de encontrar algo del niño al que había amado casi desde que tenía memoria y quien aquella fría noche de hace 8 años vio alejarse para pelear una batalla a la que había sido empujado por fuerza... y del que quizá, solo quizá debajo de aquel hombre atractivo y fuerte que la miraba, se encontraba su Harry...

_I had to find you, tell you I need you, __You don't know how lovely you are…_

Ante el incomodísimo silencio que se había apoderado del primer cuarto de la casa de la familia Weasley, unos a otros lenta y discretamente, comenzaron a intercambiar miradas nerviosos, como invitación de que alguien debía romper con aquel bochornoso momento.

Al fin lo hizo Hermione...

-Harry!... que... que bueno que llegaste, sólo faltabas tú!- exclamó nerviosa.

La voz de Hermione llegó como un cristal rompiéndose en ese agotante silencio para Harry y Ginny. Ambos reaccionaron al instante y desviaron sus miradas hacia su amiga y cuñada respectivamente.

- Eeeh... yo... hola.- habló Harry con voz ronca, luchando porque el nudo formado en su garganta no lo traicionara.

El primero en acercarse a Harry fue el mayor de los hijos Weasley, a quien ya casi no se le notaban las marcas en la cara provocadas por la agresión del líder de los hombres lobo en el ataque a Hogwarts.

- Bienvenido Harry!- Bill se acercó a él y con la más sincera de su sonrisas, estiró una mano hacia él.

Y así Harry de pronto se vio rodeado de todos los hermanos Weasley, quienes cada uno a su modo le daba una efusiva bienvenida a la vez que le presentaban a sus respectivas esposas. Incluso hasta Percy, del que Harry no tenía la mejor impresión, se acercó a él aunque de manera muy diplomática para saludarlo cortésmente y agradecer el gesto de Harry por estar con la familia en un día tan difícil para ellos.

Ginny mientras tanto, permaneció inmóvil flanqueada por sus padres. Miraba a sus hermanos con grandes sonrisas, abrazar y estrechar la mano de Harry. Y de pronto sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando reparó en que ella también tendría que saludarlo... pero la voz de su madre volvió a sacarla de su trance.

- Harry cielo... cómo estás?- Molly se acercó a él cariñosamente, una vez que sus hijos lo dejaron tranquilo.

- Ho... hola Sra. Weasley, yo, yo siento haberme retrasado pero creo que tomé una ruta equivocada y... bueno... además la lluvia no...- Tranquilo, tranquilo cielo no pasa nada- lo interrumpió tranquilamente Molly con una sonrisa y una mirada que no era para nada de una mujer que en pocas horas sería sometida a una operación de alto riesgo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo girarse hacia donde se encontraba su marido.

- Lo ves Arthur? te dije cuánto había cambiado Harry!- volvió a girarse para Harry- está tan guapo- le acarició la mejilla- ... ya es todo un hombre!- dijo conmovida.

Harry se sintió aún más incomodo que en ningún otro momento, y no sólo por los comentarios que Molly hacia de él, sino porque podía sentir sobre él unos penetrantes ojos avellana a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Sr. Weasley- Harry se acercó a él y Arthur lo recibió con un cálido abrazo.

- En verdad me da gusto verte Harry... - se separaron-... muchas gracias por estar aquí.- repuso Arthur sinceramente.

Y aquel cálido recibimiento por parte de los Weasley, sólo pudo causarle frío. No era que no agradeciera la calurosa y sincera bienvenida que le estaban dando, después de tantos años de ausencia, sino que en su alterada conciencia, no cabía el hecho de que nadie hiciera preguntas, que nadie le reprochara nada, que nadie cuestionara sus acciones, nadie excepto...ella. Y a pesar de que la persona a quien más deseaba tener cerca, también era a la que él más temía...

Un metro de distancia. Pero para ellos parecía que eran kilómetros y kilómetros lo que los separaba. Por un segundo se miraron.

Ella lo miró de una forma que hizo que cada fibra del cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera. Mientras que Ginny hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir ante esos ojos verdes y justo en ese momento supo que tenía que actuar así.

- Hola Harry...- dijo Ginny tranquilamente -... es bueno verte- y sonrió de una forma que Harry nunca había visto en ella. No era una sonrisa fría, tampoco cálida, sólo era una sonrisa que carecía de toda emoción, pero que al mismo tiempo concentraba todas.

Harry se quedó helado. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa, lo impactaron aún más que su imponente belleza.

- Hola...- contestó Harry superado por todas las emociones que le producía estar frente a ella. _Hola?_ Era todo? Ginny dejó de sonreír y volvió a mirarlo intensamente, sus ojos brillaban.

Y sin saber cómo o porqué, Harry dio un paso hacia ella. Ginny sin cambiar su expresión, se estremeció. Sus corazones latían de forma increíble. Harry estaba frente a ella. _Iba a besarla?_ Se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Cerca, más cerca. Podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro. Veinte centímetros. Lo iba hacer... Diez centímetros. Harry miraba esos labios rojos, los quería, los deseaba... Cinco centímetros...

- Disculpa...- una voz resonó como un lejano eco en la estancia, cuando todos atónitos al ver lo que pasaba se quedaron en silencio.

Ambos tardaron un segundo en reaccionar cuando la voz que los había interrumpido el posible beso, hablo una vez más a espaldas de Harry. Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Erick mirando con aprehensión a Harry. Él lo miró sin entender quien era, por una lado quería matarlo por haber impedido que se acercara a Ginny, pero por otro lado agradeciendo el hecho.

- Erick... Erick Bradshaw...- extendió una mano hacia Harry - ... el novio de Ginny.- dijo seriamente y apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry.

Harry sintió que mil cuchillos se le clavaban lentamente en todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Lo miró y el sentimiento que antes se encontraba dividido hacia ese hombre que le apretaba la mano, creció. Algo en su interior se quebró dolorosamente y lo desgarró en un instante. Y una necesidad de asesinarlo con sus propias manos lo invadió _... su novio? Novio de Ginny_... Y entonces la realidad cayó de golpe y sin avisar.

- Mucho gusto.- contestó secamente apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Erick.

Ginny quiso morirse también. Harry estuvo a punto de besarla. _Besarla?_ La expresión de Harry al escuchar a Erick, la desarmó... pero no podía, no después de todo. Y aparentando que nada había pasado buscó la mirada de su madre, quien entendió de inmediato.

- Bien, bien- se apresuró a decir Molly - es hora de irnos... Arthur querido trae el auto... tenemos que irnos...- los miró a todos.- ... estaré bien y si no ustedes también lo estarán...-

Todos quisieron hablar, pero con su característica autoridad Molly levantó un dedo y todos guardaron silencio.

- Es hora...- dijo tranquilamente.

Arthur salió por el coche y Molly se giró hacia Ginny.

- Ginny, tendrás que ir primero con Erick para solicitar que pueda ingresar al hospital sin ningún inconveniente... todos los demás saben qué hacer.- Ginny y todos los demás asintieron.

Ginny caminó hacia su madre y la abrazo fuertemente. - Te quiero... todo saldrá bien- le dijo su madre en su susurro. Y ninguna de las dos pudo contener las lágrimas.

Por un momento Harry quiso correr hacia Ginny y abrazarla. Decirle que no se preocupara porque él estaba ahí. Tomarla entre sus brazos y transmitirle esa seguridad que él tampoco tenía... pero su corazón dio exhalo un doloroso y ahogado lamento, cuando una mano que no era para nada la de él, tomó la mano de Ginny y la apretaron fuerte.

Ginny miró la mano que sostenía la suya y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Erick. Sonrió tristemente y antes de desparecer con él, miró hacia donde estaba Harry...

Y sólo basto, una mirada, una sola mirada para saber que su Ginny, su Harry aún seguían ahí...

_Don't think I don't know what's going on here,  
Be sure I didn't come to steal your life…_

La estancia en una de las alas del Hospital St Mungo, no fue mejor para nadie. Todos los hijos Weasley, junto con Harry, Hermione quien seguía siendo la nuera consentida de los Sres. Weasley y para desgracia de Harry, Erick el novio de Ginny se encontraban sentados en unos cómodos sillones de una sala redonda esperando noticias sobre el progreso y la salud de Molly.

El café y las miradas nerviosos entre todos, circulaban constantemente. Casi nadie tenía deseos de hablar, lo cual Harry más que nadie agradeció... porqué mas que por el hecho de no desear entablar una conversación seria con los Weasley, no quería hacer otra cosa que mirarla... Si había intentado desviar su atención de ella, cuando Ron, Bill y los gemelos le preguntaron quién sabe qué, pero nada. No podía dejar de verla... Era perfecta, no había dudas.

Ginny sentía sus ojos verdes sobre ella. Y tuvo que hacer casi milagros para no mirarlo también. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. _Deja de mirarme... por favor. No me mires..._ Pedía en silencio, mientras veía a Hermione abrir y cerrar la boca diciéndole sabrá Merlin que. Ni siquiera la cercanía del cuerpo de Erick que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, podría aliviarla, todo lo contrario. Deseaba que en vez de Erick fuera Harry quien estuviera a su lado. _No Ginevra, no, ya no más..._ se recriminaba en silencio. Y conforme transcurrían los minutos y los ojos de Harry no hacían otra cosa que fijarse en ella, Ginny comenzó a sentir que en un calor casi sofocante la invadía. Tenía que hacer algo...

En un movimiento y sin saber porqué, se puso de pie. Todos la miraron.

- Pasa algo hija?.- preguntó Arthur mirándola. Ginny sintió las miradas de todos y aún más la de él, sintió que sus mejillas ardían de repente.

- Eeeh... no, es sólo que... que.- _piensa, piensa!_-... tengo calor... si tengo calor.- y sin más se quito el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto.

Y si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento todos los hombres Weasley tenían otra razón mucho más importante en qué pensar que el atuendo de su hermana menor, Harry pensó que la habrían reprendido. Porque para pesar de Harry, lo que vio debajo del abrigo lo alteró aún más...

Ginny se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver el atuendo que llevaba abajo, que era lo mejor. Llevaba un vestido negro de cuello alto y mangas largas que no habría causado mayores alteraciones para nadie, de no ser porque el vestido terminaba un tanto arriba de las rodillas y se ajustaba perfectamente a la anatomía de Ginny en todas partes, marcando minuciosamente la silueta y las curvas de la pelirroja, que al volver a tomar asiento y cruzar las piernas dejaba al descubierto una buena parte de la sedosa piel de estas, cubiertas en la parte de abajo por unas botas de piel negras que le quedaban por debajo de las rodillas.

Notoriamente Harry pudo comprobar que la pequeña Weasley, se había convertido en mujer. _Y qué mujer_, pensó él. Todo en ella lo alteraba. Todo. Ese cabello rojo que encendía las facciones de rostro. Esos ojos avellana que brillaban de esa forma tan especial. Esa forma de morderse el labio inferior, mientras asentía a lo que Hermione decía... esa piel blanca que se veía tan suave... le habría encantado poder ser el vaso de café que en ese momento Ginny se llevó a la boca... sólo para volver a probar sus labios.

_So far I still know who you are  
But now I wonder who I was..._

Así en medio de aquellas desgastantes horas de susurros, suspiros, inspecciones al reloj y caras de preocupación por parte de los Weasley y compañía. Harry compartía ese inquietante estado de ánimo, aunado a la frustración que le producía tener a Ginny tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él...

Pasadas otras horas, por fin un hombre alto enfundado en una bata azul salió de una puerta de cristal blanco situada al fondo de un largo pasillo.

- Arthur.- dijo tranquilamente el sanador de Molly, abordando en primer lugar al mayor de los Weasley.

- Joseph, cómo está Molly?- se apresuró a decir Arthur Weasley poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilo por favor, la operación en algún momento se nos complico... por eso hemos tardado más de la programado...- todos se tensaron-...pero afortunadamente todo ha salido como lo esperábamos... Molly está totalmente fuera de peligro.- terminó con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó a todos los presentes.

- De verdad? Mamá ya esta bien?- preguntó Ginny con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que ella y todos los demás se acercaban al sanador.

- Así es... ya no hay peligro, aunque ahora por supuesto tu madre debe descansar y seguir el tratamiento que precede a la operación para erradicar totalmente el problema, pero con los cuidados debidos en un futuro ya no habrá de qué preocuparse...-

- Podemos verla?- preguntó Ron emocionado.

- No lo siento, ahora no es posible... acabamos de llevarla a la sala de recuperación, y en unas horas más la subiremos a un cuarto para que la vean, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que eso podrá ser hasta mañana por la mañana...-

- Muchas gracias Joseph, en verdad no tengo cómo agradecerlo.- repuso Arthur Weasley estrechando la mano del medimago.

- No tienes que agradecer nada Arthur, este es mi deber.- y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de la familia dejándolos a todos con un mar de sentimientos.

En un segundo la pequeña sala de espera, se vio alborotada por un huracán de cabelleras rojas que se abrazaban unos a otros con lágrimas en los ojos...

Ginny se abrazó a su padre fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas que todo el día estuvo conteniendo se hicieron presentes. Padre e hija se quedaron abrazados cuando uno a uno de los hermanos fue uniéndose al abrazo hasta haber formado una extraña masa de cabelleras rojas.

Harry miró la escena más que conmovido. Era posible olvidar los lazos tan fuertes que más allá de todo lo unían tanto a esta familia? Quiso recordar una escena parecida que hubiese vivido en los ocho años que había estado ausente de aquel mundo, su mundo, pero no recordó nada. Nada, porque esos años él sabía bien... habían estado vacíos.

Y cuando el nudo humano formado por los Weasley por fin se deshizo, Ginny tuvo la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentirlo aunque sea una vez. Sus ojos lo buscaron en medio de las caras felices de sus hermanos y por fin lo encontró... Estaba terminando de abrazar a Ron y como si hubiera escuchado el llamado que el corazón de Ginny le hizo, Harry encontró sus ojos...

Nunca supieron si fue por instinto y simplemente porque ambos así lo deseaban. Ginny corrió hacia Harry y se abrazó fuerte a él. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza hacia él. Y por segunda vez en ese día, el mundo volvió a desaparecer para ambos...

Nada, definitivamente nada podía compararse con lo que ambos sentían. Tanto uno como el otro reconocían sus cuerpos, su aroma. Volver a sentirse... eso si era magia. Estaban juntos, ya nada importaba, nada...

Pero aquel mágico momento, fue dolorosamente destruido cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y apenas por encima del hombro de Harry se encontró con unos ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente.

Inmediatamente se separó de Harry y caminó hacia Erick que ni lento ni perezoso la levantó en sus brazos girando con ella sobre sí mismo... Acto seguido, la estrecho con fuerza hacia él, mirando con aprehensión a Harry. Estaba claro, había marcado su territorio...

- Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre...- dijo Ron rápidamente después de haber presenciado lo sucedido entre Harry, Ginny y Erick. Todos lo miraron y comprendieron al instante.

- Eeee... si, si yo creo que lo mejor que es vayamos a un lugar a celebrar no?- apuntó George.

- Claro, yo propongo que...- dijo Charly, pero un sonido de "ring-ring" proveniente de algún sitio lo interrumpió.

- Qué es eso?- preguntó Arthur mientras todos buscaban la fuente del sonido.

- Lo siento, es mi celular...- dijo Erick soltando a Ginny. Pero una vez que lo sacó de la bolsa interna de su saco para poder contestar, notó que no podía escuchar nada.

- Pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny.

- No... no puedo contestar.- contesto Erick, mientras levantaba el móvil con la mano..- creo que no hay recepción en este lugar...-

- Bueno, es que normalmente en los lugares ambientados con Magia como este...- reparó Hermione con su característico estilo conferencista- ... los dispositivos tecnológicos muggles no funcionan... pero yo puedo ayudarte, permíteme- extendió la mano hacia Erick y este puso el celular en la mano.

- Ya está- dijo con suficiencia Hermione, después de varios movimientos con su varita hacia el celular.- ya puedes hablar mientras estés aquí.- le devolvió el celular a su dueño.

- Muchas gracias Hermione- sonrió Erick.- creo que tendrás que enseñarle ese truco a Ginny para cuando nos... RING-RING!- sonó el móvil otra vez.

- Lo siento- se disculpó y camino hacia el pasillo para tomar su llamada.

- Bueno... en qué estábamos? - señaló Bill para aligerar el momento.

- En dónde vamos a celebrar- repuso ahora Fred.

- Pues yo propongo que...- habló Ron, pero una vez más fue interrumpido por Erick quien llegó visiblemente contento tomando a Ginny por la cintura y volviéndola a sostener en el aire. Harry lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Ron resopló. No es que Erick no le agradara, realmente le caía bien y lo consideraba una buena persona. Y sobre todo digno de su hermana, y es que después de Harry creyó que nadie más podría hacer feliz o bueno, un poco feliz a Ginny. Pero eso de interrumpir tantos momentos hoy, hasta a él lo estaba desesperando.

- Y ahora qué?- preguntó exasperado. Hermione a su lado discretamente le dio un golpe en las costillas.

- Lo siento...- se disculpó Erick una vez que bajo a Ginny, la miró- Gin...- (Gin? quién era él para llamarla así)... era Marck, de ABC Publicity aprobaron mi propuesta de la campaña para el perfume y necesita el brief urgentemente- terminó con una gran sonrisa, Ginny asintió.

- Tengo que irme... pero puedo venir por ti más tarde o llámame y...- Ginny le puso suavemente un dedo sobre los labios.

- No te preocupes estaré bien... vete tranquilo.- contestó con una sonrisa, haciendo que no sólo Erick, sino Harry también se deshicieran por ella.

- Bien, entonces me acompañas afuera?- Ginny asintió y Erick se despidió de todos los Weasley. No sin antes mirar a Harry de una forma que a cualquiera hubiera intimidado, pero no a él.

- Hasta luego... Harry.- diciendo la última palabra con un tono que a Harry no le gustó.

- Adiós- contestó fríamente Harry devolviéndole la penetrante mirada.

- Ahora vuelvo- dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de Erick, antes de que otra sucediera.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow…_

Una hora más tarde y después de disculparse con todos por no poder ir a celebrar más tarde con ellos. _Tengo cosas que hacer._ se justificó. No hubo necesidad de que alguien insistiera, todos pensaron en Samantha, todos menos él, que lo único que quería era huir...

Salió del hospital más aturdido de lo que nunca creyó haber estado en su vida. Un punzante dolor en el pecho lo estaba matando. Y aunque hubiera querido quedarse con esa familia que tanto lo quería y que en el fondo el sabía que también quería, no pudo. No pudo soportar que Ginny no volviera a mirarlo. Después de que regreso de acompañar a Erick a la salida, se veía tan diferente... tan ausente para él, porque algo en su mente le dijo que la había perdido...

Regresar. Regresar a dónde? Sentía que no pertenecía ningún lado. Era extraño como aquella fría lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo, le provocaba una calidez que lo reconfortaban aunque sea un poco. Mientras recorría aquellas calles, esos lugares y personas se sentía perdido otra vez. Y es que de nada servía recoger los pasos que nunca fueron andados.

Y así caminó por las tranquilas y mojadas calles de Londres, cuando giro en una conocida esquina y...

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again…_

Ginny salió del hospital 20 minutos después que Harry con intenciones de ir a casa. Se sentía tan fatigada que ni siquiera el entusiasmo de sus hermanos, pudo contagiarla. Por una extraña razón, prefería hacer el recorrido hacia su departamento de la forma tradicional, porque le gustaba contemplar las calles y de alguna forma en esos días también la lluvia.

Esperó cinco minutos un taxi, pero nada. Sin más, sacó un pequeño paraguas de su bolso, se abotonó bien el abrigo y comenzó a caminar, bajo la fría lluvia que lograba tranquilizaba un poco.

Lo había visto! Había visto a Harry una vez más. Y aunque no fue el romántico encuentro con el que tantas veces soñó, tampoco había estado mal... Era perfecto, no podía describirlo de otra forma. Su cabello negro alborotado como siempre lo hacían ver tan... tan sexy y esos ojos... Merlin esos ojos la seguían volviendo loca. Y su cuerpo, pudo sentir toda la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la abrazo... Fue como subir al cielo en un instante... Pero no. No podía pensar así. Ahora ella y Erick estaban, bueno ella sabía cual era su situación y le dolía pensar en eso...

Pero... y Harry? _porqué tenían que ser así las cosas_. porque cuando ella estaba segura de que ya todo había pasado, él regresaba y ponía otra vez su mundo de cabeza, no era justo, definitivamente no lo era... aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él, verlo, besarlo, pero... un miedo súbito le llegó a la cabeza... y si ya no lo veía otra vez? y si Harry regresaba a Chicago sin decirle a nadie y entonces y entonces al doblar la esquina...

_You were everything, __everything that I wanted…_

- HARRY/ GINNY! - dijeron ambos al instante.

- Lo siento...- volvieron a decir los dos, sonrojándose de la misma forma.

- Venía distraída...- dijo Ginny mirándolo con una tímida sonrisa que provocó que Harry se deshiciera.

- No, no... yo tuve la culpa no... no... no estaba poniendo atención en el camino.- tartamudeó Harry, perdiéndose en el brillo que los hermosos ojos avellana de Ginny tenían.

- Bien, bueno... yo...- dijo Ginny haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

- Tienes que irte?- preguntó Harry, pero eso no era una pregunta era una súplica.

- Eeeeh... si bueno es que yo, yo... iba a... a...- Ginny miró hacia otro lado.-... a comer algo si, eso es...

- Puedo acompañarte?- Harry comprendió tarde que las palabras habían salido por si solas. Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos... y su cuerpo también respondió por ella. Asintió.

Y como empujados por una fuerza sobrenatural ambos caminaron hacia un pequeño restaurante en la acera del frente... Mientras cruzaban la calle, Harry la miró de reojo y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho de la felicidad que sintió solo por el hecho de caminar junto a ella, y es que talvez Hermione tenía razón, pensó Harry... hoy podría abrirse el cielo.

_Nobody else here baby,  
It's just you and me and the rain…_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

La lista de canciones conforme aparecen en el capítulo:

(1) Again, Lenny Kravits.

(2) Everything, Lifehouse.

(3) The scientist, Coldplay.

(4) Midnight, Elan.

(5) Perfect, Smashing Pumpkins.

(6) Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.

(7) White Flag, Dido.

(8) Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne.

(9) If good will send his angels, U2.

HOLA A TODOS!

ANTES QUE NADA MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPÍTULO PASADO Y DEJARON REVIEWS! WOOOW! ESTA VEZ ME SORPRENDIERON PORQUE NO ESPERABA TAL RESPUESTA! OJALÁ QUE PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO ME SORPRENDAN IGUAL!

Y bueno también una SÚPER DISCULPA! Porque no pude actualizar antes, pero es que creo que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones quién sabe a dónde, pero hoy regresó. Y justo hoy tenía que hacerlo, porque HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE JO Y DE NUESTRO HERMOSO HARRY! 26 AÑOS! O sea más que perfecto para mí! Porque aunque el de los libros todavía me queda chiquito, el Harry de hoy está perfecto él 26 yo 22! Que más le pido a la vida! jeje

Pero pasando al capítulo, que les pareció? RARO NO? creo que me quedó muy de transición, pero en verdad me costó mucho trabajo, porque no podía pasar en este capítulo todo lo que va a pasar después no creen? Pero si no les gusta, también lo entenderé porque el cap que viene es el que me interesa!

En fin, ya me extendí en mis explicaciones... así que sin más la respuesta a todos sus reviews y en verdad MIL, MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO!

LUTHIEN: Espero te haya gustado lo que leíste! Y si qué se cree Harry que él si puede y Ginny no? claro que nop! Saludos )

ROSYCARMEN: Bienvenida al fic! Te lo leíste de un jalón? Wow! 1000 gracias en verdad... y no para que estés tranquila Ginny NO ESTÁ CASADA CON ERICK, por lo menos aún no...! Un beso!

CAMILA: Hoy si te quede mal con la actualización! Lo siento, pero en verdad no tuve cerebro estos días! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, realmente no es mucho pero en verdad me importa más lo que viene! Y si el nombre del cap anterior es por la canción de Coldplay! Es tu canción favorita? Qué bien! la mía es "Yelow" pero casi todo lo que viene de ellos me encanta! Y haciendo caso a tu petición, ahí está el nombre de todas las canciones que utilice hoy, muchas no? si, el capítulo fue raro... Y de las otras, perdón pero no me acuerdo de todas, pero si quieres alguna sobre un texto en particular dime y buscó de donde la saque te parece? Y una vez más mil gracias por tus comentarios, enserio me animan mucho! Y sigo esperando actualización del tuyo eh? Un beso!

ELARHY: Espero que estés más tranquila, sabiendo que Molly está fuera de peligro... no iba a matarla te lo aseguro, no tengo corazón para eso jeje! Y sobre el evento, pues... mejor continúa leyendo pronto lo sabras! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, no te preocupes espero que el que viene sea mejor! Y sobre el hijo de R/Hr pues se supone que tienen 3, yo espero que aparezcan algún día...! Saluditos!

OROMALFOY: Hola! Enserio crees que Harry tenga valor para detener una boda? Bueno de todos modos, nada está escrito... y sobre Erick y Samantha ya se verá, ya se verá! Gracias por leer! Besos!

ALELY: Nooo! GINNY NO ESTÁ CASADA! Aún... jeje! Gracias por leer, espero continúes! Besos!

ELI: Mi querida Eli! Cómo que lloraste? en verdad? y cómo? en verdad me odias... naaa! Siento haber roto tu corazón jeje! no te imaginabas que la enferma era Molly? De verdad me crees tan mala, para hacerle algo MAS a Ginny? No, ya la hice sufrir bastante, ahora le toca GOZAR! Jaja Sobre lo que sucederá el sábado, nadie lo sabe sólo los Weasley, Erick y ahora Harry ya veremos! Espero tus críticas para este cap, conste que te estoy dando capítulos largos eh? ) Suerte con la fiesta! besitos!

AMY BLACK: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios en verdad! Si lo publico en HA, Fanautores y por aquí, que bueno que lo encontraste! Y sobre Harry coincido contigo, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido...! Espero tus comentarios, un beso!

SHEZHID: Perdón por el colapso nervioso! Y para tu tranquilidad, no Molly no murió! ) Sobre Samantha, bueno estoy segura que no la veremos por ahora, al menos por ahora... Saluditos, y espero tu crítica!

GWEASLEY4L: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me suben mucho el ánimo! Sobre el futuro de Ginny, bueno eso dependerá de Harry no crees? tiene que ponerse las pilas o se le va, se le va! Gracias por leer, y ojalá te siga gustando tanto! Un beso!

MAGDA: Hola! Gracias por pasarte que bien que te guste! Ojalá lo sigas por aquí o por el flog de Eli! Un beso!

CARLITA: Hola! Gracias en verdad por leer, bienvenidas todas las lectoras del Flog de Eli! Ojalá no te pierdas y lo sigas por aquí! Sobre Samantha, bueno dicese de una mujer con intenciones aún no sabidas, y bueno para desgracia de todas es la novia de Harry! jeje Besitos!

Y un saludito especial a GPE, CECI Y PALOMA por sus mails y comentarios!

Muchos besos a todas y enserio mil gracias por seguir leyendo!

Sandra!


	13. En el No 8 de Rotterdam Circle

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo! 

N/A: este capítulo contiene algo de "lemon" , si alguien no le gusta está en todo su derecho de no leer... Y lo más importante está dedicado completamente a** SÚPER GINNY WEASLEY**! EL ÚNICO AMOR DE HP! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**  
**

**Capítulo XIII. En el No. 8 de Rotterdam Circle **

_In a little while, this hurt will hurt no more,  
I'll be home… will you be there?_

El mal tiempo había cedido un poco ese día. Pero aún seguía lloviendo. Las calles eran alborotadas por desconocidos que iban y venían de un lado a otro esquivando la lluvia. Las 7 de la noche. Muchas miradas. Muy pocas palabras.

Finas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana en el restaurante bar **10** de una conocida calle en Londres. El olor a café recién preparado y las lámparas a media luz, proporcionaban una calidez que disminuía el intenso frío que se sentía afuera. Y en la mesa del rincón un par de conocidos desconocidos intercambiaban algunas contadísimas palabras mientras comían casi en silencio...

- Y cómo es la vida en Estados Unidos?...- preguntaba Ginny temiendo la respuesta.- he oído que es muy diferente a la de aquí...-

- Talvez... pero uno se acostumbra...- respondía Harry nervioso intentando no mirarla.

Sus manos temblaban. Respiraban profundamente intentando controlarse. Se miraban fugazmente. Y volvían a perderse en el panorama que les proporcionaba la ventana. Silencio otra vez.

Ginny miraba absorta hacia fuera, mientras revolvía su ensalada que apenas había tocado. Harry la contemplaba, la admiraba y se juraba inconscientemente no volver a respirar si ella así se lo pedía... Ella temblaba disimuladamente bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, sin embargo, no quería mirarlo, no podía. Y sin decir nada mantenía su mirada sobre el caer de la lluvia. Pero al cabo de unos momentos, Ginny cedió ante aquella penetrante mirada. Lo miró y se estremeció ante lo que esos ojos verdes le decían. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en gritar y salir corriendo. Por un instante quiso olvidar todo. Por un instante quiso llorar en sus brazos como jamás lo había hecho. Por un instante quiso abrazarse a él y sentirlo. Pero... no hizo nada.

_I am here for you if you'd only care…._

Estaba resultando demasiado incómodo permanecer en aquel silencio. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar...

- Puedo retirar su plato señorita?- al cabo de unos incontables y largísimos minutos un mesero había acercado a ellos.

- Eh... si claro- respondió Ginny mirando al chico.

- Desean algo más?.- preguntó una vez más el mesero retirando también el intacto platillo que había ordenado Harry.

- Yo... si- contestó Harry mirando a Ginny-... por favor tráeme un whisky.-... Y tú?-

- Eh... bueno yo no tomo alcohol... este alcohol...- se sonrojó un poco-... yo solo quiero una naranjada con agua mineral por favor.- el mesero asintió y se perdió por la cocina.

Por un segundo sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Eran choques eléctricos que los sacudían. Pero ninguno de los dos podía permitir que la emoción de sentirse cerca, los traicionara. Aunque era imposible...

Su cabello rojo que caía resuelto sobre sus hombros, las pocas pecas que aún adornaban su pequeña nariz, sus labios que lucían suaves y su aroma... Ese aroma era increíblemente excitante para Harry. Todo, aunado al hecho de tenerla sólo a unos centímetros lo perturbaba enormemente. _Si sólo pudiera tocarla un momento... _

Unos minutos después que el mesero volvió con sus bebidas Harry jugaba distraídamente con un encendedor plateado entre sus dedos, al tiempo que retomaba el tema del mal tiempo en la ciudad. Ginny respondía con monosílabos.

Y volvía a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez fue más prolongado, más incomodo, más desesperante. Sus respectivos vasos estaban casi vacías. Y ninguno de los dos encontraba el valor para hablar. Les costaba trabajo respirar y ya no podían mirarse. Ambos compartían una opresión profunda y dolorosa en el pecho.

- Te molesta?- Harry sacó su cajetilla del bolsillo interior del abrigo. Ginny por un momento se quedó callada. Mirando alternativamente la cajetilla y luego a Harry. Luego con un movimiento de cabeza, negó.

La imagen de Harry llevándose el cigarro a la boca, era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar. Mientras inhalaba y soltaba el humo, Ginny contempló maravillada el perfil de Harry. _Era tan bello_... Apenas podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, tras el contorno de sus lentes, pero la simple imagen del niño que se había convertido en ese impresionante hombre, bastó para que casi enloqueciera.

Harry giró su cabeza hacia ella, y antes de cerrar los ojos se grabó la imagen de ella mirando la lluvia. Era perfecta. Lentamente cerro los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Ese aroma que nadie más tenía, que nadie más podía igualar. Era su esencia, sólo de ella, de nadie más. Intentó controlarse y haciendo uso de toda su cordura, se aclaró la garganta. Bebió un sorbo a su vaso. Habló.

- Así que vas a casarse...- No era una pregunta, era un doloroso lamento que lo estaba matando...

El corazón de Ginny dio un salto tan fuerte que pudo jurar que casi se sale del pecho. Pero no levantó la mirada. A pesar de todo, no quería, no podía recordar la imagen de él, fuera cual fuera, al decirle que iba a casarse y con alguien que no era él...

- Si voy a casarme, este sábado...- intentó hablar lo más normal que pudo-... fue idea de mi madre... ya sabes por lo de la operación...- terminó casi en un susurro.

Y entonces Harry quiso morirse. La había perdido. Él se había perdido... Sintió que de pronto el mundo le caía encima. Todo había acabo. No había más, nada más.

- Yo... trago saliva fuertemente.-... me alegro por ti- y sintió en su pecho una punzada fuerte, dolorosa. La miró, pero ella no lo hacía. Ginny tenía la mirada en su baso, al que se sostenía fuertemente.

- Gracias...- respondió gentilmente aparentando una sonrisa.

- Ginny yo...- comenzaba a decir Harry cuando en un movimiento brusco, el encendedor con el que jugaba minutos antes, se salió de sus dedos. El pequeño objeto plateado dio varios giros hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraba la mano de Ginny. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos para devolvérselo, agradeciendo el hecho de la interrupción, para no comenzar a hablar sobre algo de lo que definitivamente no quería hablar... pero su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al notar la inscripción en una de las caras del encendedor. _HP & SJ..._

Su corazón lanzó un grito que se ahogo dentro de ella. Harry entendió al notar la repentina palidez de Ginny. Atrapó rápidamente el encendedor entre su mano, pero era demasiado tarde... Ginny no podía seguir ahí.

- Tengo que irme Harry... tengo cosas que hacer y...- se levantó rápido y Harry sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho.-... supongo que tu también...- se colocó el abrigo nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de Harry, bajó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la miraban más triste, de lo que jamás pudo recordar.

- Ginny yo...- No- dijo tranquila desviando la mirada.- está bien Harry de verdad...- no quiso mirarlo.

- Puedo acompañarte?- él mismo se sorprendió de lo que había salido de su boca, pero aquello no parecía una pregunta, era una suplica. Ginny lo miró y por una fracción de segundo estuvo tentada a besarlo y a decirle que si por ella fuera... él podría acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo.

- No es necesario... - bajó la voz-... sólo caminaré un poco...voy a aparecerme- Harry asintió.- pero puedo acompañarte?...- insistió poniéndose de pie.

Salieron un minuto después y caminaron bajo una suave brisa que les acariciaba la piel. A pesar del frío, el remolino de emociones, sensaciones y pensamientos que ambos experimentaban los hacían olvidarse de todo...

- Voy a aparecerme en el callejón que está ahí...- dijo Ginny señalando un oscuro callejón al otro lado de la calle. -... gracias por acompañarme ...- no pudo decir más, sintiendo pánico al pensar lo que pasaría después... _Harry se iría? Y si ya no veía nunca más y si... _Pero en un segundo sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Harry se acercó a ella...

_If I could toch you... one last time..._

No estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía... sólo sabía que debía hacerlo. Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre sus manos. Era increíble sentirla... su piel aunque estaba fría le provocaba un calor indescriptible. Suavemente acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Era hermosa...

Ginny estaba en estado de shock. Nunca espero la reacción de Harry. Sus manos estaban casi heladas, pero apenas sus caricias la estaban quemando. Perdida en sus ojos verdes, tuvo que luchar con todas las sensaciones que le producían las manos de Harry y no cerrar los ojos...

Sabía que no podía, que no debía... pero iba a hacerlo. Miró sus labios y lentamente se acercó a ella. _Detenme por favor, Ginny detenme..._ suplicaba para él mismo... Pero Ginny estaba paralizada. Y justo a un centímetro de sus labios se detuvo. Y aunque no pudo sentir sus labios tampoco desperdició la mínima distancia. Movió ligeramente su cara y en un acto casi reverencial besó la comisura de sus labios... aspirando su aroma... lento sin prisa. Sin soltar su cara dibujo con sus labios un camino hasta su frente y deposito otro beso, más largo, más sentido. Su corazón por un instante, sólo por un instante descargó una pequeñísima parte de lo que él sentía por ella...

El cuerpo de Ginny tembló entero ante el contacto. Y no pudo más contra el deseo de disfrutar del roce de los labios de Harry. Apretó sus puños con fuerza para resistir_... Apártate... detenlo... bésalo..._ las palabras martillaban en su cabeza, cuando sintió que la respiración de Harry se alejó de ella y abrió los ojos lentamente...

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y Ginny tuvo que separarse de él para no sucumbir y besarlo... Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Inmediatamente Ginny se giró y cruzó la calle hacia el callejón, mientras Harry se quedó inmóvil sólo mirándola.

Al llegar al callejón, Ginny dio tres pasos internándose en él. Una vez que sintió que la mirada de Harry ya no estaba sobre ella, se giró y cerró los ojos. Con su corazón a mil, se llevó la mano hasta donde Harry la había besado. Se estremeció. Recordó la imagen de Harry y simulando una cámara fotográfica con sus dedos los presionó como si tomara una foto. Así quería recordarlo...

Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Y casi muere al encontrar frente a ella a unos ojos verdes que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de las estrechas paredes del callejón.

Ni una sola palabra. Fue un instante. Un instante y una sola mirada para comprender y olvidar...

Harry la tomó de las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Ginny entendió, se acercó lo más que pudo a él y habló en un susurro.- Cierra los ojos...-

_Stand by me… 'Cause nobody knows the way it's gonna be. _

Harry apretó más las manos de Ginny al sentir la sensación de ser arrancado en cuerpo completo. Pero sin duda el sentir tan cerca su cuerpo, lo alteró aún más si eso se podía...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando adaptarse a la sensación. Encontrándose de frente con una preciosa mujer que lo miraba intensamente en medio de un lugar al que Harry con tristeza pudo reconocer al instante... Las paredes blancas. Puertas de madera. El cómodo y acojinado sillón frente a la chimenea. La mesita de té en un rincón. La cocina al fondo. Una gran mesa para las cenas familiares. Y las enormes ventanas rodeando la estancia que regalaban una espectacular vista de Londres. Todo era como alguna vez juntos lo habían planeado...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al repasar cada detalle del departamento con el que ambos habían soñado. No fue necesario decir algo para que Ginny supiera lo que él estaba pensando.

Ginny apretó su mano suavemente, mientras su corazón se partía al ver el rostro de tristeza de Harry. Miles, millones de veces quizá, fueron las ocasiones en las que había imaginado a Harry entrar por primera vez a el lugar que casi con devoción ella se había encargado de crear, con el único fin de mantener viva la posibilidad de una vida juntos...

- Es... perfecto...- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta.- Lo siento... Ginny de verdad yo...- pero Harry no pudo terminar al sentir el suave toque de los dedos de Ginny sobre sus labios.

Ginny movió la cabeza de forma negativa, invitándolo a callar. Los ojos de Harry brillaban de una forma que ella nunca había visto. Una batalla comenzó entonces dentro de ella... Sus labios, esos labios... _Hazlo solo una vez... solo esta vez_... habló una voz suplicante dentro de ella. _Bésalo..._ y sin meditarlo ni un segundo más, lo besó.

Por un instante la expectativa hacia la reacción de Harry, la atemorizó... pero cualquier pensamiento negativo despareció al instante de sentir como los labios de Harry comenzaban a acariciar suavemente los suyos... Era un beso lento, tímido, casi inocente... pero en él se contenían una a una las emociones que ambos sentían.

Después del indefinible tiempo del beso. Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente. El tono verde y avellana brillaba de forma increíble reflejando el amor, el deseo y toda la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro...

_You lift me from up above, takes me to paradise… _

Ginny se separó, camino hasta la chimenea y tomó la varita de su bolso. _Incendio_ dijo apuntando hacia la chimenea. Se giro hacia Harry y con un movimiento que a le pareció más que sensual, se quitó el largo abrigo negro, permitiéndole a Harry poder contemplarla sin reparos. Era hermosa, no podía dejar de pensarlo...

Y apenas pasó un segundo, cuando rápidamente la atrajo hacia él, la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla... ya no era sólo un juego con sus labios, ahora sus lenguas también reclamaban su espacio... Se separaban de cuando en cuando sólo para tomar aire... pero el calor que comenzaban a experimentar proveniente de su cuerpo y de el del otro, los descolocaba enormemente.

Un momento después Ginny se separó de él totalmente aturdida y mareada. Sabía lo que iba a suceder después_... sólo esta vez... solo una vez y solo hoy... ya mañana será otro día..._ fue su último pensamiento casi racional antes de volver a entregarse por completo a la sensación que le producía el contacto de Harry...

Harry se acercó a ella y con un movimiento casi reverencial volvió atrapar sus labios. Lento, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. Despacio, disfrutando de la dulzura que encontraba en su lengua. Mientras sus manos la sujetaban fuertemente a él, acariciando la suavidad de su espalda, de su cabello... Ya no pensaba. Sólo sentía y la sentía a ella. El sabor de Ginny lo volvía loco... La sensación que le producían sus manos revolviendo su cabello... su aroma transpiraba sobre él... pero su excitación despertó completamente cuando inconscientemente el cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a friccionarse contra el suyo... no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

Ginny no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco quería pensar en ello. Era imposible resistirse al contacto de Harry. Se quemaba. Era imposible olvidar ese incomparable sabor y textura que tenían sus labios. Mientras que su lengua exploraba dentro de su boca comprobando que nada había cambiado. Sus manos acariciaban con locura su cabello...

La falta de aire les hizo detenerse aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería así... Se miraron una vez a los ojos y ambos pudieron sentir que el calor era más intenso cada segundo... Harry la miró como preguntándole si quería continuar. Ginny simplemente asintió.

_  
No quería pensar, no iba a hacerlo sólo se dejaría llevar si eso haría..._

_Don't be surprised, if I told you… I'm not as strong as you at all._

_Estaba con ella y nada más importaba nada..._

Lentamente volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso corto, pero que significaba el permiso para que ambos dieran el siguiente paso...

_  
Hold me down, all the world's asleep. I need you now…_

Ginny lentamente le quito el abrigo a Harry acariciando sus brazos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry temblaba. Después dirigió sus manos hacia su pecho y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, procurando rozar su piel, sintiendo como se estremecía... Cuando Harry al fin quedo desnudo de la parte de arriba, Ginny se separó un momento para contemplarlo. _Era hermoso, perfecto todo en él era perfecto._ Con delicadeza volvió a acercarse y sus manos inexpertas comenzaron a acariciar cada músculo. Primero con sus yemas, después con sus labios... Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero Harry era Harry...

Estaba ardiendo. Sentía los labios de Ginny sobre su piel, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para succionar alguna parte de su cuello. La excitación le podía... volvió a atrapar los labios de ella con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Pensó que podría pasar su vida besándola, sólo besándola... Y sin poder resistirse más, deslizó sus manos hasta las piernas de Ginny asegurándose de tocar lentamente todo a su paso. Poco a poco subió sus manos hasta donde se encontraba el cierre del vestido y esperó alguna señal por parte de ella para detenerse, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un involuntario pero muy sugestivo movimiento de ella hacia él... La parte más sensible de su cuerpo respondió. Sin soltar sus labios, acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel de Ginny mientras el cierre del vestido cedía. Estaba tibia, suave. Cuando la barrera del cierre quedó traspasada, se separó de ella...

Estaba preciosa. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios rojos e hinchados. Su cabello suelto y alborotado. Y sus ojos que brillaban intensamente. _Cómo había vivido sin ella tanto tiempo?_ Tomó su cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarla intensamente. Con extrema delicadeza comenzó a sacar el vestido. Casi se desmaya cuando se separó para contemplarla... era hermosa.

Ginny se sintió por un momento intimidada ante la intensa mirada de Harry. Era una mezcla de admiración, ternura, pasión y deseo. Estaba segura que nunca nadie la había mirado así... Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Tuvo que morderse los labios para contenerse cuando sintió la excitada entrepierna de Harry presionándose contra ella, mientras él se acercaba a su oído susurrándole _eres hermosa... _Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

_  
You make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet…_

Permanecieron abrazados durante un rato. Disfrutando, respirando y absorbiendo el calor y aroma de cada uno. Pero no podían esperar más. Se separaron y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. No hizo falta más. El dolor, la tristeza, la soledad, el tiempo y todo el mundo desaparecieron en ese instante...

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez sin freno. Sin miedo. Con toda la pasión contenida por tantos años. Sus labios se movían a la par de un apasionado juego que sostenían sus lenguas... Harry comenzó a caminar sin separarse de ella hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea, una vez ahí hizo que Ginny lentamente se acostara.

Unos segundos después Harry se separó con dificultad de ella, asegurándose de que lo mirara. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa que aún llevaba puesto. Ofreciéndole a Ginny el maravilloso espectáculo de su cuerpo... Con lentitud volvió a acercarse ella comenzó a acariciar su piel... Ginny sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración cuando sintió que las manos de Harry se deshacían de su ropa íntima...

Totalmente expuesta Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos verdes mirándola a pocos centímetros. Su sola mirada la estremeció. Harry la besó con tanta dulzura que Ginny sintió que moriría. Estaba totalmente perdida.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Aunque ocho años antes la había tenido así y las cosas habían cambiado, estaba seguro de algo... El cuerpo desnudo de Ginny era lo más hermoso que en su vida había visto...

_  
And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life…_

Con súbito cuidado Harry se acomodó sobre Ginny. El contacto de su piel desnuda, fue detonante... Pero no podía terminar ahí. Harry abandonó sutilmente la boca de Ginny, con el propósito de complacerla completamente. Con lentitud y con una pasión que se desbordaba fue bajando por su cuerpo. Deteniéndose y poniendo énfasis en las partes del cuerpo de Ginny que les proporcionaban más placer a ambos... Disfrutó de cada centímetro de su piel. En ningún momento supo que tocaban sus labios o sus manos. Todo en ella era perfecto...

Unos largos muy largos momentos después, el apasionado juego les pidió más. Sus cuerpos temblaban y los suspiros de placer se ahogaban entre sus labios. Ya no tenían conciencia absolutamente de nada... Ginny se removió intensamente bajo el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que él casi estallara. Se separaron un momento, mientras su agitada respiración se controlaba, pero ya no podían esperar...

Harry se acercó a Ginny y le besó la frente... los párpados... los labios. Ginny abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Harry y con una dulzura infinita acarició sus mejillas y el contorno de sus labios. Harry suspiró, besó sus dedos y con extremo cuidado se acomodó entre las piernas de Ginny...

Sólo basto con sentir toda la virilidad de Harry rozar su piel para que Ginny cediera. Instintivamente su cuerpo se arqueó en mil sensaciones que la enloquecieron... Harry entró en ella despacio, casi con devoción e idolatría...

Harry no tenía palabras para describir la sensación que le provocaba el calor y la humedad del cuerpo de Ginny. Sentirse dentro de ella, le recordó dolorosamente cuánto la amaba, porque sólo Ginny era su vida y sin ella siempre había estado vacío... Mientras que para Ginny, no sólo era una la parte de su cuerpo que se conectaba con Harry... cada mínima parte de ella lo amaba, lo deseaba y se estaba entregando a él...

_  
I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now… _

Así sin palabras y poniendo su vida en disfrutarse... vivirse... sentirse... ambos se perdieron completamente en un sensual movimiento acompasado entre sus cuerpos que los llevó a un maravilloso éxtasis que los transportó a otra realidad. Una realidad donde sólo existían ellos dos... intensificándose y repitiéndose varias veces durante las largas horas de la mejor noche de sus vidas...

_  
So many years we've tried kept our love alive  
'Cause baby it ain't over 'til it's over.. _

Ahora todo estaba bien, todo. Después de tanto dolor y tanta tristeza, por fin estaban juntos... Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a la ventana para echar una última mirada afuera. Volvió a sonreír. Personas iban y venían pero todo estaba listo...

Caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Observó su reflejo. Se veía hermosa. Su vestido blanco relucía extraordinariamente en ella. Otra sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, al imaginar la cara de él cuando la viera así.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, le informó que era el momento. Unos momentos después se encontraba saliendo al enorme jardín de su casa. El sol brillaba imponente en todo lo alto. Era un día perfecto. Su casa estaba realmente bonita. Flores blancas y doradas decoraban todo el paisaje. Eran el marco perfecto para el día más feliz de su vida...

Del brazo de su orgulloso padre caminó por el pasillo que la conducía hacia el altar. Familiares y amigos le sonreían y la saludaban. Ellos también estaban felices por ella... Y justo ahí parado frente al altar estaba él. Se veía impresionante con ese frac negro. Su cabello revuelto como siempre y con sus ojos verdes brillando más que nunca. Le sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo...

- _Te amo_- le dijo en susurro al oído cuando sus manos se juntaron, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y le sonriera abiertamente.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita. Ellos nunca soltaron sus manos y de vez en cuando intercambiaron cómplices miradas con las que se prometían la mejor noche de bodas. Una vez que el representante del Ministerio los declaro marido y mujer, él la tomó en sus brazos y justo cuando iban a unir sus labios en su primer beso como esposos... una voz muy conocida resonó tras de ella.

- Ginny- ella volteó y se encontró de frente con la cara de Erick mirándola decepcionado...- porqué Ginny?-

Ella no supo qué hacer. Se quedó paralizada. Con terror sintió como las manos de su ahora esposo la soltaban. Se giró hacia él. Su mirada también era de decepción...

- No... no, yo... no...- dijo Ginny desesperadamente mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Erick.

- Yo... lo siento... no- Y todo pasó en un segundo... Harry y Erick se rompieron como si fueran de cristal.

- No... Harryyyyyy!- y todo se rompió tras él...

_  
I am a dreamer but when I wake, it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me… _

Ginny abrió los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Intentó moverse pero un dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo se lo impidió. El terror la invadió... las imágenes vinieron a ella en una milésima de segundo, cuando sintió un calor que la envolvía entera... Se quedó paralizada. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar, no gritar...

Lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo le indicaba la extrema cercanía del otro cuerpo... Tembló al reconocer la posición de sus cuerpos... Harry dormía placidamente boca abajo, encima de la mitad de su cuerpo... su aliento le golpeaba suavemente el cuello, mientras que una de sus manos la sujetaban por debajo de su espalda y la otra reposaba a la altura de uno de sus pechos. Con miedo también reconoció que sus propias manos se enlazaban a su brazo y cuello respectivamente... Una de las piernas de Harry se encontraba enroscada entre una de las suyas... Apenas se movió un poco y sintió la entrepierna de Harry presionada contra su cadera. Cerró los ojos al instante. Se encontraba totalmente atrapada entre su cuerpo...

_Qué había hecho..._ se mordió los labios y casi se hace sangrar. Las lágrimas amenazaron rápidamente... aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry envolviéndola completamente. Sus besos, sus caricias, sentirlo dentro de ella... no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos al bajar la mirada y contemplar a Harry ahí sobre ella...

Su expresión era tranquila y en otras condiciones le habría dado muchísima paz. Pero en ese momento sólo conseguía alterarla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su llanto no se saliera de control... no quería, no debía despertarlo.

Necesitaba su varita. Echando mano de los incontables recursos con los que ahora contaba, contuvo su respiración e intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo. Convocó en silencio a su varita y ésta llegó a sus manos proveniente de la sala. Hizo un movimiento sobre ella misma y su cuerpo pudo deslizarse fácilmente sin despertar a Harry, quien sólo se removió un poco y continuó durmiendo pacíficamente.

Una vez que salió de la cama, Ginny se quedó de pie mirando a Harry desnudo bajo las sábanas de su cama. **SU** cama. La cama de ambos... Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano, su llanto la superó. _Cómo había podido hacerlo..._ después de haberlo tenido de esa forma... _cómo haría para vivir sin él ahora?..._

Llorando en silencio, rápidamente sacó algo de ropa de su armario y salió de la habitación... Se vistió en silencio mientras sus ojos repasaban el desorden. Miró hacia todos lados, la salita, el pasillo, la recamara, el estudio, el baño y hasta la mesa del comedor. Todos habían sido testigos de su pasión. _Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas... Caminó hacia el estudio y se dirigió hasta el escritorio. Abrió un cajón y saco del fondo una llavecita de bronce. Salió del estudio y con cautela volvió a entrar a su habitación. Temblando se acercó al buró que se encontraba junto a la cama y sacó una cajita de madera antigua de ahí. Despacio se puso de pie y con dolor volvió a mirar a Harry...

No pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de su boca. Volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca para silenciar su dolor. Respiró profundamente. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a él... La respiración de Harry era acompasada y debido al hechizo, aún no notaba que Ginny ya no se encontraba bajó él... Dejó en la cama la cajita. Ginny hundió muy despacio sus dedos entre los cabellos de Harry y lo acarició suavemente. Y sin poder resistirse puso sus labios sobre los de Harry en un beso corto. _Talvez sería la última vez..._ Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.- _Te amo..._ _y no importa lo que pase Harry... te voy a amar siempre..._ - volvió a besarlo y con todo el dolor que podía sentir en su cuerpo se separó de él, llevándose la cajita con ella.

Lo miró por última vez y volvió a simular la cámara con sus dedos, para grabar para siempre en su mente por última vez a Harry...

Salió del cuarto con el corazón desgarrado. Tomó un pergamino de una mesa cercana y escribió unas líneas sobre él... Caminó hasta la mesita de té que se encontraba en un rincón de la estancia y lo dejó ahí junto con la llave y la cajita. No pudo resistir más y salió al frió de la calle...

_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to come back to me… _

Volvía a llover intensamente. Miró hacia el cielo aún estaba oscuro. _El momento más oscuro de la noche, es justo cuando va a amanecer... _Suspiró profundamente y sintió como sus lágrimas se fundían con las gotas de lluvia que le golpeaban la cara...

Caminó varias calles hasta llegar frente a un pequeño edificio. Las piernas le temblaban. Podría ser por el frío o por el dolor que la estaba destrozando. Cruzó la calle y subió los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta. Permaneció con la mirada en la puerta, recordando, sintiendo, pensando y volviendo a vivir... Tenía que hacerlo.

_Did you ever feel the pain …In the morning rain?  
_

Toco insistentemente la puerta. Nada. Volvió a insistir. Una luz proveniente del piso de arriba se encendió dentro de la casa. Y Ginny pudo escuchar unos pasos que bajaban la escalera. Apretó sus puños...

Se abrió la puerta y una cara somnolienta la recibió con una expresión de conmoción y preocupación al verla...

- Lo siento...- habló Ginny entre lágrimas... - lo siento... lo siento de verdad...- Erick la miró y no fue necesario preguntar nada para saber lo que había sucedido...

_  
Kiss the rain, whenever you need me.  
We're under the same sky, and the nights will empty for me as for you…  
_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Antes que nada, creo que como buena fan de Ginny era mi deber publicar el día de hoy para felicitar por su cumple # 25 al ÚNICO AMOR DE HP! Si, nadie más para él! ) Esperemos que Harry la haya consentido mucho hoy! jaja! PORQUE SI, VAN A QUEDARSE JUNTOS!

Y pasando a otras cosas... QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO:S Trate de manejar la situación entre H&G lo más "light" posible para no herir susceptibilidades, ni tampoco mostrarlo de manera vulgar, ni mucho menos. Trate de ser lo más objetiva posible, pero... Qué difícil es redactar una escena así eh? Uff!... espero TODO TIPO DE CRÍTICAS! Qué pasará después de esto entre estos dos? fuerte no?

**A:** **ELARHY, PALOMA ,****NIMUE-TARRAZO , OROMALFOY , ALELY , ROSYCARMEN, LUTHIEN, CARLITA, CAMILA, CECY, ELI, KATRYNA13 , SHEZHID, IO, **_**PINKYDIN Y **_**GUADALUPE (SI LEO TUS MAILS!) **

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR SUS REVIEWS! ME ANIMAN UN MONTÓN A CONTINUAR ESTO! QUIERO MÁS, Y MÁS!**

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, chismes y/o aclaraciones solo dejen un review! Saludos a todos!

Un beso y un abrazote! Sandra!


	14. A golpes contra el calendario

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 14. A golpes contra el calendario... **

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_Y otra vez el color del final de la noche me pregunta, dónde fui a parar... dónde estás?... _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Viernes. La luz del atardecer brillaba sobre el conjunto de edificios y casas que rodeaban _su_ departamento. No llovía más... El sonido de sus tacones repasando de un lado a otro el parqué de la habitación resonaban en sus oídos. La miraba jugar nerviosa con sus manos... Pronto hablaría.

-Ha dejado de llover...- dijo ella al fin soltando un largo y sentido suspiro, deteniéndose a mirar la puesta del sol a través de la enorme ventana.

-...-

- El cielo también se cansa de ver la lluvia caer..._-_ de pronto recordó lo que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña. Se giró para mirarlo. Su cabello brillaba intensamente con los últimos rayos de sol. Él asintió.

- No puede llover todo el tiempo...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron tímidamente.

Ella volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Él sentado en el pequeño sofá continuó contemplando su silueta enmarcada por la luz del sol.

- Estoy confundida...- indicó con voz tranquila.

-...-

-...-

-... creo... creo que es normal después de lo que ha pasado...- habló él después de un momento.

- ... y entonces?... qué sigue ahora?...- preguntó serena acariciando sus propios brazos.

- ...continuar... contestó él con voz segura.

- Continuar con qué?...- preguntó ella.

- Con esto...- respondió él mirándola desde el sofá.

- Pero si...- quédate conmigo...- Él la interrumpió.

Ella volteó y lo miró. La mitad de su rostro estaba iluminado por el sol, estaba hermosa. Respiró profundamente mirándolo recargada sobre la ventana.

- La cuestión aquí no es si yo me quedo contigo...- él la miró-... la cuestión es... tú te quedarás?...- repuso con melancolía.

- Te amo...- dijo él con firmeza y devolviéndole la misma intensidad de su mirada.

Ella no respondió. Sólo lo miró. Él se levantó y caminó hacia donde ella. Encontró su mirada... sus ojos brillaban. No había reproches. No más dudas. No existía más el miedo... Sólo amor. El mismo amor que él sentía por ella.

- Eres mía Ginny...- los ojos de ambos resplandecían. Él la abrazó. Cerró los ojos y frotó suavemente su cara contra la de ella -... eres mía Ginny... sólo mía...- Ginny se aferró a él. Permanecieron así un largo muy largo rato...

Cuando él se separó y la miró a los ojos, dejó de existir el mundo. Ella era todo para él. La adoraba...

- Te amo...- volvió a decir totalmente perdido en su mirada.

- Yo también te amo Harry...- respondió Ginny dejando el corazón en sus palabras. Y una vez más sólo basto una mirada... volvieron a cerrar distancia y ambos se perdieron en el sabor de sus labios...

Sintiendo el amor vibrando en toda su piel, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y... despertó.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_...Y sé que yo estuve mal y tú... sólo existías. Talvez no quería darme cuenta. Suele pasar... me suelo equivocar. _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Silencio. Por momentos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la fuerte lluvia cayendo afuera. Frío... Algunos rayos de luz pálida comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. La mañana había llegado... Lágrimas. Silenciosas lágrimas atravesaban su cara. Desconsuelo... su mirada estaba perdida en la fría taza de té que sostenían sus temblorosas manos. No quería, no podía mirarlo...

Él suspiró.

- Está demasiado frío ya...- dijo él desde un sillón frente a ella. No obtuvo respuesta.

-... Ginny escucha... - respiró profundamente- ... todo está bien ok?... bueno no es que esté bien... pero... pero bueno sólo digo...- se detuvo-... Ginny podemos encontrar una solución a esto... - Ella no respondió.

- Aún lo amas... cierto?-

-...- Ginny no se atrevió a mirarlo, mucho menos responder... Apretó sus manos contra la taza. Más lágrimas.

-... por favor... no...- él se aclaró la garganta-... no llores...-

Ginny se mordía los labios tratando de contenerse.

-... Ginny yo... - respiró profundamente.-... Ginny... por favor... dime qué tengo que hacer para no verte así...- su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Con todo el dolor que lo producía lastimarlo, tuvo que mirarlo.

Su mirada... su mirada. No podía describir lo que encontraba en Erick. Preocupación. Angustia. Inquietud. Desesperación... y amor. Mucho amor... y si, también y quizá debajo muy debajo de todos esos sentimientos, un profundo dolor.

Él intentó sonreír, aparentando tranquilidad.

- No puedes tomar esto ya...- se acercó a ella y le quitó la taza de entre las manos. Ginny sólo pudo sentir pánico por su cercanía.

Erick dejó el recipiente a un lado y se sentó en la mesita de café frente a ella. Le tomó las manos delicadamente. Ginny se estremeció.

-... Ginny...- respiró profundamente - ... no sabes... no sabes cuanto me duele verte así...- habló despacio mirando sus manos- ... Ginny... eres lo mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida...- la voz se le cortaba cada vez más.- ... y... tú menos que nadie... merece que pase esto...-

-...-

- ... y si... puedo hacer algo por ti... - volvió a respirar- ... sólo dime qué tengo que hacer Ginny... y te juro que lo hago...- se mordía los labios.- ... no quiero que sufras más niña... no te lo mereces.-

Ginny no encontró armas contra eso. Ahí estaba él frente a ella. Amándola, preocupándose por ella... hubiera preferido un millón de veces una reacción enérgica, pero esto la dejaba sin defensas. Aunque ella sólo dijo unas palabras, fueron suficientes para que él entendiera. Ella había hecho el amor con Harry... con Harry. Y Erick no la había cuestionado... tanto la amaba para soportar algo así a un día de su boda? La respuesta era sencilla. Si.

Respiró e hizo uso de las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaba.

- Tú... tú tampoco mereces que te haga esto Erick...- dijo con la voz lo más clara que le fue posible intentando sostenerle la mirada. Él la miró tiernamente.

- No me has hecho nada Ginny...- negó con la cabeza.

- Pero...- No... está bien Ginny- la interrumpió- ... Miranda siempre dice que las cosas siempre pasan por algo... y... y creo que es el momento de creerle...- suavizó su voz-... si no era esto... sería otra cosa Ginny... pero tenía que pasar algo...- aclaró su garganta.

Ginny sollozó.

- ... sabes bien que odio filosofar...- intentó sonreír-... pero... te amo Ginny... de verdad te amo... talvez no sea el único...- Ginny tembló-... pero si de algo te sirve... yo esto aquí para ti y por ti...- la miró y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-... y creo que debes tomar una decisión niña... no por mí... tampoco por él... sólo por ti Ginny...- se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada.

- ... y no, no llores por favor...

- Erick... yo nunca quise lastimarte... de verdad- dijo sinceramente Ginny.

- Lo sé niña... sé que no querías lastimarme... de verdad lo sé...- Erick no pudo contener las lágrimas- ... creo que esto es lo que la gente llama "piedras en el camino"no?... supongo que esto tenía que pasar para estar seguros...- sonrío tristemente...

Ginny lo abrazó. Necesitaba estar segura? _Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en su vida... _pero... y él?. Qué pasaría con él?...

Permanecieron así un momento hasta que Erick volvió a hablar...

- Te sientes un poco mejor?- volvió a hablar él con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Ella asintió ligeramente.

-... sólo te pido un favor Ginny... puedes?- Ginny asintió. Erick le tomó tiernamente la cara entre sus manos y le depositó un beso en la frente. Se tomó un momento para hablar...

-... debo estar loco por pedirte esto pero... - Ginny lo miró sin entender- No quiero que pienses en mí... decide Ginny... pero hazlo pensando en ti... ok?...en nadie más que en ti... en lo que realmente necesitas... y lo que quieres para toda tu vida... pero sólo piensa en ti si?... apretó suavemente su cara- ... y ... decidas lo que decidas Ginny...- suspiró profundamente-... yo voy a estar aquí... entiendes?... siempre... - Pegó su frente a la de ella y se quedaron así un momento...

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz Ginny... - se separó para mirarla- ...esto es todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo...- le tomó las manos y las apretó suavemente-... si para ti es suficiente... entonces aquí estoy y estaré ... pero...- se detuvo para continuar y aclarar su garganta-... no... no olvides Ginny yo no soy él y nunca lo seré...- bajó la mirada-... aunque daría mi vida porque alguna vez me mirarás como a él...- se levantó de golpe y secó sus lágrimas... no quería que Ginny lo viera así.

Las palabras de Erick retumbaron brutalmente en la cabeza de Ginny...

- Bien... tengo que darme prisa... hoy... hoy tengo una junta con el corporativo...- intentó cambiar el tema-... me dieron la cuenta- intentó hablar normal. Ginny lo miró e intentó sonreír pero no dijo nada.

- Eeeeh.. bueno...- se encaminó a las escaleras-... tengo que subir a arreglarme y... - la miró desde la escalera con los ojos rojos y esbozó media sonrisa-... sabes donde encontrarme... sólo que... ya sabes no queda mucho tiempo...- comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ginny se levantó.

- Erick...- lo llamó. Él se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras sin voltear a verla.

- Lo siento... de verdad...- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

Erick se giró y la miró y esta vez no pudo ocultar su tristeza. -... yo también...-

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_Conservo algún recuerdo que no debería... lo sé. Qué puedo hacer?... a todos nos ocurre la monotonía y nos gana la batalla alguna vez. _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Nuevo día. Abrió los ojos. Lentamente fue cobrando la conciencia de dónde se encontraba. La realidad cayó de golpe. Rápidamente se levantó hasta sentarse. Se sintió mareado. Con miedo movió su mirada hacia su costado... su corazón dio un salto... La más hermosa de las mujeres sonreía para él. Sus ojos avellana brillaban intensamente. Su largo cabello rojo y despeinado enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones. Sus labios sonrosados eran una delicada invitación a probarlos. Y su sonrisa era la más hermosa manera despertar... aunque sólo fuera la imagen de un retrato. Ginny se había ido.

Harry sonrió tristemente y tomó el portarretrato. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por encima del cristal acariciando la sonrisa de Ginny. Su Ginny. Era tan bella cuando sonreía... Nuevamente la frustración y la impotencia lo invadieron.

- Ginny...- dijo su nombre en susurro.

_Qué había hecho?... porqué se había ido?...era demasiado tarde ya?..._ no eran preguntas dirigidas hacia Ginny, sino hacía él. Volvió a mirar a su lado. Aún se notaba la marca de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas.

Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos apretando a la estática Ginny contra él. Podía respirar _su_ aroma en cada milímetro de su propia piel. Era tan excitante... El perfume de su cabello. La suavidad de su piel. El calor de su cuerpo. El sabor de sus labios. El simple roce de sus manos. La intensidad de su mirada.. y el efecto devastador que habían dejado en él. Abrió los ojos y contempló por un largo rato el techo mientras la recordaba... la respiraba... la sentía... y la volvía a vivir.

Después de un momento, con gran dificultad consiguió desprenderse de las sábanas. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor... _tenía que hacer algo_. Salió de la habitación en busca de su ropa.

Caminó con cuidado entre el desorden que habían dejado. Repasó con su mirada todos los rincones de _su_ departamento. Era lo que siempre había soñado tener junto a ella. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y una imagen vino a él... Él entrando a la cocina, encontrando a Ginny con su pequeña bata de noche, esperándolo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Preparando el desayuno para celebrar, simplemente un día más juntos... después caminando hacia él y susurrando coquetamente un "buenos días amor" ... y mirándolo como sólo ella la lo miraba. Harry no podía hacer más que sonreír y recibirla entre sus brazos. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba en la vida... Pero la realidad era triste. Harry estaba sólo.

Con un dolor agudo en el pecho regresó a la sala. Fue hasta el sillón frente a la chimenea y localizó su ropa interior. El recuerdo del lugar donde comenzó todo la noche anterior lo hizo estremecerse. Se sentó y deslizó sutilmente su mano sobre el lugar que había ocupado ella. Su esencia estaba en todas partes. Respiró profundamente. La imagen de Ginny con él, lo perturbaban hasta el límite... Intentó calmarse.

_Besabas como nadie se lo imagina..._

Permaneció un momento inmóvil, hasta que un ligero pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y con terror lo encontró. Volvió a respirar. Se puso rápido los boxers y con miedo caminó hasta ese rincón.

En un extremo del departamento, se encontraba una pequeña mesa rodeada por dos sillas apenas iluminada por la luz. Pero eso no era lo que buscaba Harry... Sobre la mesa reposaba un cofrecito de madera y junto a él una llave de cobre. Harry miró los objetos flanqueados por un pergamino con unas notas.

Se acercó y leyó el pergamino. Era su sentencia...

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_A veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy...Por eso me quedo. __Me aferro y te quiero a morir... por eso aquí adentro tú estás todo el tiempo viviendo del sufrimiento...Y luego sonrió, recuerdo y me aferro a vivir... _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Decisiones. Quizá sería lo más difícil que haría en su vida. Se sentía aturdida y sin respuestas. Recorriendo una vez más las lluviosas calles londinenses, dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran... buenos y malos. El impulso del llanto aún se mantenía con ella. Sin embargo, ya no podía... ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia se llevara toda su tristeza...

Palabras, voces y mil promesas flotaban en su mente. Quería entender. Saber qué hacer. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba volver a creer... El amor de su vida había tocado a _su_ puerta después tantos años. Habían hecho el amor y... los recuerdos la estremecían en todas las formas posibles. Mil dudas... _Era Harry_ _y.. _talvez por eso había sido mágico... pero... _y si él todavía?..._ No, es imposible... pero... _entonces porqué? _... talvez fue el momento... no... _había algo más_... aunque... _después de él qué?_... Erick? con el jamás había estado y no sabía si podía estar... le dolía pensar en eso.

- Mamá!- la voz de una niña pequeña gritando a su madre a mitad de la calle, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ginny se detuvo. Era más de medio. Con todo lo que había pasado, lo había olvidado. Miró hacia todos lados. Demasiada gente para desaparecerse. Rápidamente caminó entre las personas hasta encontrar un lugar seguro. Era un parque solitario con grandes y feos árboles. Se percató que nadie la observaba y desapareció.

En un instante se materializó frente a la recepción del conocido hospital de enfermedades mágicas.

- Buenos días... Srita. Weasley - la saludó una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, visiblemente sorprendida por el aspecto de Ginny. Ginny devolvió el saludo con media sonrisa.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Algunos la miraban extraño.

_Genial... ahora qué?_ Pensó Ginny. En un segundo una enfermera se acercó a ella.

- Disculpe... - dijo la enfermera, Ginny la miró.- es usted la hija del Ministro verdad?...- Ginny palideció. _Por Dios! Mi madre... _

- Qué pasa?... mi madre está bien?- preguntó alarmada.

- Oh! Si, si- respondió la enfermera entendiendo la preocupación de Ginny.

- Entonces qué pasa?- respondió ofuscada Ginny.

- Bueno... yo me preguntaba si... - Ginny arqueó una ceja-... si usted se siente bien... es que estaba muy mojada y... está muy pálida... y no se ve nada bien...- dijo cautelosa la enfermera.

Ginny no dijo nada. Dio la vuelta y se perdió en otro pasillo. Encontró un baño para visitantes y entró en él. La imagen de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, la asustó... Jamás en lo que podía recordar se había visto tan mal. El impulso por llorar empezaba a ganarle, pero no, ya no podía llorar... Su familia no podía verla así.

Estaba completamente mojada. Su ropa y su cabello eran un desastre. Su cara estaba pálida por el frío y aún tenía los ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto. Sacó la varita de su bolso y con un movimiento su ropa quedó alisada y seca. Hizo lo mismo con su cabello, que ahora estaba lacio y brillante. Abrió de nuevo el bolso y extrajo de él un estuche con cosméticos. Le llevó varios minutos y algunos trucos ocultar las marcas del llanto en su piel. Sin embargo, sus ojos aún estaban rojos. Volvió a meter la mano a su bolso y comenzó a buscar un pequeño frasquito que siempre llevaba con ella. Lo encontró al fin. Era una poción que usaba en los días que le daba por llorar, para que nadie se diera cuenta. La poción más efectiva para... _la poción_... _la poción!_

El pequeño frasquito se estrelló contra el piso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Comenzó a temblar en un segundo... el mundo le cayó encima... lo olvidó completamente. Si la noche de anoche lo había olvidado... hoy ya no se podía hacer nada.

Recargó sus manos sobre el tocador e intentó controlar su respiración. No. No podía pasarle esto.

Aún temblando salió del servicio. Tomó otro pasillo y giró a la derecha. Si no pasó nada la primera vez hace tanto tiempo_... talvez ahora tampoco_... _aunque_..

- Ginny!- Dijo Hermione exaltada al encontrarla de frente.

- Hermione...- respondió Ginny lo más normal que pudo.-

- Me asustaste! - Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, venía distraída... no quise- dijo Ginny apenada.- Está bien yo tampoco me fije...- interrumpió Hermione más tranquila.

- Dónde te habías metido?... esperábamos verte por aquí más temprano.- preguntó Hermione conduciéndola hacia la sala de espera.

- Eeeeh... yo... bueno tuve algo que hacer... cómo está mamá? - dijo Ginny intentando desviar el tema, sabía que Hermione era demasiado suspicaz y no quería hablar.

- Excelente... el Sanador dice que en un momento más podemos pasar a verla... no es genial Ginny?- Hermione sonreía -... eso significa que estará lista para la boda!- Ginny palideció.

- Eeeh si claro- respondió nerviosa y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más Hermione la tomó del brazo. La había descubierto...

- Ginny qué pasa?- la miró inquisitivamente-... está todo bien? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Yo... si claro Hermione...- Ginny desvió la mirada. Hermione la soltó y se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Ginny por favor no me digas que...- abrió los ojos. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior e intentó contener las lágrimas.

- Por favor Hermione no quiero... no puedo hablar ahora- su voz empezó a entrecortase. Hermione la miró con tristeza.

- Harry?- preguntó tranquila. Ginny apretó más los labios. Hermione intentó abrazarla pero Ginny la detuvo.

- No Hermione por favor... ahora no...- respiró y la miró-... no... no puedo hablar ahora de eso... yo... mamá tiene que verme bien...- Hermione asintió y le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

- Está bien... sólo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo en lo que sea...- Sonrió cariñosamente.

- Gracias... lo sé... vamos?- Ginny hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuaran hasta la sala. Hermione la siguió.

- Ginny... - habló Hermione a unos pasos de llegar hasta donde se oían las voces de los varones Weasley. Ella la miró.

- Qué harás...?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente afligida. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá deberías... hablar con él... - dijo cautelosa.

- ... Ya lo hice y...- con Harry?- interrumpió Hermione. Ginny palideció en un instante.

- Ginny... sé que esto para ti más que para nadie es difícil... pero tienes que jugar tu última carta... ya perdiste una vez Gin... - se acercó a ella-... esta vez te toca ganar... esta va por ti Ginny.. sólo por ti... - Apretó su mano tiernamente y caminó hasta donde los Weasley.

Ginny se quedó un momento analizando las palabras de Hermione. Ella tenía razón, no tenía más que perder...

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_Soy testigo, de lo que se pierde y voy a acostumbrarme aunque me cueste... Dame al menos un tiempo en que respire. No es un arte fácil prometer... __dame al menos el tiempo de despedirme... _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_Londres Junio 24, 2005 _

_Harry: _

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y aunque algunos piensan que hace mucho debí superarlo... creo que no hay caducidad para sanar algo que está roto. Aunque hoy no es el tiempo, es el cansancio lo que me hace detenerme... _

_No sé si algún día leas ésta y todas las cartas que he escrito para ti... pero de algo estoy segura, ésta es la última que escribo con la esperanza de que regreses... No fue una decisión fácil, creéme. Pero te he esperado por 7 años y juro que podría haberte esperado por 7 más, aún sabiendo que tú ya estás con alguien más... pero ya no puedo Harry. _

_No puedo seguir levantándome cada mañana, esperando encontrarte a mi lado. O esperar a que alguna noche de las que he sentido tanto frío, aparezcas por la puerta para decirme que has regresado... No Harry, ya no puedo esperar por algo de lo que no tengo certeza alguna... _

_No quiero envejecer, contemplando como se va mi vida... creo que también merezco ser feliz... es hora de dejar de vivir de sueños. _

_Sé que jamás voy a encontrar a alguien para reemplazarte... no te preocupes, ya no lo intento... pero encontré a alguien Harry, y él está dispuesto a hacerme feliz... Voy a casarme. Aún no se cuándo, ni cómo y mucho menos si funcione... pero necesito intentarlo para volver a sentirme viva... _

_Pero gracias por todo... Gracias por hacerme descubrir, que el amor a pesar de todo... puede ser posible. Sé que yo no fui lo mismo para ti, pero siempre serás el amor de mi vida y no podría desearte menos que felicidad en tu vida. _

_Esta es mi despedida Harry... Hoy voy a dejar de meterme en tus sueños y buscarte... Sólo espero que donde estés seas muy feliz. Un día te prometí que jamás te olvidaría y así lo haré... _

_Te amo Harry... y lo haré siempre. _

_Adiós, Ginny._

Apretó en un puño el pergamino. Releyó la otra nota...

_Esto te pertenece... creo que ya no lo necesito. Son las cartas que escribí para ti y que nunca te envié, porque no sabía dónde estabas... Lo siento Harry, pero tú decidiste todo hace mucho... Yo sabía que regresarías... siempre lo supe._

_Ginny. _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ _

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse, me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón. Pero, pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti... _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Harry salió del departamento sintiéndose peor que nunca. Su vida se había puesto de cabeza en los últimos días. No sabía qué hacer... se sentía derrotado.

Llegó hasta el hotel. Algunos de los empleados lo recibieron con un saludo. Pero él ni lo notó. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el elevador. Presionó el botón y esperó que a bajara. Justo cuando iba a entrar escucho una voz llamándolo.

- Harry!- era la voz de Cho tomándose la panza de embarazada y corriendo hacia él.

- Cho...- contestó Harry débilmente entrando al ascensor. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Cho.

- Harry... que bueno que llegas...- Cho se colocó en la puerta para que el ascensor no se cerrara.- ... me enteré que la Sra. Weasley salió muy bien de la operación... qué gusto no?- dijo con una sonrisa. Harry asintió, quería salir de ahí.

- quieres vienes conmigo?- lo interrumpió ella. Harry arqueó una ceja.- Cho verás yo...- vamos Harry... te están esperando y bueno...- hizo una mueca rara...- porqué no me sigues?-

Salieron del elevador y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir fuertemente.

- No sé que iba a hacer si no te aparecías pronto...- comentó Cho mientras lo conducía hacia un pequeño salón...- creo que no estoy preparada para manejar una situación así.- Los nervios de Harry incrementaron.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera. - Bien.- Cho se detuvo.- es aquí...- lo miró con una sonrisa...- suerte Harry.- volvió a sonreír y lo dejó.

Harry tragó saliva fuertemente y esperó un poco antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta. Giró la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas mirando la lluvia por la ventana. Harry respiró profundamente y cerró la puerta. Ella no se movió. Caminó hacia un pequeño sillón y se quitó el abrigo antes de sentarse. Esperó.

Pasaron varios minutos en absoluto silencio... pensando, pensando. Harry finalmente decidió romper el hielo...

- Creo que es necesario que hablemos...- dijo con voz firme. Ella se giró y lo miró. Su expresión era tranquila.

- Yo... yo siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto... en verdad- dijo Harry tranquilamente. -... yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida... y...- suspiró-... y creo o más bien... necesito repararlos... -

- Crees que lo nuestro fue un error Harry?- preguntó ella con tristeza. -No!... es sólo que... me siento muy mal... - respondió Harry desconsolado.

Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

- Todos cometemos errores Harry...- tomó sus manos. Harry bajó la mirada.

- Pero yo he cometido más que nadie...- dijo con pesar.

- La vida siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad...- su voz era tranquila. Harry la miró y le sorprendió su reacción.

- Qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

- Que hoy la vida nos ha dado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo Harry...- las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, tenían un brillo extraño...-

- Pero...-

- ESTOY EMBARAZADA!...- Las palabras resonaron e hicieron estremecer cada fibra del corazón de Harry, mientras Samantha lo miraba con una sonrisa.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_La aventura que posiblemente sea...una más. Pero como siempre he sido muy intensa... pienso que te quedarás...Y al olvido de los días, mis tragedias forman parte del pasado. Y te pido... quédate. _

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

1. Tabaco y Channel, Bacilos.

2. Suele pasar, Belanova.

3. Aquello que me diste, Alejandro Sanz.

4. Volcán, el cover de Moenia.

5. Sexo, Pudor y lágrimas, Aleks Sinteck.

6. Este mundo va, Miguel Bosé.

7. Deseos de cosas imposibles, La Oreja de Van Gogh.

8. Peligro, Ely Guerra.

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Antes que otra cosa! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PARA EL CAP PASADO! En verdad no me esperaba tanta respuesta... creo que la clave está en escribir capítulos de ese tipo... jeje:P En verdad GRACIAS! a todos los que leyeron el cap, espero que nuevamente me dejen tantos r/r:D

Por otro lado, sé que van a odiarme después de leer el final de este capítulo... pero! TRANQUILIDAD!... aún faltan muchas, pero muchas cosas por pasar! Nada está dicho todavía! Otro personaje falta por aparecer y talvez él haga algo!... ya veremos! Tenía un paquetote después de leer sus comentarios! Pero saben? Siempre me pasa, que un capítulo me gusta mucho (el anterior) y otro como que no tanto (este!) pero bueno ya me dirán uds y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos ok?

Y aunque de vdd me gustaría actualizar más rápido, me es imposible! Porque si tengo tiempo, no tengo inspiración, y si tengo inspiración, no tengo tiempo! Y luego se me ha metido en la cabeza traducir un ff de francés a español, empecé a leer 2 que eran bastante buenos (H/G por supuesto!) pero uno a la mitad me resultó (H/Hr) y antes de aceptar algo así primero me aviento del edificio más pequeño que encuentre (no me vaya a hacer mucho daño :P) y en el otro había demasiado dolor así que lo dejé... pero leí unos en inglés buenísimos! Cuando quieran puedo recomendarselos! En fin... ya me extendí mucho pero me gusta platicar! Jaja

Mis respuestas a sus reviews están abajo! Y de verdad, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!

BESOS!

Ah! Otra aclaración esta vez no use canciones en inglés para acompañar el fic, todas fueron en español y las puse arriba! Saludos!

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

**CAMILA: **Hola! Ahora te quedo claro lo de las interminables cartas y su desconocido destino? Bueno ya veremos que pasa más adelante... no puede ser tan fácil para Harry no crees? LA AMA, PERO QUE LUCHE POR ELLA:P Besos!

**BONNIE POTTER: **Hola! De verdad te ha parecido el capítulo más romántico que has leído? Muchísimas gracias de verdad me halagas un montón:S de verdad fue el que más trabajo me ha costado. Espero no decepcionarte y que puedas seguir leyendo! Ah! Y no te preocupes soy HARRY/GINNY de corazón:P Un beso!

**NIMUE-TARRAZO: **Muchísimas gracias por leer y que bien que te haya gustado tanto el momento! Qué pasará después? mmm... te invito a seguir leyendo te late? Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo Harry y Ginny están hechos el uno para el otro! Un beso!

**LUTHIEN: **De verdad me pase? Jaja! Qué bueno que te gustó! Uff! Pasé la prueba :D Ya estamos viendo lo que sucede ahora... Gracias por leer!

**ROSYCARMEN: **Antes que nada mil gracias por tus reviews! Me da gusto que te haya parecido bien el capítulo! Creéme que describir una escena así, es bien difícil (o al menos así me pareció a mí!) Y por otra parte sobre las consecuencias... espero haber respondido a tu pregunta... pero, no todo está dicho! Un besote!

**ANELIS:** Querida Anelis: jeje! Cómo estás mujer? Sigues "hasta la madre"? jaja mira que yo pensaba que esa sólo una expresión que usábamos los mexicanos! (no me digas que se la aprendiste de Adal por favor jaja!) en fin pasando a tu review!... de verdad te dieron ganas de ser Ginny? jaja bueno es que con un "Harry" así! Yo también me apunto! y ni que decir que despertar con un ejemplar así cada mañana no? Y sobre Erick! no, en verdad él no es mala persona para nada! Ama a Ginny y pues qué difícil tanto para él como para ella no? Y ese "lo siento" bueno... de verdad lo sentía jaja tu me entiendes! Un besote! Ya te deje review puntualita ok? Saludos y suerte con tus finales!

**ANATTRIPOTTER:**Hola! Cómo estás? Qué gusto encontrarte por aquí y más aún que leas mi fic! qué bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Muchas gracias por leer en verdad y si que es una lástima estar sin Fanautores! Sabes que soy tu asidua lectora y mira que deberías pensar en crear un web site donde puedas publicar los fics que llevas y los que tienes en proceso para que tus lectores podamos encontrarte! Tómalo como sugerencia:P espero sigas leyendo. Un beso!

**XXX:** Hola chica! Cómo estás? Si, a mi también me da pánico que se me acaben los libros y que H/G no queden juntos! (por su puesto es algo que no va a pasar ESPEREMOS!) Y sobre lo que dices de la devaluación de su amor... mmm pues no sé. Porque creo (y no es que lo promueva, cada quien sabe qué hace con su vida y su cuerpo!) creo que cuando dos personas se aman, el hacer el amor reafirma ese sentimiento. Pero si lo vemos desde un punto de vista muy frío... Harry es hombre jaja y ellos no siempre ven las cosas como nosotras! Pero en fin, te agradezco muchísimo en verdad tu comentario y espero que continúes leyendo vale? Un besote!

**PALOMA:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Sabes? aunque no lo creas, me hizo pensar mucho lo que platicamos la última vez sobre quienes leen los fics, por eso traté de hacerlo lo más "light" que pude, aunque algunas cosas pues tenían que estar ahí! Un besote, espero podamos hablar pronto y gracias por responder el mail de "los bolsos" me ayudó un montón!

**KATRINA (GPE):** Cómo estás? Muchas gracias en verdad por tus mails, a mi también me encanta que desgloses así los capítulos porque si, le has atinado a muchas cosas que intento decir! el 13 es tu número cabalístico? de hecho el capítulo se iba a llamar "en el No. 13 de R..C.." pero pasa que el #3 no me gusta mucho jaja! no sé porque, como el 3, 13, o como mis súper próximos 23! Jaja en fin me quedo con 22! Un beso y espero que este te guste!

**ELARHY:**Tienes toda la razón! Aquí empiezan los conflictos! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Espero poder responder a tus preguntas poco a poco! Un beso:D

**JOSE:** Qué bien que hayas aprendido a enviar reviews! Espero me dejes muchos más en lo futuro! ... y ups! No Ginny no está embarazada... por ahora... jeje! Gracias por leer y bienvenidos todos los lectores del Flog de Eli! Besos!

**GINN:** Te juro solemnemente que tanto Ginny como Harry tendrán su break! Y si, también prometo que Ginny ya no sufrirá, creo que ya lo hizo demasiado... sólo que hay que ponerle un poquito de sabor a esto no? Recuerda las cosas difíciles las apreciamos más! Saludos!

**SHEZHID: **Qué tal estuvo el Harry de tu sueño? Jeje pudiste dormir? Espero que si! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en verdad animan muchísimo! Ojalá este tmb te haya gustado (aunque lo admito no está tan bueno como el otro!) pero en fin! Coincido contigo en lo los matrimonios "forzados" pero... bueno esperemos este no sea el caso! Y sobre Erick, tienes toda la razón él no es malo, al contrario es un bomboncito! Pero pues que le hacemos en el corazón no se manda no crees? Un besote:P

**ºKARYº:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ojalá sigas leyendo! Saludos!

**ELI:** Cómo estás? Qué tal va la fiesta? Ojalá muy bien! Gracias por tus comentarios, ya sabes tu eres de mis "consen" jaja! Gracias también por responder el mail que envié, cuando me haga millonaria con ese proyecto prometo acordarme de ti:P Te debo aún la foto! En un ratito que tenga te la envío ok? Besotes niña!... ah! Y ese flog no se ha actualizado eh? jeje!

**ALELY:** Cómo lloraste enserio? jeje bueno espero poder recompensarte después! Tienes razón Harry es un cabezotas! Pero ya tendrá qué hacer algo no? y con la última noticia... bueno ya veremos que pasa! Y sobre tu pregunta de fanautores, talvez ya lo viste la página abre el 1 de sep! Un abrazo!

**.MADEMOISELLE POTTER.: **Gracias por tus reviews de verdad! Aún no puedo responder a tu pregunta sobre que pasará con Erick, pero... espero sigas leyendo! Un beso y gracias por leer!

**OROMALFOY:** Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... y tienes toda la razón Harry tiene que detener esa boda o... bueno ya veremos:D Saluditos!

**VICUS RIDDLE: **Lo siento por hacerlos sufrir en verdad! Pero hay que ponerle un poquito de condimento a esto jaja! Para nada me molesta que me sigas, al contrario mil gracias!

**GINA LARA: **Hola! Me da gusto que lo hayas leído en una sola vez! Mil gracias por leer y tus comentarios en verdad! Espero que te siga agradando... y te lo juro soy Harry y Ginny de corazón! Es lo único que puedo decirte jeje! Saludos!

**CARLITA:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! No te preocupes, entiendo que la escuela a todos nos quita tiempo... pero una vez que la dejas, creéme que la extrañas! Suerte con tu fic! Ya lo estaremos leyendo! Un beso!

**CECY:** Tocaya! Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que ya nos habías abandonado:P Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad! Yo también me emociono mucho jaja! Ojalá platiquemos pronto! Un beso!

MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!

Un besote a todos! Y espero sus reviews!

Sandra!


	15. Y sólo se me ocurre amarte

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

_Antes que nada este capítulo va dedicado a: _

**_Vicus Riddle_****_, Paloma, Camila, _****_Nimue-Tarrazo_****_, E_****_elarhy_****_, Alely, Rosycarmen, Gpe, Eli. Gina Lara, xxx, _****_Shezhid_****_, Oromalfoy, Jose, Pauly, Elías, Bonnie Potter, Little inonce, Amy Black, Luthien, Anattripotter, Anelis, JuMartia, Paola, Tamfran, Lady Neomi, Mademoiselle.Weasley y Florencia... _**

Muchísimas gracias por su lectura, sus comentarios y** su paciencia! n.n!**

**Capítulo 15. ... Y sólo se me ocurre amarte.**

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Sé que seguir no suena lógico,  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico...  
_

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Felicidad. Imágenes en cámara lenta de una película asaltaron su mente... su film favorito. Lo había visto tantas veces, que conocía incluso hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y aunque sabía que la duración y algunas partes del guión se habían reescrito y modificado ante los últimos acontecimientos... no quería pensar en quizá borrar esa escena. Era una de sus favoritas. Se tomó un momento. No importaba, sólo vería aquella escena una vez más... talvez la última. Y con el eco de esas dos taladrantes palabras aún resonando en su interior, comenzó la proyección...

El escenario... Una enorme casa blanca con grandes ventanales y tragaluces, rodeada por una amplía extensión de jardín con los más diversos árboles y flores. La iluminación... el esplendoroso y cálido sol de verano. La sonorización... risas, carcajadas y las dulces voces de dos pequeños. Los actores... un niño de unos cinco años, cabello negro alborotado y unos preciosos ojos verdes brillando bajo unas gafas redondas y una pequeña dos años menor que él, cabello rojo flameante y los mismos ojos verdes y expresivos de su hermano, una versión idéntica en miniatura de su madre, la actriz principal y por supuesto, él. La historia... él sentado en camastro en el jardín observaba jugar a los niños, el pequeño corría y reía de su hermanita, quién intentaba alcanzarlo tanto como sus piernitas se lo permitían mientras que también reía y decía cosas que no alcanzaba a terminar por el esfuerzo... él los miraba, sonreía. Unos segundos después ese aroma increíblemente excitante y embriagante llegaba hasta él, ella se acercaba. Ella llegaba hasta él y sin palabras se acomodaba sobre sus piernas, la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella lo miraba... Entonces el tiempo se hacía más lento. Todo transcurría más despacio mientras se perdía en el brillo de los ojos de su mujer... maravillado... extasiado... y profundamente enamorado... la besaba. La amaba tanto... Ella sonreía y tomaba una de las manos de él para descansarla sobre su crecido vientre. Con un saltó en el corazón él sentía la vida de su tercer hijo resguardado bajo el vientre de su esposa. Y en el momento en que ella volvía a sonreír... iluminaba su vida.

Esa era una escena de felicidad. Felicidad... así se llamaba el film. Escrito, dirigido, realizado y editado en lo más profundo de su ser, por Harry Potter... La ópera prima de su vida. La vida que siempre soñó... y que en un segundo desapareció.

Respiró. Esto no podía estar pasando... no ahora. Enfocó y sus ojos encontraron a los ojos de Samantha mirándolo aprehensivamente. Su voz lo regresó con dureza a la fría e inesperada realidad. Conmoción. Era el golpe más bajo, más fuerte... el más doloroso de su vida.

Retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella. Su cuerpo le pedía distancia y también aire. Frustración. La realidad y las palabras de Samantha le golpeaban con crudeza el pecho. Pánico. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de un sillón... cerró los ojos. Uno... dos... cinco... diez... doce segundos. La miró.

- Qué es lo qué te pasa Harry?- Samantha se acercó dos pasos, mismos que él retrocedió.

Un hijo?... Un hijo... con Samantha?... su hijo?... pero y Gi...

- Harry estás bien?- Sus pensamientos botaron. No respondió.

- Harry por favor, respóndeme... estás bien?... - se acercó aún más a él. Harry esta vez no se movió.- ... mira mi amor, sé que estas noticias no se dan todos los días... pero es que no podía esperar...- Harry estaba inmóvil, estático.

Samantha terminó con la distancia entre ellos y tomó una mano de Harry, mientras que con la otra le comenzó a acariciar la cara. Harry no pudo más que sentir frío. Ni si quiera hizo el intento de corresponderla. Ella lo notó.

- Harry qué te pasa?- sin dejar de tocarlo, lo miró fijamente y suavizó su voz. - ... mi amor sé que es algo que no habíamos planeado pero...- ensayó una cara dulce-... es un bebé amor... nuestro bebé... - empleó un tono empalagoso-... un hijito tuyo...- lo señaló-... y mío- se señaló a si misma-... imaginas lo guapo que será?- se separó de Harry.

Pero Harry no quería ni imaginarlo... no podía.

- Estuve pensando Harry... y creo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, hablaré con mi tío para que te de la dirección del Bufete que pensaba abrir en Manhattan...- caminaba y hablaba alrededor de la habitación sin darle importancia a la expresión de Harry.- ... sabes? hace mucho me dijo que pensaba dártela... pero no se animaba... pero ahora que le digamos lo del bebé estoy segura que aceptará de inmediato... -

- Sam... Samantha... yo no...- haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban Harry habló. Ella seguía paseándose por la habitación. Lo miró.

- Qué pasa amor?... no quieres que nos vamos de Chicago?...- se acercó con una sonrisa seductora a él- ... oh amor, si siempre que vamos a New York me dices que te encanta la ciudad... - volvió a girarse y siguió hablando. -... a parte creo que cambiar de aires nos ayudará a todos... ya sabes así el bebé crecerá en una ciudad más cosmopolita y podrá rodearse de gente más...- SAMANTHA! - gritó por fin Harry, haciendo que se callara.

- Samantha escúchame... yo...- las palabras no salían-... Samantha yo... yo... cómo pasó?- preguntó nervioso. Ella se giró hacía él y lo miró fríamente.

- QUÉ COMO PASÓ?... - comenzó a gritar-... NO ES POSIBLE QUE ME PREGUNTES ESO HARRY! ... ES OBVIO QUE TÚ Y YO HICIMOS... - No me refiero a eso...- la interrumpió Harry con la voz temblorosa. Ella arqueó una ceja.

- Yo... tú... siempre nos cuidamos no?- dijo con cautela.

- ESTÁS INSINUANDO ALGO? - saltó ella más nerviosa de lo normal. NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESCONFÍES DE MI HARRY... -

- No estoy desconfiando de ti Samantha es sólo que...- QUE QUÉ HARRY?-

Harry estaba demasiado alterado y ella lo alteraba aún más -... Sam yo creo que tenemos que hablar porque...-

- No Harry - ella intentó controlarse- ... no tenemos nada más que hablar... - se acercó amenazadoramente a él, Harry se sorprendió al notar esa mirada en Samantha, nunca la había visto así.- ... tengo los boletos de avión...- Harry la miró alarmado-... el vuelo sale mañana a las 10 de la mañana- Harry iba a hablar pero Samantha lo calló- ... ni mi hijo ni yo pasaremos un día más aquí...- con la mirada más fría que Harry pudo recordar de ella, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Samantha... no...- ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta-... no podemos irnos ahora... yo no estoy seguro de querer regresar...- Harry lo soltó al fin.

Ella se giró- ... qué quieres decir con que no estás seguro de regresar?- su tono era duro. Harry respiró e intentó hablar con firmeza.

- Mira Samantha... estos días han pasado muchas cosas y yo... - ella lo miraba atentamente- ... yo creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado y...- no pudo terminar porque Samantha había llegado hasta él y lo había tomado de la solapa del saco.

- Samantha qué estás...- Es por ella verdad?- Harry sintió que la última dosis de aire que guardaban sus pulmones se esfumó. Samantha... Ginny...

- De qué estás hablando Samantha?- Harry intentó soltarse, pero Samantha lo sujetó más fuerte. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma extraña...- tú sabes de qué hablo Harry- contestó apretando los dientes. Harry se alarmó.

- ... Yo... no entiendo de que...- claro que sabes de qué... - lo apretó más-... o más bien de quién habló Harry- lo miraba fijamente apretando los dientes-... de ella. - dijo fríamente. Harry no se movió.- ... es por ella que viniste a Londres cierto?- lo soltó bruscamente.

- ... Samantha yo...- No te atrevas a negarlo Harry...- en sus ojos había coraje- ... sé que existe... siempre ha existido...- Harry la miró... no, Samantha no sabía nada porque-... siempre ha estado ahí... SIEMPRE MALDITA SEA!- lo empujó.

- GINNY! - Harry sintió morir. Samantha lo sabía. - SABES CUANTAS VECES ME HAS DICHO SU NOMBRE MIENTRAS HACEMOS EL AMOR?- Harry abrió los ojos-... SABES CUÁNTAS MALDITAS VECES DICES SU NOMBRE CUANDO ESTÁS DORMIDO?... GINNY, GINNY, GINNY! Y SABES CUÁNTAS MALDITAS VECES ME HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR?...- derramaba lágrimas de coraje.

- Y AHORA SE SUPONE QUE PRETENDES DEJARME POR ELLA?...- lo miró-... PORQUÉ PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ELLA NO?- Harry no respondió-... ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- le dio una cachetada.

Harry se quedó de pie. Cómo decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle. Cómo decirle que si... había pasado la noche con Ginny. Pero no cualquier noche. No. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida con ella... porque la amaba. La amaba tanto que después de haberla tenido otra vez, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella... pero otra parte de él, sabía que también estaba lastimando a Samantha. La madre de su hijo...

- Ella no va a alejarte de mí...- Harry la miró-... no Harry...- su voz sonaba fría-...ni ella ni nadie... ni ahora... ni nunca...-

Harry intentó acomodar sus pensamientos y se aclaró la garganta - Samantha escúchame... por favor... yo...- pero ella lo había tomado otra vez del saco.

- No Harry... escúchame tu a mí... hasta ahora he soportado muchas cosas...- lo miraba fijamente apretando los dientes-... vine hasta este maldito lugar solo por seguirte...- se apretó más contra él-... durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos he soportado tu humor... tus depresiones... tu hastío... y tus estúpidos arranques de melancolía seguramente por que extrañas a esa...- dijo despectivamente roja de furia-... pero escúchame bien Harry... -lo jaló más- Si mañana no subes conmigo a ese maldito avión y te olvidas de todas estas estupideces y cambias tu actitud...- lo soltó un poco-... te juro que te vas a arrepentir.-

- Me estás amenazando?- Harry se soltó bruscamente.

- No mi amor...- hizo la misma cara de falsa dulzura-... no es una amenaza...- se acercó a él más calmada-... es una promesa!- lo miró con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- Escúchame Samantha no tenemos que llegar a estos extremos... sólo quiero que hablemos y...- Si no vuelves conmigo te juro que me desaparezco y nunca vas a conocer a tu hijo...- otro golpe bajo. Samantha supo donde darle.

Samantha lo miró amenazadoramente y soltó una risa siniestra. - Esta vez yo pongo las reglas Harry...- y lanzándole una mirada de triunfo salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar,  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_...Mientras que la temperatura es de 10º a la intemperie, informó para Noticias Meridiano Rachel Berhn... / ...y este día en Kids Zone aprenderemos cómo hacer nuestros propios portalápices / ... así damos por concluido nuestro recorrido por la fabulosa cultura grecorromana /... si amiguitos hoy conoceremos más del mundo mágico del Mago de Oz y..._

- Mamá dónde vive el mago de Oz?- preguntó a su madre un pequeño pelirrojo de 6 años sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a un televisor.

- Danny... ya te he dicho que ese mago de la tele no existe! - Hermione se acercó a la salita, con su hijo menor en brazos-... y por favor deja de cambiar el canal... quiero ver el noticiero y... - de pronto se oyó un ruido en el piso de arriba. Hermione saltó del sillón de inmediato.

- Matthew! Estás bien?- Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras.

- Si mamá...- se oyó una vocecita desde arriba-... fue el gato!-

- Nosotros no tenemos gato!- respondió Hermione desde el descanso de las escaleras. - Matthew Weasley quiero que bajes en este momento!- llamó a su segundo hijo que era el más inquieto de los tres.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció otro pelirrojo con el cabello revuelto de cuatro años forcejeando con una lechuza marrón entre sus manos. Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- corrió a quitarle la lechuza que intentaba escapar de los bracitos del hijo mediano de Ron. - Matt! Papá y yo te hemos dicho mil veces que las lechuzas no son para juguetes entiendes?- pero su hijo aún seguía mirando a la atolondrada ave.-... las lechuzas no son juguetes hijo, las utilizamos para comunicarnos!- pero el pequeño sólo se encogió de hombros y corrió a abrazar a su hermanito que venía dando pasitos hasta donde estaba su madre. Hermione bufó. Era innegable su naturaleza Weasley.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras con la lechuza sobre su brazo, quien tenía todas las plumas alborotadas a causa de su hijo. - Lo siento...- le dijo a la lechuza quién ululó ofendida y le extendió la patita. Hermione tomó el pergamino.

Reconoció la letra de inmediato y en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa... Era una nota pequeña, pero en ella estaban puestas todas sus esperanzas.

Sonrió complacida.

- Bien... ya era hora de que llegaras- caminó hasta un escritorio que tenía cerca y dio respuesta inmediata a la carta.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Calma. La habitación 302 del Hospital St Mungo respiraba nuevamente un aire sereno. Entre sonrisas y suspiros de alivio, todos los miembros de la Familia Weasley rodeaban la cama donde yacía su madre fuera de peligro. Sonreían y hablaban animadamente sobre la buena salud de la pelirroja mayor.

Ella los miraba. Era cierto. Compartía la felicidad con su familia. Sin embargo, se mantenía distante... Miraba a su madre. Esbozaba para todos una tibia sonrisa y volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

- Ginny... hija estás bien?- preguntó su madre y todos la miraron. Se puso visiblemente nerviosa.

- Si... si es que yo... no dormí bien y...- desvió su mirada hacia un punto que no fuera alguien de su familia-... necesito un café.

Sin esperar la reacción de familia rápidamente salió de la habitación separándose del grupo. Caminó hasta una máquina de café y una vez ahí respiró. No quería dar explicaciones sobre nada... Tomó el café y se dirigió hasta el final de un pasillo donde había una ventana.

Revolvía el café, cuando su padre la sorprendió contemplando el vacío. - ... te encuentras bien hija?- Ginny miró a su padre. Él tenía en su rostro la misma mirada y expresión que años atrás, cuando ella era pequeña e iba a refugiarse a sus brazos después de ser rechazada por sus hermanos, quienes por temor a que se lastimara por ser niña no la dejaban participar en sus juegos.

Por inercia, buscando esa misma protección y consuelo que los brazos de su padre le proporcionaban cuando niña... se abrazó a su padre. Durante un momento los fantasmas del pasado... las dudas... la culpa... y toda la tristeza que se aprisionaba en su cuerpo se durmieron. La estabilidad que le brindaba el calor de su padre, hizo sosegar un poco sus sentimientos.

- Qué pasa nena?- preguntó cariñosamente Arthur Weasley sin soltar el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, que temblaba ligeramente. - ... estás nerviosa pequeña?... es eso?- buscó los ojos de Ginny.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. Miró a su padre. Justo en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser niña. Quizá todo así sería más fácil. Deseó cerrar los ojos y abrirlos al instante y que todo fuera como entonces... deseó poder contar a su padre sin reparos lo que pasaba... y que entonces él con una sencilla frase le prometiera que todo estaría bien y saliera en defensa de su pequeña. Contra todo y contra todos. No importaba. Porque nadie, nadie podía lastimar a su princesa... pero hoy todo era diferente. Esa princesa creció y salió de su castillo.

- Si papá... no te preocupes... es sólo que... - suspiró intentando contener las lágrimas-... tienes razón...- intentó sonreír bajo la atenta mirada de su padre-... estoy un poco nerviosa...-. Su padre volvió a abrazarla mientras ella se mordía los labios.

- Arthur! Ginny!... todo está bien?- Hermione había aparecido en el pasillo, acompañada por una despampanante rubia, quienes miraban a padre y a hija con preocupación.

- Todo está bien?... pasó algo con Molly?... yo... en la mañana...- Tranquila hija- Arthur se separó un poco de Ginny y calmó a su nuera. - ... Molly está bien...-

- Y entonces... porqué?- Fleur habló con un ya perfeccionado inglés, mirando a Ginny. Arthur volvió a abrazar a su hija.- ... sólo estoy calmando a mi niña- le besó la frente-... está un poquito nerviosa.- les guiñó un ojo a sus nueras. Ellas miraron a Ginny y entendieron.

- Y mis nietos?- preguntó Arthur sin soltar a Ginny.

- Se quedaron con una vecina... Ellen llegará a casa con Isabella y los cuidará a todos hasta que Ron y yo volvamos- contestó Hermione.

- Que Merlín la ampare entonces!- Arthur sonrío a sus nueras, mientras ellas interpretaban la mirada de Ginny. Fleur entró en acción.

- Arthur nos disculparías un momento?- miró a su suegro. - ... verás tengo que hablar con Ginny porque...- miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda.

- Porque hay algunos "pequeños"- enfatizó Hermione -... detalles sobre la boda que necesitamos hablar con Ginny.-

- Claro que si! entiendo que son cosas de mujeres...- volvió a mirar a su hija, depositó otro beso en su mejilla y con una gran sonrisa volvió a la habitación de su esposa.

Ginny miró a las dos mujeres. No eran nervios... era una terrible confusión la que la estaba ahogando. Y sin poder contenerse un momento más Ginny se abrazó a sus dos cuñadas. Ellas de inmediato respondieron a su abrazo.

Hermione y Fleur más que sus cuñadas se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas. Y aunque si bien la segunda, al inicio no era de su agrado, con el paso de los años y con la influencia Weasley que inevitablemente la absorbió, descubrió que en esa rubia altiva de sangre mística y en ocasiones desesperante... se encontraba una gran mujer. Una amiga igual que Hermione. Dos maravillosas mujeres que hacían tan felices a sus hermanos y quienes con una simple sonrisa los volvían disparatadamente locos, aún más de lo que ya estaban. Esas dos mujeres que habían estado junto a ella, en los momentos más difíciles de su larga espera... y a quienes hoy necesitaba más que nunca.

- Porqué no vamos a otro lado?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny se separó y la miró. -... podrían salir tus hermanos.- Ginny asintió.

- Esta habitación esta vacía- Fleur abrió una habitación del pasillo. Entró y tras ella lo hicieron Ginny y Hermione.

Una vez dentro, Hermione cerró la puerta con su varita e insonorizó la habitación. Ginny dio tres pasos hacia la cama. Se giró y miró a las dos mujeres. Iba a estallar justo ahí. Totalmente abatida se dejó caer sobre la cama y ... no pudo contener más su llanto. Hermione y Fleur se sentaron a su lado.

El dolor se aprisionaba en su pecho. Lento... despacio y sin prisa. Así quemaban los recuerdos. Cerró los ojos. La imagen de Harry apareció al instante. Lloró más fuerte. Recordó su cuerpo... Fuerte. Desnudo. Perfecto. Apretó los puños. Recordó su aroma...embriagante. Perturbante. Único. Recordó su sabor... dulce. Adictivo. Excitante. Recordó sus ojos... fulminantes. Admirables. Hermosos. Tembló completamente... quizá nunca dejaría de llorar.

Hermione y Fleur la observaban con tristeza. Era mejor dejar que llorara. Sabían que en algunos casos, las palabras sobran.

Así, intentando que las lágrimas limpiaran y se llevaran parte de su dolor, Ginny lloró sin consuelo por más de media hora... cuando las lágrimas le dieron tregua, abrió los ojos y encontró a sus dos amigas junto a ella...

- No... no sé... que voy a hacer...- dijo hipando y mirando al techo de la habitación. Hermione le acarició el cabello. Ginny tenía la cara roja.

- Es... es por él verdad?... por Harry? - preguntó con cautela Fleur. Al escuchar su nombre Ginny sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- Porqué tenía que aparecer ahora...- lloró más-... porqué precisamente ahora!- apretó con sus puños las sábanas. Hermione y Fleur la miraban. Era mejor dejar que se desahogara.

- Porque justo ahora que encontré a alguien!...- Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza-... ahora que encontré a alguien que quiere hacerme feliz... AHORA QUE VOY A CASARME!- gritó y se levantó de la cama de golpe.

- NO ES JUSTO!- comenzó a caminar por la habitación-... NO ES JUSTO MALDITA SEA! NO ES JUSTO!... No es justo- bajó la voz y sentó en un sillón frente a la cama.- ... no es justo... no ahora...-

Se levantó otra vez del sillón.- YO LO ESPERÉ POR MUCHOS AÑOS!- miró a sus cuñadas-... USTEDES LO SABEN!...- volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

- Y no es justo que venga ahora con su cuerpo...- apretó sus manos-... con su cuerpo todo perfecto y sus tontos y preciosos ojos verdes... tan guapo...- comenzó a bajar la voz-... no es justo que vuelva ahora... y ponga mi mundo de cabeza...- no es justo que vuelva y me haga el amor así...- Hermione y Fleur soltaron un sonido de asombro al mismo tiempo.

-... no así... así de maravilloso... así tan perfecto... - se mordió los labios. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la cara. Y entonces soltó lo que más la tenía angustiada.

-... yo... ninguno de los dos...- más lágrimas-... no nos cuidamos...-

- QUÉ?- Hermione y Fleur saltaron. Ginny seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Hermione llegó hasta ella y le quitó las manos de la cara. - Ginny...- pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya tenía demasiado. No quería encontrar reproche en los ojos de su amiga.

- No me digas nada Hermione... - despacio abrió los ojos-... no ahora... por favor...- suplicó. Pero en ese momento, en los ojos de su amiga no encontró reproche. Su mirada al contrario, irradiaba ternura... comprensión. Hermione la entendía.

Fleur llegó hasta donde ellas.

- Ginny...- dijo Fleur tranquila. - No!- la interrumpió Ginny-... por favor, no me digan que tengo qué hacer lo que me diga mi corazón...- negó con la cabeza al tiempo que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos-... mi corazón ahora está demasiado confundido... no puede con nada más...- volvió a mover negativamente la cabeza.-... no puede...-

Fleur y Hermione se miraron.

- Lo sabemos Gin...- respondió cariñosamente Fleur-... también sabemos que esto que está pasando... no... no es para nada justo...- Ginny la miró-... pero... creo debes pensar en ti... no es justo que sigas sufriendo Ginny... no lo mereces-

- Y qué puedo hacer?...- Fleur no respondió.

- ... qué hago para sacarme todo esto que siento ahora?- Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó su abrigo a la altura del corazón. - ... cómo sigo con mi vida después de esto... cómo hago para dejar de pensar en él...- su voz se quebraba con cada palabra-... cómo hago para borrarlo de mi vida... cómo hago para dejar de amarlo como lo amo... cómo?-

- Ginny...- esta vez habló Hermione. - Aunque lo deseamos... ninguna de nosotras tiene la fórmula para disminuir tu dolor...- Ginny miró a su amiga-... pero si de algo te sirve...- suspiró y sus ojos se cristalizaron-... estaremos aquí a tu lado el tiempo que tu nos necesites... - acarició su cabello.

- Y cuánto tiempo más necesito Hermione... cuánto?-

- No lo sé Gin...- Hermione sonrió triste-... sólo sé que un día despertarás... y ese dolor se habrá ido...- Ginny volvió a llorar intensamente.

- Sé que debo tomar una decisión...- bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. - No quiero lastimar más Erick... él menos que nadie se merece esto...- respiró profundamente.

Se tomó un largo momento para pensar. Miró hacia un punto vacío y se dio cuenta que sólo podía hacer algo... después de todo, alguien saldría lastimado.

Respiró profundo. Se limpió la cara y aclaró un poco su garganta.

- Necesito verlo...- dijo con la voz más firme que pudo.

- Si Gin... creo que es lo mejor, tú y Erick necesitan hablar porque...- No a Erick... - Ginny suspiró-...necesito ver a Harry.- Fleur abrió los ojos.

Ginny se levantó del sillón bajo la mirada de sus amigas. - Él tomó una decisión antes... ahora yo debo tomar la mía...- caminó hasta la cama y tomó su bolso. Se volvió hasta donde sus cuñadas la miraban. - ... pero antes tengo que hacer algo y necesito su ayuda... -

- ... te refieres a saber si... tú estás?...- preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

- Si...- suspiró-... necesito estar segura...- Ginny miró a sus amigas y ellas asintieron.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Qué estás haciendo ahora?...  
Yo intento que el corazón,  
no se me salga del pecho.  
Te necesito ya ves...  
_

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Recordó aquella noche... hacía frío y llovía a mares. Su cuerpo le dolía y después de todo creyó no poder volver a sentir nada más en su vida. Recordó las voces que lo llamaban, no reconocía ninguna. Ninguna hasta que... era él? Abrió los ojos. Frente a él se encontraba un chico evidentemente conmocionado... unos años más grande de lo que él recordaba y con la expresión de estar soportando cada segundo el peso del mundo... reflejado en unos tristes ojos verdes. Él lo había traído de regreso...

Suspiró. Habían pasado ya varios años y esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Así lo recordaba... abatido, cansado e inmensamente triste. Se sintió culpable como tantas veces por no haber podido estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Por haber fallado a la promesa hecha muchos años más atrás. Y aunque sabía que en aquel momento, no pudo hacer más de lo que hizo... le dolía.

Sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea en el salón, recorrió con una mano su oscuro cabello que a estas alturas ya pintaba algunas canas. Pensó en el tiempo. Era indiscutible que había dejado profundas huellas en él. Pero a pesar de todo... hoy estaba en pie. Más vivo y más feliz de lo que podía recordar jamás... quizá el terminará hoy de poner la última pieza en el tablero. Sonrió.

- Papi!- una niña de cinco años preciosa y totalmente favorecida con la herencia de la sangre de su madre, saltó a su piernas.

- Hey! cómo está mi pequeña?- preguntó besando cariñosamente a su pequeña hija y mirándola con adoración.

- Bien papi! Tía Fleur acaba de mandar mi vestido!- respondió emocionada dando pequeños aplausos con sus manitas.

- Wow... enserio?- preguntó él con exagerado asombro.- supongo que debes verte hermosa!- con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña asintió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la frente-... te quiero pequeña...- la abrazó.

- Y a mí?... también me quieres?- una impresionante rubia de ojos azules, llegó hasta él y se acercó a su oído. Él la miró totalmente embelesado. - Si... y también te amo- la besó.

Cuando se separaron, su hija los miraba con un poco de fastidio. Ambos sonrieron.

- Siempre tienen que hacer eso?- preguntó la niña. Su madre soltó una risita y se separó un poco para servir un poco de jugo de frutas que les había traído.

- Es que tu papá está loco por mí- lo miró -... y no puede resistirse a mí...- le guiñó un ojo y él se sonrojó un poco. Les pasó un vaso a cada uno. La pequeña rodó los ojos. Sus padres eran imposibles.

- Llego la respuesta?- preguntó su esposa sentándose a un lado de él y de su hija. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Talvez no está en su casa o...- se escuchó un ruidito sobre el cristal de la ventana. Los tres miraron hacia el lugar. Era su lechuza.

- Isabella quieres abrir la ventana por favor?- la niña se levantó de las piernas de su padre y fue hasta la ventana para recibir a su lechuza.

- Penny! - exclamó la niña al ver a su lechuza con las plumas revueltas- ... fue ese niño loco verdad?- acarició al ave que se dejó consentir-... no te preocupes, ya se las verá conmigo...- la lechuza ululó.

Su padre retiró con cuidado el pergamino atado a su patita y leyó la nota rápidamente.

- Y bien?- preguntó su esposa. Él sonrió.

- Lo tengo... debo irme ahora- con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta un perchero y se colocó la capa.

- A dónde irás papi?... puedo ir contigo?- su hija se apuntó. Él se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

- Esta vez no puedes ir conmigo pequeña... - porqué? yo siempre voy contigo a todos lados... - replicó la niña. - Lo siento hija pero por esta vez prefiero que te quedes con mamá- la niña hizo una mueca de descontento a él le pareció adorable-... mamá y tu irán a casa de Hermione y podrás jugar con esos latosos!- ella pareció pensarlo- Y tú a dónde irás?- preguntó otra vez.

- Yo iré... a ver a tu hermano!- su esposa y él se miraron. Sonrieron.

- Vendrá hoy? quiero verlo! Quiero verlo ya!- la pequeña comenzó a dar brinquitos alrededor de su padre. Su padre logró calmarla y le tomó su carita con las manos.

- Te prometo que lo verás... pronto lo verás.- le besó la frente a su hija y luego a su esposa. Y antes de desaparecer sonrió.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_...y solo se me ocurre amarte  
Cómo va a ser eso?  
si aun cuando sale la luna  
y da en mi ventana  
no te puedo dejar de querer..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Encendió el décimo cigarrillo de la tarde. Desde el balcón de la habitación observaba un precioso atardecer libre de nubes. Inhaló y volvió a contemplar la imponente ciudad erguida desde siglos atrás frente a él. En la soledad de sus pensamientos, aquel paisaje parecía retarlo... lo invitaba a salir y perderse entre sus calles. Vagar y viajar en el tiempo. Regresarlo y esta vez hacer las cosas bien.

Tomó un trago más de su vaso medio vacío de whisky. En medio de aquella grandeza, se sentía inmensamente pequeño... demasiado solo. Colocó el cigarro en el cenicero y se revolvió el cabello. A pesar de todo y entre tantos acontecimientos... su único pensamiento era ella... Sus ojos... su cabello... su piel... su sonrisa... su aroma... sus labios... Lo habían puesto en la mayor encrucijada de su vida. Volvió a hundirse bajo el humo del cigarro.

Llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación. Pensando... recordando y tratando de encontrar una solución que parecía no existir. No había visto a Samantha desde su encuentro por la mañana... no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía. Tampoco quería saberlo. Volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca.

- Eso va a matarte...- escuchó una voz junto a él.

Rápidamente se giró y se quedó inmóvil al ver al hombre que de pronto había aparecido en el sillón de junto. Contuvo la respiración... Relajado, tranquilo y sin el peso del dolor que el tiempo hoy le había cargado a él, miraba prendado la estampa real de su ciudad. Estaba casi idéntico de como lo recordaba...

- Es bonita no?... hace días que no se veía así- sonrió mirando hacia el frente.- ... por fin ha dejado de llover.- ahora si lo miró.

- Hola Harry...- le mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Qué haces aquí?... cómo entraste?- preguntó Harry serio. Él sin quitar su sonrisa, le mostró su varita.

- Somos magos... recuerdas?- Harry se tensó.

- Yo no...- contesto Harry nervios.- tú no... qué Harry?...- esta vez no sonrió-... la distancia y el tiempo no cambian la esencia de las personas...- se acomodó en el sillón- ... y tú no eres la excepción.-

Harry no contestó.

- Muchos años no?... - volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró melancólicamente-... has crecido mucho... eres un hombre ya... estoy seguro que ellos estarían orgullosos de ti...-

Harry se acomodó también en el pequeño sofá. No quería mirarlo.

- A qué has venido?- preguntó serio Harry.

- Ya lo sabes...- contestó tranquilo. Harry no respondió.

- No... no lo sé- Harry se aferró al sofá.

- Tú y yo nos debemos una conversación Harry... desde hace años- dijo tranquilo.

Tras una larga pausa Harry por fin habló.

- Qué sentido tiene ahora?...- preguntó Harry mirando la puesta del sol.

- Más del que te imaginas...- más silencio.

- Porqué te fuiste?-

- Tenía que hacerlo...- fue toda la respuesta de Harry.

- Y después... porqué no regresaste?-

- No lo sé...- Harry bebió el último trago de whisky. Él sonrió.

- Esa no es la respuesta que he esperado estos años Harry... -

- Pues es la única que tengo...- respondió secamente.

- Veo que a pesar de todo... algunas cosas no cambian...- Harry se levantó de su asiento de inmediato.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- ahora si lo miró.

- No importa... y tu mujer?- se levantó un poco y miró hacia dentro de la habitación. Harry se tensó más. -... es qué no vas a presentarme?

- Ella... no... no está...- Harry volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

- Ah no?... y a dónde ha ido?-

- No lo sé... salió-

- Y porqué no has ido tú con ella?-

- Porque... porque no quise!.-

- Crees qué tarde mucho?... - él también se acomodó en el sillón-... me gustaría conocerla...- Harry se levantó.

- NO!- lo miró. Él arqueó una ceja.

- No?... porqué no?... me encantaría conocer a la mujer del gran Harry Potter!- también se levantó-... del salvador del mundo mágico!- exclamó fuerte. Harry miró hacia dentro de la habitación-... al ídolo de toda la comunidad mágica!- CÁLLATE!- gritó Harry.

- Oh Harry si eso es lo que eres... y ella debe estar sumamente orgullosa no?... por cierto dónde tienes más de ese whisky?-

Harry palideció.

- Ella... Samantha no sabe...- él lo miró fijamente.

- No sabe qué Harry?... que eres un mago?... que salvaste al mundo mágico del mago más temible de todos los tiempos...? ... o que eres un cobarde?- dio en el clavo.

- No tienes ningún derecho... no sabes nada de mí ahora...- contestó Harry apretando los dientes y mirándolo fríamente.

Sin atemorizarse ante su mirada, él lo miró tranquilamente.

- Y según tú... qué es lo que tengo que saber sobre ti ahora?- se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca como preguntándose algo-... ya sé!-... que vives en Estados Unidos y que ahora te presentas al mundo bajo la careta de un abogado mediocre...- Harry comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir-... o que durante todo este tiempo has vivido más solo que nunca...- Harry temblaba de ira-... o que te largaste de aquí porque no pudiste soportar el peso de la responsabilidad...- él le devolvía la misma mirada fría que Harry-... sin descartar el hecho de que en los últimos años has vivido con una mujer con la que estás porque te sientes solo... a la que le ocultas quien eres realmente! - se acercó a él- a quien le ocultas incluso hasta tus verdaderos sentimientos... porque en realidad jamás dejaste de amar Ginny!-

En un arrebato de furia Harry lo tomó de la túnica y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de rabia.

- No sabes lo que yo he tenido que pasar...- lo miró a sus ojos oscuros.

- Y porqué no me lo dices?- respondió el tranquilamente sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Harry lo soltó bruscamente.

- Crees qué es fácil?...- CREES QUÉ ES FÁCIL MALDITA SEA!- Harry explotó.- YO TENÍA QUE IRME!... PERO DESPUÉS PASO EL TIEMPO Y SE HIZO DEMASIADO TARDE…! -

- Talvez no es tan tarde como tú piensas Harry...- caminó hasta él-... siempre hay tiempo para retomar el camino correcto...- Harry lo miró.

Sus ojos verdes estaba tristes y cansados... Sonrió triste.

- Ella va a casarse... y yo voy a tener un hijo... Samantha está embarazada...- Sirius Black se quedó de pie. Intentando digerir las palabras de su ahijado, lentamente se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Estás seguro...?- preguntó después de unos momentos. Harry asintió. Sirius exhaló profundamente.

- Volverás a marcharte?- Sirius volvió a contemplar los últimos rayos de sol.

- Si no lo hago...- Harry suspiró-... Samantha se irá y nunca podré ver a mi hijo...- encendió otro cigarro.

- Y vas a permitirlo?- Sirius lo miró.

- No tengo muchas opciones...- respondió triste.

- Qué pasará con Ginny?-

Harry sintió una vez más los cuchillos clavarse en su cuerpo.

- ... yo la perdí hace mucho... - apagó el cigarro con fuerza-... ella merece ser feliz...

- ... y entonces?... te irás así sin darle la cara?... sin explicarle porque te fuiste antes... sin despedirte de ella?- Harry miró a su padrino.

-... Yo no sé si ella quiera verme ahora...-

- Nunca subestimes a una Weasley Harry... nunca...- Sirius sonrió mirando hacia un punto en cielo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia donde su observaba una hermosa lechuza blanca volando en dirección a él.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Y aunque cueste creerlo al final  
hasta en el mismo infierno  
tuvo que nevar al verte marchar...  
_

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Siete de la noche. No recordaba un día más difícil que ese... y aún no terminaba. Todo el día esperó una llamada... una visita... una señal. Pero no recibió nada. Y aunque estaba seguro de que algún día pasaría... nunca imaginó que a un día de...

Por fin timbró el teléfono. Respondió de inmediato.

- Diga?- esperó que respondieran al otro lado de la línea. Una mezcla de nervios y tranquilidad lo llenó al escuchar su voz.

- Estás segura?...- preguntó Erick con hilo de voz mientras apretaba fuertemente el auricular.

-...-

Después de soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos.

-...-

- Está bien... - dijo más tranquilo.

- ...-

- Ginny...- volvió a hablar con un tono más seguro. - ... - te amo... por favor no lo olvides...- colgó.

Enganchado al sillón, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Miranda su hermana, quien había observado todo desde la puerta de la cocina se acercó a él con cautela. Se sentó junto a él y cariñosamente coloco un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

- ... y bien?...- preguntó con precaución, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

- ... ella?... - Erick la miró. Esbozo una precaria sonrisa y asintió con los ojos cristalizados.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_No quiero perderte por segunda vez...  
Mil años ausente, siento que fue ayer.  
Te ves como siempre, como te soñé.  
Yo sé lo que sientes... yo lo sé._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Se miró por última vez al espejo. Suspiró. Era el atuendo perfecto, pensó. Miró su cuerpo... Un vestido strapple blanco con forro y detalles negros en la parte de abajo, que se ceñía a su espalda y cintura y después caía ampliamente en forma de "A" que le quedaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas... Miró sus pies. Unas elegantes zapatillas negras de punta los cubrían... Miró su cuello descubierto... el recuerdo de unos labios la asaltó. Se colocó unos discretos pendientes negros. Miró su cabello rojo intenso recogido en un moño poco trabajado. Y el toque final... tres gotitas de su esencia favorita, una mezcla de flores exóticas.

Se miró a los ojos. Hoy se jugaría la última carta... Ganaba o perdía. No había más. Tomó su bolso y con un profundo suspiro... desapareció.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Otra vez aquí esperando... y no sé que será.  
La luna está brillando pero no es igual,  
me acompaña; te vamos a buscar..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Esta vez no usó el auto. Mientras el taxi recorría sus viejas calles, él contempló la hermosa ciudad de noche. Había dejado de llover. Hoy el tiempo le regalaba una hermosa y estrellada noche. Así de imprescindible era la vida... Dejó que sus pensamientos volaran y volaran... siempre llegando al mismo lugar. Ella.

- El Tower Bridge señor... llegamos.- su nerviosismo creció al sentir que el auto se detuvo.

- Eh... si bien...- más nervioso que nunca, abrió un poco su saco y extrajo su billetera, tomó un billete y lo extendió al taxista.- guarde el cambio.- el taxista agradeció y lo miró.

- Señor...- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Si?- respondió él mirando hacia un lado de la ventana.

- No piensa bajar?- habían pasado algunos segundos desde su llegada y él no parecía querer salir del auto.

- Yo... si lo siento- Buenas noches!- salió del auto.

- Buenas noches señor.- el taxista encendió el motor y comenzó su camino de vuelta. Él ni se movió. Sus piernas temblaban. Miró hacia el puente y lo vio brillando e iluminando majestuosamente la noche. Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca... y con los nervios propios de un adolescente se dirigió hasta ese lugar...

Era imposible no reconocerla. A unos cien metros de distancia la observó. Se quedó sin aliento mientras la admiraba... De espaldas a él, observaba con una expresión de profunda paz, las tranquilas aguas del Támesis... y pensó que si ese día el mundo hubiera decidido apagar todas sus luces... ella habría bastado para iluminado su todo.

Se acercó más. Y como si hubiera emitido un llamado invisible y silencioso hacia ella, se giró. Estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar jamás. Aunque talvez diría eso mañana y al día siguiente, y al siguiente... y así cada día si pudiera estar con ella.

Ella lo miró. No sabía porque demonios tenía que ser tan perfecto. Alto... guapo... tímido y con ese indomable cabello que despeinaba el viento... Él comenzó a caminar más hacia ella, quién lo esperaba aferrada al barandal.

Terminaron de cerrar la distancia. Y se miraron a los ojos intensamente... Si el mundo desaparecía, no importaba.

- Ginny...- pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No digas nada ahora Harry...- negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo-... esta noche no.-

Y sin poder esperar un segundo más. Lo besó... después de todo, talvez no habría mañana para ellos.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Mi estrategia es en cambio,  
más profunda y más simple...  
Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera,  
no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto... por fin me necesites._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

_1. Kilómetros, Sin Bandera.  
2. Muñeca de trapo, La Oreja de Van Gohg.  
3. Si tu no vuelves, versión Chetes y Amaral.  
4. Llama por favor, Alejandra Guzmán.  
5. Y sólo se me ocurre amarte, Alejandro Sanz.  
6. Recordarás, Alejandra Guzmán.  
7. A ti, Motel.  
8. Quisiera adivirnar, Moenia.  
9. Fragmento de "Táctica y estrategia", Mario Benedetti. _

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola! Cómo están? Yo en verdad apenadísima por publicar hasta ahora! pero es que después del último capítulo llegué a la conclusión de que la historia se estaba atorando y no quería que se me escapara de las manos. Así que preferí esperarme y reestructurarla bien, así que me tomé un tiempecin! Que sin la ayuda de "Si tu no vuelves" en la versión de Chetes y Amaral y la maravillosa compañía, música y voz de Alejandro Sanz en su disco "Más" y por supuesto la fiesta del sábado... este capítulo aún seguiría en al aire:D

Sobre el capítulo no tengo mucho qué decir. Talvez no sea impresionante y creo que estuvo un poco raro... pero a mi me gustó para dar pie a todo lo que aún queda. Apareció Sirius! Casado y con una hijita! Y H&G bueno esos dos se traen un enredo fatal... ya veremos cómo termina.

Entre otras cosas, quiero decirles que este viernes ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Si, ya me resigné a cumplir 23... así que mi mejor regalo será recibir muchos, pero muchos reviews de su parte:P Y aunque tengo que salir de viaje este fin de semana por cuestiones de trabajo y aunque aún no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de mi ciudad prometo darme un ratito para checar sus comentarios y talvez para subir el próximo capítulo que ya está casi listo! Así que no se preocupen no vuelvo a perderme tanto tiempo! y de paso los invito a leer mi nuevo fic... **AMIGA MÍA!** Por supuesto es un **H&G** que está iniciando y aunque es más ligerito que este, prometo que será muy interesante, léanlo y porfis déjenme su opinión para saber si le sigo o no! los espero por ahí también.

Millones de gracias por continuar la lectura. Una disculpa otra vez por la tardanza y de verdad gracias por sus comentarios y sus peticiones para que publicara, significa mucho para mi saber que les gusta tanto!

Un besote a todos!

SANDRA!

Pd. Casi lo olvido! Después de tanto esperar y de ver el "excelente" resultado. He decidido renunciar a fanautores. Gracias:P

Pd. 2. Han visto ya la nueva pic del ED? (DA, en inglés) está genial! Con exepción de la horrorosa Cho está junto a Harry ¬¬! Pero lo mejor es que como dice Anelis... Ginny la ÚNICA MUJER CON PANTALONES:D


	16. Contenerme o jamás dejarte ir

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 16. Contenerme... o jamás dejarte ir.**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Y si te cansas de volar, te llevaré,  
arriba, abajo, déjate... que entre tus brazos me pierdo.  
Seremos, solo tú y yo...  
Mi Y hazme creer, que si me suelto volaré, en éste cuento, no hay porque caer...  
Mañana, volveremos a intentar,que el deseo no nos deje, despertar una vez más..._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Adictivo. Fascinante e indescriptible... tan único. Así era el sabor de sus labios. El calor de su cuerpo. El perfume de su piel... Y nada. Absolutamente nada, podía compararse con la maravillosa sensación de sentirse otra vez... aún cuando no quedara nada más que ellos.

Con hambrientos besos y efusivas caricias, saciaban con desesperación el deseo que había permanecido anestesiado por largos años...

Y temiendo que fuese sólo un sueño, Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Deleitándose con el efecto que producían las manos de Ginny hundidas en su cabello. Apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo para sentirla. Sintiendo y respirando el mismo aire de su tibia respiración que se agitaba sobre él... despegó sus labios. Y muy, muy despacio comenzó a acariciar la piel de rostro con suaves besos... Estaba tocando el cielo.

Ginny contuvo la respiración. Una de sus manos aferró un mechón del alborotado cabello. La otra se deslizó automáticamente hasta la espalda de Harry, apretando sus dedos contra sus músculos... Mientras intentaba salir del trance que le provocaba respirar su aroma, entró en otro más alucinante aún, al sentir el recorrido que sus labios trazaban por su cara, oídos, cuello... regresando siempre al punto de encuentro... Sus labios. Esta vez, era real. Harry estaba aquí.

Un momento después, consiguieron apartarse. Con la respiración agitada, Harry deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de Ginny. Sin abrir los ojos, la atrajo hacia él... Totalmente mareado, alucinado y descontrolado colocó su frente contra la de ella. Ambos intentaron poner en orden sus ideas.

- Harry...- dijo Ginny con una voz apenas audible. Para Harry, eso fue su bienvenida al cielo.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Con un profundo y lento suspiro, despegó un poco su cara de la de él. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry y la otra en sus labios. Harry la miró y detuvo su respiración cuando las yemas de los dedos de Ginny rozaron el contorno de sus labios. Besó sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla. Ginny se congeló en sus ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz de la luna... cuánto había esperado por volver a reflejarse en ellos, cuánto.

- Necesitaba verte...- Ginny suspiró cerca de su barbilla. La piel de Harry se erizó. - Necesitaba tanto volver a verte Harry...- se abrazó a él y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho-... sólo una vez más...- levantó su mirada mordiéndose el labio.

Un segundo después, las palabras no fueron necesarias. Ginny le habló con los ojos y Harry tembló al descifrar su mirada. Su corazón creció poderosamente dentro de su pecho_... Yo quisiera verte siempre... siempre_, le respondieron sus ojos verdes. La réplica de Ginny fue una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Ginny...- Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas. _Quizá no era justo... _se recordó.

- Ginny...- la miró a los ojos-... yo... yo no puedo...- tragó saliva fuertemente-... yo no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño... más del que te he hecho...- bajó la mirada, sintiendo de pronto como el cuerpo de Ginny se tensaba.

El silencio que siguió y la mirada de Ginny sobre él, fueron una tortura.

Harry deseaba con todo su corazón estar con ella. Hoy más que nunca. Deseaba regresar en el tiempo y componer todo lo que había hecho mal. Hacer lo que no había hecho... Abrazarla y pedirle perdón por el tiempo, por las cosas que se perdieron... Aferrarse a ella y llorar, si así podía borrar todos errores. Simplemente, quedarse toda su vida junto a ella...

Respiró.

- Ginny.. no sabes cuánto desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes...- volvió a mirarla-... hoy más que nunca desearía que todo fuera diferente... - la apretó contra él, luchando para que la imagen y voz de Samantha no vinieran al frente-... lo siento Ginny... lo siento tanto...- inevitablemente su voz se quebró. Respiró profundo y la soltó.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y apretó sus puños, pensando en que así controlaría su loco deseo por tocarla. Ginny no se movió.

- Lo siento de verdad Gin... - volvió a bajar su mirada. Sería doloroso, lo sabía. Pero a ella más que a nadie le debía una explicación... y no había mejor momento que este, o peor aún, después no habría otro momento.

Apretó más sus puños escondidos, aspiró fuertemente y reunió todo su valor acompañado por las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban...

- ... siento haberme ido así...- dijo despacio.

Ginny lo miraba sin parpadear. Este era el momento esperado por tantos años para escuchar de sus propios labios, el motivo por el cuál jamás regresó. Harry iba a decirle porqué la había abandonado... Si, este era el momento. Y sin embargo, por alguna ilógica o absurda razón motivada por el descomunal amor que sentía por él, simplemente no deseaba escucharlo... Observar como se quebraba con cada palabra, era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

- Harry... no, no necesitas decirme...- pero Harry alzó una mano como señal de lo que dejara continuar.

- No Ginny... por favor- la miró con los ojos cristalizados-... lo necesito...- respiró-... necesito decirte todo... todo lo que pasó... por favor.- contra toda su voluntad, Ginny aceptó.

Harry entonces desvió su mirada hacia el Támesis. Su cabello se removió con el viento y Ginny no pudo dejar de pensar, en lo hermoso que era.

- Todo fue por miedo Gin... todo...- se recargó sobre el barandal donde los turistas observan la torre. Ginny lo observaba atenta.- Sé que suena tonto, demasiado absurdo... pero así fue.-

- Después de que todo terminó- explicó refiriéndose a la caída de Voldemort a manos de él-... me sentía muy mal Ginny... demasiado mal.- hizo una pausa -... me sentía cansado... débil... confundido... -ahora la miró-... me sentía sucio Ginny.- dijo con media voz.

- Había matado a alguien... YO MATÉ A UNA PERSONA GINNY!- levantó su voz con frustración.

Ginny se debatía sobre qué hacer. Dejarlo hablar y desahogarse, tomarle la mano para hacerlo sentir mejor, o quedarse de pie congelada, como lo estaba haciendo... No quería, no podía verlo sufrir así...

- No importaba quién fue!- Harry intentó calmarse-... en ese momento no pensé en quién era o cuánto daño había hecho... cuánto daño me había hecho a mí...- su voz volvió a apagarse-... quitándome a mis padres...-volvió a buscar sus ojos-... separándome de ti...- Ginny tembló. -... pero al final era una persona... una mala persona, pero al final yo le quité la vida alguien...- volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Ya sé que yo era el único que podía hacerlo...- dijo rápidamente al notar que Ginny iba a decir algo.- ...eso me pesó aún más... y empecé a tener miedo Ginny... mucho miedo. No me preguntes a qué o porqué... simplemente lo sentía.- se pasó una mano por el cabello.-... los días que vinieron a su muerte fueron los peores de mi vida Gin... los peores- su voz se cortó otra vez-... no podía dormir porque tenía pesadillas y cuando estaba despierto las imágenes...- respiró-... las imágenes de... de su cara al momento de morir... aparecían...- volvió a hacer una pausa para controlar los recuerdos.

- Jamás había hablado de esto con nadie Gin... con nadie- la volvió a mirar y esta vez Ginny consiguió mover su mano y tomar la de él. Harry bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y dibujó una tibia sonrisa en sus labios.

- ... Y porqué no pediste ayuda Harry?- esta vez Ginny reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar. No se atrevió a decir, porqué no pidió específicamente su ayuda.

- No sé Gin... - apretó su mano-... no podía, ni quería hablar sobre eso... simplemente quería quitarme todo lo que sentía... sacar todo eso que me ahogaba... quitarme el peso de cargar el mundo sobre mí...- bajó la mirada-... pensé que tenía que hacerlo solo...- dijo con un tono abatido.

- Y por eso te fuiste?- preguntó Ginny aparentando tranquilidad en su voz, que por supuesto no sentía.

Harry tristemente asintió.

- Pensé que alejándome de todo... lograría tranquilizarme... analizar y digerir todo lo que había pasado... entonces podría manejarlo y sentirme mejor... - suspiró-... me fui con la idea de que sólo serían unos cuantos días... unas semanas talvez. Y después regresaría a enfrentar lo que pasó... pero no pude- la mano de Ginny dejó de hacer presión sobre la de él.

- Qué pasó después Harry... porqué no regresaste?- eso era todo lo que deseaba saber desde que el tiempo pasó y pasó y él no volvió.

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Por miedo Ginny...- esta vez no fue capaz de mirarla.- cuando me fui de Londres dejé todo lo que era aquí...todo... pensando que así sería mejor hasta que regresara sin todas esas cargas... al principio no sabía donde ir, estuve en varios lugares que ahora ni recuerdo...- su tono era melancólico.- ...y por más que trataba no lograba sentirme mejor... así pasaron algunos meses. Hasta que un día no sé como... me di cuenta que estar en medio de gente y lugares totalmente desconocidos, me daban un poco de tranquilidad... así, siendo un desconocido más entre ellos... y aunque me sentía muy solo...- su voz se quebró otra vez-... me sentía un poco seguro... solo, pero seguro...- Ginny volvió a oprimir su mano.

- Así llegué a América... Nueva York. Siendo un completo desconocido y aplazando más y más el momento de regresar...- miró sus manos entrelazadas.- ... una semana después de que llegué, conocí en un bar a un estudiante de Leyes... él fue la primera persona con quien logré mantener una conversación de más de dos minutos después de que dejé Londres...- hizo una pausa-... ese día entre copas inventé una historia sobre mi vida... sin saber que con eso estaba dejando atrás poco a poco lo que era aquí.- dijo amargamente. - Le dije que había nacido en Londres, que había crecido en un orfanato y que había llegado a USA buscando el famoso _sueño americano_.-

- No sé si lo creyó o no... pero jamás volvió a preguntar nada sobre mi vida... entonces nos hicimos amigos... pasó algún tiempo y me ofreció trabajar con él en algunas cosas... después con la ayuda de gente que él conocía, me consiguió documentos de identificación y un pase para la escuela de Derecho... en ese momento no pensaba mucho lo que hacía... actuaba por instinto y hacía lo que fuera con tal de bloquear todo lo que me lastimaba...-

- Y así se pasaron más años no es así?- preguntó Ginny con media voz. Harry asintió.

- Cada día que pasaba era un martirio Ginny... porque en el fondo sabía que tenía que regresar... pero ese estúpido miedo que sentía no me dejaba...- esta vez su voz fue más fuerte.- ... y ya habían pasado cuatro años... cuatro Ginny... Para ese momento, no sabía ya qué hacer... cómo iba a regresar aquí, qué debía decir o hacer... y justo por esos días nos hicieron una oferta de trabajo en Chicago...- tragó saliva-... la acepté y... y ahí me quedé hasta ahora...-

Esa última declaración, dolió más que todo su monólogo completo. Sabía que ese era el lugar donde Harry vivía ahora... con ella. Hubo un largo silencio.

- Y lo lograste Harry?- Harry la miró sin entender.- ...lograste dejar atrás todo lo que te lastimaba?... pudiste olvidar... todo?- lo miró luchando porque sus lágrimas no la traicionaran.

Harry sostuvo su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- No Gin... hay algo que jamás pude olvidar... porque nunca quise olvidarlo.- Harry se separó de ella, dio unos pasos atrás y después de unos segundos reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar. Ginny estaba inmóvil.

- Sé que hice todo mal Ginny... que eché a perder todo por mis tonterías... que por más disculpas que te pida jamás voy a poder reparar todo el daño que te hice... todo es mi culpa Gin... lo sé... y lo siento de verdad... y aunque me duele como no tienes una idea sé que ya no hay nada qué hacer... perdón Gin... perdóname por favor...- su voz se cortaba dramáticamente.

- Perdóname por ser tan estupido y... perdóname por decirte esto hasta ahora... pero...- la miró-... te amo Ginny... y si de algo te sirve en este momento... nunca... en ningún momento de estos años dejé de hacerlo... te amo Gin... y perdón por fallarte...- Ginny lo miraba atónita con los ojos llorosos-... de verdad perdón.-

Ginny no podía respirar. Harry la amaba. La amaba. HARRY LA AMABA!

- Gin...- Harry se acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos-... lo siento.- sus ojos verdes la miraban suplicantes-... Yo... yo no sé cómo va a ser mi vida a partir de mañana...- luchó con el nudo en su garganta-... tampoco sé cómo será la tuya...- sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho-... lo único que sé hoy es que te amo... te amo con todas mis fuerzas Ginny... Y... por favor no... no llores...- Harry quiso morirse y besó sus húmedos parpados.

- Sé que no es justo que te haga esto Gin... perdóname por favor... por favor.- Harry suplicó contra sus mejillas- ... perdóname...- la abrazó enérgicamente a su cuerpo. Ginny no pudo más e incapaz de articular una palabra, se rindió a sus brazos.

Se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas... y sus lágrimas liberaron todo el dolor contenido. _Porqué el amor era así?_ ... Porqué tenía que enfrentar siempre batallas a muerte?... En qué momento el dolor sobrepasaba al amor y se hacía más fuerte... Podía amarse a alguien sin límites y no perder la razón en el intento? Cuál era la fórmula para lograr que el gran amor, el verdadero, el no-terrenal, el platónico (), el más puro... pudiera superar tantos obstáculos y ganarle incluso al tiempo... No lo sabían. Sólo sabían que _su_ amor lo había hecho. Sólo sabían que su fiel, loco , desesperado y gran, gran amor había vencido al dolor... a la razón... incluso al tiempo. Sólo eso sabían.

Y en ese momento no importaba nada más que eso. Hoy estaban juntos... y ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban esa noche.

Ginny se separó un poco y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Brillando con determinación, Harry no necesitó escuchar ninguna declaración para saber que ella sentía lo mismo...

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó desesperadamente...

Justo entonces sucedió... Poco a poco se separaron. Frente a frente sus ojos se buscaron. Y con una simple mirada... ambos decidieron detener el tiempo. Sólo por esa noche. Su última noche antes de que cambiara el tiempo.

Ya no quedaba más que perder... salvo los valiosísimos minutos de esa noche.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Quiero abrir los ojos en la madrugada tu y yo unidos...  
y te des cuenta estoy.  
Alrededor ya no hay peligro, estarás por siempre aquí conmigo,  
aunque te marches amor... hazme creer, _

_Cierra los ojos, no tengas miedo...  
entre mis brazos yo te tengo y juro que... Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

En silencio, caminaron un largo rato... tomados de la mano. Mirándose. Sonriendo como dos adolescentes enamorados. Volviendo a mirarse. Resistiendo apenas unos minutos sin besarse... haciendo testigos a las calles, avenidas y viejos edificios de su gran amor. El resto del mundo había desaparecido... Sólo existían ellos.

Tras un largo recorrido por viejas calles e intensos besos, por fin llegaron a una callecita iluminada por una gran farola que alumbraba un pequeño edificio. Ginny se detuvo frente a él. Miró a Harry y sonrió. Y aunque Harry estaba seguro que en su vida lo había visto, le pareció extrañamente familiar. Lo observó detenidamente, hasta que sintió la mano de Ginny tirando de él para cruzar la calle.

- Gin...- preguntó al notar su expresión risueña-... a dónde vamos?- Ginny volvió a sonreír y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó el edificio. Harry entonces entendió.

Era _SU_ departamento. La noche anterior él y Ginny se habían aparecido y hasta ahora conocía la fachada.

Con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, que le hizo recordar sus días de estudiante, miró la expresión radiante de Ginny. Sonrió nervioso. Sin soltar su mano, subieron juntos los tres escalones hasta la puerta del edificio. Ginny buscó las llaves dentro de su bolso y la vista de Harry se fue a la parte lateral de la puerta, donde se encontraban los timbres junto con los nombres de las personas que habitaban cada departamento.

Su mirada llegó al No. 8. _G Weasley._ Su mente trabajó a mil y una nueva imagen vino a él... _No. 8._ _G Weasley/H Potter._ Una punzada en el pecho lo regresó dolorosamente, reafirmándole que ese era el lugar perfecto para los dos...

Ginny abrió la puerta, se giró hacía él y notó su expresión cabizbaja. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

- Está bien ok?... - dijo contra sus labios-... cambia esa carita por favor...- volvió a besarlo. Harry mareado, asintió.

- Es bonito no?- preguntó Ginny con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia cuando entraron al ascensor y presionaba el botón para subir.

- Es perfecto...- respondió Harry mirándola con devoción. Se besaron una vez más.

La puerta del elevador se abrió. Y frente a ellos apareció una puerta de roble marcada con el número 8. Ginny esta vez usó la varita. Pronunció unas palabras que Harry no reconoció y la puerta del departamento se abrió con un clic.

Entraron. El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por un par de luces al fondo. Como la noche anterior, Ginny guió de la mano a Harry unos pasos dentro. Y Harry volvió a escuchar a Ginny pronunciar un hechizo. Entonces unas esferitas blancas con unas velas en su interior, se encendieron con una luz suave alrededor de la estancia.

Ginny dejó su bolso sobre una mesita y colocó su varita a un lado. Miró a Harry y sin esperar más... se hundió en sus brazos. Harry correspondió con locura a sus besos y caricias. Y la temperatura comenzó a elevarse.

En un intento poco convincente por respirar, Ginny aún renuente, separó sus labios de los de Harry.

- Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello. Harry hizo un sonido con su garganta. Ginny lo interpretó como un _si_.

En un movimiento Ginny se separó completamente. Sonrió al ver la expresión aturdida de Harry. Volvió a acercarse a él.

- Ahora vuelvo...- lo besó en la mejilla, tomó su varita y caminó hasta la cocina, dejando a un conmocionado Harry en medio de la sala.

Respiró profundamente. Hasta ese momento se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre un perchero cerca. _Que diferente sería todo si_... pensó. Movió la cabeza en negación. Sabía que las culpas, los reproches y el dolor mañana lo matarían... Lo sabía. Pero hoy estaba aquí con Ginny... con SU GINNY! Dios, era hermosa... se dijo mientras observaba una fotografía de ella, colgada la pared...

Ginny llegó mareada a la cocina. Suspiró lentamente intentando no pensar en nada, ni nadie más que el hombre que estaba en la sala. _Harry está aquí_, sonrió. Abrió la nevera, sacó una pizza, la colocó sobre un platón grande y con dos golpecitos de su varita, estuvo lista. _Harry me quiere._ Caminó después hasta la alacena y tomó dos copas, que puso sobre la mesa. _No, Harry me ama!_. Abrió otro compartimiento y la vio, una solitaria botella de vino que había comprado y guardado para una ocasión especial... _definitivamente esta es una ocasión más que especial_. Sonrió otra vez. Tomó la botella, caminó hasta la mesa para tomar las otras cosas y... _Ginny, la poción_. La poción?... _la poción._ Sonrió pícaramente. Abrió un armario de la cocina donde se encontraban varias pociones, sabía que por algún lado tenía un frasquito que le dieron en su último año en el Colegio durante una conferencia de _prevención_. Y si, desde entonces aún seguía intacto. Lo encontró polvoso después de tantos años de espera, pero sabía que no tenía caducidad. Quitó el corcho y se lo bebió todo.

Respiró. Tomó las cosas y con seguridad regresó a la sala. Encontró a Harry mirando una de sus fotos.

Harry se giró hacia ella con media sonrisa. Ginny lo miró y en un instante alejó todos sus fantasmas. Se acercó a ella y tomó el vino y las copas. Ginny caminó hasta la chimenea. Harry la siguió con la mirada. Ginny colocó la pizza sobre una mesita de café y encendió el fuego. Sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, Ginny lentamente se quitó los zapatos y con un movimiento desató su cabello. Le sonrió sugerentemente y Harry sintió temblar sus piernas. Caminó hasta ella y no dejó de pasar la oportunidad de atraerla por la cintura y besarla. Está sería definitivamente una larga... muy larga noche.

Ambos se sentaron muy cerca sobre unos cojines, frente a la chimenea. Mientras disfrutaban de la pizza y el vino, conversaron un rato... haciendo lo posible por no tocar temas _escabrosos_, Ginny lo puso al tanto sobre la salud de su madre, el éxito de los negocios de sus hermanos, la vida de casados de Ron y Hermione, la sorpresiva unión de Sirius con la prima de Fleur, así como la frecuente y cooperativa participación de sus hermanos incrementando la tasa de natalidad en Inglaterra.

Harry apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Con una mezcla de alegría, frustración y culpa la escuchó narrar todas las cosas que él se había perdido. Riendo de vez en cuando junto a ella, por alguna anécdota de sus hermanos o sintiendo punzadas en el estómago, cuando el tema de los bebés salía a la luz nuevamente...

Un rato más tarde, regresó el silencio. Pero esta vez no era incómodo, al contrario. Harry se deslizó un poco más e hizo que Ginny se acostará junto a él. Se miraron y acariciaron sin decir una palabra... Un momento después Harry comenzó a besarla... esta vez despacio. Así, sus manos encontraron su cabello, se enredaron en él y desataron su aroma. Ese aroma que vivía también en su piel y que lo volvía loco. Y poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando... deslizándose con ternura por su cuello y sus hombros desnudos. Las manos de Ginny tocando de esa forma su pecho y espalda por debajo de su camisa, lo enloquecían... La ropa comenzó a estorbar.

La razón de Ginny se quedó fuera del departamento esa noche... la proximidad del cuerpo de Harry, había ahuyentado todos los pensamientos en los que se proyectaba el futuro. Y sin encontrar resistencia, con suavidad comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry. Una vez que tuvo acceso a su torso, sus dedos deambularon libremente por su piel... tocando, sintiendo... estremeciendo a Harry con un simple roce... Justo en ese momento, una idea procesada hacía mucho, saltó en su mente. Era ahora o nunca.

En un movimiento estuvo de pie. Harry apenas logró reaccionar, cuando Ginny empezó a andar hasta un rincón de la estancia, donde se encontraba una pequeña consola. Tranquilamente tomó su varita y la encendió. El aparato parpadeó luces de varios colores y comenzó a girar mostrando algunos _CD's muggles?_ Harry la miraba desde su lugar confundido. De espaldas a él, Ginny miraba atenta los discos esperando por uno... si, lo encontró al fin. Con su varita apuntó hacia una de las esferas e inmediatamente la intensidad de las luces de toda la sala, disminuyó. Respiró. Dejó su varita a un lado, apretó un botón y comenzó...

El primer acorde los hizo temblar. Ginny cerró los ojos aún sin girarse hacia él... había soñado millones de veces con este momento... justo así. No podía pedir más. Mordiéndose los labios, muy despacio se giró hacía Harry y lo miró.

Harry estaba inmóvil. Durante unos segundos mientras Ginny lo miraba de esa manera, pensó que todo era un sueño. Sus piernas temblaron, cuando comenzó a caminar despacio hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo así... Si, tenía que ser un sueño... fantástico, increíble, excitante, pero al fin un sueño. Su corazón latía frenéticamente. Sensual.. inocente... increíblemente hermosa... No, no era un sueño. Ginny era real y era de él.

- Europa... - Ginny llegó hasta él sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. Harry entendió que era el nombre de la canción. () Después de esa noche, jamás pudo olvidarla...

Harry la recibió entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Ginny rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y lo imitó. La música empezó a moverlos lentamente...

Presionándola contra él, Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ginny. Con su nariz comenzó a rozar su piel, repasando y grabando su fascinante aroma en cada poro de su propia piel... Ginny totalmente hipnotizada, besaba su rebelde cabello negro. La música los incitaba a seguirse moviendo... Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Y sin poder contenerse más tiempo, ambos buscaron el calor de su boca.

La música marcó el ritmo con el que se acariciaron sus labios... sensual, suave... tan lento. Poco a poco las manos de Harry se acoplaron al mismo ritmo, entonces comenzaron a descender muy despacio por los brazos y espalda de Ginny, buscando romper las barreras de la tela de su vestido. Su cuerpo se estremecía y reaccionaba con cada caricia y cada beso de Ginny... Estaba totalmente perdido por ella.

Ginny consiguió deshacerse primero de la camisa de Harry. Él ni siquiera lo notó. Y con suspiros ahogados contra los labios de Harry, repasó cada detalle de su torso y espalda desnudos... cada músculo, cada milímetro de piel, cada borde o superficie. Nada pasó inadvertido por sus manos. Entonces rogó porque la noche fuera eterna... No importaba que jamás amaneciera si en cambio podía quedarse con él.

Sus cuerpos continuaron moviéndose en sincronía con la música. Siempre despacio, cada vez más intenso... sus besos desesperados, aumentaban el deseo.

Su idílico baile continuó y tras un momento que pareció ser eterno, la ropa desapareció y sólo quedaron ellos... y muy despacio su piel desnuda se encontró nuevamente. La música no cesó ni un momento.

La excitación por el maravilloso contacto los hizo besarse como si fuera la primera vez y la última... Abrazados, disfrutaron de la explosión de sensaciones que los invadieron en cuerpo entero.

Sólo un breve, muy breve momento después la música les dio una pequeña tregua. Recordaron respirar entonces. Con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, ambos se miraron. Con determinación... con deseo, sus ojos volvieron a hablar por ellos...

Con la respiración acelerada Ginny se acercó a Harry y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro contra sus labios. Cerró los ojos y lo besó. Esta vez brevemente. Harry no pudo más que volver a encerrarla en sus brazos, sintiendo la piel de su cuerpo adherirse completamente a la de él. Un segundo después, la música comenzó otra vez...

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Y poco a poco sus cuerpos se deslizaron con movimientos muy lentos hasta quedar tendidos sobre el piso acojinado... Sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes.

- Te amo...- fueron las últimas palabras coherentes del corazón de Harry, antes de volverse loco.

- Te amo...- respondió Ginny soltando un suspiró y aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry, rindiéndose completamente a él.

Y en el escenario perfecto, de una noche impredecible... La música siguió sonando. Muy despacio llegó el momento... dulce... intenso... letal... tan lento. La poderosa droga de _su amor_... surtió efecto.

Y sin saber si alguna vez tuvieron cordura... se perdieron.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Tú con la luna en la cabeza,  
el lugar en donde empieza el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir  
Tan sólo tú...  
Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino,  
solo tú, solamente tú..._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

En medio de la habitación, el reloj marcó las 2 AM. Desnudos bajo las sábanas, bañados por la media luz de las esferitas, yacían abrazados. En silencio con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos unidas, no dejaban de mirarse... acariciarse, sentirse.

Harry apartó un mechón rojo de su cara, para contemplarla mejor. _Su niña_, había crecido. Hoy _su Ginny_, era una mujer. Hermosa. Hermosa. Hermosa! Con maquillaje o sin él, como ahora. Hermosa. Completamente al natural. Hermosa. Con las

preciosas pequitas que aún adornaban su rostro. Hermosa. Con ese lunar que aún conservaba bajo su labio inferior y que la hacía ver tan... _sexy_. Hermosa! Y sus ojos... Dios sus ojos! _Sus dos estrellas favoritas_, en tiempos de Hogwarts siempre decía... Y ahora también! Hermosa... Hermosa!

- De qué te ríes?- preguntó Ginny besando sus labios, al notar su expresión risueña.

- De ti...- Harry dijo lo primero que le salió. Ginny arqueó una ceja.

- De mí?- preguntó fingiendo enojo pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, por la confusión de Harry.

- No, no, no! - para Harry era realmente difícil concentrarse teniendo a Ginny tan cerca de él. -... lo siento... jamás me reiría de ti- sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Ginny volvió a besarlo.

- ... de qué te reías entonces?- acarició su cabello.

- ... es que estás hermosa Gin...- Ginny sonrió.

- ... y eso te parece gracioso?- preguntó divertida.

- ... gracioso no...- Harry negó con la cabeza -... pero si me hace feliz...- dijo bajito. - ... creciste...- y su vista inevitablemente descendió hasta el orgullo femenino de Ginny. Ella se sonrojó rápidamente. Porque en verdad, no podía negarlo... Tenía unos pechos bastante proporcionados y bonitos. En realidad, todo su cuerpo era bonito. Más que bonito, hermoso. Toda ella era preciosa.

- Tú también creciste... mejoraste un poco- respondió Ginny en venganza. - Sólo un poco...-

- No crees que estoy más guapo?- preguntó en un intento de parecer seductor. Ginny contuvo la risa.

- Sólo un poco...- Ginny encogió sus hombros. Harry sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

- Estás segura...- le regaló la mirada más fascinante, esta vez funcionó su seducción. Ginny tembló un instante. Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse.

-... es increíble poder verte Gin... tan sólo verte...- acarició su mejilla y su expresión se apagó un poco.

- No estés triste mi amor... no esta noche...- Ginny suspiró- ... mañana será otro día y ya veremos...- dijo contra sus labios. Harry asintió. Luego sonrió.

- De verdad sigo siendo tu amor?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Ginny soltó una risita.

- Pensé que te había quedado claro...- lo besó.

Ginny se extendió sobre la cama. Una vez más, Harry recorrió con sus labios, la ruta que comenzaba en su boca y que esta vez terminó en su vientre. Ahí, se detuvo. El pensamiento sobre _su hijo_, atacó dolorosamente su mente. Colocó su cara sobre el vientre plano de Ginny y lo acarició con tristeza... Y justo en ese instante otro pensamiento igual de fuerte, igual de devastador lo golpeó. Se incorporó de un movimiento mirando a Ginny.

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny al ver a Harry tan pálido de repente. - Harry estás bien?- se levantó también y le tomó la cara para sentirlo.

- Gin... Ginny... tú... nosotros no... yo no... - No podía hablar. Ginny lo miró extrañada.

- No entiendo Harry... de qué hablas?- dijo preocupada.

- Ginny tú no... yo no... NO NOS CUIDAMOS!- exclamó Harry alarmado-... Ni ayer... ni hoy...- Ginny entonces entendió.

Volvió a deslizarse entre las sábanas, descansando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Suspiró. Y con una expresión que Harry no supo como descifrar, Ginny dio golpecitos sobre el colchón, indicándole que volviera a acostarse junto a ella. Él lo hizo.

- Creo que eso fue una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte...- dijo con voz firme pero tranquila. Harry se tensó.- ... dadas nuestras circunstancias... lo fue más...- respiró-... por eso hoy en la mañana tuve que hacer algo...- Harry volvió a incorporarse súbitamente y la miró. Ginny no... ella no sería capaz de...- tuve que hacer algo para asegurarme de que no había algo de que preocuparnos.- terminó rápidamente al notar la expresión de Harry, la cual se suavizó con las últimas palabras.

- Y...lo hay Gin?- preguntó Harry con una mezcla de excitación, miedo, preocupación... y _alegría_? No lo sabía.

Ginny se mordió el labio y soltó un gran suspiro. - No Harry... todo está bien-

- Estás segura?- preguntó inseguro.

- Si... las pruebas mágicas de...- por alguna razón Ginny no podía pronunciar la palabra "embarazo"-... bueno, las pruebas mágicas para saber si estás o no, son más rápidas... y también más efectivas que las muggles...- se sonrojó un poco -... incluso lo puedes saber unos minutos después de...- se puso más roja-... bueno ya sabes...- Harry sintió unas tremendas ganas de sonreír al mirar su carita sonrojada. Se contuvo. Ginny era tan bella...

- Y no... no te preocupes... hoy si tomé precauciones- Harry frunció el ceño.- En la cocina...- dijo rápido-... cuando fui por la cena...- Harry esta vez se permitió sonreír.

- Lo siento ... también era mi responsabilidad- Harry se disculpó. Ginny se encogió de hombros. - te amo...- acarició su rojo cabello. - te amo Gin...- tomó su barbilla y la besó. - te amo...- sonrió.

- Entonces demuéstramelo...- dijo Ginny coqueta, mordiéndose el labio. Harry volvió a sonreír, se tendió sobre ella... Y con cada poro de su cuerpo, le demostró con hechos cuan profundo era su amor por ella.

Horas más tarde, los sonidos de la ciudad durmiendo acompañaron a su silencio. Su tibia respiración tan cerca la una de la otra, los relajó. Con el cuerpo de Ginny tendido sobre él, sus miradas seguían conectadas. Sus mentes mientras tanto, bloqueaban con cada caricia todas las amenazas del mundo de allá afuera. Ese mundo que esperaba el final de aquella noche y que pronto amaneciera...

- Nos volveremos a ver algún día Harry?...- el corazón de Ginny dio su último grito de esperanza, aún sabiendo que otra vez Harry tenía que marcharse. Aunque ella... bueno, ella también tenía que continuar e irse.

Harry respiró profundamente. Miró hacia el techo se quedó en silencio un momento y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Ginny.

- No lo sé Gin...- respondió con un tono apagado. Levantó la barbilla de Ginny que descansaba sobre su pecho hasta dejarla al nivel de sus ojos. - ... pero te juro que cada día de mi vida... esperaré poder verte...- susurró con una voz tan triste.

- Te amo Harry... te amo.- lo besó. Y Harry la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Lentamente las posiciones se invirtieron... la espalda de Ginny quedó tendida sobre el colchón. Harry se acomodó sobre ella. Acarició su cintura y la miró a los ojos.

- Eres lo mejor que pudo pasar Gin... lo mejor.- sus ojos brillaron-... gracias...-

- Gracias porqué?- Ginny lo miró sin entender.

- Porque por ti... mi vida valió la pena... te amo...- Sus labios se encontraron automáticamente.

Y bajo las sábanas, un sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderó de ambos...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Y déjame estrechar tus manos y regalarte unas pocas ilusiones.  
Ven y cuéntame una historia, que me haga sentir bien...  
No dejes que amanezca,... no dejes que la noche caiga.  
No dejes que el sol salga... sólo déjame estar junto a ti._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Una pálida luz comenzó a brillar en el cielo... Caminó hasta la sala. Buscó su ropa interior... respiró. Con la mirada triste, se giró para verla... con su cabello rojo despeinado y su bata de seda. Ginny lo miraba recargada en el umbral, con una taza de café y una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en este momento creía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas, incluso para sonreír.

Ginny se acercó a él.

- Tienes que quitar ese carita Harry... por favor...- acarició su cara. -... dijiste que serías feliz si pudieras despertar con un café todas las mañanas...- _Y contigo_, pensó Harry. Ginny sonriente, le ofreció la humeante taza.

Harry bebió un trago y le pareció el café más delicioso que había probado en su vida... simplemente porque lo había preparado ella. Le sonrió, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y besó sus manos...Harry besó sus manos. Eran pequeñas, suaves y muy cálidas. La miró a los ojos y se quedaron así un momento.

- Te amo Ginevra Weasley - cerró los ojos y colocó su frente contra la de ella. - Te amo hoy...- suspiró-... y te voy a amar siempre...- Sus ojos se cristalizaron por primera vez aquella larga noche.

Ginny se abrazó más a él. Separó un poco su cara de la de él para mirarlo. Lo besó despacio y volvió apartarse para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes. Sonrió tranquila y comenzó a acariciar su alborotado cabello. Debía ser fuerte...

Con un nudo en la garganta, observaron que el amanecer se acercaba. Y la luz de la mañana sólo traía una cosa... su despedida.

- No... no nos toco ahora Harry...- se mordió el labio inferior para poder continuar- ... pero talvez en otro tiempo y otra vida ...- dijo riendo-...tengamos más suerte y podamos estar juntos...- no dejó de mirarlo-... y estoy segura... que aún entonces te amaré tanto como te amo ahora Harry Potter...- Ginny sonrió y sin poder esperar un segundo más Harry la besó.

Profunda e intensamente. Ese beso selló su declaración de amor... un amor que había sobrevivido a la maldad...al olvido... incluso al tiempo. Un amor, que quizá, sólo quizá, podría ser posible cuando el tiempo cambiara.

Permanecieron abrazados en medio del salón. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry acarició la espalda de Ginny, mientras ella se aferró a su cuello revolviendo aún más su cabello. Ninguno de los dos intentó moverse... así los encontró la mañana.

Los primeros rayos de luz tocaron sus cuerpos. Ginny fue la primera en separarse. Con pesar, Harry la siguió. Ginny miró hacia la ventana y contempló la majestuosidad con que el sol bañaba a la capital inglesa de una tenue luz dorada. _Irónico_, pensó. Se volvió hacia Harry quien la miraba a ella. Ginny suspiró profundamente, luego sonrió.

- Tienes que vestirte Harry...- dijo tranquila. Harry suspiró y asintió.

Harry regresó a la habitación para buscar su ropa, mientras Ginny salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Era una mañana fría, soplaba el viento pero había un bellísimo sol... eran los días que adoraba. Estuvo un rato así hasta que sintió una vez más el aroma de Harry detrás de ella... Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y sus labios se acomodaban sobre su cuello. Comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes brazos y Harry la apretó más contra él. Eran los últimos segundos para repasar y guardar cada detalle de ambos...

- No lo hagamos más difícil Harry...- Ginny habló tras un momento. Harry no la soltó.

- Por favor...- su voz fue casi un susurro. Harry por fin accedió.

En completo silencio, ambos entraron. Harry tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó. Las piernas de Ginny temblaban.

- Dime que esto es lo mejor Ginny...- Harry la miró.

- No Harry... no es lo mejor, es simplemente lo que tenemos...- dijo regalándole una tibia sonrisa. Harry caminó hasta ella y tomó su cara entre las manos.

- Prométeme que vas a ser feliz Gin...- en los ojos de Harry volvían a asomarse unas dolorosas lágrimas.

- Sólo si tu me prometes que también lo serás...- Ginny también contenía sus lágrimas.

- Yo intentaré estar bien...- la voz de Harry se entrecortaba haciendo todo por contenerse.-... si sé que tu lo estarás...- Ginny asintió.

Harry volvió a abrazarse a ella. Suspiró y besó su frente... continuó por su nariz, se deslizó por cada mejilla y terminó en sus boca. Pasando de un estado furioso, desesperado... hasta el más dulce y lento. Grabando para siempre, el sabor de sus labios... en ese último beso.

Harry se separó bruscamente de ella. El cuerpo le dolía y le costaba trabajo respirar.

- Tengo que irme...- dijo mirando a la puerta.- ... los dos... los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.- sintió esa terrible punzada en el pecho. Ginny asintió. - Cuídate mucho si?... - la miró.

- Tú también cuídate... por favor.- respondió Ginny con media voz.

Harry tenía que salir de ahí, antes de cometer otra locura... dio tres pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Se volvió otra vez hacia Ginny.

- Crees que pueda...?- le preguntó. Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

- Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan Harry... nunca.- y le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa que él podía recordar.

Harry asintió, se concentró y guardando en su interior esa imagen de Ginny... desapareció.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Y si preguntan por mí, no les digas dónde fui...  
que tu alma sea fuerte.  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
Que tu luz brille por siempre  
porque tú te lo mereces..._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Unos minutos más tarde Ginny se encontró congelada en el mismo lugar. Inmóvil. Llena de sentimientos... recordando la última y maravillosa imagen de Harry. Sonrió... Se limpió las últimas lágrimas y respiró profundamente. Tenía algo que hacer...

- Hasta pronto mi amor...- dijo tranquila mientras sonreía. Por fin pudo moverse. Tomó la taza de café dejada por Harry, que a esas alturas estaba totalmente fría, con su varita volvió a calentarlo. Tomó un sorbo... talvez el café hubiera guardado también un poco de _su_ sabor.

Entró a su habitación. Abrió el clóset y sacó de él un precioso vestido blanco. Sonrió. Recorrió con sus manos la textura y lo colocó sobre la cama. Dio un trago más al café y se quedó un momento contemplando todo. Repasó cada detalle, cada rincón, cada aroma... guardo todos los recuerdos.

Salió de la habitación y buscó en el estudio un teléfono móvil que sólo usaba para comunicarse con él. Marcó el número y esperó respuesta.

- Hola?- respondió una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola... buenos días... eh... siento despertarte- Ginny se disculpó.

- Ginny!... no, no te preocupes... todo está bien?- Ginny suspiró.

- Si... sé que lo estará... - respondió tranquila.

- Me alegro Ginny...- su voz era sincera.

- Entonces... nos vemos más tarde, está bien?- preguntó Ginny.- ya casi tengo todo listo...-

- Claro que si Ginny... ahí te estaré esperando...- Ginny sonrió.

- Gracias Erick... por todo.- dijo Ginny sinceramente.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti niña... lo que sea... nos vemos más tarde ok?... ponte bonita...- Ginny sonrió-... aún más si es posible- Erick rió discretamente.

- Lo haré... te lo prometo... nos vemos más tarde.- Ginny se despidió y terminó la llamada.

Volvió a su habitación. Localizó su varita y comenzó a hacer su equipaje...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Quién pudo ser tan loco como para cambiar el sol de la mañana,  
por la llama de un fuego cualquiera... de guerras perdidas.  
... de una guerra perdida que yo viví, de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir..._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Le costó algunos segundos reponerse de la sensación. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir. _Maldición_, pensó. Era una habitación del hotel, de eso estaba seguro, aunque... Sacudió la cabeza para terminar de reponerse. No veía casi nada. Miró hacía todos direcciones del oscuro cuarto y con terror observó que frente a él se encontraban dos personas completamente dormidas sobre una cama.

Había aparecido dentro de una habitación del hotel que no era la suya.

_Maldición_, pensó otra vez. Aunque ya había amanecido, las cortinas corridas de la habitación no dejaban ver nada. Todo estaba en penumbras y él tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí. En medio de la oscuridad intentó localizar la puerta. Tenía que llegar hasta ahí y salir sin que las dos personas que estaban dormidas, notaran su presencia. La puerta! Estaba justo a su derecha. Con sumo cuidado movió un pie... luego el otro y... tropezó con un zapato aparentemente de tacón.

Tambaleó sobre sus pies y logró apenas detenerse en un mueble, pero no pudo evitar que su reloj golpeara la pantalla de la televisión que se encontraba puesta sobre el mueble.

En un instante la luz de una lámpara se encendió. Estaba en problemas. _Otro más_.

- Qué pasa... quién?...- dijo el hombre que dormía antes, mientras se incorporaba.

- Lo siento yo...- contestó Harry apenado al tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y abrían con asombro.

- Harry... que...qué haces aquí?- repuso con pánico el hombre desde la cama.

- No... tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó un contrariado Harry.

- Yo... yo... verás, Harry yo...-

- Steven qué pasa... porqué despiertas así?- la mujer junto a él se había despertado.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente. Su corazón se agitó violentamente en su pecho. Su respiración se detuvo... y sintió su sangre hervir en un segundo.

La mujer abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver a Harry ahí... quien con una mezcla de desprecio, ira y una dolorosa frustración contemplaba aquel cuadro en el que su _amigo_ y socio compartía la cama con una desnuda y consternada Samantha...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Yo no sé cuán efímero es tu error, ya te perdoné,  
adelante las agujas del reloj...  
Solo la ilusión trae desilusión y es tan fácil de caer...  
Dimos un salto mortal y hoy vuelvo a ver un faro en la oscuridad..._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_1.Serás el aire, Sasha Sokol._

_2.Entre mis brazos, Lu. de canciones, Camila._

_4.Las flores, Cafetacuba._

_5.Gritos de esperanza, Alex Ubago._

_6.Guerras perdidas, Bacilos._

_7.Día especial, Shakira._

_()De acuerdo con mi maestra de Historia del Arte de la Universidad (a quién le debo en gran parte mi locura por ir Europa), el concepto de "amor platónico" actualmente se utiliza para referirse a un amor imposible o inalcanzable. Cuando realmente la idea de Platón sobre el amor, era diferente, ya que para él, el amor era lo más sublime, lo más hermoso, una sensación no terrenal que engrandecía al hombre y lo ponía en un estado perfecto. Ese que dicen, solo te llega una vez en la vida! Ese es, el verdadero amor platónico. (gran suspiro!)_

_()Europa de Carlos Santana, orgullosamente mexicano. Creo es la canción más sensual y sexy que existe sobre el planeta! Es tan...! no podría describirla con palabras, así que si pueden DISFRÚTENLA!_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy, pero muy bien en cualquier punto del planeta donde estén leyendo! MIL GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR CONTINUAR! En verdad, les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

Lamentablemente no tengo Internet en casa desde hace unas semanas! Y desde entonces he pasado por todos los estados, desde el histérico hasta el de resignación jaja! y como desafortunadamente no sé aun cuanto tiempo más siga así, no me queda más que seguir esperando! Pero estaré al pendiente de sus reviews!!!

Así, que como sabrán he tenido tiempo para hacer otras cosas! Entre otras cosas, quiero contarles que leí, el que en mi opinión es el mejor ff post-Hogwarts de HP!

_The test of time! _Lo lloré, lo sufrí, me angustié, y al final fui muy feliz! jaja porque entre las mil cosas que adoré, fue que la autora simplemente describió al HARRY POTTER POST-HOWGARTS PERFECTO! Perfecto! No más, no menos. Y según yo, el Harry de su historia es justo como debería ser el Harry de Rowling! En verdad, desde su personalidad, sus miedos, sus sentimientos, SU AMOR POR GINNY! y hasta su cuerpo jaja... me encantó en verdad! Muchísimas gracias a mi horcrux argentino (Victoria!) jeje por recomendármelo!!! Y ojalá algún día tengan oportunidad de leerlo!

Y bueno... mi capítulo! Me odian? Tardé mucho en actualizar, pero para mí este cap era importante. En primer lugar porque Harry se sinceró con Ginny y eso era vital para mi! Y para quienes esperaban que Ginny estuviera embarazada, lo siento en verdad! No, no lo está, porque aparte de que hubiera sido muy "obvio", creo que un bebé entre H/G debe ser algo más planeado digamos... y bueno también hubiera complicado las cosas aún más! Sobre la aparición de Sirius en la historia, bueno realmente debo decir que fue por un mero capricho mío! no tengo más explicaciones... :D Y sé que lo he dicho mucho, pero en verdad creo que este ha sido el mejor capítulo que hasta ahora he escrito, es triste si y hasta un poco cursi diría, pero en verdad el resultado final me ha gustado!... así que hagan sus apuestas! Ginny se casa o no... que va a hacer Harry después del númerito??!!! Que nervios!

Pero recuerden, esto no se acaba... HASTA QUE SE TERMINA! Y esta historia, se va a acabando... :(

Un besote, Sandra!


	17. Nobody knows the way it's gonna be

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Victoria**, quien sin sus "a escribir carajo!" de todas las noches, este capítulo sería esperando jaja!. En verdad siento mucho la tardanza para todos. Ojalá les guste...

**Capítulo 17. Nobody knows the way it's gonna be...**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_Sabe Dios qué es lo que te dio, para provocar tanto amor...  
Sabe él si alguna vez, tu magia me haga bien.  
Y mañana, si, mañana, lo sabré..._  
**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Desde el umbral de la puerta lo miró... Tendido sobre su cama, esperaba por ella. Sólo por ella. El gran día había llegado.

Se acercó.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, lentamente deslizó de sus hombros la bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo... Estaba lista para sentirlo sobre su piel.

Harry no volvería. Y ella tenía que olvidarlo...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_El Profeta Radio informa... Debido a los constantes fallos que en los últimos días se ha presentado en el direccionamiento de la Red Flu, el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos ha dado la instrucción de cerrar la conexión en el área conurbana durante las primeras horas de la mañana de este día. Con el fin de que Maguingenieros expertos en redes, puedan dar solución a los desperfectos.. No es necesario reportar la falla, personal de la Dirección de la Red Flu ya trabaja en el problema. Lamentamos las molestias._

Repetimos... debido al constante fallo que en los últimos días...

Apagó la radio. Nerviosa, miró el reloj. Seguro, esto iba a complicarlo todo. Bebió un sorbo más de té... Le encantaba el té! Su marido, su hija y el té eran las tres cosas que más le gustaban de Inglaterra.

Sonrió. Un segundo después volvió a la realidad. Odiaba las disposiciones ministeriales. _Siempre tan oportunas_, pensó con sarcasmo. Caminó hasta la mesa y tomó el pergamino que hace unos minutos acababa de recibir. Leyó otra vez... tenía que _despertarlo_.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Sorprendente... así era esa mujer. La mujer que encontraba siempre una respuesta a todas las preguntas del mundo, pero quien no podía encontrar una zapatilla en su propia habitación. Así era esa extraordinaria mujer. Y era su mujer...

- Usa otras...- le sugirió mientras ajustaba su saco-... tienes otro par del mismo color.- Ella se irguió y lo miró colocando sus brazos retadoramente sobre sus caderas. Era evidente la influencia de Molly Weasley sobre ella.

Él sonrió al mirar su expresión... adoraba el brillo de sus ojos marrón cuando lo miraba así.

- No quiero usar otras!...- le respondió con berrinche-... esas le quedan perfecto a mi vestido porque...- Sin darle tiempo a más, él había llegado hasta donde ella y había comenzado a besarla.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Se sintió mareado. _Tranquilo... No los mires!_ Salió de la habitación. _Cálmate..._ no esperaba verlos vestirse. _Tienes que controlarte..._ caminó hasta el final del pasillo.

Respiró profundamente.

_Esto no podía estar pasando..._ recargó su frente sobre la pared. Volvió a inhalar fuerte. Dio tres pasos y la puerta de la otra habitación volvió a abrirse...

Escuchó su voz. _Llorando?... Por favor!_

- NO ME TOQUES!- gritó furioso cuando ella intentó acercarse. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y el cabello revuelto. A penas había podido cubrirse para salir a buscarlo.

Su imagen lo hizo perder el control en ese instante... Y todos los cristales que estaban cerca estallaron.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_Cierro los ojos para estar con él... .  
_****_Le envío mis sueños, en un barco de papel,  
Que se sumerge en el océano, que da un torrente directo al corazón..._**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Lo acarició sobre su piel. Era maravillosa la sensación de sentirlo sobre ella... Era tan suave. Y se sentía tan bien dentro de el...

Ya no quería pensar más. _Él no volverá..._ se repitió. Tenía que olvidarlo.

Entonces soltó su cabello... brillantes ondas rojas cayeron libremente sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo tembló. Respiró. Cerró los ojos.

Llegó hasta el espejo y continuó. Lentamente alzó la mirada... Era el vestido blanco más hermoso que hubiera visto. Y si, se sentía muy bien con el.

Examinó su imagen y sonrió tranquila. Estaba lista.

Miró el reloj. Era hora seguir adelante... Y se estaba haciendo tarde.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

La noción de su presencia en el mundo, los hizo volver, primero ella, luego él. Con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo exageradamente, se separaron.

Él la miró con una sonrisa. Sonrojada, ella se la devolvió.

- Es un poco tarde ya...- dijo ella intentando acomodar su alborotado cabello castaño, sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. Él asintió. - Crees que esto sea lo mejor para ella?- preguntó de repente.

Él suspiró.

- No lo sé... pero si es lo que ella decidió, debemos apoyarla...- Ella lo abrazó.

- Amor, los niños aún no...- él volvió a besarla-... Relájate...- colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.- ¡pero...!- Ssssh...- besó la comisura de sus labios-... todo saldrá bien...- acarició su espalda- ... ¡pero Harry, él no...!- replicó. La besó más fuerte.

- Sirius lo hará...ya le avisé... - dijo después de un momento -...ahora date prisa...- contra sus labios-... Ginny nos está esperando!.- la besó otra vez.

Y cuando él la besaba así, jamás podía oponerse.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Despertó con la luz del sol golpeando su vista. Se movió hacia _su_ lado de la cama. Bufó. Estaba vacío. ¿En qué momento había amanecido? Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- _Leve toi ()...-_ susurró de repente una dulce voz en su oído. Él tembló y poco a poco abrió los ojos para mirarla...

Su sonrisa era el mejor regalo que la vida podía hacerle cada mañana... lo reafirmó hoy como cada día al sentir sus labios tocar su frente, después deslizarse por su nariz y finalmente detenerse en sus labios.

La vida era hermosa. Él no tenía duda sobre ello.

- Acabamos de recibir noticias... - le informó sin despegar sus labios de él. Por respuesta, él emitió un raro sonido con su garganta, indicándole que continuara.

- En casa de los Weasley a las 10...- respondió Ellen Black con una sonrisa-... vamos, tienes cosas que hacer!- Sirius feliz, asintió.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Samantha lo miró aterrada.

- NO LA TRATES ASÍ!- gritó Steven saliendo de la habitación, mirando como Harry la hacía retroceder.

- TÚ NO TE METAS!- respondió Harry apuntándolo con su índice. Un candil que colgaba del techo estalló.

Samantha y Steven miraron con pánico hacia donde ahora se encontraban los restos de cristal. Ninguno de los dos podía entender la increíble fuerza que de repente emanaba de Harry.

Harry temblaba. La forma en cómo ambos lo miraban, lo enfurecía aún más. _Contrólate_ volvió a repetirse internamente. Se giró dándoles la espalda bruscamente. Tenía que calmarse.

Respiró profundamente. Luego habló.

- Y entonces Sami... todo era una farsa?- su voz era gélida, irreconocible. Ella quiso moverse o por lo menos hablar, pero esa inexplicable fuerza de Harry la dominaba. Sintió terror cuando él se acercó.

- Harry yo...- dijo con voz apenas audible-... yo... no... me estás lastimando!!!- Contéstame entonces Samantha...- Harry apretó más su brazo.- Harry suéltala!- intervino Steven sin resultados. - ... a qué demonios jugabas?...- Harry lo ignoró.- ... qué pretendías con eso del gran amor y tus estúpidos escenitas de celos?...- sus ojos verdes se oscurecían-... retenerme contigo?... - la miró con más odio-... y lo del embarazo... también es parte del jueguito linda?- ella abrió los ojos.- CONTÉSTAME!- la sacudió-... es una mentira también?-

- Embarazo?- esta vez fue la voz de Steven quien habló. -... de qué embarazo estás hablando Harry?- preguntó evidentemente confundido.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_El viento sopla y me habla de ti, en ese idioma que me hace sonreír...  
Y me transporta hacia el lugar, donde mis sueños se vuelven de verdad._**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Veinte minutos de retraso...

Evitando mirar el reloj otra vez, se aferró al sillón donde los esperaba. Alisó su vestido y tomó el sobre que estaba en la mesita de café. 

_International British Airlines_, sobresalía en un logotipo azul en el borde del sobre. Suspiró. Con Erick había aprendido a viajar al estilo muggle... Lo contempló entre sus manos...

- Interrumpimos?- después de un largo rato, escuchó decir. Levantó la mirada y encontró unos hermosos ojos azules mirándola con dulzura. Le sonrió, se levantó y lo abrazó.

- Te ves hermosa...- Ron besó su frente.

Orgullosa de sí misma, se giró para modelar su atuendo.

- Te ves preciosa Gin... ese vestido definitivamente es perfecto para ti.- Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

Ginny sonrió.

- Nos vamos?- preguntó mientras metía el sobre a su bolso. Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- Eh... Gin... antes de irnos... yo... bueno... me gustaría... veras... yo...- RON!- dijeron ambas mujeres. Ron se alborotó el cabello nervioso.

- Eh... bien Ginny... se trata de Harry.- Ginny se tensó.

- Qué pasa con él?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible- Sólo la mención de su nombre la hacía temblar.

- Él sabe lo que vas a hacer Gin?- esta vez fue Hermione la que intervino.

Ginny no respondió. Bajó la mirada y tomó su bolso.

- Se hace tarde...- les dijo mientras ella tomaba fuerzas y Ron tomaba su equipaje.- Deben estar esperándonos...-

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Abrochó el último botón de su abrigo. _Odiaba a los del Ministerio_. Excepto a Arthur por supuesto. Y Tonks . Y a Ron y Hermione, claro. Kingsley también. Y a Ginny menos. A todos los demás si. _Cerrar la Red... ¡Cerrarla hoy!_ Acaso no sabían que desde lo que pasó con él, en el Departamento de Misterios no podía aparecerse?. ¡Evidentemente no!

Y claro, tampoco podría usar un traslador, porque necesitaba un permiso. _Bah!_ Como si ser uno de los mejores amigos del Ministro Weasley no contara. _Maldición!..._ ahora ¿dónde estaba su varita?. Recorrió la habitación. _Isabella_, pensó. Si, seguramente su hija la había tomado otra vez.

- ISABELLA MI... !- Su esposa entró con su varita en la mano. Sirius sonrió.- Enviaste la nota ya?- preguntó mientras Ellen le acomodaba el cuello de la túnica.

- Penny no ha regresado...- le dijo tranquila. -Pero!- Ellen puso una mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

- Esto es lo que haremos...- dijo sin quitar su mano de donde la tenía-... aquí tengo la dirección del Hotel ... - le mostró un pergamino que sujetaba en su otra mano -... así que en este momento vas a calmarte, está bien?- Sirius asintió-... luego vas a salir a tomar un taxi que te lleve hasta el lugar...- quitó la mano de su boca.

- Pero!- Ellen volvió a callarlo con su mano.-... yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a que Penny vuelva de cazar, entonces le enviaré una nota a la esposa del dueño del hotel...- Sirius abrió los ojos-...ella es bruja y conoce a Harry...- le sonrió.

- Y si no...- replicó Sirius. Ellen lo miró suspicazmente.- Todo saldrá bien... ya lo verás.- le rodeó el cuello. - Ahora vas a salir por esa puerta y a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, si?- Sirius la abrazó y permanecieron así por un momento - Anda vete ya... - se separó de él-... no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Sirius guardó su varita y caminó a la puerta.

- Espera! Se te olvida algo...- Sirius la miró, sin saber que había olvidado. Ellen tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

- Para la buena suerte!- le dijo sonriendo-... nos vemos en la Madriguera!- aún mareado, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Si, dolía... dolía mucho. Pero no dolía su traición, estaba seguro de eso. Dolían los años que había perdido junto a ella. Viviendo en una mentira. Todo era una mentira. Incluso él lo era.

La vida se cobraba a un precio muy alto los errores...

Mientras observaba a Samantha siendo cuestionada por Steven, se preguntó cómo podía regresar el tiempo. Cómo volver atrás y hacer las cosas bien. Cómo hacer para cambiar lo que estaba pasando. Y sobre todo cómo hacer para no perder, lo que creía que ya estaba perdido...

- PORQUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?- escuchó gritar a Steven tomando de los hombros a una histérica Samantha.-... ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE ÉL?- señaló a Harry -... DE QUIÉN ES ESE NIÑO SAMANTHA?-

Harry los miró. Estaba pasando todo esto en realidad?. Talvez si cerraba los ojos y volvía abrirlos... No. La imagen de la mujer con quien compartió los últimos dos años de su vida, al igual que la del hombre al que por momentos llegó a considerar su amigo apareció frente a él. Ella luchaba por mantener en su lugar la bata de dormir que la cubría. Él sin camisa la sacudía. La patética estampa de ambos, volvió a enfurecerlo.

- En este momento vas a decirme de quién es el hijo que estás esperando!- Harry llegó hasta ella y la separó de Steven tomándola con más fuerza que antes.

- SUÉLTAME IDIOTA, ME LASTIMAS!- gritó Samantha dándole un golpe que Harry logró esquivar.

- De quién es el hijo que estás esperando?... - la sujetó de los brazos-... CONTÉSTAME CARAJO! QUIÉN ES EL PADRE DE ESE NIÑO?- la sacudió.-... o es que tú no...-

- SUÉLTAME!...- se acomodó la bata de dormir-... Y CLARO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA IMBÉCIL...!- respondió llorando.

- ... entonces responde Samantha...- Steven se acercó peligrosamente a ella.-... de quién es el niño que estás esperando?-

Samantha palideció. Poco a poco retrocedió unos pasos lejos de ellos. Su imagen era en verdad lamentable... medio desnuda, con los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado. Totalmente expuesta a dos hombres con quien había jugado un juego en el que, aún podía ganar.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

****

**_Yo no se como cambiar el tiempo y poder dar vida a algo mejor. _****_Quisiera salir de aquí huyendo, y atraparte de una vez. Para ver si así termina esta angustia que es decirte lo que siento. _****_Y que me vuelvo loco por volverte a ver..._**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Era una de las mañanas más hermosas, que se habían visto en la Casa de los Weasley... Todos habían coincidido en eso.

Y aunque sólo se encontraba la familia y los amigos más cercanos, no había hecho falta nadie más para sembrar el caos. Hacía tiempo que no se veía tanto movimiento en la casa. Todos entraban y salían. Subían y bajaban. Cabelleras rojas de todos tamaños, se mezclaban con algunas castañas y otras rubias. Algunos gritaban y otros más intentaban poner orden. Era un asunto imposible.

Molly estaba en casa ya. A las 8:00 en punto de la mañana, el Señor Weasley, Bill y Charley la recogieron del Hospital y la habían traído en auto a casa. Porque aunque la Red hubiera funcionado, por su estado Molly no habría podido usarla. Sin embargo, estaba muy bien. Se sentía tranquila y feliz de recibir todos los cuidados que sus hijos, nietos y nueras le daban.

Sería una bonita celebración... No había duda.

Todos habían contribuido... El pequeño banquete estaba listo. Flores de diversos colores, tamaños y formas adornaban el jardín. Era un precioso día soleado. _No podía llover todo el tiempo..._ había dicho Molly sonriendo.

- Ron y Hermione estarán aquí con Ginny en cualquier momento!- dijo Bill mientras arrullaba a Paul, el hijo más pequeño de Ron, quien se había dormido en sus brazos.

- Estoy segura que Molly estará feliz de verla...- respondió Tonks colocando sin mucho éxito algunas flores, dentro de un florero.

- Claro que estaré feliz de ver a mi niña!- dijo Molly entrando despacio al salón, seguida por un angustiado Señor Weasley que le cuidaba los pasos. Molly miró a su marido y rodó los ojos. - No entiendo porqué tardan tanto! Ya deberían estar aquí!- se acomodó en un sillón. - Todavía tiene que ir a ese lugar donde...-

- Ya no deben tardar mamá... - interrumpió George entrando al salón, llevando consigo a otro de los hijos de Ron, quienes eran los que alborotaban más. - ... seguramente fue por Ronnie y Mione que se retrasaron...- Molly lo miró.- ... ya sabes, con lo que les gusta entretenerse...- George señaló con la mirada a su sobrino. Todos rieron.

- George Wesley! Deja de hacer esos comentarios frente a los niños porque aunque esté enferma veras que...!- pero Molly no pudo terminar, ya que el sonido de un auto que se detuvo frente a la puerta la silenció.

Unos segundos después, todos vieron aparecer a una hermosa pelirroja entrar del brazo de Ron.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Volviéndome loco, derrochando la bolsa y la vida la fui, poco a poco, dando por perdida... Y eso que yo, paro no agobiar con flores, para no asediarla con mi antología de sábanas frías y alcobas vacías... __Ahí tanto la quería, que, tardé, en aprender a olvidarla, diecinueve días y quinientas noches..._

- _19 días y 500 noches_!...- gritó el taxista, un chico aparentemente de origen latino.- Joaquín Sabina! Un mago de la música...! Un maestro! Lo conoce? - preguntó mientras seguía cantando.

Sirius lo miró. Sabina? Quién demonios era ese Sabina para que lo conociera? Y era mago?. Talvez si, nunca había estado en Latinoamérica para saberlo. Pero qué importaba ahora! Se movió en el asiento. _Mañana mismo iría a comprar un auto._ Su hija se lo había sugerido varias veces, porqué no le hizo caso antes?

Miró impaciente al frente a través del parabrisas. _Es que no podía ir más rápido?... y callarse si era posible?._

- Disculpa...- Sirius se dirigió al taxista. - podríamos ir más rápido?- el taxista lo miró por el retrovisor.

- Perdón no lo escuché señor... qué me dijo?- bajó la velocidad del auto. Pero no bajó el volumen. _Si bajaras_ _el volumen idiota!_ Pensó Sirius.

- Podrías bajar el volumen de la música!- dijo fuerte. Pero el chofer no volvió a escucharlo. Desesperado buscó una solución. Sacó su varita de la túnica y con la mayor discreción posible apuntó al autoestéreo.

Con un ruidito, el aparato sacó unas chispitas y dejó de funcionar. Sirius sonrió triunfante.

- Pero qué...!- replicó el chico latino al ver el estéreo.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento amigo!- dijo Sirius sin sentirlo realmente.- ... ahora podemos ir más rápido? Tengo demasiada prisa!-

- Pero si estaba nuevo! Lo compré ayer en un mercado de pulgas!- dijo enojado.

- Si, si, si te entiendo, pero puedes ir más rápido?- dijo Sirius poniendo atención en el camino. - Oye espera... no habíamos pasado por aquí ya?- lo miró desesperado.

- Eh... si?- le respondió nervioso el taxista.

- Claro que si!- confirmó Sirius mirando una serie de edificios por los cuales habían pasado minutos antes.

- Je!- dijo tontamente el chico-... es que verá señor yo no soy de aquí...- Sirius lo miró alarmado.-... yo acabo de llegar de México hace unos días y...- Y QUÉ?- preguntó Sirius- ... eh bueno es que este es mi primer día como taxista señor.- dijo orgulloso.

Sirius se sintió perdido.

- Pero si usted me dice por dónde ir señor, con mucho gusto lo llevo!- el chico sonrió.

Sirius sintió una necesidad repentina de hechizarlo o convertirlo en un animal horrible. Pero eso significaba perder tiempo... y ya había perdido demasiado.

- Sólo sigue avanzando... cuando lleguemos al siguiente semáforo tomas la salida de la izquierda...- de cualquier modo tenía que llegar.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Samantha retrocedió un poco más.

- ...Yo...yo... - titubeó.

- ... tú qué?- Steven se acercó a ella y esta vez fue él quién la sujeto fuertemente.- quién es el padre de ese niño?-

- Yo... yo... no lo sé...- respondió con un lamento.

Harry sintió que la última porción de aire que contenían sus pulmones, se esfumó. Por primera vez en tres años de conocerla y dos años de vivir junto a ella, Samantha estaba siendo sincera... en verdad no lo sabía.

- ... cómo podemos saberlo entonces?- preguntó Steven en un tono extraño. Pero Samantha no lo miró, ella se concentró en la insondable expresión de Harry.

-... tendremos que hacer unas pruebas de paternidad para...- Eres patética Samantha...- Harry habló con todo su dolor. - Pero todavía yo soy más patético por haber estado contigo tanto tiempo...- la miró por última vez y les dio la espalda.

- Harry... te juro que si me dejas yo...- Harry volvió a girarse para mirarla.

- Voy a subirme a ese maldito avión contigo Samantha- la tomó bruscamente del brazo-... voy a hacerme las pruebas... - la apretó más-... esta vez ganaste Samy... era lo que querías no?...- Samantha lo miró aún con miedo-... pero te juro que después de eso vas a saber quien soy realmente... - la soltó y sin decir más entró a su habitación.

Ella había ganado.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_**Y daría tantas cosas, por quedarme colgado una vez a tu sonrisa. **__**Y ya ves, no me quedan tantas cosas por perder...** _

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Para la habitación número 56 del Greenville House Hotel, aún no amanecía. Con las gruesas persianas cubriendo las ventanas, que impedían el paso de la luz, Cho Neeson () despertó con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose.

Con la rapidez que su embarazado cuerpo pudo permitirle, se incorporó.

Encendió una lámpara y miró la hora... escuchó algunos gritos. Qué estaba pasando? Quizás eran otra vez los estudiantes americanos que habían llegado hace dos noches... Se levantó completamente.

Esta vez iba a pedirle a esos chicos revoltosos, que abandonaran las habitaciones. Ya les habían soportado mucho. Se colocó la bata... otra vez el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos.

Era demasiado. Caminó a la puerta y giró el pomo, pero antes de salir unos golpecitos sobre la ventana llamaron su atención. Se giró hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina.

- Penny?- reconoció a la lechuza Black que revoloteaba afuera con un pergamino atado a su patita.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Cerró los ojos. Aferrada al cuerpo de su madre, sintió que hacia lo correcto. Estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer... En verdad era lo mejor.

- Estás preciosa hija...- dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron.

- Gracias mami...- respondió Ginny con una gran sonrisa.- Me alegra mucho verte recuperada...- apretó las manos de su madre.

Molly la miró con infinita ternura, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer hija? - Ginny se mordió los labios, miró a su madre y asintió.

Molly sonrió y cariñosamente besó la frente de su hija.

- Eres una gran mujer hija... nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.- Ginny sonrió-... eres valiente y fuerte Ginny... te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo mi niña... siempre- volvieron a abrazarse.

- Ginny hija, creo que se hace tarde...- intervino Arthur después de un momento, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Ginny se levantó. Miró a su familia y amigos... todos sonreían.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Salió de la habitación. Arrastrando con él la maleta entró al ascensor. Aún no sabía como iba a soportar las horas de vuelo que separaban a Londres de Chicago.

Con un dolor en el pecho más fuerte que nunca, salió apresurado.

-HARRY!- escuchó tras él la voz de su ex compañera en Hogwarts. Cho venía corriendo hacia él tomándose el vientre, sujetando un pergamino en la otra mano. Pero Harry no se detuvo.

- Harry espera! ... te vas?- Él asintió mientras llegaba al estacionamiento. Cho trataba de seguir su paso.

- Pero Harry... porqué... qué ha pasado? - Cho miró a Harry quién con una expresión colérica miró hacia la entrada del _Greenville House Hotel_. Samantha salía con una mirada irritante y triunfante al lado de Steven.

- Lo siento Cho... tengo que irme...- y sin esperar respuesta Harry subió a uno de los dos taxis que se encontraban estacionados. - Pero Harry... escúchame GINNY...- gritó Cho un momento después de reaccionar, pero el auto ya había avanzado demasiado.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Respiró. Tomo su bolso y miró a su padre. Él le sonreía de manera poco convincente. Ginny se acercó a él.

- Papá está es mi decisión... - lo miró a los ojos-... quiero hacerlo... necesito hacerlo. - Miró al resto de su familia. - Lo entienden verdad? Vamos son mi familia, necesito que me apoyen! Esta es mi decisión... buena o mala... pero es mía...-dijo tranquila y segura.

Su padre la miró como sólo él lo hacía. Le sonrió y asintió.

- Estamos contigo Gin... hoy y siempre estamos contigo pequeña...- fue la voz de Bill.

Tras él, el resto de sus hermanos, sus cuñadas, sus sobrinos y sus amigos. Todos sonriéndole. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Estoy orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido hija. - dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny besó su mejilla.

- Adelante hija... se hace tarde. Erick debe estar esperando.- Ginny asintió, dio una ultima mirada a su familia y con un largo suspiró partió.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

El taxi giró a la derecha en la última esquina. Sirius había tomando mágicamente el control del vehículo. El taxista latino, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que el pequeño auto compacto corría a esa velocidad, sin que él hiciera nada.

Llegaría... si. Harry no se iría sin saberlo.

Por fin. La calle que buscaba... _un poco más, sólo espera un poco más, _se repetía en silencio.

Quince metros antes, vio el edificio. Era el hotel. Si, había llegado. Bajó del auto corriendo... talvez estaría aún en su habitación.

Llegó a la entrada y sin darse cuenta chocó con una mujer... La mujer se giró.

Sirius la miró alterado.

Con una expresión triste, Cho le mostró el sobre que tenía en una mano.

_Entregar urgente a Harry Potter..._ decía al frente.

Sirius contuvo su respiración.

El hechizo de velocidad y autonavegación funcionó, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido. Harry se había ido.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_**Se, que me romperé tal vez, se que no esperaré...  
Esta vez, se que no te veré, después, se que me vaciaré  
esta vez...**_

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Chicago Il, favor de abordar la puerta 13. Atención. Pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Chicago Il, favor de abordar la puerta 13._

Samantha caminó hasta él. Lo miró fríamente y le extendió un boleto.

- Es nuestro vuelo...- le dijo en voz baja. Harry ni siquiera la miró. Arrebató el boleto de la mano a Samantha y se levantó del asiento sintiendo morirse.

Se aferró de su maleta de mano como si esta pudiera darle fuerzas. En silencio caminó hasta el pasillo de abordaje. Esperó detrás de varias personas que estaban en la fila... Sus piernas temblaban.

- Su boleto señor?- pidió la empleada de la línea aérea. Harry la miró y con nerviosismo entregó el boleto. La empleada lo aceptó y sonrió cortésmente. - Qué tenga un excelente viaje señor...-deseó a Harry.

Harry volvió a mirarla. Dio un paso dentro del pasillo y se detuvo. La empleada lo miró confundida.

- Sucede algo señor?- le preguntó extrañada. Harry se giró y la miró... Quería gritar. Quería correr y llegar hasta donde Ginny y decirle que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Ginny sintió un extraño miedo de repente. Se aferró al brazo de su padre. Arthur bajó la mirada y encontró los ojos avellana de su hija.

- Tranquila pequeña... - colocó su mano sobre la mano de Ginny. - todo va a estar bien... - Arthur sonrió-... ya verás que si...- tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos y besó su frente.

- Te quiero papi...- dijo Ginny abrazando a su padre. Ron llegó segundos después.

- Todo está listo Gin, es hora... Erick te esperando ahí...- Ron señaló el lugar. Ginny suspiró profundamente y asintió. Del brazo de su padre caminó hasta donde Erick la esperaba, escuchando literalmente la voz que la llamaba a su destino.

Cuando lo miró al inicio de aquel pasillo, por fin supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Erick se encontraba ahí. Con sus ojos azules sonriéndole... Ella había sido muy afortunada al conocerlo. Él era una gran persona... Y ella estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

Soltó el brazo de su padre, quien con una mirada cómplice le reafirmó que su familia siempre estaría con ella. Arthur besó su mejilla y la alentó a continuar. Ginny desvió su mirada un poco y miró a Ron, quien sonriente levanta un pulgar y le enviaba un beso.

Sonrió también.

Por fin llegó hasta donde Erick. Una vez ahí tomo sus manos...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_Mis ganas de tenerte son absurdas... _****_me atrapan, me enloquecen, me torturan.  
Mis ganas de saber que nos espera, _****_me hacen sentir perdido aunque me quieras._**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Si daba un paso más dentro, no habría marcha atrás. Sintió escalofríos. _GINNY! GINNY!... GINNY!_ gritaba su corazón en silencio.

- Harry estás retrasando la fila...- la voz de Samantha se clavó más fuerte.

Giró su cabeza y la miró. Ella le devolvía una mirada extremadamente fría, pero triunfante. Deseó morir en ese momento...

_LO SIENTO TANTO GINNY... LO SIENTO_...- gritó por última vez su corazón, al tiempo que Harry se adentraba en el pasillo.

Tenía que irse... _Y_ _Ahora todo estaba perdido_.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Erick acarició sus manos.

- Gracias por permitirme llegar hasta aquí contigo Ginny...- Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron. Ginny tuvo que contener sus lágrimas, mientras la miraba así.

- Yo soy quien debe darte las gracias Erick... soy yo...- se acercó a él y lo besó fugazmente. Fue un beso rápido, cálido a penas perceptible, pero en él Ginny transmitió todo sus sentimientos de gratitud hacia Erick.

- Gracias...- susurró Ginny en su oído, mientras Erick la aferraba un poco más a él.

Ginny se separó. Lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa que Erick jamás olvidaría.

- Cuídate mucho por favor...- le dijo en susurro. Ginny asintió.

_Atención última llamada. Pasajeros del vuelo 824 con destino a Helsinki, abordar el pasillo 23_. Otra vez, la voz de esa mujer, la llamó a su destino.

- Hasta pronto!- le dijo tranquila.

Ginny entregó su boleto a la empleada. Y antes de entrar se giró para mirar por última vez a Erick. Volvió a sonreírle y entonces se adentró en el pasillo que la conduciría a un destino diferente...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_Si piensas escapar de dos, busca un camino interminable.  
Para encontrar lo que hay detrás juntos,  
Para escapar... Los dos._**

_**æ æ æ æ æ**_

_() Levántate! En francés. _

_() Recordemos que Cho, está casada con el dueño del Hotel, Liam Neeson_

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

_1. Mañana, Gloria Trevi._

_2. 3. Barco de Papel, Belanova._

_4. Contigo estaré, Erick Rubín._

_5. Daría, La 5ª Estación. _

6. Talvez Belanova.

_7. Como querer, Bacilos. _

_8. Esta vez, Belanova._

_9. Escapar, Belanova._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Antes que nada...

Un millón de gracias a **Anattripotter, Paloma, Little Innocence, Oromalfoy, Ghysella, Alely, ****Mademoiselle.Weasley., Belle Weasley, Elarhy, Cecy, Shezid, Lady Malfoy, Amy Black, GPE, Nimue-Tarrazo, Camila, Karlaa, Ju Martia, FabydePotter, Huesos Potter, Estivalia, Fabiola Malfoy, Chechi, hfdapsihf** y un saludo especial a **la Quejosa!** Jaja A **Rosycarmen,** claro que puedes tomar el fic, solo que ojalá puedas ponerte en contacto conmigo va? mi mail, está en mi perfil. Y **Eli **que fue su cumpleaños. Y en especial a **Nadia, Olimphya, Albem,** de verdad mil gracias por sus palabras! En verdad me animaron muchísimo! Y por supuesto a **Victoria** por sus ánimos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

Hola a todos! En verdad mil, mil gracias por seguir leyendo! Y sobre todo por la espera! No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar! Pero este capítulo fue difícil, pero al final salió como quería! desde el título Nobody knows the way it's gonna be (_Nadie sabe cómo va a ser!)_ :P Y ya está aquí...

Me odian? Nah! de vdd, creían que iba a casar a Ginny? Obviamente nop! Ginny sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser feliz con Erick! pero a qué se habrá ido a Helsinki? a visitar a Santa por aquello de la Navidad? jaja! ya lo verán!... Samantha tenía su última carta, no se iba a dar por vencida!, así que no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo porque recuerden Harry no supo que Ginny no se casó!

Así que tienen que estar pendientes! Porque aparte, para todos los fans de Harry y Ginny, próximamente tendremos una **BIG SORPRESA-A! **No puedo decirles más, sólo que Victoria (vicusriddle) y yo estamos bien emocionadas por eso! Así que deben estar muy pendientes de nuestros fics, leer entre líneas y dejarnos toneladas de reviews! Ok? jaja!

Súper pendientes todos de nuestras actualizaciones, y queremos reviews, muchos reviews, SATUREN NUESTROS CORREOS:P

Un besote a todos, y de verdad un millón de gracias por seguir leyendo! Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda!

Un abrazote desde mi México lindo y querido!

Sandra!


	18. Eterno resplandor de una mente

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'! Disfrútenlo!

**Y Rowlin dijo... el 21/07/07 se conocerá la verdad. Y todos los fans de HP, decimos... QUE ASÍ SEA:D Deadly Hallows 21/07/07!**

**Capítulo 18. Eterno resplandor de una mente con recuerdos... **

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_Look around you, it will astound you.  
I need your lovin', like the sunshine…_**

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

_Fue la noche del 31 de Julio de 1997._

_Cuando llovió intensamente... Cuando hizo mucho frío... Cuando el cielo no trajo ninguna estrella... Cuando finalmente, desde lejos se anunció el principio de la gran batalla... Y cuando se produjo un incendio en su cuerpo, que jamás pudo apagar. _

_Si, esa noche sucedió..._

_Recordaba claramente cada detalle sobre aquella noche. Cada paso que dio, mientras se internaba en la oscuridad de su habitación y esperó a que él viniera... Cada lágrima que contuvo, mientras él intentó despedirse. Cada centímetro que lo separaban de ella mientras él hablaba. Y ese beso que lo hizo quedarse toda la noche junto a ella..._

_Y mientras todo pasó, no pudo explicarlo. Simplemente no encontró palabras para describir algo tan hermoso... tan fuerte... tan puro._

_Cuando entre sus besos, sus caricias torpes y sus miradas nerviosas, le rogó mil veces al cielo en silencio que él volviera. No importaba cómo, ni siquiera cuándo... pero que volviera. _

_Aferrándose a sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar ni un instante sus ojos verdes que habían dejado de estar tristes. Alargando cada segundo de las largas horas que antecedieron al oscuro amanecer del primer día de agosto._

_Esa noche hicieron el amor... _

_Y aunque la mañana siguiente todo cambió. Pero esa noche ella entendió que a esa edad era posible amar con la fuerza suficiente para cambiar el mundo. Aunque sólo fuera el suyo... _

Ginny suspiró, mientras el aroma de su taza de café la traía de vuelta al mundo. Abrió los ojos y contempló la capital finlandesa siendo bañada por la fresca lluvia del verano. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía recordar más... aunque a veces resultaba imposible.

Desde el balcón de la habitación 29, del Hotel Central de Helsinki, tenía una vista grandiosa. Había llegado un día antes a la ciudad, tomándose el tiempo para recorrer algunas de sus calles.

Pero ese día, prefirió quedarse...

El noticiero local había informado sobre el mal tiempo en casi todo el país para los próximos dos días. Y aunque adoraba la lluvia, ese día no encontró ánimos para salir.

Mañana talvez lo haría...

Y el martes o miércoles o quizá el jueves partiría hacia el norte. De cualquier modo, esta vez no había prisa.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Su auto, un CD con viejas canciones, una cajetilla de cigarros y una maleta llena de recuerdos vacíos, fueron sus compañeros mientras huía.

Y aunque sabía que no podía ir lejos, no pudo permanecer un segundo más junto a ella. Al cerrar la puerta de la casa que habitó con Samantha durante dos años, sabía que estaba terminando con la farsa que él mismo se había impuesto.

Al salir, la escuchó gritar. La observó correr tras su auto, mientras él avanzaba. Maldecirlo, mientras se alejaba... Pero él no se detuvo.

Y aunque no supo exactamente a dónde ir o qué hacer, Harry no se detuvo. Simplemente quería escapar... perderse. Encontrar en alguna parte, fuerzas para comenzar de nuevo.

Y así, sin sentido recorrió durante horas las mismas rutas y avenidas de Chicago. Obligándose a pensar y decidir qué hacer, si lo que decía Samantha era cierto.

Un hijo... _Su hijo_.

Un ser indefenso, sin culpas. _Él o ella_, no tenía porque pagar por las malas decisiones de ellos. _Pero qué podía hacer él?_ Quitárselo a Samantha? Llevárselo lejos talvez? Cuidar sólo de él? Abandonarlo? No. Eso para él nunca sería una opción...

Y diecinueve cigarrillos después, por fin se detuvo. Miró el lugar. Un hotel de paso en una salida del centro. No era nada lujoso, ni siquiera bonito. Pero ese sería su refugio, mientras todo pasaba...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Enpunto de las 12:15 del martes, Ginny abordó el tren que la llevaría hacia el norte. Sosteniendo su bolsa de mano y sus, se hizo una nota mental de retomar el propósito de viajar más ligera.

Encontró su compartimiento y entró en él. Después de acomodar sus maletas en el portaequipaje por fin pudo sentarse. El tren ya había avanzado un poco.

Se acomodó en el asiento y después de unos momentos, extrajo de su bolso un pequeño libro. Lo miró suspirando...

_- Terminaste?- preguntó Harry, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello rojo. Ginny lo miró sonriente. Sabía que él adoraba su cabello._

_Negó lentamente con su cabeza y acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de él. - Pero creo que puedo darme un pequeñito descanso.- le sonrió y sin esperar su reacción, lo besó. _

_Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, atontado. Ron, quien se encontraba tras ellos, leyendo la escasa información deportiva que el Profeta de la Tarde presentaba en esos días, hizo un raro sonido con su garganta en señal de protesta por lo que veía. Ambos lo ignoraron._

_- El Circulo Polar en La Laponia y el Sol de Medianoche...- Harry leyó el título de un libro que estaba sobre la mesa donde estudiaba Ginny. - Algún profesor te pidió que leyeras esto Gin?- Ginny le sonrió, después de negar exageradamente con la cabeza, ondeando todo su cabello. Harry volvió a mirarla maravillado._

_- Es algo que encontré por ahí hace tiempo.- le respondió mientras abandonaba su silla y ocupaba las piernas de Harry como su asiento. - Y qué es?- preguntó él mientras la abrazaba y veía la portada del libro._

_- Es un lugar al que me gustaría ir algún día...- le mostró a Harry las páginas internas que mostraban fotografías del lugar. Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando extrañamente las imágenes._

_- Pero creo está un poco lejos...- dijo rápido. Sabía que era triste hablar con Harry sobre planes para el futuro. Cerró el libro y lo aventó al final de la mesa junto a otros libros que debía leer. - Mejor cuéntame... qué tal estuvo tu día?- se centró en sus ojos verdes y comenzó a acariciar su cabello._

_- Mi día... bueno eh...- Si, tu día...- respondió Ginny rozando sus labios con los de él.- Eh... yo...- estaban más cerca. -HARRY! OTRA VEZ AQUÍ!- la voz de Hermione rompió el momento._

_- Es la cuarta vez que te veo distrayendo a Ginny!- Harry bufó y Ginny soltó una risita._

_- Hermione yo no estoy...- Harry intentó replicar, pero su amiga ya había quitado a Ginny de sus piernas. - Nada Harry, debes dejarla estudiar... ya tendrán tiempo de...- Ginny miró a su amiga divertida.-... bueno de hacer eso que hacen...- ahora¡levántate y déjala estudiar!.-_

- _Un partido de_ a_jedrez?- sugirió Ron divertido. Ginny se encogió de hombros y regresó a su lugar mirando como Harry se alejaba enojado con su hermano. _

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

La cita fue el lunes por la tarde. Él fue el último en llegar. No sabía de qué se trataba, ni mucho menos qué tenía qué hacer. Pero sabía que era absolutamente necesario estar ahí.

Llegó de prisa y entró al ascensor.

- Quinto piso por favor.- le indicó al chico que manejaba el elevador.

1, 2, 3, 4... 5. Las puertas se abrieron.

Respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso fuera. Miró los letreros que indicaban la ubicación del lugar... Dr. G. O'Malley, Biólogo Genetista. Servicio de Pruebas Genéticas. Pasillo 6-B, Consultorio 248. **(a)**

Una dolorosa sensación golpeó su pecho. _Cómo había llegado a esto... cómo. _Se revolvió el cabello y continuó avanzando. Dobló al final de un pasillo y supo que había lo había encontrado.

Las tres personas que se encontraban ahí lo miraron. Uno era de estatura baja, complexión robusta, tenía una expresión serena y vestía de blanco. Él otro era alto, delgado, más pálido que nunca y estaba nervioso. A ella ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de observarla.

- Señor Potter?- preguntó el Doctor O'Malley al ver a Harry. Él asintió y le extendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto Sr. , sólo lo esperábamos a usted para comenzar con el procedimiento.- los miró a los tres. -... pero antes tienen que pasar a mi oficina a firmar algunos documentos y a responder algunas preguntas que serán necesarias.- Ninguno respondió.

- Por favor síganme.- El doctor los condujo al interior de su lujoso consultorio.

- Doctor yo...- fue la voz de Harry, antes de entrar.

- Si Sr. Potter, sucede algo?- El doctor se giró para mirarlo.

- Quiero saber cuándo tendremos los resultados.- respondió con firmeza, sintiendo clavarse en su nuca la penetrante mirada de Samantha.

- Te urge tanto deshacerte de mí?- dijo ella con despecho. Harry y el Dr. O'Malley, ignoraron el comentario.

- Los resultados estarán listos en dos días a más tardar.- dijo el doctor mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.- ... ustedes podrán venir hasta aquí por ellos, o bien podremos enviárselos de manera totalmente segura y confidencial a la dirección que ustedes nos indiquen, si así lo desean.-

- Así lo deseo yo.- volvió a responder Harry sin esperar la respuesta de Steven o Samantha.

- Muy bien, así se hará entonces.- el Dr. O'Malley extrajo una carpeta de color azul, que sería su expediente y la colocó sobre su escritorio - Ahora tomen asiento...- les indicó las tres sillas frente a él.

- Comenzaremos con las preguntas...- tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó.- Sr Potter hace cuánto usted y la Srta. Jhonson... -

Y mientras Harry intentaba escuchar con atención y responder con claridad, una a una de las preguntas que el Dr. O'Malley le hacía, comenzó a hundirse. El peso de la circunstancias comenzó a enterrarlo en su asiento.

No era un sueño. Era real... Samantha podría ser la madre de su hijo.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Eran casi las 7 PM del jueves, cuando arribó a la estación de Rovaniemi **(b)**. Había sido un viaje de casi dos días. Y aunque la distancia de Helsinki hasta ahí, sólo le hubiera tomado unas horas, Ginny decidió conocer algunos de los pequeños pueblos del camino.

Bajó del tren peleando con el volumen de sus maletas, que si bien no pesaban ya que había usado su varita en ellas, si tenían un tamaño aparatoso.

Al bajar, quedó maravillada con la estampa que la pequeña y tranquila ciudad le ofrecía...

Sonriendo, cerró los ojos. Y sintió el viento tocar su cara, despeinar su cabello. Entonces recreó brevemente los _extraordinarios_ días que le esperaban... Unos segundos después, el sonido del tren que volvía a partir, le recordó dónde estaba.

Tomó sus maletas y entró tranquila a la sala de llegada. En la estación, sólo había unas cuantas personas. Buscó con la mirada.

Un hombre bajito que usaba una boina a cuadros, miraba hacía el lugar dónde Ginny estaba.

- Sr. Leezak?- Ginny se acercó.

- Señorita Weasley?- ella asintió.- Claro, cómo dudarlo!- respondió el hombre alegremente, evidenciando la característica cabellera Weasley.

Ginny sonrió.

- Mucho gusto Sr. Leezak.- colocó sus maletas sobre el piso y extendió la mano para saludarlo. - Mi padre me hizo una reseña muy específica de usted.- dijo sonriente. _Aunque es evidente que hace años no se ven!_, pensó para ella.

- El gusto es todo mío, señorita! Aunque debo decir que ya nos conocíamos!- repuso alegremente, sacudiendo exageradamente la mano de Ginny.- Hace años por supuesto, usted era un bebé entonces!- sonrió animado.

- Lo sé, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted- Ginny intentó sin éxito soltar su mano.-... y yo le agradezco en verdad, las molestias que se ha tomado conmigo!- al fin se soltó.

- Oh! No es nada señorita... su padre y yo somos viejos amigos!...- dijo nostálgico - ... ¡El viejo Arthur, quién lo iba a decir... Ministro de Magia! Los tiempos si que cambian...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó la boina que dejaba ver una calva cabecita blanca.-... aún recuerdo cuando él y yo jugábamos al Quidditch en los campos de Hogwarts...-

_Fue la tarde más bonita que vio desde que había pisado Hogwarts. Los campos de Quidditch lucían tan solitarios a diferencia de hacía una hora cuando todo Gryffindor gritaba a todo pulmón por su victoria. Pero de algo estaba segura... Nadie jamás podría gritar tan fuerte, como ella lo hacía en su interior en ese momento._

_Harry la había besado... Frente a 50 personas. ¡Harry la había besado!... y mejor aún. Harry la seguía besando. Era real._

_Ginny se separó después de un momento. Harry tenía una expresión radiante. Ginny se mordió los labios para no gritar de la emoción que sentía._

_- Es real no?- preguntó Harry con la voz entrecortada. Ginny sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_- Será lo que nosotras queramos Harry...- tomó su cara entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas.- ... sólo eso.- Harry sonrió y Ginny volvió a besarlo._

- Señorita... se encuentra bien?- Ginny de pronto se dio cuenta, que el Sr. Leezak la miraba preocupado.

- Eh... no, no se preocupe estoy bien... creo que sólo necesito descansar un poco.- respondió apenada.

- Oh claro, claro!- respondió rápidamente el Sr. Leezak- ... Debe estar muy cansada y por supuesto tener hambre!- a lo que el estómago Weasley de Ginny respondió con un rotundo si.

El Sr. Leezak sonrió como lo hubiera hecho cualquier padre y se inclinó para tomar el equipaje de Ginny.

Muchas gracias Sr. Leezak, en verdad.- Ginny sonrió agradecida.

- Oh no se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia!- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar a la salida.- Esa cabaña ha estado desocupada mucho tiempo... además a mi esposa y a mi, siempre nos ha gustado tener invitados!-

Ginny volvió a sonreír y siguió al amigo de su padre hacia su camioneta.

- Y dígame señorita...- Ginny, puede llamarme Ginny.- lo interrumpió tranquila. - Si, Ginny dígame... alguna vez su padre le ha contado cuando él y yo nos escapamos una noche a Hogsmeade?- Ginny negó sonriendo.

- Oh... bueno déjeme contarle entonces.- le abrió la puerta del auto a Ginny y después entro él- ... pues bien, esto sucedió un día que él y yo...- Y durante una hora, Ginny escuchó historias sobre su padre, mientras llegaban al pueblo.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Habían pasado más de dos días encerrado en la habitación del hotel. No tenía ganas de salir, moverse o siquiera respirar.

Su plan era irse, por supuesto. Manhattan era su opción más cercana. Sólo esperaba la resolución de las pruebas genéticas para dejar todo atrás. Buscar un nuevo empleó y volver a perderse entre la inmensa multitud de desconocidos. Olvidarse del mundo... y dejar que el mundo lo olvidara a él.

Pero era imposible. Talvez el mundo si podría olvidarlo a él. Y quizá él también podía olvidar que existía el mundo... pero jamás podría olvidarla a ella.

Todo empezaba y terminaba con ella... Una y otra vez su imagen lo torturaba. Su cabello... su piel... su cuerpo... su mágica sonrisa. Y esa forma de mirarlo, como nadie más lo hacia.

- _Ginny...-_ murmuró en la oscuridad, recostado en la cama.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó y caminó hasta una mesa donde reposaban varias botellas de cerveza vacías y otras llenas... Miró con pesar la cantidad de cervezas que había tomado y luego observó la deplorable imagen de la habitación.

Todo era un desastre... Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Harry suspiró con pesar.

Pero qué importaba ya. Tomó otra cerveza de la mesa y cuando se disponía a destapar el envase, alguien tocó la puerta. Bufó. Y sosteniendo aún la botella en la mano, abrió la puerta.

La luz del mediodía cegó sus ojos. Se tapó un poco la cara con las manos y vio a un empleado del hotel parado frente a él.

- Harry Potter?- preguntó el otro hombre.

Harry asintió.

- Dejaron esto en la recepción para usted...- Harry bajó la mano y su corazón se detuvo un momento. El hombre le extendió un sobre blanco con un sello verde en una esquina.

Era el resultado de las pruebas. Lo sabía.

- Va a tomarlo?- preguntó el empleado al ver que Harry había palidecido mirando el sobre.

Harry tragó fuerte y colocó la botella de cerveza en el piso.

- Si...-

- Bien, entonces firme aquí.- le entregó una nota en la que apenas Harry garabateó algo.

- Y esto también es para usted.- después de entregarle el sobre a Harry, le mostró un pequeño y delgado paquete. Harry lo miró extrañado. Nadie más sabía que él estaba ahí. - Nadie sabe cuándo o quién lo dejo en la recepción, sólo apareció ahí... y bueno tiene su nombre.- Se lo mostró.

- Lo acepta? Por este no tiene que firmar nada... pero si no lo quiere, lo tiramos y...- Harry se lo quitó de las manos.

Entró al cuarto y tomó algo de dinero para el empleado quien aún esperaba afuera.

- Puedo ayudarlo en algo más señor?- dijo el empleado de manera exagerada después de recibir el billete de alta denominación, que Harry le había entregado como propina. - Porque si usted quiere yo...- pero Harry ya había cerrado la puerta sin escucharlo.

Con temor, dejó el sobre y el paquete sobre la cama. Caminó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. Debía estar bien despierto para saber, lo que tenía que saber.

Después de hundir su cara dentro del lavabo, se miró al espejo. Esa era la última vez que se vería así... porque después de abrir ese sobre, todo cambiaría.

Respiró fuerte. Secó su cara y salió.

Se sentó en la cama y por un largo rato miró el sobre colocado junto al otro paquete sin remitente, que también le intrigaba. Tenía que hacerlo... tenía que abrirlo.

Y con indecisión y mucho esfuerzo, tomó primero el paquete y lo desenvolvió rápido. Era una cajita negra de madera, larga y delgada. Se extrañó... Quitó el broche con el que venía sellada y su corazón casi saltó de su pecho, cuando vio lo que había dentro.

La miró por un largo momento. Incapaz de usarla, menos tocarla... después de un momento, notó que bajo _ella_ se encontraba una carta. Y con extremo cuidado para ni siquiera rozarla, extrajo la carta.

Justo después de leerla, dejo de respirar... olvidó como hacerlo. No, no era posible...

La releyó una y otra vez. _Cómo podía ser? Era imposible... No, no lo era. _Se recostó en la cama e intentó asimilar una a una de las palabras escritas en esa carta.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego extenderlas sobre la cama. Pero en ese momento volvió a caer la realidad con todo su peso, al sentir la textura del sobre bajo su mano.

Había podido olvidarse de eso, por un momento. Pero no por siempre. Menos aún después de saber que... Tomó rápido el sobre.

Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo abrió despacio. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento brincaría de su pecho. Sacó los papeles que venían dentro y comenzó a leer.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para él, en ese dramático minuto. Cuando terminó, no pudo moverse.

La sentencia era clara. Todo estaba dicho ahora...

Y así, después de unos momentos de asimilar todo, con una expresión ilegible, se levantó. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Después de disfrutar de todas las amabilidades que el matrimonio Leezak, le brindó toda la noche, Ginny y el amigo de su padre salieron el viernes temprano rumbo a Kemi **(c)**, lugar donde se encontraba la cabaña propiedad de esa acogedora familia.

Hacía mucho que deseaba conocer ese lugar y hoy por fin lo haría. Y su emoción extrañamente incrementaba a medida que se acercaban a donde pasaría unos días fuera del mundo.

- Estoy seguro que le encantará el lugar...- dijo el Sr. Leezak mientras dirigía el auto a un camino casi escondido, entre la carretera principal.- Es tan tranquilo... aún en esta temporada del año que llegan tantos turistas!- Ginny lo escuchaba atenta.- Pero no se preocupe, hay un hechizo anti-muggles que abarca un gran radio, de forma que nadie la molestará.- sonrió, mientras dio la vuelta a la derecha en otro camino y luego otra vez.

- Tendrá que explicarme bien el camino de regreso Sr. Leezak, de lo contrario creo que podría perderme.- dijo Ginny algo mareada.

- No se preocupe, yo le enviaré constantemente nuestra lechuza, con ella puede mandarme decir cuando desea regresar y yo mismo vendré por usted.-

- Muchas gracias Sr. Leezak, en verdad!- Ginny sonrió y de pronto se dio cuenta de que por fin se habían detenido.

- Llegamos.- El amigo de su padre bajo del auto, mientras Ginny se quedó asombrada mirando todo.

Era un lugar precioso. Flanqueado por dos pequeñas montañas, forradas de campos verdes, que eran separados por un extenso lago que talvez podría desembocar en algún río. Y justo en una esquina de todo, la cabaña.

- Le gusta?- preguntó contento, mientras bajaba del auto el equipaje de Ginny.

- Es... es... perfecta! - Ginny bajo del auto rápidamente.

- Si... sólo que es un poco pequeña.- dijo el Sr. Leezak caminando hacia la cabaña.

- Está bien señor Leezak, en verdad es perfecta.- Ginny sonreía fascinada, esperando a ver el interior.

Era modesta, pero Ginny se enamoró de ella al verla.

Tenía solo una habitación y una estancia amplia en donde también se encontraba la cocina y el comedor. La chimenea, los muebles de cedro y las paredes recubiertas de madera la hacían muy acogedora.

- Espero que pueda estar cómoda aquí ...- dejó el equipaje de Ginny sobre el piso e hizo abrir mágicamente todas las ventanas, dejando que la luz del sol bañara toda la habitación.

- Es preciosa... de verdad yo...- pero Ginny se detuvo mirando una línea blanca que estaba dibujada sobre el piso y que atravesaba parte de la habitación. - ... eh señor... eso es? - apuntó hacia la línea.

- Si, el círculo polar ártico... justo por aquí pasa... esto ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace demasiados años srita.!- Ginny volvió a maravillarse.

- Wow!- fue lo único que consiguió decir.

- Bien, pues en ese caso yo la dejo para que se instale! Más tarde le enviaré a alguien de mi confianza para que le traiga los víveres que no pudimos conseguir esta mañana...-

- Muchas gracias Sr. Leezak, le prometo cuidar bien de su casa...- repuso Ginny tomando el juego de llaves que le entregaba.

- Siéntase como en su casa... y por favor si tiene noticias de su padre por estos días, envíele mis saludos...- Hizo una reverencia hacia Ginny y salió de la cabaña.

- Nos veremos en unos días... ¡Y disfruté del Gran Sol esta noche! - saludó a Ginny mientras entraba en su auto y volvía a perderse en el camino.

Mientras tanto, Ginny contempló por largo rato el bello paisaje verde que se imponía frente a sus ojos.

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Eran más de las ocho de la noche, cuando Ginny volvió a mirar el reloj.

Sentada en una banca en la parte trasera de la cabañita, Ginny había pasado la mitad de la tarde observando cada detalle del inmenso lugar... La última media hora, se la había dedicado al libro que en ese momento tenía en sus manos.

_El Circulo Polar en La Laponia y el Sol de Medianoche. _Por supuesto más gastado que cuando... El ruido de un motor en la parte frontal de la cabaña rompió el silencio.

Definitivamente la puntualidad no era una de las mayores virtudes de la gente de ese lugar. Afortunadamente aún tenía algo de comida que la Sra. Leezak le había preparado, de lo contrario estaría muriendo de hambre.

Cruzó rápido la cabaña y abrió la puerta.

A unos metros de distancia de la entrada, se encontraba un automóvil negro estacionado. De el, inmediatamente bajó un hombre alto y rubio. _El enviado del Sr. Leezak,_ pensó.

El hombre abrió la cajuela y extrajo varias bolsas con víveres.

- Ginny Weasley?- preguntó sin mirarla.

Ginny sintió algo extrañó al escucharlo. Él no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba atado. Sus ojos eran extrañamente azules y...

- Ginny Weasley?- preguntó otra vez.

- Eh si, si. Lo siento... te envía el Sr. Leezak cierto?- reaccionó por fin. Él la miró fijamente y asintió. Ginny de pronto se sintió sobrepasada. En verdad era guapo... Aunque nunca le habían gustado los rubios.

- Eh, por favor deja las cosas sobre la mesa...- Ginny entró antes que él y buscó su cartera para darle una propina.

- Está sola señorita?- le preguntó en un tono extraño una vez que dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Ginny lo miró. Sus ojos azules brillaron de una forma extraña. Ginny sintió miedo de repente.

- Eh... yo... eh bueno estoy esperando a alguien de hecho.- respondió segura, intentando recordar de pronto dónde estaba su varita.

- Busca esto?- el hombre le mostró su varita. Ginny sintió terror. No es que no pudiera defenderse sola, pero su varita siempre era su máxima protección.

- Devuélveme eso!- Ginny intentó acercarse, pero el hombre la apuntó. Ella abrió los ojos.- Podrías lastimarte... tú eres muggle y ...-

- Te equivocas... yo también soy mago! - La miró con una sonrisa extraña- Tienes miedo?- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ginny no respondió.

- Tienes miedo de que pueda hacer... esto?- Y con un movimiento demasiado rápido, la inmovilizó.

Ginny sintió pánico.

Estaba totalmente sola en un lugar apartado de la civilización, a merced de un mago desconocido, aparentemente loco y quizá hasta depravado.

Él se acercó a ella tanto, que Ginny pudo sentir su respiración.

- Eres hermosa sabes?- el hombre inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de ella -... muy hermosa.- Entonces tomó su cara entre sus grandes manos y sin que Ginny pudiera hacer algo, la besó.

Ginny gritó al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, notando apenas que ahora podía hablar.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, él la soltó. Y por alguna extraña razón, Ginny dejó de sentir miedo.

- Qué es lo qué quieres conmigo?- preguntó Ginny casi sin voz, sintiendo los labios de él, deslizándose sobre su cuello. Él se detuvo.

- Señorita Weasley...- Ginny esperó cualquier cosa. Pero no una sonrisa.- ...Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...- él se apuntó con la varita y ante la mirada atónita de Ginny, el hombre de los ojos azules se transformó en Harry.

Él había llegado hasta ahí...

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

**_And now that you're mine, ___****we'll find a way to chase the sun..**  
So, let me be the one, that shines with you, **_and we can slide away…_**__

****_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

1.- Everybody gotta learn sometimos, Beck del soundtrack de la fabulosa Eternal Sunshine...

2.- Slide away, Oasis.

**(a). **El Dr. George O'Malley :P, directamente desde Grey's anatomy! Y gracias a Victoria por la información técnica sobre los Servicios Genéticos.

**(b) (c) **Los lugares existen y pertenecen a la zona perteneciente a Finlandia, conocida como "La Laponia".

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

Y volví! No, no estoy desaparecida! Sigo aquí y más viva que nunca! De verdad muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y me dejan mensajitos, alentándome a continuarla! De verdad GRACIAS! 

Y aunque me gustaría poder publicar más seguido, no ha sido posible! Pero hoy después de la emoción que sacudió al mundo (o al menos al mundo potterico) jaja tenía que hacerlo! Este año es decisivo y no sólo porque el 21 de Julio se conocerá la verdad absoluta sobre HP, ni tampoco porque el 18 del mismo mes, se estrenará la 5ª película, sino porque este también para mí, es mi año de preparación para dar el gran salto!... no, no me caso! Jaja solo voy a brincar literalmente el gran charco:D Ojalá que para todos también sea un gran año y no se preocupen, aún quedan 11 meses exactos para que lo sea!

Respecto a mi fic... qué les pareció? Qué le harían a Harry? jajaja yo lo mataría! Pero a besos jaja :P El nombre del capítulo es una "semi" adaptación del nombre que en México le dieron a la película "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" y el contenido en algunas partes de la película "Los amantes del círculo polar" y también incluí algunos momentos perdidos de HBP jaja no creo que haya pasado, pero es lindo imaginarlo! Espero que les haya gustado!... porque tengo malas noticias :( Como saben todo tiene un principio y si, todo tiene un fin y este ff ha llegado al suyo... El próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia... pero con él UNA GRAN, GRAN SORPRESA! Que es realmente el motivo por el cual no he podido estar aquí antes!

Y sólo puedo decirles que se trata de Harry y Ginny, COMO JAMÁS LOS HEMOS VISTO! YA LO VERÁN! Victoria (vicusriddle) y yo hemos trabajado muy duro en eso! Solo esperen y verán!

Y como siempre **MIL, MIL GRACIAS** A: **Chechi, Karla (Huesos Potter), Lolabellaxx, Pauly, Candy, Albem, Nimue-Tarrazo, Oromalfoy, Marce, Daniela, Jose, Ghysella, Mademoiselle.Potter, Magdalena, Fabiola Malfoy, Guadalupe, Mireia, Shezid, Cecy, Karla, Yaislén, Jafi Black, **

**Lord Xolur, el Príncipe Mestizo , Victoria y en especial a Ginny Potter W, Rosycarmen, Eli** (gracias por estar tan pendiente!) Camila, **(súper urgente, porfis comúnicate con nosotros!)** y a **Paloma a quien hasta Madrid, envío un abrozotote por su cumple!! **

Otra vez gracias! Y muy pendientes, para el próximo capítulo... "El sol de Medianoche". Recuerden que es el final... aunque conmigo, uno nunca sabe!

Un abrazototote hasta cualquier punto del planeta, donde estén!

Mis mejores deseos, Sandra!


	19. El sol de media noche

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling, el título es un homenaje a la canción de Oasis (mi favorita!), todo lo demás es creación MÍA por el puro gusto de hacer algo 'bonito'. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Para:

**Zafiro Potter , HuesosPotter, Nimue-Tarrazo, MipSy-07, gweasley4l, FabyDePotter , Oromalfoy, Chechi, Rosycarmen, Ghysella, Candy, Shezid, Katryna, Lady Eamane, Olimpia, Lord Xolur, Cecyleonor, Estivalia, Little innonce, Quid Morgan, Eliii, Lalwens, Fabiola Malfoy, Neckna, Jozee, Mademoiselle.Weasley, Martha, Nadia, Jafi Black, Albem,Magdalena, Marianaradcliffe, Andie, Jose y en especial a mi horcruxa-betora Victoria que estuvo conmigo paso a paso de este capítulo!**

No tengo nada más que decir **GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA y disculpen la kilométrica espera… **¡ah! Advertencia, capítulo con contenido no apto para menores… jajaja bueno ustedes me lo dirán.

**Capítulo 19. El sol de medianoche**

_**æ æ æ æ æ**_

_**Sabe Dios qué es lo que te dio,  
para provocar tanto amor...  
Sabe él, sí alguna vez tu magia me haga bien.  
Mañana lo sabré...**__**  
**_

_**æ æ æ æ æ**_

Fue en la mañana del primer día de septiembre de 1991. En la estación, lo recordaba bien. Esa fue la primera vez…

Las personas caminaban de prisa. Los portaequipajes circulaban de un lado a otro. Y el característico sonido que anunciaba la salida de y llegada de los trenes, sonaba fuerte por encima del murmullo de los viajeros y de quienes como ella, sólo iban a despedir a alguien.

Su madre, sostenía fuerte su mano mientras avanzaban rápidamente. Sus hermanos, a unos pasos adelante de ella, reían y se veían emocionados. Pero ella estaba triste. No quería quedarse sola en casa.

Al llegar al andén, su madre apresuró a sus hermanos para cruzar la barrera. Primero Percy, después Fred ¿o fue George? Finalmente fue el turno de Ron. Y entonces sucedió…

Pequeño, flaquito, con el cabello negro (¡muy despeinado!) y con unos graciosos lentes redondos que enmarcaban sus ojos… tan verdes. Con gran esfuerzo empujaba un carrito con su equipaje y con una bonita lechuza blanca. Pero, estaba solito.

Entonces el niño habló:

- Discúlpeme...- dijo con voz temblorosa dirigiéndose a su madre.

- Hola, querido – lo saludó su madre-. Primer año en Hogwarts ¿no? Ron también es nuevo, y señaló a su hermano quien sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes.

- Sí- respondió el niño de los lentes con más seguridad. – Lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo…-

- ¿Cómo entrar en el andén?- le preguntó su madre cariñosamente, ella también se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo. Él asintió tímidamente, haciendo un gesto lindo que a ella le pareció encantador.

- No te preocupes – lo alentó su madre.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir de prisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.-

- Hum… De acuerdo – respondió otra vez con su voz nerviosa, pero con una expresión más firme, desafiante. Y entonces sus ojos brillaron, mostrando la inocencia de un niño que estaba a punto de conocer realmente al mundo. (a)

Ese día conoció a Harry Potter.

Ahora, 14 años, 10 meses y 23 días después, volvía a encontrarse frente a aquel niño… Con muchos años más encima. Con las marcas tangibles, que en él fue dejando el tiempo. Con la misma cicatriz que significaba las batallas peleadas, algunas vencidas y muchas más ganadas. Con la experiencia del hombre que había probado el mundo. Y con la inocencia del niño que sólo deseaba volver a casa…

Harry se encontraba ahí… de pie frente a ella. Con su cuerpo delgado. Con su cabello negro y siempre desordenado. Con sus anteojos redondos. Y con la poderosa magia que siempre emanaban sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

Después de un momento, Ginny recordó respirar.

Mientras que él, implorando en silencio su permiso para acercarse, sólo la miraba. Hipnotizado por la forma en que Ginny lo miraba. Sintiendo esa misma magia irradiando de los ojos de ella.

Con indecisión, Ginny dio un paso hacia él. Harry simplemente la contemplaba... esperaba. E insegura de sí se trataba de un sueño o sólo el producto de su loca necesidad por tenerlo a su lado, Ginny tocó muy despacio su cara.

Necesitaba tanto sentirlo... Saber que era cierto.

Harry de inmediato cerró los ojos y dejó que trazara sus facciones con la punta de sus dedos… Y muy despacio Ginny lo tocó. Primero su cara, después su cuello. Vagó por su pecho y continuó con sus brazos. Deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la ropa. Buscando lentamente el calor de sus manos. Encontrando el enlace perfecto con la fuerza de sus dedos…

Sí. Era él.

Se mordió el labio y no pudo reprimir una lágrima que rodó silenciosamente por su mejilla al notar la expresión de tranquilidad y placer que Harry mantenía, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Al sentir sus manos, Harry abrió los ojos.

En ese momento volvió a perderse. A envolverse y hundirse en aquella mirada, que le decía todo lo que él no podía expresar con palabras. Odiándose un poco por haber comenzado a perder la esperanza de volver a verlo, cuando siempre supo que de alguna forma, Harry volvería.

Él continuó mirándola, esperando el permiso necesario para romper ese diminuto espacio. Ginny sonrió. Y sin esperar más, Harry la besó.

Con la desesperación que provoca una larga espera. Con la necesidad de sentir cada milímetro de ella. Con la fuerza de la vida que les volvía a dar otra oportunidad. Y con toda el hambre de un amor que había esperado ya, demasiado tiempo.

Ginny sólo pudo corresponder esa misma locura. Aferrándose a la cintura de Harry, mientras hacía lo mismo con sus labios. Perdiéndose en su aroma y confirmándose a sí misma, que no era un sueño.

Porque Harry había vuelto a ella...

_**æ æ æ æ æ**_

_**Y Cuando miro en tus pupilas  
sé que Dios no dejo de existir,  
tú lo haces vivir...**__**  
**_

_**æ æ æ æ æ**_

Eran más de las 10 de la noche, pero el sol continuaba iluminando el pequeño lago frente a ellos. Ginny balanceaba sus pies desnudos, dejando que la tibieza del agua acariciara su piel. Harry sentado junta a ella, la observaba.

Sin embargo, un profundo silencio también se había sentado entre ellos. Sólo el sonido del agua estrellándose suavemente contra el muelle en el que se encontraban, penetraba aquella elipsis.

Y aunque las miradas robadas, las sonrisas tímidas y los ahogados suspiros, también tomaban parte, no eran suficientes.

- No fue fácil…- dijo Harry con voz ronca después de un momento. Ginny lo miró sin entender. – Llegar aquí.- aclaró. Ella sonrió.

- Sirius nunca ha sido un buen dibujante.- continuó tranquilo.- Pero recuerdo bien este lugar.- suspiró.

- Debió haber sido un viaje muy largo.- Ginny dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su vista hacia la danza que el agua mantenía con las tonalidades del sol.

- Sí, muy largo… - Harry la miraba.- Pero ya estoy aquí- Ginny sonrió, aun sin mirarlo.

- Gin…- Y algo dentro de ella se revolvió de alegría al volver a escucharlo, llamándola así. _Sólo Harry._ – Gin… tus cartas.- continuó Harry buscando el valor para seguir. – Las leí todas… y… bueno, de alguna forma me hicieron el camino más fácil para llegar aquí.-

Ginny volvió a mirarlo.

- Para volver…- terminó Harry mirándola con devoción. Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Prometiste escribir una carta todos los días… y así lo hiciste... – Siguió hablando, cuando Ginny se quedó observándolo. - … hasta que perdiste la esperanza conmigo ¿no es así? – Bajó la mirada.-… hasta que supiste no volvería…- confirmó más para él que para ella.

- Por alguna razón Harry…- Ginny habló determinada, segura pero tranquila.- Nunca perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte. – Harry levantó la mirada y encontró a Ginny sonriéndole tranquilamente. - No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo… pero por alguna extraña razón… estaba segura de que volverías. – y le sonrió mostrando cuan segura estuvo. – Me alegró de no haberme equivocado…-.

Y de repente una sensación de intenso calor, que muy poco tenía que ver con el sol, cubrió cada parte del cuerpo de Harry.

- Esa nunca fue mi intención al irme Ginny…- aseguró Harry. – Lo sabes¿no?-

- Lo sé. - respondió Ginny tranquila.

- Pero después de mucho tiempo me sentí perdido… Ya había dejado muchas cosas atrás. Y era muy difícil- soltó un largo suspiro. – Fue un día después de Navidad… hacía mucho, mucho frío.- dijo bajito, recordando.- Ese día me di cuenta de que talvez ya era muy tarde para volver…- sin ser capaz de enfrentar su mirada, Harry contempló sus rodillas.

- Unos días después… en año nuevo, recibí una carta de Ron y Hermione. De alguna forma lograron encontrarte a través de unos contactos con el Ministerio de Estados Unidos, quienes dos años atrás habían registrado mi ingreso a ese país.-

Ginny lo escuchaba atenta. Sabía que era el momento de escuchar a Harry.

- Ellos me pedían que volviera… porque todos me necesitaban.- continuó sin alzar la mirada.- Y lo pensé Ginny… pensé que talvez no todo estaba perdido y que quizá podía regresar… - la miró.- Ese día hice mis maletas y estaba dispuesto a volver… pero no pude porque.- Y se detuvo de pronto sintiendo impotencia y mucho coraje.

- No pudiste porque ya estabas con ella…- completó Ginny. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Harry se tensó y asintió ligeramente.

_Estúpida nobleza_, pensó Ginny.

Volvieron a pasar unos minutos en silencio y con un nudo en la garganta y la voz semiahogada Harry habló.

- No hubiera querido que te enteraras así… - él se disculpó son sinceridad, recordando la carta en donde Ginny relataba cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Samantha.

Ginny se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- Ellos tampoco planeaban decírmelo, yo me enteré por casualidad. – Harry se sintió peor.- Sí… fue después de año nuevo- recordó confirmando las palabras de Harry.- Mi madre me había enviado al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para la cena y cuando volví, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando en la cocina.- hizo una pausa y continuó.- Hermione sollozaba y pensé que era porque otra vez Ron se había burlado de ella, por la su nueva forma de leer de abajo hacia arriba.- sonrió.-… pero entonces escuché que hablaban de ti.- y su sonrisa se desvaneció con tristeza.

- Ron por supuesto no quería decirme nada… pero de alguna manera lo convencí.- y volvió a sonreír, señalando con su mirada su varita que yacía junto a ella sobre el piso de madera del muelle. – Entonces me contó sobre la carta que les habías enviado a ellos, donde… - hizo una pausa.- …donde les pedías que no te buscaran más… que estabas bien y que no ibas a volver ya.- hizo una pausa más larga, después continuó.- Fue difícil aceptarlo.-

Harry permaneció inmóvil, escuchándola.

- Pero Ron ayudó mucho…- sonrió con nostalgia.- Un día, cuando menos lo esperé, se apareció en la puerta de la Academia en Paris y esperó a que terminaran mis clases... caminamos mucho y comimos mucho.- volvió a sonreír recordando.- pero también hablamos mucho…-suspiró-… sabía que para él también era difícil aceptar que su mejor amigo se había ido y no pensaba regresar. Creo que después de esa conversación, Ron y yo hicimos un pacto silencioso… porque en el fondo, él también sabía que regresarías…-

Ginny estiró una mano y Harry de inmediato la tomó entre las suyas. Esta vez Harry se permitió sonreír, aunque tímidamente. Después de un momento ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero había algo que Harry deseaba saber desde hace mucho…

- Uhmm, Ginny…- Ella lo miró.

- Quiero preguntarte algo… - Ginny asintió con la cabeza para que Harry hiciera su pregunta.-… yo. - Hizo una pausa.-… durante mucho tiempo tuve un sueño… - Ginny se movió un poco de su lugar. – Era raro… porque siempre soñaba con lo mismo.-

- Bueno… sé que siempre he tenido sueños raros.- dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa y acariciaba con sus dedos los dedos pequeños de Ginny. – Pero este… no sé.- Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, de verdad no entendía.

- ¿Qué soñabas, Harry?- preguntó dándole un apretoncito a su mano.

- Soñaba contigo… - la miró. – Escuchaba tu voz… llamándome. Y yo corría siempre por unas calles largas y muy oscuras siguiendo tu voz y a veces la de los demás… pero yo sólo quería encontrarte a ti, Ginny - ahora él apretó la mano de Ginny.- Quería encontrarte porque… porque siempre escuchaba tu voz…- y la voz de él se contrajo notablemente.-… siempre me llamabas y yo sólo quería verte.- suspiró.- Y cuando por fin te alcanzaba, siempre te desvanecías…- Ginny sintió como Harry temblaba un poco mientras apretaba más su mano, como temiendo que el sueño se hiciera verdad.

- No sabía que había resultado… - dijo Ginny entre consternada y sorprendida. Harry la miró.

- ¿Eras tú, Ginny¿En verdad estabas ahí?- Ginny asintió.

- Es decir… eso creo.- elevó un poco más su postura sin apartar su mano derecha de las de Harry, mientras que con la otra se llevó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja. Siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nerviosa.

- Después de que te fuiste.- Harry volvió a tensarse.- En uno de esos días en los que nadie sabía nada de ustedes, yo me sentía muy mal… por eso me gustaba subir a dormir al cuarto de Ron, porque ahí me sentía… bien. – Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.- Me gustaba pensar que tú habías dormido ahí.- se mordió el labio, sus mejillas y orejas se ruborizaron.- Esa noche, mientras intentaba dormir, el fantasma del ático comenzó a molestar y hacer ruidos… después de un rato, llegó a mi límite y fui a callarlo. Cuando subí le arrojé un florero que se encontraba cerca de mí, aunque después pensé en que fue algo estúpido porque eso no le haría nada siendo que es un fantasma y eso…- ambos sonrieron.- pero cuando al arrojar el florero, golpeé una caja y de esa caja cayeron muchos libros.- e inmediatamente se dibujo en su cara, una expresión que a Harry le pareció irresistible.

- ¡Eran libros hermosos Harry! Pero eran tan viejos que las hojas casi se deshacían entre mis dedos cuando comencé a verlos… después supe que habían sido de la hermana del bisabuelo de mi padre… La última Weasley antes de mí.- volvió a sonreír.

Harry también sonrió para que Ginny continuara. – Eran libros de magia, por supuesto… pero algunos eran sobre leyendas de magos y brujas que vivieron hace cientos de años, en poco tiempo y sin casi nada que hacer – agregó – los había leído todos. Pero hubo uno que por alguna extraña razón dejé hasta el último. Y me alegra haberlo hecho porque fue el mejor.- suspiró y no pudo ocultar una tímida sonrisa.

- Nunca me habían gustado las historias de amor que mi madre solía leer en las revistas del corazón… ¡pero no pude resistirme a esta! _De noche vienes, Danielle_ así se llama el libro.- Harry continuaba mirándola ansioso.- Era la historia de Gareth, un mago joven que en tiempos de guerra conoció a Danielle, una bruja sin gran nombre y sin muchos talentos, pero de un gran corazón… …- Y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, al tener que hacer referencia a ese cliché de las novelas románticas.

- Te estoy aburriendo¿verdad?- ¡NO, NO! Por favor continúa…- le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa, mientras aprovechaba para acercar más su cuerpo al de Ginny.

- Bien… - continuó.- Gareth y Danielle se enamoraron. Por algún tiempo fueron tan felices como ninguno de los dos creyó poder serlo.- miró a Harry, y él notó un brillo en los ojos de Ginny.-… pero después de algún tiempo Gareth fue llamado al frente de batalla.- Harry tragó fuerte.-… por supuesto tuvieron que separarse, aún cuando ninguno de los lo quería, pero también ambos sabían que era necesario salir y pelear… para poder tener un lugar mejor en donde vivir.-

- Gareth prometió volver.- Harry se movió incómodo.-… nunca dijo cómo, ni cuándo, pero prometió volver…- Ginny apretó la mano de Harry.-… pero ella lo extrañaba demasiado, sobretodo por las noches. Eran un infierno…- Y Harry en ese momento pensó en sí Ginny había dejado de hablar de Danielle.- Pero entonces Danielle recordó algo que él le había dicho tiempo atrás, _Búscame en tus sueños…_ Y como su deseo porque Gareth volviera era tan grande, convocó un hechizo… aún más antiguo que su propia era. - Ginny suspiró y Harry se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba un poco.

- Ginny, no tienes que...- pero ella lo ignoró y continuó su relato. – De esa forma consiguió entrar cada noche en los sueños de Gareth. Porque sólo en sus sueños lo podía ver, sólo en ese lugar… en sus sueños, podían estar juntos. Y así cada noche, lo buscaba en _sus_ sueños… en los sueños de ambos. Rogando porque en cada intento, él de alguna forma pudiera volver… a salvo. Poniendo todo su amor y su esfuerzo para que él supiera que ella siempre estaba con él… siempre y a través de cualquier batalla, a través de la desesperación que siempre traía la distancia… a través del dolor que siempre causaba la muerte… e incluso a través de todo lo que destruía lentamente el tiempo… Porque ella nunca se rindió con él, en verdad nunca lo hizo…- Ginny lo miró intensamente sintiendo como las lágrimas que habían aparecido en quien sabe qué momento, atravesaban silenciosamente sus mejillas.

Harry se sintió sacudido por la forma en que Ginny lo miraba.

- ¡No puedo creer que esta historia todavía me ponga así!- Ginny soltó una risita y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Pero bueno, ya casi termino… Un día Danielle, recibió la noticia de que Gareth había desaparecido. Fue devastador. – Ginny hizo una pausa larga y aclaró su garganta para seguir. - Danielle se ponía peor cada día sin tener noticias de Gareth y cuando ya no pudo más se acostó y pidió que no la despertarán hasta que él volviera.-

Harry limpió otra lágrima que se escapó de los ojos de Ginny. – ¿Y el final, Ginny?- la voz de Harry se entrecortó.

- Bueno, el final no es lo que esperas… - Ginny se limpió con su mano izquierda las lágrimas. – Danielle nunca despertó.

- ¿Gareth no volvió?-. Preguntó cautelosamente Harry.

- Sí… después de mucho tiempo Gareth volvió, aunque no de la forma en que Danielle hubiera deseado. – dijo triste.

- Entonces… ¿él m…? - Pero ella consiguió que volviera ¿no? – Ginny lo interrumpió, sin dejar que Harry terminara. – Eso es lo que importa Harry… que al final de la historia él volvió… sin importar cómo, ni cuándo… pero él volvió. – Ginny sonrió abiertamente y Harry no necesito saber más acerca de Ginny en sus propios sueños. _De noche vienes, Ginevra._ De noche. _**(a)**_

Después de un largo momento en el que volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Harry sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-No soy bueno con las palabras... pero tampoco con el silencio.- Ginny revoloteó sus pies más fuertes dentro del agua. Sonrió. Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para acercarse a ella completamente. Sus manos soltaron la mano de Ginny y tomaron su cintura. Muy despacio se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre el estómago de ella. Se sentía suave y calientito.

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa cuando sintió los labios de Harry sobre su vientre.

- Te extrañe mucho...- dijo Harry en voz bajita, con su boca pegada al estómago de Ginny.

Ginny hundió sus manos en el cabello de Harry. - ¿La querías Harry?- soltó de repente y él se giró para mirarla. Era algo que no había esperado. Suspiró y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny. Ella continuó acariciando su cabello, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Con Samantha…- Ginny se tensó al escuchar el nombre de_ ella_.- Fue raro Gin… porque de alguna forma sólo nos hacíamos compañía.- respiró fuerte.- Y supongo que llegó un momento en el que me acostumbre a eso… y esa fue la razón por la que me quedé tanto tiempo con ella…-

Ginny continuaba mirándolo, pero no había reproche en su mirada. Más bien tranquilidad. Toda la seguridad, que Harry necesitaba.

- ¿Qué hay de _él_?-

- ¿Él?- Ginny sabía a quien se refería, pero no pasó por alto la expresión y el dejo de celos que mostraba la voz de Harry. ¿Te refieres a Erick?- Harry asintió.

El turno de soltar un largo suspiro fue de Ginny.

-Erick es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida Harry…- el estómago de él se revolvió.- Él me quería… y nunca quise hacerle daño- bajó la mirada, triste.- Realmente es un gran hombre… y espero que encuentre a una mujer que lo haga feliz como él merece serlo.-

- Ah...- fue lo único que dijo Harry. Acarició su estómago sobre el vestido que ella usaba, sin ir más lejos. - Me encanta…- dijo después de un momento, desviando su mirada hacía las montañas que acunaban al imponente sol. El lago. La cabaña. El bosque. Y el hermoso cabello de Ginny. Todo bañado por la luz dorada de ese increíble sol.

- En este lugar se fundó una de las comunidades de magos más antiguas…- comentó Ginny.-… y aunque con el tiempo todos emigraron y los más viejos murieron, supongo que su magia aun permanece aquí… ¿Puedes sentirlo?- Ginny llevó una de su manos hasta el pecho de Harry. Justo por encima de su corazón. Inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás y colocó la mano de Harry sobre su propio corazón. Después, cerró los ojos.

Y cada parte de su cuerpo, fue tocado por el sol. Harry también lo sintió… El viento comenzó a soplar sobre ellos. Cálido, lento… tentador. El ritmo del agua bajo sus pies se sincronizó. Entonces sucedió otra vez…

El tiempo se había detenido una vez más para ellos.

Harry sintió como un repentino calor tomó por sorpresa su cuerpo. Pero no, no era ninguna magia antigua, ni sagrada proveniente de aquel lugar. Era la magia de Ginny. Era Ginny. Siempre había sido Ginny.

- Te amo…- dijo esperando que Ginny pudiera sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo.

Ginny abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él. – Lo sé.- respondió en un susurro, para después juntar sus labios con los de él. Fue apenas un roce. Un segundo. El beso más inocente. Pero para Harry pudo ser el beso más maravilloso de su historia, de no saber que adelante vendrían aún mejores.

- ¿Te quedarás Harry?- La pregunta de Ginny lo sorprendió demasiado. Sintió su respiración tibia sobre él y miró a sus ojos que estaban sólo a centímetros de los suyos.

Sabía que la inseguridad de ella era producto de la inestabilidad de él. Lo entendió, porque era lo mismo que él necesitaba que ella supiera.

- Te he fallado muchas veces Ginny... - Harry- ... no por favor.- Harry puso sus dedos sobre su boca para silenciarla.- Esta vez no será así.-

Después volvió a besarla.

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

_**Vuelves a ser mi sueño, mi dulce sirena  
Vuelves a ser el sol que quema las estrellas,  
Vuelves a ser el universo de repente.**_

_**Tal vez hoy, seré yo quien pueda descifrarte...**_

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

Volvió a correr por la misma calle oscura, desierta e interminable... Otra vez siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Porque esta vez, sólo era _su_ voz. Aunque no… Una vez más, tampoco podía verla.

- Harry…- susurraba _su_ voz, confundiéndose entre el viento que azotaba la calle. Siguió avanzando. _Su_ voz se acentuaba. _No otra vez…_ pensó mientras volvía a acelerar su paso.

Estaba cansado, pero no podía detenerse ahora que la había encontrado. Había llegado al final de la calle y mirando hacía todos lados, se preguntó _¿Dónde estás?..._ ahogando sus suplicas en el silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. No tenía frío, ni tampoco prisa. Sólo esa terrible y desesperante necesidad por verla… tenerla.

Tomó otra calle y siguió caminando lentamente, internándose más y más en la oscuridad de aquella calle. Cuando llegó al final de la calle, sabía lo que vería… Otra calle igual de larga, sombría y desierta, que volvía a imponerse ante él, retándolo a adentrarse en ella. La miraba exhausto, pero con la esperanza de por fin hallarla seguía corriendo, alertando todos sus sentidos para intentar captar la dirección de donde su voz lo llamaba.

- _Harry… estoy aquí…_ - su voz seguía llamándolo.

Pero sus pasos no hallaban rastro de nadie. Aunque sabía que estaba muy cerca. _Un poco más_, se repitió y continuó con su búsqueda. Atento siempre ante cualquier señal visible que le indicara hacía donde ir, cuando de pronto escuchó su voz. Cerca, muy cerca. La reconoció al instante. Y de pronto sintió como una cálida sensación brotaba desde su pecho y recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo renovando todas sus energías. Al mismo tiempo, en un extremo de la calle, empezaba a distinguirse una pequeña y brillante luz que resplandecía dibujando un camino hacía él. Sin pensarlo caminó hacía allí.

Poco a poco todo fue quedando inmóvil…en silencio. La calle se desvanecía mientras él se acercaba y todo era iluminado por el maravilloso resplandor que emanaba aquella fuente de luz. Volvía a sentirse en paz e indescriptiblemente tranquilo. La luz se hacía más grande, más cálida y más radiante. Quería tocarla, tenerla cerca... Comenzaba a cegarlo, pero ya no podía, no quería parar. Cuando al fin estuvo cerca de ella, se detuvo. _–Ginny…-_ dijo bajito. Se acercó y la miró, ella sonrió.

Sí, era ella... Radiante, con su característica sonrisa llena de vida. Tan hermosa. Las piernas de él temblaron cuando ella extendió sus brazos hacía él, invitándolo a terminar con el pequeño espacio que aún los separaba. En ese momento Harry, olvidó todo... ¡qué importaba la misma vida en ese momento, si ella estaba ahí!

Mientras ella lo miraba y sonreía, Harry sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero tampoco importaba. Se aproximó a ella sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, no hacían falta palabras. Y sin esperar un segundo más, la abrazó. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, como sí en ello se le fuera la vida. Por la tenía con él… sólo para él.

-_Quédate conmigo_- Le dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, mientras la apretaba contra él. Permanecieron así unos segundos, o quizá fueron horas, no lo sabía, pero el tiempo nunca sería suficiente para estar con ella.- _Por favor. _– Sabía que no era una petición, era una suplica.

Al no tener respuesta por parte ella, se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla. Ginny le devolvió una mirada llena de deseo y amor. -_Siempre estoy contigo, siempre_- respondió; volvió a sonreír y justo cuando esperaba el momento en que ella se desvanecería entre sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía, esta vez no sucedió.

▪▪▪▪▪

Harry abrió los ojos con la luz del sol envolviendo toda la habitación. Tras un momento en el cual sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella iluminación, pudo observar; aun sin lentes, como las copas de los árboles de afuera, se movían guiadas por un viento tranquilo que permitía que la luz que se filtraba a través de las amplias ventanas, brillara en matices dorados y naranjas que cubrían centímetro a centímetro todo el lugar.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo un sonido gutural al percibir el aroma que inundaba el espacio junto a él. Sonrió. Respiró profundamente y dejó que el perfume a flores lo llenara por completo. Entonces la escuchó reír despacito. Y Harry también rió.

Rápidamente sintió el mismo calor intenso tomar su cuerpo, como horas antes. Pero no, él sabía que éste, tampoco había sido provocado por el sol. Tan sólo un segundo después, contuvo la respiración al sentir la mano de ella tocando lentamente su piel…

Harry abrió nuevamente los ojos. Y con una simple sonrisa, Ginny consiguió despertar en él, los más profundos, locos e insaciables deseos por ella. _¡Merlin, era hermosa! _

Y el calor que sintió Harry en su cuerpo, aumentó.

Esa forma de mirarlo… Esa manera de tocarlo… ¡Iba a perder la cordura de un momento a otro! Sí Ginny seguía rozando las yemas de sus dedos, sobre los labios de él de ese modo… Harry tragó fuerte.

Se concentró cuanto pudo en disfrutar de la sensación que le producía simplemente estar con ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que aquella parte de su anatomía que aún se encontraba semidormida, despertara completamente cuando uno de los finos tirantes del camisón de Ginny, resbaló sobre su hombro. Conteniendo la respiración, Harry la observó…

Y con una fuerza magnética, la tocó... Maravillado una vez más por la suavidad de la piel pálida y adornada de pecas, que cubría la perfecta redondez del pecho de Ginny que había quedado apenas expuesto. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Un segundo después, tomó la mano de Ginny que aún continuaba acariciándolo y besó sus dedos. Se incorporó y cambió sus posiciones hasta que la espalda de ella tocó la cama. Y con una lentitud que la parte más sensible de su cuerpo no aprobaba, Harry besó la frente de Ginny, después su nariz y por último sus labios… deteniéndose en ellos para probar hasta la última gota del sabor de Ginny.

Las manos de Ginny recorrían la longitud de la espalda de Harry, mientras que las manos de él hacían lo mismo con las piernas de Ginny, que se habían separado para recibirlo mejor.

Y tras un muy largo rato en el que sus manos volvieron a familiarizarse con sus cuerpos y sus labios redescubrieron su sabor, Harry y Ginny se separaron. Con la respiración agitada e intentando controlar el frenético impulso que vibraba a través de ellos.

Harry se hundió en el cuello de Ginny apretándola fuerte contra él, depositando besitos desde su hombro hasta su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su oreja y susurrándole al oído cuanto la necesitaba. Y Ginny podía sentir perfectamente la necesidad de Harry presionándose sobre su vientre. Entonces buscó su mirada.

Ella le sonrió y los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron de deseo por Ginny. No había porqué esperar más…

Harry entonces, comenzó a besarla despacio.

El recorrido de los labios de Harry, abarcó cada centímetro de piel que el camisón de color lila que usaba Ginny le permitió tocar. Los suspiros, las risas ahogadas y la forma en que repetía su nombre, fueron el motor de Harry. Un momento después volvió a buscar sus labios. Ginny entendió, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y Harry deslizó poco a poco el camisón fuera de su cuerpo. Descubriendo para su beneplácito que no había nada más de ropa, de la cual deshacerse.

Tras deleitarse con la sensación de su piel bajo sus dedos, Harry volvió a recostar a Ginny sobre la cama, permitiendo que la luz de ese maravilloso sol que sólo brillaba durante la noche, bañara el cuerpo de Ginny. Él se incorporó para contemplarla en todo su esplendor. Y solamente para él…

Se sentó sobre la cama junto a ella y se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para admirarla. Absorto en la forma en que su cabello rojo esparcido sobre la almohada, destellaba furiosamente contra el sol. Maravillado en como sus pechos sonrosados y desnudos subían y bajaban, acompañando su respiración. Seduciéndose completamente por ese cuerpo pequeño y aparentemente frágil, que ya había sido parte de él mismo.

Y sus manos volvieron a cobrar vida a través del calor de la piel de Ginny. Pero Harry continuó despacio.

Ginny lo miraba esperando.Sonriendo mientras volvía a ver el brillo que sus ojos verdes habían perdido. Estiró una mano hacia él, y acarició su mejilla. Desde su posición, podía vislumbrar perfectamente las delgadas líneas de expresión que ya surcaban el rostro de Harry.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

- Te amo...- dijo Ginny intentando corresponder la intensidad de lo que Harry le decía con su mirada.

Y de pronto, el niño que había conocido en el andén volvió a aparecer en la sonrisa de Harry. El deseo, la seguridad y hasta ese toque de inocencia que había en su expresión la hizo estremecer.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente una vez más. Ginny soltó un largo suspiro debajo de él. Y con su ayuda poco a poco se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, Ginny pudo percibir que se encontraba completa y convenientemente desnuda, frente a un hombre que se encontraba completa e inconvenientemente vestido.

Ginny lo besó y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de él para quitar la camiseta con la que Harry había dormido. Y una conocida sensación en el estómago la tomó por sorpresa, cuando el torso de Harry quedó al descubierto. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a recorrer su piel… dejando que sus dedos vagaran libremente por sus pectorales, deteniéndose un poco en la delgada y pequeña cicatriz escondida entre el vello de su pecho. Ginny se inclinó y la besó.

Harry entonces tomó su cara, la miró fijamente y la besó asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Los hombres también eran hermosos, _pero Harry les ganaba a todos. _Ginny sonrió separándose un poco de los labios de él. Sintiendo como Harry cerraba los ojos y contenía la respiración, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a trazar la delgada línea de oscuro cabello que nacía en su abdomen y se perdía dentro de sus jeans.

- Ginny…- dijo Harry con voz ahogada al sentir la mano de Ginny llegar más abajo.

- Quiero sentirte Harry…- pidió Ginny con una voz que hizo erizar la piel de Harry. Asintió y lentamente se deshizo del resto de su ropa ante la hambrienta mirada de Ginny.

Y así, desnudos bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la enorme ventana de la cabaña, comenzaron a tocarse lentamente... Probando y reconociendo el sabor de la piel de cada uno. Redescubriéndose uno a otro entre risas, suspiros y sonrisas. Enloqueciendo poco a poco, mientras las manos y la boca de Harry recorrían con lentitud casi demente el cuerpo de Ginny, descubriendo y despertando sensaciones que sólo con él podía sentir. Siendo recompensado con la misma intensidad por los labios y las manos de Ginny sobre cuerpo, casi subiéndolo al cielo.

Pero aún, no era suficiente.

Después de que ambos recobraron sus sentidos, una simple y maravillosa sonrisa fue la autorización para culminar con el maravilloso reencuentro que esa noche de sol les había regalado.

Harry se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Ginny lo siguió y se envolvió alrededor de él, quedando casi al nivel de sus ojos. Permitiendo que sus miradas fueran el alimento necesario para complementar su conexión.

Él se encontró hipnotizado y perdido en la profundidad del color de sus ojos, que brillaban rogando por él. Y con un movimiento, Harry regresó a ella... Entrando lenta y profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ambos jadearon al contacto y cerraron los ojos al contacto. Permanecieron así unos brevísimos, pero maravillosos segundos.

Un momento después, Ginny comenzó a moverse. Primero despacio, después más rápido al encontrar el ritmo. Aferrándose con sus piernas a la espalda de Harry, balanceándose lentamente con la ayuda de sus brazos, para disfrutar milímetro a milímetro de él. Saboreando la exquisita fricción de sus pechos contra él. Subiendo y bajando, contrayendo su cuerpo hacía él. Deseaba tanto sentir a Harry más… más… y un poco más…

Justo ahí, donde nadie más que él podía llegar.

Harry la devoraba con su mirada. Totalmente concentrado en prolongar tanto como pudiera aquel encuentro… Enterrando sus yemas en la piel caliente y sudorosa de las caderas de Ginny. Acompasando los movimientos de ella sobre él. Enamorando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo de la expresión con la que Ginny le decía cuanto lo amaba. Excitado cada vez más, al sentir la estrecha bienvenida con la que el cuerpo de Ginny recibía al suyo…

Ginny era la perfección para él. Sí, lo era. Y Harry amaba cada milímetro de ella… Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello vibrantemente rojo, suelto y revuelto sobre sus hombros, sus labios rosas e hinchados y su preciosa carita cubierta de finas gotas de sudor.Y hundiéndose más y más dentro de ella, Harry confirmó a través del brillo en sus ojos que le decían a él, que sólo a ese lugar pertenecía.

Y con la misma mirada de locura y amor reflejándose en los ojos del otro. Ambos entendieron lo que necesitaban.

Con la misma intensidad con la que todo había empezado, Ginny cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Él sintió absolutamente todo el cuerpo de Ginny apretarse contra su propio cuerpo. Era la más extraordinaria tortura del universo. Y en un instinto puramente salvaje, se besaron de la forma más hambrienta…

Sólo bastó sentir la lengua de Harry dentro de su boca, para que Ginny le diera la bienvenida a esa intensísima sensación que comenzó justo donde Harry se unía a ella y se expandía bajo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola y haciéndola temblar. Harry experimentó esa misma maravillosa sensación unos segundos después, dejando una vez más a Ginny, llenarse de él completamente.

- Te amo Ginny… te amo, te amo, te amo…- Harry la abrazó con tantas fuerzas que por un momento creyó lastimarla, pero no fue así. Y con sus cuerpos aún temblando, Ginny buscó las manos de Harry y entrelazaron sus dedos.

- Lo sé mi amor, lo sé…- Y Ginny dejó que Harry se hundiera en cuello, aspirando su aroma, mientras ella acariciaba y besaba su oscuro y muy, muy revuelto cabello.

Permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a acalambrarse.

- Necesito moverme…- dijo Harry despacio. Ginny se levantó y sus cuerpos se despegaron.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama mirándose.

- Te amo…- Harry la besó. Ginny rió como niña. - ¿Vas a abrazarme toda la noche? – le preguntó Harry rozando su nariz con la de ella.

- Hasta que el sol nos despierte…- Harry y Ginny sonrieron, mirando al imponente sol que como ellos, también seguía brillando.

Harry se recostó sobre el pecho de Ginny. Minutos después ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Entonces el tiempo, que se había detenido para ellos en aquella parte alejada del mundo, volvió a avanzar. Y Harry y Ginny tomaron la oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo…

_**(a) **El nombre real es "De noche vienes, Esmeralda" una película mexicana de 1997, que está basada en el libro de Elena Poniatowska, "De noche vienes", que por supuesto nada tienen que ver con la historia que Danielle y Gareth._

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

_**Y así llegaste tú, devolviéndome la fe.  
Sin poemas y sin flores,  
con defectos, con errores.  
Pero en pie...**_

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

_1.- Mañana, Gloria Trevi. _

_2.4.- En tus pupilas, Shakira._

_3.- Tornasol, La Gusana Ciega._

_**æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ**_

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez, pero bueno han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, entre las principales mi trabajo y por supuesto tener en línea a la única página en español de Harry y Ginny… por supuesto** ¡Amortentia!** Que sí aún no la conocen¡qué esperan! Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, y aunque hemos estado desparecidas unos días pronto habrá muchas, muchas sorpresas así que quienes quieran publicar sus fics o bien convertirse en betalectores, estén pendientes de **Amortentia. ****  
**

Por otro lado, respecto a este fic, realmente me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo por infinitas razones! Pero creo que tener un año más de vida me aclaró las ideas jajaja! Y no… **ESTE NO ES EL FINAL**. Falta un capítulo nada más, que debo decir que es sólo por capricho mío, por lo cual será mucho más pequeño que los demás capítulos, pero que tengo muchas ganas de escribir para cerrar, este mi primer fic ( Al cual ya estoy empezando a extrañar. Ojala les guste este capítulo porque aunque creo si fue el más cursi que he escrito, al final fue lo que esperaba. ¿Ustedes qué opinan:P Y aunque ya se publicó DH y todos los H-G fans tuvimos nuestro final feliz! Esta historia terminara como yo lo había planeado antes del último libro, pero quizá en **Amiga Mía, **mi otra historia que tengo también abandonada pero que una vez que coordine mis tiempos me sentaré a escribir, en esa sí agregué pequeñisímos spoilers, no lo sé aún...

Pero de verdad, **MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA, POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR HABER APOYADO ESTA LOCURA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!** Aún falta un pasito, y de verdad me gustaría mucho contar con ustedes hasta el final. Y prometo que no pasarán otros 7 meses para que podamos leerlo!

GRACIAS ENORMES también, a quienes apoyan a Amortentia, de verdad manténganse sintonizados porque vienen cosas muy buenas y si tienen sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, chismes o algo que me quieran contar jajaja pues espero sus reviews! Y también, gracias a mi horcruxa argentina Victoria por obligarme a escribir!

¡Ah! Y una última cosa, mi otro fic **Amiga Mía,** por supuesto que lo voy a seguir sólo necesito coordinar mis tiempos para poder sentarme a escribir como se debe, pero gracias por leer esa también.

Un abrazote hasta cualquier parte del mundo donde estén.

Sandra.


End file.
